Delicate Findings
by punklau
Summary: Since Punk was just eight years old he was brought up in a poisonus world led by his father. He'd never known any different until a gust of beauty came his way and changed his perspective on life and his way of living. Will he risk it all to change his life around, or will he push away the best thing that could have happened to him? Explicit language and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

It was an extremely cold day in the core of Chicago. Christmas and New Year had past, and everything was slowly but surely going back to normal. The pandemonium was halted until next year, and it was back to work for the adults, and back to school for the kids.

Phillip Jack Brooks was a resident in a small apartment in downtown Chicago. To the unknown he was motionless. He was arrogant and selfish. But no one really knew him. He didn't let people know him.

He'd grew up around agro and violence, and it had ticked on to his adult life. What must people wouldn't expect, was it was his father who influenced the bad way of life he lived. His mother died in childbirth with his little sister, just when he was eight years old. Which brought him on to his little sister, Elise. She had upped and left the minute it was legal for her to leave home. She couldn't stand living with him and their father. They barely let her breathe. Despite being bad men, they both done their best to make sure their little sister wasn't harmed.

Now, you would think he and his father was as tight as a son and father could be, but they actually weren't. In fact, Punk blamed his father for the failure in his life. When he lost his mother, he lost stability, and a bright future. His father took him under his wing, showed him how to be a 'real man' as his father so adequately would put it. He couldn't really go back now. He never stayed in school. He'd never been in a relationship. He didn't know how to act upon meeting new people. His father had ruined him, and the tension between them grew thicker every day.

"You heard from Elise?" Punk asked, a childhood nickname his mother gave him, that he insisted everyone called him, and everyone did call him Punk, apart from his father.

"Her and Toni moved house a few weeks ago." His father, Jack (hence his middle name), spoke in a low toned voice.

Of course, Punks little sister left home a good few years ago. Now she was living in a secure house with her four year old daughter, working a sturdy job.

"You should really lay off the watchers." Punk admitted, "You know if she finds out she'll go ape shit." Punk laughed as Jack nodded.

"Just like your mother would." Jack admitted with a smile.

Their way of life was evil. There wasn't really a name to give what they done. He supposed the closest they got to was being Hitmen. Just with less murdering.

When he wasn't working, if that's what you'd even call it, he was either in his apartment or out with his friends, or sometimes his father would invite himself over uninvited.

When he looked in the mirror, he never really saw a bad man inside of himself. He may have been pretty arrogant and horrid, but he wasn't bad. His father, he was the definition of a bad man.

It hadn't occurred to him how such a bad man like his father, was landed with such a sweet woman like his mother. He may have been young, but he still remembered his mothers hugs, and the perfume she'd wear. She'd always tell him she had his back, no matter what. Her death couldn't have been helped, and no one was to blame. She haemorrhaged and died a tragic death. There was nothing more to it.

"When do you want me down at Invictus?" Punk asked, sitting on his couch in sweats whilst his father paced up and down, calling different people and workers. Because in this game, this unsafe life, people they seen on a daily basis were just workers. Befriending co workers in this type of work was just a recipe for disaster. That's what his father told him anyway.

"6pm. Sharp." Jack said.

"Are you opening tonight?" Punk asked.

"At 7." Jack nodded, "But I want you down early. Gotta sort out a few people. Might need your help." Jack said.

Of course, Jack was an older man, barely in his prime. Although he was rather young to have a thirty three year old son. He and his late wife had their children very early. In fact, he was just eighteen when he had Punk. Sometimes, he'd have to get Punk to handle the more physical tasks as he wasn't much of a spring chicken anymore.

"Ok." Punk nodded.

His father had poisoned him the minute his mom shut her eyes forever. He wanted him to carry on this legacy, if that was what you'd even call it. He wanted to teach him this way of life, and now that he knew it, now that he was aware of everything you had to be in this business, he couldn't really escape it.

* * *

A little bit away from Punk and his father, was the remaining end of the small family, Elise, Punk's sister and Jack's daughter. She was very much like her mother in a way that she hated what Punk and Jack were. Of course she still loved them, but she refused to be around them anymore.

She lived in her own house with her four year old daughter, Toni. She'd gotten knocked up the minute she left Punk and Jack, which wasn't planned, and she supposed it proved that she did need her father and brother protecting her, but she wanted to prove to everyone and them that she was able to handle herself and a child.

Four years later, and she was doing just fine on her own. She worked for the radio, and her daughter went to Kindergarten. It was a simple life compared to what she would have been sucked into with her brother and father. She was glad she got away when she did.

"Hey, baby did you have fun?" Elise asked, crouching down and holding her daughter by her little waist as she nodded, picking her up from the ballet class she took twice a week. She loved ballet and dance, a lot like her. She just never got the chance to do anything about it as her father and brother never really took interest. All they done was protect her from absolutely everything, and barely let her breathe. She understood them looking out for her, but it was ridiculous.

"Yeah." Toni nodded, she'd been going to the ballet class for a few months now. She was in amongst girls her age, and she just loved her teacher. All she ever talked about was Miss Mendez.

"Will we get your coat and bag and get going? I'm gonna make your favourite for dinner." She smiled as Toni nodded with excitement, running away to the corner to get her bag and coat, and to change her shoes.

"Hey..." Elise heard a small voice from beside her, turning around and spotting the teacher who she'd spoke to a few times, not often.

"Hi, is everything ok?" Elise asked.

"Yeah." The teacher nodded, "Toni is doing great in class. We have a recital coming up and I'd love to have her do her own routine. Do you think she would be ok with it?" The elegant teacher asked politely as Elise smiled.

"She'd love that." Elise said, "In fact, she'll be over the moon." She looked over to Toni who was dancing her way over to her from the corner.

"Well practice starts next week." The teacher smiled, "I think she'll be brilliant." She nodded as Toni joined her mother, smiling up at Miss Mendez.

"Yeah." Elise agreed, running her fingers through her daughters hair with a smile, "Thank you." She nodded to the teacher, heading off with Toni whilst the other girls left also, leaving the teacher in the studio to tidy up and head off herself.

April Jeanette Mendez was a highly qualified ballet teacher who took pleasure in teaching classes to young, teen and older girls six days a week. She loved teaching the younger girls the most, it was a lot more relaxing and it was amazing to see such young spirits take a passion to the sport she had at the same age.

She'd grown up not similar to many people. Her mother and father were tragically killed when she was just eight years old, and so her big sister had taken care of her ever since. It was her mother who encouraged her passion for ballet, and ever since she died, she was determined to take it further, and teach others.

She lived alone in an apartment not far from the studio she taught in. She'd dated here and there, but she'd never took interest in anyone that much where she felt like they were that typical 'one'

In her spare time she enjoyed to indulge in art and visit different museums, which was surprising as she didn't look like a typical art geek. Despite her beauty, she actually didn't have any friends. The only person she spoke to on a regular basis was her sister and occasionally the parents of her students. But she didn't have any high school friends or just friends in general that she hung around with. She was very much alone, but she was used to it.

She looked like a typical ballet teacher. She was slim and bendy with an incredible body that got her into trouble a lot when out in parks and alleys after dark. Her hair was a dark brown colour that contrasted with her caramel skin. She was born in Puerto Rico, but moved to the states shortly after she was born. Her entire family were of a Puerto Rican heritage, and she was fluent in Spanish. But it only ever slipped out when she was angry.

She tidied the studio which had mirrors everywhere as well as a spectacular flooring to dance on. The studio and company for that matter was all hers. She started it and it had now turned into something wonderful. She was the only teacher there, which did make it hard and sometimes exhausting to spread herself out, but she always made sure her students were getting taught something new every day.

She walked to and from the studio everyday. She had sat her driving test and passed, but not only did she find it stupid to spend a large amount of money on a car, she actually didn't mind walking, she loved it actually.

She got home every night at the same time, round about 6 and cooked herself a homely meal. She enjoyed cooking too, adding that to the list of the few things she enjoyed doing. But putting aside her elegance and her passions, sometimes all she wanted to do was sit on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watch TV all day in sweats. She was still human.

She was content with her life for the moment. She surrounded herself by things she loved, so never to get down or negative. She pushed away the negativity in her life. She felt that was the best way to live life.

* * *

Back with Punk and his father at their night club in downtown Chicago, Invictus… Jack had rounded up all his crew to have a discussion before they opened up for the night. Punk sat on bar stool behind his father alongside his friends, Dean and Sami, watching as his father ladled into their gang. He supposed they were the classic example of the old Chicago gangs. Despite it seeming easy, it actually was hard to be a part of. It was life or death, and his father was the decision of that.

"Tom, get your ass up!" Jack yelled as one of the guys stood up from a seat, walking over to Jack and nodding, "Because of you, we're at war now. You lot know that if you fail me, I fail Dennis and guess what? If I die, you're all next." He looked at them all, "You guys know we don't just go out, carelessly and attack." He spat.

"I'm sorry, Sir… I thought you wanted the job done." Tom explained.

"I did. But in secrecy. You know how we do things around here." Jack croaked, "You're a fucking idiot." He shook his head, fondling around in his back jean pocket as Punk watched closely, sharing intense stares with Dean and Sami as his father suddenly turned to him.

"Deal with him." Jack said, placing the gun in his hand and walking away through the back of the nightclub as Punk looked over at Tom. Just a young guy like himself, shaking in his boots as he stood up.

His fathers orders were final. He had no choice but to load the gun up and watch everyone turn away…

* * *

 **A/N; And there you go! Not so typical good girl, bad guy story coming up for you guys. It's hard thinking of plots when I've already gone through so much stories, but I hope you'll enjoy this one. Please review and let me know what you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't keep killing the guys off, dad." Punk exclaimed in his fathers office in the nightclub they shared, the loud music was booming through the four walls whilst his father sat in his chair.

"Phil, you know what we do to guys who fuck up." Jack said, "Don't act so surprised."

"Tom was a good guy." Punk insisted.

"Good enough that you just shot and killed?" Jack laughed, "I don't know why you pretend you care, Phil. This is in your blood. You were born to do this." Jack said, "Now run along and chase skirt with your friends. I'll call you if I need you." He said as Punk shook his head, leaving the office and heading out through the club, making his way by the packed crowd and outside to get some fresh air.

The nightclub they ran was pretty busy on a daily basis. It was actually Punks idea to have the club as a meeting area for the guys. It was less suspicious than dodgy warehouses and basements. Jack praised him for years after they opened the club. It was a true success.

For a man involved in such crime, he actually refused alcohol or any illegal substances. It was the one thing his father hadn't forced upon him, and he took it into his own hands to be drug free and alcohol free. He was poisoned enough in his mind, he didn't want to poison his body. He supposed Jack liked it as it kept him young and fit, ready to a job when called upon.

"Hey, man. You alright?" Dean asked as he and Sami approached Punk, about to go into the club when they spotted him standing outside at the door.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Punk nodded.

"You get rid of the body?" Sami asked carefully in a whisper watching Punk nod and run his hands through his hair.

"Yeah." He said, "It's gone. I'm gonna go home and shower. I'll meet you back here in an hour." He told them.

"Your old man having a quiet one tonight?" Dean asked as Punk nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Thankfully." He laughed, "I'll catch you later." He said, pushing himself off the wall as Dean and Sami headed into the club, letting him walk on down to his apartment which was super close to the club.

* * *

Punk got home around ten minutes later, walking into his apartment that appeared to be open, throwing his unnecessary keys away on the couch as he felt a sudden shove from behind him, causing him to stumble forward a little, turning around and seeing his little sister standing, extremely angry.

"You bastard!" She yelled, shoving him again, pressing her hands firmly against his chest as he stumbled over again, not reacting much, in fact, he couldn't help chuckle.

"Call me a bastard again." Punk spat, grabbing her wrist as she attempted to push him again, "What? What the fuck do you want?" He asked as she wriggled out his grasp.

"I want you to leave me alone. And dad." She demanded, "You've been watching me?" She shrieked.

"Only took you four years to realise." Punk shook his head, "How'd you get into my apartment?" He asked curiously.

"I grew up around you and dad, I figured out how to open up a locked door by the time I was five." She said quickly, "Why have you been watching me?" She asked, folding her arms. There wasn't much a relationship between them. In fact, Elise could guarantee that her brother blamed her for their mothers death. He loved her, of course, and she loved him, but they rarely showed it. They were always hitting one another and cursing loudly.

"I haven't. Dad has." Punk said, "He just wants to know you're ok." He shrugged, "It's bad enough you don't let him see his granddaughter, just give him the peace of mind, huh?" He asked.

"I don't want you both stalking me, Punk." She spat, "And I don't want your goons anywhere near me or Toni." She said, "I left to get away from you both. Doesn't that hint to you guys that I don't want you knowing what I'm doing or watching me every hour of the day?" She said, "I come home from picking Toni up from her ballet class, and there's some guy standing outside my apartment." She said with a shriek in her voice that Punk couldn't stand.

"Ballet?" Punk laughed, "No Brooks that I know does ballet." He said as she slapped him across the face, watching him laugh.

"My daughter does what she wants." Elise hissed, "Don't you dare do what you done to me, to her." She spat.

"I don't even know the girl, Elise." Punk rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Yeah, I don't want you knowing her. As far as I'm concerned her grandfather and uncle are both dead." She spat coldly.

"Why do you hate us so much? All we've done for your ungrateful ass is protect you." He said.

"You're horrible, horrible men." Elise said, "You live a horrible life that I want no part of."

"We're still your family." Punk said as she suddenly touched his cheek, the opposite one that she slapped, firmly turning his head to the side as she examined the splash of what she assumed was blood, taking her hand away.

"You never change." She shook her head, "You're just like him." She said, "Stop stalking me, Punk. I mean it." She pointed her finger at him as she backed away, grabbing her purse as he watched her, "Stay away from me and my daughter." She looked him in the eye, walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Sometimes she was just as intimidating as he could be. Although she had escaped it, Elise was street wise just like him. Their father had taught them from young ages how to protect themselves and how to carry out different tasks. She chose to ignore it and leave, but he chose to act on it and make it into something.

* * *

"You gotta lay off the goons you got watching Elise." Punk said to his father, sitting at the bar with him in the nightclub which he had returned from after showering after Elise abruptly left, "She fucking slapped me, stupid bitch." He said, rubbing his cheek again that had a red handprint on it.

"Hey, watch it. That's your little sister you're talking about." Jack said whilst throwing down the rest of his drink.

"I'm serious. Just leave her alone." Punk said, "She's clearly fine on her own."

"She isn't fine on her own." Jack said, "She's a girl, she's weak."

"Don't be a sexist pig." Punk scoffed, "Girls make up half of our wages." He looked around, smiling at the different girls, some dancing, some drinking, some falling on the floor from too much drink, turning back around to his father.

"Girls are only good for one thing." He argued, "And sometimes they aren't even good at that." He laughed as Punk rolled his eyes, "Tell me son, what'd you do with Tom?" He asked.

"You know what I done with him." Punk said, avoiding eye contact and speaking quietly, which was hard from how loud the music was.

"I don't." Jack said, "Details." He said, pushing his empty glass forward for one of the bar attenders to fill it back up.

"Shot him. Put him in the trunk of the car, dumped him in the river and cleaned everything I came in contact with from the minute I shot him to the minute I got to my apartment." He told his father who nodded.

"I taught you well." Jack smiled, patting his son on the back as Punk sighed, looking over as a girl rushed over to both of them, tapping his father on the back.

"I'm Katie. I called you." The girl, maybe around Punk's age spoke as Jack nodded.

"Let's go to my office." Jack said, "Phil, lead the way." Jack looked to his son as Punk looked at the girl, staring down at her shaking hands that clutched her purse, looking into her desperate eyes as he nodded, standing off his stool and leading the way to Jack's office.

* * *

The next day, AJ was in the midst of teaching a higher ballet class, girls aged 16 onwards, when she seen Toni and her mother come through the doors.

"That's looking great you guys." AJ praised the older girls, "Keep running through it." She told them, escaping from the front of the class and walking over to Toni, smiling as she waved to her. She loved the little girl. She was so beautiful and bright, and so wonderful at ballet. She reminded her a lot of herself in a way.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked as Elise nodded.

"Yeah, well… I'd just like to thank you for watching Toni for an extra hour yesterday." Elise smiled. She had indeed left Toni with her ballet teacher yesterday when travelling to see Punk. She knew how much Toni loved her ballet teacher, and she did trust AJ with her daughter. She was the only person who came to mind when thinking of leaving Toni with someone.

"It was no problem." AJ smiled, "Extra practise makes perfect anyway." AJ smiled down to Toni, "You looked a little flustered yesterday, "Are you ok?" AJ asked, hoping she didn't sound too nosey.

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "I just had to go… visit my brother." She said, "Is there anything I can do or help with? I mean… I'm not expert in ballet, but if you need me..."

"I'm ok, thanks." AJ smiled, "It was really no problem looking after Toni yesterday. She's a good kid." She said, "Maybe on the day of the recital you could be backstage helping the girls get ready." AJ suggested, "Normally I try to do it, but it was quite hard last year." She admitted.

"I'd be happy to help." Elise nodded as AJ smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." AJ nodded. She appreciated polite and wonderful people like Elise. She was extremely fond of her and almost seen herself in her. They were very much alike, "I'll see you tomorrow, kid." AJ smiled down to Toni who smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Toni smiled, waving to AJ as they both left the studio, letting AJ get back to teaching her class.

"Ok, class from the top."

* * *

"Get up!"

Punk felt a smack to his head as he stirred around in his bed, opening his eyes as he seen his two friends standing watching over him, suddenly lifting his head as he noticed the spot beside him empty.

"Lost something?" Sami laughed as he and Dean watching Punk scutter out of the bed and to his feet, looking around the room, inside the pillows and under the mattress, "If it's the girl that you slept with last night you're looking for, I'm sure you aren't gonna find her under the bed." He said.

"You seen her?" Punk asked, looking on at them both. He'd given them a key to his apartment for emergencies, but very rarely did they come and use it for emergencies.

"She passed us on the way out. Told us she'd give the money to your dad." Dean said, "You turning into a hooker or something now?" Dean laughed as Punk threw a pillow at him.

"No. I had to sleep with the bitch." Punk said, "She wouldn't stop crying last night. She came to my old man asking him to sort out her husband… ex husband. He'd been having an affair or something." He shrugged.

"So you took advantage of the poor, confused girl who doesn't know who she's actually getting involved with." Sami said, "Wasn't very nice of you."

"She just wants us to sort out her ex. She's a little… coo coo." He spun his finger around near his temple as his friends nodded, "She was crying all the way to the damn taxi rank, so I just… I don't know." He shrugged.

"So you just picked her up and fucked her tears away." Dean smiled to him as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "You're getting worse." He admitted.

"I know I am." Punk gritted his teeth, "The older my dad gets, the more and more he's putting things on me." He said, "I swear to God if I'm left to kill this guy on my own." Punk shook his head.

"Stop being a baby." Sam said, "This is what you've been brought up into. It's all you know. It's what we all know." He said, "You're good at it. Just get the head down and get the job done." Sami said as Punk nodded, putting his hands on his hips.

"We'll get going." Dean announced, "Let you clean the cum off your bed sheets." He laughed, leaving Punk who sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair, groaning to himself.

Maybe if he just convinced himself he was a bad, evil man, then he would do these despicable things naturally.

* * *

 **Bad, bad men! Let me know what you guys are thinking. When will AJ and Punk first encounter? How will Punk get on with doing crazy lady's dirty work? Jack still having people watch Elise? All to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did Katie give you that money?" Punk asked, having made his way to Invictus after getting up and showered, finding his father sitting at the empty bar, somehow managing to swig over a brandy, despite it being 11am.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "I told her we'd have it taken care of by the end of the week." Jack told his son who nodded.

"And who is taking care of it?" Punk asked, taking a seat beside his father.

"Well since you fucked the girl last night, I'm thinking it would be appropriate if you done it." Jack said, "Unless you don't want to." He looked at Punk in the eye. Punk knew that 'unless you don't want to' really meant 'unless you're a pussy'

"She wouldn't stop crying last night." Punk said, "We normally don't have girls come to us. How did she get in contact with you?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." Jack said truthfully, "But all I know is, she's going to give us a considerable amount of money for something that is so damn easy for you to do. Just have it done for the end of the week, and the money is ours." Jack said.

"Where do I find him?" Punk asked as Jack smiled.

"My boy." Jack slapped Punk on the back hard, "Come into the office, she left me his details."

* * *

"Mommy, mommy… how did I do?" Toni ran into her mothers arms, having just finished her class.

"Oh, baby. You done great. You're going to be so good up there." Elise smiled, crouched down and holding her daughter by her little hips, pressing a kiss on her head, spotting AJ over in the corner packing her back up along with the stereo, "Go get your shoes changed and your bag, sweetheart." Elise said as Toni nodded, running away into the corner to change out of her ballet shoes and grab her bag, whilst Elise approached AJ in the corner.

"Hey." Elise smiled.

"Hi. Are you ok?" AJ asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "I promised Toni I would take her for a burger tonight after practise. I was just wondering if you'd like to join us. It's not very often we get company from anyone." Elise admitted. She had taken a liking to the ballet teacher. She was so sweet and kind. And she hadn't gained many friends whilst living here.

AJ was touched by the sweet gesture. In all her time of living here in Chicago, she'd never once been asked out for a simple burger with a friend. She felt like a giddy high school teen who'd found a new friend, "I'd like that. Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, "It's not very often I have company either." She admitted as Elise nodded.

"Settled then." Elise smiled, "Toni will be over the moon that you're joining us. She really does love you." Elise said, walking towards the door with AJ, waiting on Toni getting her things from the corner.

"She's a great kid." AJ admitted, "She reminds me of myself when I was that age. Dancing just to keep myself smiling." AJ said, "She's great for a four year old." AJ admitted as Toni came running over.

"Hey, baby. Miss Mendez is gonna join us for dinner." Elise said as Toni smiled with glee.

"You can call me AJ." AJ smiled as Toni giggled. She was thoroughly enjoying Elise and Toni's company. It was great to be gaining a new friend, and it was strange that it was through a young student. But she'd never experienced a friend like this, and she wasn't going to decline the offer.

* * *

"How long have you taught ballet?" Elise asked, sitting across from AJ in a steakhouse, keeping an eye on Toni closely as she enjoyed playing in the soft play area that was joint to the restaurant.

"I've taught it since I was twenty five. So five years. Which means now you know my age." AJ laughed unfortunately as Elise smiled.

"That's not that old." Elise insisted, "Is ballet all you've ever done?" Elise asked, amazed by AJ and her passion for ballet, such a discredited art of dance.

"Yeah." AJ nodded whilst sipping on her water, "I've been a student since I was five. Teacher since I was twenty five." She said, "I spent a year in France. I was a dancer in a lot of theatre productions." AJ said, "That helped me get my qualifications to teach." She said, "There's a lot more to teaching ballet than people think." She admitted, "What is it you do?" She asked.

"I work for the radio." Elise said, "I don't actually speak or anything." She chuckled after watching AJ raise her eyebrows, "I make sure everything works right, you know… speaker and technology wise. I'll play the songs that are up next. Stuff like that." Elise shrugged, "I enjoy it."

"Doesn't sound all that bad." AJ said, "You have any family out here?" AJ asked as Elise shook her head.

"No. I actually moved out here to get away from my family." She laughed and looked down at the ground, "My mom died after giving birth to me. My dad and older brother are just… horrible human beings. Not worth knowing. So I moved out here and had Toni." She smiled.

"That's so sad to hear." AJ sighed, "But I understand how it feels." AJ nodded, "My parents were killed when I was eight. My older sister took care of me since." AJ said, "Everyone tells me it was a car accident. But I know it wasn't. Everyone just tries to protect you from the bad stuff when you're a kid I suppose." AJ laughed.

"Nope. Not my brother and father." Elise said, "I guess we don't have much people left in our life, huh." She admitted as AJ nodded.

"Doesn't look like it." AJ said, "But we're stronger for it." AJ said as Elise nodded, "I'm sure growing up in a male led house toughened you before your years." AJ laughed as Elise smiled.

"You could say that, yeah." Elise nodded, "Are you still in contact with your sister?" She asked.

"Not as much. She lives in France permanently. She dances too, but all types of dance." AJ said, "It was always just ballet for me." She admitted.

"So you're just out here on your own?" Elise asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Don't worry. I'm used to it. I prefer it now." She said.

She was enjoying this dinner with Elise, who seemed to be a new found friend for her. She'd never experienced this before. She never knew how good it felt to talk to someone who listened, and talked to someone who could relate to her. It was a great feeling.

"How is it you don't get on with your brother and father?" AJ asked curiously.

"They're just bad men." Elise said bluntly, "They'll get what's coming to them one day." She said as AJ nodded, noticing it was a touchy subject, leaving the conversation be and moving onto another topic.

Elise enjoyed having the company for a change that wasn't just her four year old daughter. She actually related to AJ more than she ever thought. It was nice to have someone with her to listen and talk to. She felt like it was a friendship blossoming brightly.

* * *

The next night, Punk had set out on his quest to finish dirty work of the lady who had came for their aid. Jack had told him he would get the money once he had done the work. He knew his targets where abouts and when he was going to attack. He was told he went home through the gate to the back garden to go in the back door.

He was dressed in black and crouched down behind a crash can. He hated this. He hated doing this. He wanted to convince himself that he was cut out for this, but he only was knowledgeable to it because his father had brought him up into it. He still had good inside him, he was just never allowed to show it. But how could he possibly say there was good inside him, and make people believe that, when he was about to pounce on an innocent man and take his life. Affair or not, the man was completely innocent to him.

He listened as he heard the gate open, pulling out his pocket knife, quickly standing his hooded figure up and slamming the man against the brick wall of the side of the house, plunging his knife into him and back out, listening to the guy wince and curse with confusion and stun.

"Shut up." Punk whispered violently, throwing the guy on the ground, wounding him again until his body came to a standstill and his pulse was no more.

He stood up, lifting the guy up under the arms, dragging him along the side of the fence, looking out into the quiet street, opening the automatic trunk of the car, using his muscles to pick the guy up, throwing him in the trunk of the car and shutting it over tightly, locking it and making his way back to the scene of the crime, grabbing the water hose from the garden and spraying the pavement which had blood stains, picking up his knife with his gloved hands and cleaning it with the powerful hose.

He put everything back in place, making sure it was all the way it was when he first came through the gate, leaving and getting into his car, speeding off into the night with no better intentions than what he just had. He already knew he was going to hell at this point.

* * *

Half an hour later, he stood in a grovelled open space beside his car, looking on at the river he was parked beside, having just disposed his dirty work, turning around and pulling a trash can from the back seat of his car, stripping his clothes off and throwing them in the can. His gloves, t-shirt, jeans and sweater was all in the can.

He changed into the clean clothes he brought and pulled out a bottle of spirits and bleach, pouring it into the can with his clothes, lighting a splint next and throwing it into the can, watching fire rise up, burning his clothes to a crisp as he watched.

He was stuck on this illusion that it was too late now for him to change his ways. This was who he was. He couldn't go back now.

* * *

"It's done." Punk found his father in his office in Invictus, "I want my money." He demanded as Jack smiled.

"I'll let Katie know." Jack smiled, pulling out the cash, about to count it when Punk snatched the lot from him.

"One of the boys has taken my car for a service." Punk told his father as he slid the money into his jean pocket, "I burned my clothes, I'm in fresh stuff right now, but I'm going home to shower. I'm taking a day off tomorrow. Don't bother me with anything. Ok?" Punk made himself clear as Jack nodded.

"No problem, my boy." Jack smiled, "You have a rest." He smiled as Punk nodded, leaving the office and making his way through the crowded people of Invictus, heading out of the club and walking down the street, heading home after a tough night, despite getting the job done quick and clean, if he could even get away with saying that.

* * *

Punk enjoyed a long, hot shower, washing any remaining blood or dirt from his body whilst standing, pressing his hands against the tiles whilst bowing his head down, enjoying the warm water spraying on his back.

He'd come to the point of just accepting this life and what he had to do. He sometimes wondered what it would feel like if he lived a normal life. If he had a normal job, and a normal father who encouraged him to do well at school and go to college, instead of ordering him to go out and kill.

The quicker he accepted it, the easier it would get he suspected. He could only tell himself that he was made for this. Just like Jack told him… it was in his blood.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he walked into his bedroom, walking over to his night stand and picking up his lit up phone, rolling his eyes at the message from his father.

 _Phil, I need you at my house tomorrow morning sharp. Info regarding Elise. Men following her we don't know. Bad. Don't let me down. Dad_

Punk rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of his bed, throwing his phone across the room and sinking his hands into his damp hair. So much for his day off.

* * *

 **Pretty grim stuff, Punk! Will Punk bump into AJ whilst checking out things with Elise? Will he even agree to go? Is Elise actually in danger? What is Jack up to next? All coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought I said I wanted today off." Punk said whilst sitting on his fathers couch, having barely got any sleep. He never slept well after carrying out a deed for obvious reasons, it was why he asked for today off to catch up on any sleep he'd lost.

"Despite you not getting on with her, Phil. She's still your baby sister." Jack warned, "And we're supposed to protect her. Your mother sacrificed herself, so she could have Elise. She would expect us to be looking after her." Jack said as Punk just sunk down against the couch.

"What's the problem anyway?" Punk asked.

"I think someone is following her." Jack said, "She was out last night with Toni and some other girl, a friend no doubt, and when she parted ways from the girl, a black car was following her all the way to her house." He said with thought.

"You're really still following her? After she came and bet me up." Punk sighed, "She can handle herself. She's tougher than you think." Punk in-putted.

"She isn't tough. She's a single mother living on her own. She's an extremely easy target, my boy." Jack said, "I need you to go talk to her. Ask her if anyone is looking to hurt her." He said.

"The girl hates me." Punk said, "Why would she talk to me about anything." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Just do it." Jack said, slapping the back of Punks head with a paper as he sat up, holding the back of his head and groaning, "She'll either be at work, in her house, or at Toni's ballet class." Jack said, "Check them all out."

* * *

Punk drove all the way to where Elise was at, parking his car outside her work, slamming the door shut and walking into the studio, climbing the stairs and bursting through the door, looking at the 'on air' sign as many people looked at him with anger.

"Where is Elise?" Punk asked without consideration, not even fussed that he was probably heard on the radio at the moment.

"Picking her daughter up from her ballet class." Someone said, "Get out!"

Punk left, leaving the door opened and running back downstairs, getting into his car and driving around slowly to figure out where the hell this stupid ballet class was. He didn't know why Elise was even bothering letting Toni do ballet. What would ballet help the little girl in life with? She had to be protected and taught from her uncle and grandfather.

He found the studio in which he parked outside at, bursting through the large wooden doors, looking around as he seen his reflection across in the mirror. A big, scary man like himself standing where such beauty was made himself feel even worse about himself.

"Elise!" Punk yelled, hearing his voice echo the room, walking further in as he looked around, "Elise get your ass out here!" He yelled.

"She isn't..."

Punk silenced the voice behind him, turning around quickly and pushing the girl against one of the mirrors, watching her look up in fear, "Where is she?" Punk asked, gripping the girls shoulders tightly as she looked up, wincing, trying to wriggle out of his grip, "Tell me right now." Punk said.

"Not until you tell me who you are." AJ spat, never being so scared in her life, yet not being so dumb as to slip out to this dangerous and terrifying man where Elise and Toni had gone.

"Are you fucking with me?" Punk stared down at her, "Tell me. Where. She is." Punk spat slowly, watching as the young girl looked up at him, turning away with shame.

"She left to go home five minutes ago." AJ said, "Now take your hands off me." She managed to wriggle out of his grasp which he loosened, throwing his hands away with disgust and looking up at him. He had the exact same eyes as Elise, and he could see the resemblance when looking up at him. It was her brother. Clearly.

"Wouldn't that have been easier if you just told me the first time." Punk said.

"Wouldn't it been easier if you just asked me nicely. Instead of throwing me against the wall." AJ folded her arms as Punk raised his eyebrows. In all his years of having to ask people for information, women in particular, no one had ever put up as much of a fight as this one.

"Trust me, sweetheart. Any girl would be lucky to have me throw them against the wall." He looked down at her, pushing by her as she watched him leave the studio, making a huffing sigh and rolling her eyes.

Elise really wasn't kidding when she said her brother wasn't worth knowing. He seemed like a right jerk. She could feel her shoulders bruising already just by the grips of his hands. A dainty ballerina like herself wasn't used to such violence. He had no right to put his hands on her.

She supposed she'd better warn Elise before he got to her. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialled her number.

* * *

Punk had arrived at Elise's house, walking up the steps and knocking lightly, not banging heavily to give his presence away, watching as Toni came to the door, looking up at him with fear. She had never met her uncle or grandfather, this would be the first. Elise always made sure Punk or Jack never got around her.

Punk couldn't help smile. She was beautiful. And he couldn't deny she was a Brooks, "Hiya, sweetheart." Punk said, "Is your mom there?" He asked as she ran away quickly, leaving the door opened behind her as he walked in, shutting the door over and walking through the living room, watching Elise walk out of the kitchen with her phone in her hand, having just got off the phone with AJ.

"Why the hell are you here?" Elise asked, looking over at Toni who sat on the couch looking up at her mother and uncle, "Baby, go upstairs and look out some clean pyjamas. I'll be up soon." She told her, watching the four year old run away as Punk watched her, "Don't you look at her." Elise pointed, "Why are you here?"

"Dad sent me. I didn't want to come." He admitted.

"Why did he send you?" Elise asked, "Did you just go down to a damn ballet studio and put your hands on the teacher?" Elise asked him.

"She looked a bit young to be the teacher." Punk said, watching Elise grit her teeth.

"You can't just do that, Phil! You can't just walk into places and put your hands on people like that." She shrieked as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, look… dad wants to know if you have anyone out to hurt you?" Punk asked.

"No." Elise said, "And if there is, you two will be the last to know about it." Elise said, "Get out of my house." She demanded.

"Why do you insist on hating us so much?" Punk asked, "All I'm here for is to make sure you're alright and you're just being a whiny little bitch like always." Punk said, "I don't know why I bother."

"I don't know why you bother either, Punk." Elise said, "You're just a coward. You… you have the power to leave dad and go… make something of your life."

"Oh, like you? Because making something of your life means moving house, working for a shitty radio and getting knocked up the first minute you're out of our watch." Punk nodded as she folded her arms.

"At least I'm not involved in that poison you call a job." Elise said, "I'm safe out here, and believe it or not I'm happy." She said, "I don't need you watching me anymore or pretending you even care." She said.

"I do care." Punk said, "Look… I've already lost my mom. I don't wanna lose you too. Because then… then it's just dad who I've got left and… well he isn't much to get excited about." He said.

"Don't pretend you care, Punk. It doesn't suit you." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"You are literally the worst." He shrieked, "I do care. I know I don't show it. But I do. Would it be easier if you weren't here? Yeah, because then I'd still have my mom, and I wouldn't have to deal with your ungrateful ass. But would it be better? No, because I wouldn't have a sister." He said as she just looked away, disconnecting their eye contact as he looked at her, "I'm sorry I'm like this. But I've had no choice. You're lucky you were born a girl. Because had you been a boy, dad would have forced the exact same shit on you that he has with me." He said, "I don't want to do what I do, but it's all I know." He said.

"You have a voice, Punk. Use it."

"It's easier for me just to get on with it." Punk said, "Now please, answer my question. Is there anyone trying to hurt you?" He asked.

"No." Elise said, "Not that I'm aware of." She told him as he nodded.

"Thank you." Punk said, "I think dad was just overreacting anyway." He said.

"Can you get out now?" Elise asked as Punk nodded, turning his back, "Shut the door on your way out."

* * *

"She's fine." Punk said, returning back to Invictus later that night, sitting with his father in the corner as he nodded.

"I think it was just a misunderstanding." Jack admitted, "I'm sorry, son. I just… I worry about her out there by herself." Jack said.

"I do too. But she's fine." Punk said, "So can we please just leave he alone? No more watching her. No more spying. Just let her live her life." Punk said as Jack nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. She's a grown woman." Jack nodded, "I'll lay off the watchers." He nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my brother, AJ." Elise apologised the next day after picking Toni up from class, "He's just a child with no self control." She shook her head as AJ just nodded.

"It's alright." AJ nodded.

Elise noticed that AJ was wearing a cardigan today, which was unusual. She never wore a cardigan, "He didn't… please tell me he didn't hit you." She said.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Just… I bruise like a peach. When he grabbed me it left a few marks." She shook her head, "It's no big deal." She said.

"I'm so sorry." Elise said, embarrassed from her brothers lack of regard for anyone but himself, "I don't think he's going to bother me anymore, thankfully." She said.

"Good." AJ nodded, "No one needs that type of person in their life." AJ said. She was still a little shaken up from last night. She'd never been in such a position where someone was looking down upon her, trying to scare her. Her shoulder still ached from the grasp he had on her, and she could still smell his strong clone. It wasn't a position that she was used to being in, and she was terrified it would happen again.

"I know." Elise said, "He's just… his head is on another planet." She admitted, "But I'm glad you're ok. I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you again." Elise said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "I was going to stop by for some coffee on my way out. I could use some company." She smiled as Elise nodded.

"Sure." Elise smiled, taking a hold of Toni's hand as they left the studio, locking up and heading for some coffee.

AJ wasn't sure what type of family Elise had really came from, but she knew she wanted no part of it. She didn't even want to know about it now that she'd encountered her terrifying brother.

* * *

 **Not the greatest first impression he's given himself. Will Jack really leave Elise alone? Will AJ and Punk bump into each other again? All coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to the racing tonight?" Dean asked Punk whilst they sat in Invictus early on in the day, sorting out money and shares between them.

Normally every so often they'd go down to the old race track, aka a dusty old back road that guys they knew would dangerously race up and down. It was actually how Punk met Dean and Sami. He used to go after his mom died when he was a kid, just to get out the house, and he found them there. They'd been friends ever since, and his dad had taken them under his wing.

"I don't know if I can be bothered." Punk sighed, "I haven't slept in days. I was meant to be off yesterday but my dad me go check on my sister." He rolled his eyes, "I think I'll give it a miss tonight." He said as his friends nodded.

"How is your sister doing? You still got people watching her?" Sami asked as Punk shook his head.

"Not anymore." Punk shook his head, "He promised me last night he'd stop watching her, but I know he's lying." He rolled his eyes, "I give it a week and he'll be sending people back out to see what she's up to." He said.

"What's the big deal with her? He doesn't have guys watching you." Dean said.

"Because he trusts me to be fine on my own. Plus, she's his daughter. He cares about her. I mean… that's what drove her away. He barely let her breathe." Punk said.

"You weren't all that innocent either." Sami said, "I recall you punched her first boyfriend when he went to shake your hand." Sami laughed as Punk smiled.

"In my defence, the guy gave off bad vibes. And plus, she's my baby sister. You guys don't know how it feels to have a little sister. I hate her the majority of the time. She's a fucking bitch. But she's still my sister. I still love her." He shrugged.

"I wish I got that on record." Dean laughed.

"Phil!" Jack burst through the door, walking briskly through to his office and past the boys, "Get in my office." He told his son who exchanged tense stares with his friends, standing up as they sniggered like teenagers watching their friend get sent to the principals office.

"What?" Punk said, walking into the office as Jack slammed the door behind him.

"Elise is being followed by this guy." Jack slammed down pictures on the desk that had been taken of a man getting out of a black car and lingering around Elise's house, "I thought I told you to sort it out." He put his hands on his hips.

"She said that no one was following her or looking to hurt her." Punk said, "How the fuck was I supposed to know this guy was creeping on her?" He asked.

"I don't know, but you're gonna sort it out. And you're gonna sort it out quickly. You know how people get when things trail back to us. They prey on our families. This is why I don't want her out living on her own." Jack said with anger, "She should be here, where we can watch her and protect her." He spat.

"I'll get rid of the guy." Punk promised, "I'll drive up tonight, but after that I want you to promise me that you give me a few days break from everything." He said as Jack nodded.

"Definitely." Jack nodded, "Just get this sorted. And quick. The neighbourhood Elise lives in is a quiet one. You're gonna needa figure out something." He said as Punk had already began leaving the office, storming away as Dean and Sami watched.

"Hey, Punk. Where are you going?" Sami asked but Punk had already stormed out of the club.

* * *

"That's great. Now spin around, on your toes, nice and straight." AJ smiled, sitting in Elise's house, watching as Toni took centre stage of the living room whilst Elise was out making coffee, "Wow, look at you." She gushed as the little girl smiled.

"Toni, you know you don't have to dance everytime AJ comes round." She laughed coming in with the coffee as AJ chuckled.

"I quite like it." AJ smiled, gratefully taking the cup of coffee from Elise as Toni ran over and sat up on the opposite couch, tuning into the TV whilst AJ turned into Elise who was sitting next to her.

"So this ballet recital. It's in two weeks right?" Elise corrected herself as AJ nodded, sitting her coffee down on the coaster. It had only been a few short days and she and Elise had grown extremely close. She enjoyed their friendship, it wasn't something she was used to, but she was extremely grateful to have somebody to talk to now. She was so used to being on her own.

"Yeah. Two weeks." AJ smiled, "The girls have been working really hard on it. Especially the older girls." She admitted, "It'll be great." She said with high hopes.

"Toni is really looking forward to it." Elise smiled, looking over at Toni and turning back to AJ.

"Does… Toni not see her father?" AJ asked hesitantly. She knew there was a closeness between her and Elise, and she really was here to listen to any of the young girls problems. That's what friends were for.

"No." Elise shook her head, "Her father doesn't know he's actually her father. He's… he's one of my brothers friends. I promised him I wouldn't tell my brother that we slept together, so I just tell everyone that her father isn't from around here." She shrugged.

"That's a shame." AJ sighed, "Is he a good guy?" AJ asked.

"No." Elise shook her head, "Just like my brother and father. Another not worth knowing." She said, "We're better on our own." Elise smiled, looking over at Toni, admiring her blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Most women are." AJ chuckled lightly.

"What about you? Any boyfriends, ex boyfriends I need to know about." Elise laughed as AJ smiled.

"Nope." AJ said honestly, "I've had a few dates here and there. But nothing has ever came to anything. The longest relationship I've been in is around three months, and that was when I was in France." She said, "I guess I don't really have time for guys. I'm too busy." She laughed, realising that sounded selfish.

"They aren't worth it anyway." Elise added as AJ nodded in agreement. They had lots in common, it was probably why their friendship had taken off so quick. They were both unfortunately loners, and it was nice to finally find one another and a friend in each other. They both appreciated each others company. It was nice.

* * *

AJ left about an hour later, noticing it was getting late and Toni was heading to bed. It was her day off tomorrow where she taught no classes, so she looked forward to going home and getting a long sleep.

She walked down the street just round from Elise's house, ignoring the parked car beside an alley way, walking by the alley and feeling around her coat for her phone, pausing as she looked in her purse, not managing to find her phone anywhere.

"Shoot." She sighed, realising she had left the phone at Elise's, turning back and beginning to walk down the path she had walked up, hearing unattractive noise coming from down the alley she had just passed, slowing down the speed in her walk as she peered round the corner, standing with her mouth gaping as she looked on at the sight.

She was trying to scream but she'd forgotten how to. She thought she was going to pass out, and then he began to approach her, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her down the alley, pressing his bloody hand over her mouth, pushing her against the wall as she looked up, noticing who it was underneath the hood, gasping into his hand.

"Shhh." He said quietly, "Don't scream." He told her, "Why is it we keep meeting like this?" He laughed slightly as she looked up into his eyes, terrified of him and what he had just done, not believing her eyes, feeling disgusted as she felt the blood from the dead man below cover her face from his hands.

She tried to speak, not sure what she was trying to say as it muffled against his hand. She understood that Elise's brother was bad, the way Elise talked about him, she always seemed disgusted, but she didn't realise he was THIS bad.

"What? What are you trying to say?" He asked her, "Nothing. You aren't saying anything." He told her as she looked into his eyes. He was terrifying, but a part of her wasn't scared, which did sound stupid. But she didn't know how else to put it.

He took his hand from around her mouth, wiping the blood he had put on her face off, watching her frightened frame shake with fear, looking up at him, "You're gonna go into that car over there, and sit tight, and wait for me." He told her, "You run, I'll track you down and I'll kill you." He whispered as she flinched, feeling his warm breath down her neck as she nodded.

She was in no position to take chances here. She had no idea what this man was capable of doing. Clearly a lot since there was a man dead on the ground beneath her.

Punk watched as she walked out, making sure she didn't try to run, smiling with relaxation as he watched her get in the car and wait.

Around five minutes later, he had dumped the body in the trunk and got into the drivers seat, turning around to the girl who he noticed was crying, "Stop crying." He spat with disgust.

"Please let me go. I won't… I won't do anything. Just let me go home." She begged him. She didn't know where he would take her or what would happen to her. She hadn't thought Elise meant her brother was some sort of killer on the loose. She just thought she meant he had a bad temper and was pretty arrogant.

"Not tonight." Punk said, pulling away and onto the road as AJ placed her hand over her forehead, sighing as she looked on at them moving along the road, "You're gonna wish you never seen that now." He told her as she turned around to him, looking on at him as he smirked, looking on at the road as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel he was holding with just one hand.

He was a handsome man, perhaps just a little older than her, but boy was he dark and gloomy. His presence alone just froze her with fear. She didn't know who he was, nor knew where he'd come from, but she knew there was darkness inside him. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. She was completely terrified.

* * *

 **Uh oh. AJ witnessed a dirty deed. Wonder what Punk will do? Will he trust her not to say anything, or will he have to take action? Who is Toni's father? When will AJ find out how seriously dangerous Elise's family are? All coming soon. Thanks for the reviews and a big happy new year when it comes to everyone. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

AJ sat in the car the entire time after they had parked in a deserted space beside the river that she once seen as a symbol of calm in her life. She watched him as he carried the body over his shoulder, it wrapped in a black bag, turning away before he dumped it in the river. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She didn't know if she could ever live the same after seeing all of this.

She turned her head back to look out the windscreen as she watched him walk back to the car, opening the back door and pulling out a large trash can, watching him sit it on the ground not that far from the car, looking at him closely as he began stripping his clothes off. She knew from the minute she laid eyes on him he was no good, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Once in nothing but his boxers and socks, the rest of his clothing in the trash can, he opened the door to the passengers side where she was, "Get out." He said as she timidly stood out, watching him lean into the car and grab out a few things, first thing being some bacterial hand wash, throwing it to her as her no so good reflexes dropped it from her shaking hands.

She quickly picked it up from the ground and looked at it, "What… what do you want me to do?" She asked. She was willing as willing could get. She was standing across from a horrible, dangerous man. She couldn't decline his requests.

"Wash your hands and give me your jacket." He asked as she shimmied out of her coat, handing it to him as he snatched it from her, throwing it into the trash can with his clothes as he began pouring alcohol and bleach in the can, "What's your name?" He asked whilst concentrating on disposing his evidence.

He supposed it wasn't the girls fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He knew she was a friend of Elise's. He wouldn't hurt her, but… it all depended on how she wanted to deal with seeing what she just had. He wouldn't let anyone get in the way of him doing his dirty work and a prison sentence waiting for him.

"April." AJ shivered. She was freezing now that he had took her coat, she had no idea how he was managing to stand in boxers.

She watched as he lit a splint and threw it in the can, screwing her eyes up as she felt the warm heat from the fire hit her face.

"Well, April." Punk turned around whilst letting the clothes burn down, "I'm gonna let you decide on how you want to deal with this." He said, stretching into his glove compartment in the car, taking out clean clothes and shimmying them on as he looked over at her, watching as she examined the fire closely.

"Deal with what?" She asked, folding her arms.

He could see she was shivering. Whether it was from the cold or fear, no doubt both, he didn't know. But he admired her beauty. She was like a little fairy. Completely breakable at the hands of a man like him.

"This." He said, putting on his t-shirt and looking across at her.

"You just… you just killed a guy. How do you expect me to up and walk away from that?" She asked him, "I know who you are. I know you're Elise's brother."

"Tell you about me, does she?" Punk smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "About how much of a dick you are." She spat, "She told me you were bad, but I never knew… how bad." She examined around her, not believing that this was actually happening. Why couldn't she have just kept walking.

"Always nice to hear the loving words of my little sister." Punk smiled, zipping up his new, clean sweater, looking over at the fire that was still crackling and hissing, "So what is it gonna be, April? Promise me you can keep your mouth shut, and I'll let you go. I might even drop you back home if I'm feeling up to it." He said.

"Why did you kill him?" AJ asked, "I… I deserve to know who I'm defending for here." She spat.

"Just pretend you never saw it. You don't need to know him, you don't need to know why I killed him. You don't even need to know me. You just have to pretend you never seen it." He said, "And I'll let you go."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Then you can join him in that river." He said coldly, walking over to the fire that was burning down as AJ ran her hand through her hair, sighing to herself at the mess she was in. She had no idea what to do. Of course she had to keep her mouth shut. She could quite believe that this man would shoot her or kill her if she didn't.

"I won't say anything." She squeaked, watching him turn around with a smirk.

"Good." Punk nodded.

"But..." She began as his smirk faded, straightening himself up. He was in no position to negotiate deals with someone who he could easily just wipe out. It wasn't like him to harm a young lady like her, especially when there was something telling him she was good and kind, but if she was getting in the way of him doing his job, then he'd have no problem in it.

"But what?" Punk said.

"I want to know who I'm lying for. I want to know who you are." She demanded, "I know Elise wouldn't tell me. She's just met me. But I want to know what you do, and why she hates you so much." She said. She knew it was self explanatory why Elise hated her brother. It was probably for this exact reason. But she knew there was more behind it. She could tell this wasn't just the first time he had done all of this. Killing another person.

"Ok." Punk nodded, surprised at himself that he was agreeing, "Ok. I'll take you home, on the way, I'll tell you." He nodded as she just sighed. He could sense she was frightened, but he could also sense she was tough as nails. It took one to know one.

"Do you want my sweater?" He asked her, watching as she paused her shivering frame, staring across at him. He noticed she seemed cold, and he'd put her coat in along with his old dirty clothes. He noticed there was some blood on it, and he had to get rid of it.

"No." AJ said bluntly. She would be seen dead in a sweater worn by such a despicable human being.

* * *

Once Punk had got rid of the trash can and done everything he had to to clear everything away, he drove back to where AJ had indicated him, keeping his eyes on the road, not being able to help turning around and stare at her for seconds at a time. She was extremely attractive. In fact, hadn't she not been so defiant, he would have just kissed the sight away that she seen.

"I'm waiting." AJ said, looking out the window in the passengers side as he drove through the dark night. She felt dirty, even though she wasn't. She felt like she was somehow part of this disgusting crime. How would she be able to keep this from everyone. She'd surely go straight to hell.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He asked her.

"What's your name? Who do you work for? What do you do? I don't know. Just tell me something that will make what you done ok. Because to me, it looked like you just killed an innocent man." She spat.

"Ok. My name is Phil. But you call me Punk." He said as she rolled her eyes, "I work about an hour west of here for my dad. We have a nightclub called Invictus, that's where we normally meet, me, him and the rest of our group."

"Your group?" She asked, "What? You're some sort of gang?" She asked.

"Sort of." He shrugged. He didn't even know why he was bothering telling this girl these things. He was surprised at himself. He didn't have to tell her anything. He was the one in control here, "My dad carried it on from his dad, and obviously… I was brought up into it." He told her, "People come to us if they need something taken care of."

"So… you're hitmen?" She asked, cringing as she looked at him, watching him keep his soulful eyes on the road.

"Whatever floats your boat." He turned to her with a smile as she turned away in disgust.

"How can you live with yourself." She shook her head.

"Because I can." He said, "I don't need people like you judging me." He said, "That's all your getting." He told her whilst pulling into a space outside the house block she had directed him to, "How can I trust you?" He turned to her.

He was worried that this girl would run straight to the cops. She didn't seem like the type to do so, but he didn't really know her. He didn't know her at all actually. All he could do was estimate at this point. He seen good in her, which told him she was going to go straight to get help, but she seen stability in her eyes. She could handle herself and the things trapped in her head. She wasn't some dumb, screaming, typical fainting girl. She was very much keeping herself together, and that gave him some peace of mind.

"You know what's sad." She turned to him, "You have the capability to be a decent man." She nodded. She seen it in him. She watched his face whilst he hauled the dead body into the trunk of his car. He didn't want to do this. He wasn't happy with living like this, but oh how he was very much capable of it all.

"What would you know about what I'm capable of?" He laughed.

"If you're capable to kill a man. You're capable to do anything." She said, "That's what any normal person would think, but I can see it in your eyes." She smiled, "You're weak." She said, watching as his twisted smile faded, "You're weak and you're insecure." She told him, not afraid to tell him exactly what she seen in him. She did see a good man somewhere inside him, but she also seen an insecure little boy who didn't know how to use his voice to tell his father no. Perhaps if he did, he wouldn't be all that bad.

She watched closely, suddenly feeling him wrap his hand around her neck, slamming her head against the window, "You be careful what you say." He warned her, "I don't think you realise who you're dealing with." He said as she looked across at him in fear, gasping for a breath, "Call me weak again. Go. I dare you." He looked at her, his eyes almost popping out his head as she shook her head, feeling him release his grip as she gasped, holding her neck to comfort as she looked across at him.

She really had no idea who she was dealing with. She liked to have thought she could see what type of person he was. She knew there was a good man in there that was stuck doing something he couldn't stand, but then again… he seemed just pure evil. She didn't really know him at all. She didn't think anyone could know a man like him. Not truly well.

"Get out of my car." He spat, "If I so much think you've been talking to people about this. Even my sister. I swear to God, I'll kill you, I'll kill your mom, your dad, your brothers and sisters." He said, "Don't fuck with me." He warned her.

She just stared at him, not believing what she had got herself into. She never knew Elise could be related to such evil. She dreaded to know what their father was like.

"Well… should be pretty easy for you. My parents are already dead, and my sister isn't in America." She said, "But by all means, if it helps you sleep at night." She stared across at him, standing out of the car and slamming the door shut, looking at his reflection as he started the car up, watching as the car pulled away.

She couldn't believe this was how her night ended. She couldn't believe this had really happened her. She had no idea what she had got into. Who knew that such a sweet student in one of her classes could have led her to such a monster.

* * *

 **Hmm. Will AJ keep quiet? Will Punk be able to go on knowing she's out there knowing what he done? What will Jack do when he finds out someone seen Punk carrying out a deed? Will AJ tell Elise? All coming soon. Please review and let me know what you guys think of the chapters! I enjoy reading what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I have a… little bit of bad news." Punk admitted after returning back home, having called his father into the office in Invictus.

"Is it fixable?" Jack asked before letting Punk tell him.

"Not exactly." Punk said, watching his father sat down behind his desk, placing his hand on his forehead and looking up, as if preparing himself, "A girl saw me tonight when I was taking out that guy." Punk sighed, "But… don't worry, alright." He put his hands up as he seen his father stand up in a rage, "It's ok. She's Elise's friend. You know, the one who you've seen with her a few times?" Punk said, "I think I scared her enough. I don't think she'll say anything."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack asked, "You stupid boy." He spat.

"Hey, why don't next time, you go out and do it?" Punk asked, "I'm the one that does all the work around her, and I don't get shit for it." He said, "She's dealt with. Ok. Just don't worry about her." Punk shook his head.

"You're right… You're right. I'm sorry, son." Jack apologised, getting a hold of himself, "You do a lot for me. But… what did I tell you about being careful?" He said, "Who is she… what's her name? I… I'll have to keep a close eye on her."

"No." Punk shook his head, "Just leave her alone." Punk said. On his drive home, he'd thought about the poor girl who'd really just stumbled upon trouble that she didn't want to find. She didn't ask for any of this, and he didn't want her being followed. He somehow trusted her not to say anything.

"Phil… how do I know this bitch won't say anything?" Jack asked.

"She won't. Trust me." Punk said as his father nodded, smiling slightly as Punk looked to him with confusion.

"Did you screw her?" Jack said, "You did, didn't you?" He laughed a little.

"No. I didn't." Punk said, "She won't say anything. Alright. Just leave it at that." Punk said as his father nodded.

He did in fact feel some guilt and disappointment in himself for hurting the poor girl earlier on. She was beautiful. In fact, he couldn't get her out of his head. Her big brown eyes, that soft tanned skin. She was perfect, but that didn't matter, because she knew and seen stuff she shouldn't have, and he had to make sure she kept quiet, whether she was a nice girl or not.

"Ok." Jack nodded, "Ok, but it's taken care of?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It's done." Punk said.

"Ok. On you go, get home. I can handle this place for tonight." He said as Punk nodded, walking out of the room and out of the club, putting his hood up and walking out into the dark night.

* * *

The next day, Elise had dropped Toni off at kindergarten, and having agreed with AJ last night, she was on her way to pick her up to go out for brunch. Since it was her day off too, as well as AJ's, they decided last night that it would be good to go out for a bit and enjoy their day off together.

She waited outside her house for around five minutes before switching the car engine off and walking up the steps, knocking the door as she watched AJ come to the door. She was pale white and her eyes were wide and alert, as if she hadn't slept and was doing her best to stay awake.

"AJ, are you ok?" Elise asked with concern in her voice.

N-No..." AJ shook her head, shivering as Elise walked into the house, shutting the door over behind her and wrapping her arm around AJ.

"What happened?" Elise asked, "What's wrong?" She said, worried for AJ. She'd never seen someone so shook up before, "Have you slept?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell him." AJ pointed to her. She knew her life was practically on the line.

"Who? Won't tell who? AJ, has someone hurt you?" Elise asked.

"Your brother." AJ said, "Last night… when I was walking home." AJ said as Elise's arm fell from around her, watching her stumble back, scared of what she might say next. She knew her brother like no one else. She knew what he was capable of.

"What did he do to you?" Elise asked, frightened to hear.

"Nothing… well, nothing really." AJ explained, "When I was… I was walking home, I realised I'd forgotten my phone so I headed back to your house, and then… I saw him down an alley way. He was… covered in blood, and there was a body..." She gasped, still not believing that last night happened. She still couldn't believe it. She didn't sleep at all last night.

"Oh God..." Elise ran her hand through her hair.

"He took me with him to dump the body and he… he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Even you." She whispered with fear crackling in her voice, "He… He's terrifying, Elise." She gasped.

"I know." Elise nodded, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to… see all that. I'm sorry, AJ." She couldn't apologise more.

"It isn't your fault." AJ said, "I don't know why he killed who he killed. He didn't tell me. But he told me what he and your father do." She said, "No wonder you left them." She said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Elise began pacing as AJ shook her head.

"No… no you can't. He can't know I told you. Or else he's gonna kill me."

"He's just trying to scare you." Elise said, "I won't have him threaten you like that." Elise spat. She was embarrassed and ashamed of her brother and what he had done to her clearly innocent friend.

"I don't think I can live with this on my conscience, Elise. I… It was terrifying." She gasped. She could still relive it all. It was still horrifying, yet she still remembered how he smelled, those colourful tattoo's on his chest that something inside her wanted to touch. He was very much a horrible man that she did not respect in anyway, but she couldn't deny how attractive he was. Had he just showed a little more compassion and comfort, she would have been won over. She seen good in him. But it was too buried underneath the bad.

"You don't have to." Elise said, "I'm gonna have my neighbour pick Toni up from Kindergarten today and look after her." She said, "We're going to a little place I used to call home."

* * *

"Dean, can you stop smoking in here?" Punk asked, snatching the lit up cigarette from Dean's mouth, burning it off on the ash tray and walking away to open a window, "Those things are damn disgusting." He spat.

He was enjoying his off day with his friends after a well rested sleep. Sometimes they'd come round and watch some hockey, football or baseball, whatever was on really, and order a pizza. It gave Punk some time to chill out from what had been going on with his father, which at this point, was a lot.

"Are you really gonna make me go outside?" He asked.

"Yes." Punk spat, "Get your ass out there." He pointed to the door of his apartment as he huffed whilst Sami sniggered, walking over to the door and swinging it open, watching as two girls stumbled into him, looking down and noticing it was Punks sister and another girl.

Dean chuckled, "Yo Punk, we have some company." Dean turned back into the apartment as Punk looked over, "Just like old times..." Dean turned back round, looking Elise in the eyes, smiling to her as she looked up at him, "Excuse me, ladies." He divided them as he walked through them, running down the stairs to go have a smoke outside the apartment block.

"Sami… give us a minute, huh?" Elise asked as Sami nodded, turning to Punk who nodded in agreement.

Once Sami left the apartment to go join Dean outside, Elise slammed the door shut behind her as AJ stood behind her timidly, not looking Punk in the eye, but having a good look around his pretty basic and normal apartment.

"I swear to God, you're pushing it." Elise spat.

"I take it your friend has a death wish?" Punk looked past his sister at AJ who looked at the ground, "I thought we agreed, April." He spoke in an insane tone, "You promised me." He said, rather disappointed in April.

"How dare you..." Elise shook her head. She didn't think her brother could stoop any lower.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault she seen me." Punk argued, "I was saving your ass actually. I was taking out a guy whose been following you around."

"Dad's orders then?" Elise folded her arms.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, you're damn right it's dad's orders. Because guess what? The old bastard actually does care about us." He told her as she laughed.

"Oh, stop. Don't make me laugh." Her laugh faded, "If he cared about us he wouldn't have brought us up in this life. And now you've poisoned another innocent person." She said, of course referring to AJ who stood behind still not saying much, just looking on.

"It's not my fault she seen me. She just has to deal with it and move on."

"Not everyone is like you, Punk! We can't all just kill people and move on." Elise said, "I want you to apologise to AJ." She demanded as Punk folded his arms.

"For what?" Punk said, "Oh, I know." He nodded, "I'm sorry, April that you've somehow found a friend in my sister. She's a stupid little brat, that I don't know how you can tolerate." Punk spat, watching Elise pick up the lamp on the table beside the couch, pulling the plug out the socket and launching the heavy metal across the room at him.

AJ had never seen siblings hate one another so much. She knew it would be hard for a brother and sister to get on. But this was just hatred on another level. She appreciated Elise sticking up for her, but she felt like matters were being handled for her, and she was never the type of person to let people handle her own business.

"Ok, stop it!" AJ yelled just as Punk was about to make his way over to his sister, "I didn't ask for any of this." She told them as they both looked at her. Despite Elise having left and made something of her life, AJ knew that she was still aware of everything going on. She was still in shock, and she just needed things to go slow at the moment. Shouting wasn't going to help her.

"Can I talk to Phil?" AJ asked Elise as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Elise shook her head as AJ tilted hers, begging for her friend to leave her be.

"Please." AJ said quietly as Elise looked over to Punk who was wiping his bloody cut on his face that she had created, nodding to AJ and walking out of the apartment.

"You're lucky she came with you." Punk looked over at the girl, who he could see the damage he had already created inside her, just from their encounter last night, "I really thought you would have kept last night to yourself."

"Last night is not something I just shake off and move on from." She said firmly, "Surely you can understand that." She said.

She could sense that everyone viewed this man as nothing but a cruel killer. Especially Elise. But she seen more. She wouldn't admit it to him. But she seen a good man dying to come out of him. She believed he could love and be loved. But there was no denying he had made so many mistakes. Maybe too many.

"Well how do I know you won't go to the cops? Because let me tell you this… you take me down? I'm taking you right down with you. You were there. You watched me dump that body in the river. You helped me get rid of the evidence." He looked across at her.

"I didn't help you do anything." She shrieked.

"But that's what I'll tell them." Punk said, "Look… I am sorry. Alright, there… I said it. It was wrong of me to put you through that last night, but it really wasn't my fault you seen me. I'm sorry for putting my hands on you and hurting you." He admitted. It was very rare that he apologised to anyone, but he seen this girl as an exception, which was unusual. He usually categorised girls all in the same line.

"Well I appreciate your apology." AJ nodded. She knew there was more of that goodness inside him. She couldn't believe she was saying this about a cold blooded killer, but there was more to him.

"So is that it? You just wanted some poxy apology and that'll keep you quiet?" He asked suspiciously.

He couldn't help look at the young girl and feel something when he looked at her. She was beautiful, and his world of violence and horror, she was like a small, delicate, blossoming flower that brightened his day up. He knew he shouldn't feel like that when she was really capable of putting his full life at a standstill, but he did have some sort of strange liking towards her that he hadn't ever felt for anyone. Not that he would ever show it. Definitely not. He would continue to be a prick like he was to everyone.

"I just wanted to come here with Elise to sort it out. I guess I can feel a little better knowing she knows. I couldn't stand it if I couldn't tell anyone. I'd go insane." She admitted, "But… I won't say anything." She nodded to him.

She was willing to keep his secret. Despite it being the wrong thing to do. She just wanted no part of his life or him for that matter. Even if she did find him attractive and intriguing in some weird way, she didn't want anything to do with the messed up guy, whose father clearly poisoned him like Elise continued to tell her. She wanted to move on and at least try and pretend last night never happened.

"Good." Punk said, "Now get out and take my sister with you." He told her, watching her as she turned her back, leaving out the door and shutting it behind her as he collapsed down on his couch, sighing into his hands.

* * *

 **Let's hope AJ understands who she REALLY is dealing with. Will Punk be able to be at peace knowing she still knows? Will Elise feel guilty for somehow getting AJ involved in this? Will AJ be able to go on with such a thing in her conscience? Will her and Punk think of each other anymore? All coming soon. Review and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"April, I'm really sorry about this." Elise apologised whilst getting into the parked car outside Punks apartment block, "I didn't want you knowing how bad my family really were." She admitted.

All the while Dean and Sami were still outside standing at the door which led up to the apartment block. Dean was finishing off his cigarette whilst joking around with Sami.

"It's ok. It was me who got myself into it. I… I just want to forget about it and go home." She told Elise who nodded, "I promised your brother I wouldn't tell anyone." She said, "I don't have anyone to tell anyway. And he's right… it's been too long, if I go to the police, I'll get sentenced too. It's just too complicated. I'd rather we just leave it alone and move on. Clearly your family live off doing this. I wouldn't want to interfere." She told Elise who nodded.

"Yeah, they're pretty scary." Elise nodded, "And what's worse is, my brother is probably the least scariest out of the group. My father… you don't want to meet him." She warned April, keeping her eyes on Dean and Sami.

"It's easier for me if I just move on and forget about it. It's gonna be hard. I still… can't get the images out of my head. But I'll be able to move on." She nodded.

"At least you can talk to me about it. I understand how it feels to hate these guys. I understand how it feels to watch innocent people die at the hands of them." Elise said.

"How long has your brother been doing it?" AJ asked.

"Since he was thirteen." Elise said, "He doesn't now any different. I always… I always shout at him, but really it's my father who's the problem. He's the one that brought us up into it." She said as AJ sighed.

"You made the right decision getting away from this place." AJ said. It was the more run down side of Chicago. Although Punks apartment was nice, and clean oddly… the block and the stairs up to it was completely vile.

"You know how… I told you about Toni's father." Elise swallowed loudly, looking over at Sami and Dean.

"Yeah?" AJ turned to her as Punk suddenly came out, roughly shoving Dean and Sami back into the block, pushing them up the stairs as they joked around like children.

"It's the blonde one."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sami asked, walking back into Punks apartment as Punk collapsed down on the couch.

"Just my sister and her friend. Doesn't matter." Punk shook his head, "What do you guys think of that girl Elise was with?" He asked them both.

"She's hot." Dean said, "A little too timid to be hanging around the likes of us though. God knows how she managed to befriend Elise. That girl is hard work." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why? Thinking of recruiting her to the dark side?" Sami laughed.

"No." Punk said, "She's just… she's not scared of us. Normally… normally people are scared of us." Punk said. He couldn't wrap it around his head how this woman was so calm. Of course she was shaken up at the fact she'd witnessed a live murder at the hands of him. But she was strong, and brave. No woman would ever stand across to him and try and negotiate. Especially a woman who didn't really know him.

"Losing our touch." Dean said, "So what? She's lucky she isn't messing with Joe or any of the other guys. They would have shot her in a second." Dean admitted.

"Whatever." Punk just shook his head.

He just couldn't get the girl out of his head. He felt guilty that he had now left this girl with such a burden on her shoulders. He couldn't stop seeing her big brown eyes looking at him, as if staring into his soul. He knew she seen that part of him inside that he refused to show to anyone else. She was different. She made him feel weird and a part of him really wanted to see her again.

* * *

The next day Punk had been summoned by his father, of course, and was lying on the couch in his fathers living room whilst he watched Jack pace around on the phone.

Sometimes he wished he was a kid again whilst looking on at the framed pictures of he and Elise around the house. He actually had a smile back then. He loved the picture of himself and Elise when she was just three and he was eleven. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, she was grinning and mid laughing whilst he shielded her, even if it was just a picture.

His father was very family proud, despite his family being rather small. He loved his children. Perhaps that was the only reason Punk had actually stuck around him for so long. There were very few pictures of his mother around. It was a touchy subject with he and his father. Elise unfortunately never got the chance to meet her, but Punk could have sat for days and days just telling her how wonderful she was.

He could remember on bad nights where his father would be out, taking out some organized victim, his mom would just sit with him in bed and sing. She'd always tell him that if dad had to go away, she had him, she always had him. But it turned out, she left way before his dad ever did. It seemed unfair in that way.

"Phil, I need to go up and see Dennis." Jack said, coming off the phone and looking over at Punk who nodded whilst watching the TV, "Look at me, boy." Jack hissed as Punk turned to him slowly, "I'm looking at you to hold the fort."

"Why me?" Punk huffed.

"Because your uncle needs me, and I need you to run this place while I'm gone. You know what to do, so don't pretend you don't." Jack warned him.

Punks Uncle Dennis, Jack's brother also ran a similar group on the other side of Chicago. His group however had a larger number and was more known. All the money that Jack and his boys would make, would be split and given to Dennis for him to sort. Punk wasn't all clued up on the money side of it all. But he knew there was a shit load that they'd made.

"What does Dennis want?" Punk asked curiously.

"He just wants a brothers opinion." Jack said, "You can stay at my house while I'm gone. But no girls." He warned him, "Tidy up after yourself and keep Invictus going smoothly. I don't want a replay of last time I left you in charge." Jack warned his son who nodded.

"Ok. Fine." Punk said, "You still want me to take offers?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, "Yes, of course. Don't say no to anyone. Take them to the office and negotiate the highest price. You know what to do." Jack said, "I'll be back in two days." He said, grabbing his coat and walking to the door, "Feet off the couch!" He yelled before opening the door and leaving the house.

Punk sighed, swinging his legs round and sitting up, running his hands through his hair and sighing to himself. He coudn't be bothered running the joint for two whole days. That was a lot of days and a lot of work.

* * *

"You guys think I should apologise to Elise?" Punk asked, sitting in Invictus with Sami and Dean, the club busy and packed like it always was.

"The bitch threw a lamp at you." Dean screwed his eyes up, "Why should you apologise to her?" He asked.

"Because she specifically moved away from here to get away from me and my dad, and now I've brought her and her friend into this shit." Punk said.

"What shit? Dude, the guy is dead, he's away, there's no evidence and you said the girl was going to stay quiet." Sami said, "Why are you overthinking so much?"

"I'm not." Punk said, "I just feel bad."

"Why?" Dean asked, "You never feel bad? If it's because she's hot then you have to grow up." Dean laughed.

"Don't be stupid." Punk rolled his eyes, "She was an innocent girl that I've brought into this mess." He sighed. For some reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about April. He wanted to stop. But he felt bad. He never felt bad like this. He wanted to hate her and forget about her, but he felt awful for bringing her into his mess.

"Yeah, and we kill innocent men." Sami said, "What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What? I can't feel bad for ruining some girls life now? Every time she'll walk by an alley, she'll think Oh God, what if he's doing there." Punk said, "I wrapped my damn hand around her neck and told her I'd kill her family if she said anything." Punk said.

"And?" Dean shook his head, "You've done worse to girls." He said.

"Alright, don't make me sound like a rapist or anything." Punk scoffed, "I know… ok, just… this one felt wrong. It felt wrong to hurt her. Is that so wrong?" Punk asked them as he watched them both look at each other and smirk.

"So wait… you're saying you feel bad for this girl, but you want to go apologise to Elise?" Sami asked, "Or is that just a cover up so you can drive down and see the pretty girl again?" He laughed.

"You two are jerks." Punk spat, "You two watch this place tomorrow. I'm going to see my sister." He told them as they both laughed, "My sister." Punk repeated to make himself clear.

* * *

The next day, Punk indeed drove an hour down to Elise's house, although, he decided to go against his word to his friends, and parked at the dance studio instead that he had gone to on his first quest to find his sister a few days ago, where he first met April.

He felt like a fool for even driving down here, but he just wanted to clear his conscience. How he could possibly say that when so much was on his conscience since he was thirteen was beyond him.

He stepped out of his car, walking through the large wooden doors, letting the soft music calm his ears as he looked on. It was a room full of older girls, following directions and movements of AJ, who stood at the front of the class, having yet to notice him.

She was elegant and dainty. Her body just moved like it was born to. Everything in the room was so peaceful and relaxing. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

He stood for around five minutes watching her until she noticed and immediately turned the music off, looking over at him as he stood up straight from slouching on the wall. He only wished she didn't notice him. He oddly enjoyed watching her.

"Girls, go take a break." AJ announced to her class, "That was really good." She smiled as they walked away to the corner to where their bags were.

She had no idea what he was doing here. How dare he come to her work and just stare in like this. It was a private dance school. She didn't want him feasting his eyes over on all these sweet, innocent girls.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You're good." Punk nodded, "You're really good." He smiled as she shook her head and looked down at the ground. What was he trying to do? She wanted him to leave. The more he was around her, the more she had to be burdened by what he done.

"Is that all you came to say?" She asked him.

"No." Punk said, "I came here to say I'm sorry." He said.

"You told me you were sorry when I was in your apartment." She folded her arms, "What do you really want?"

"No… really, I just want to say sorry." He said truthfully, "You're clearly just an innocent girl who had a stroke of bad luck that night." He said, "I should never have spoke to you the way I did or put my hands on you. I had no right." He apologised sincerely.

"Is this what you do to everyone who sees you carrying out disgusting deeds?" She asked.

"Well… to be honest, no one has ever seen me. You'd be the first." He said, "I guess you could say I panicked. I seen how defiant you were. Normally a girl who seen that would have fainted." He said.

"Oh, so you're praising me now?" She asked, "Look, I appreciate you coming here and apologising to me. But I'm not some unstable bimbo who needs watching. I can carry on and forget about what I seen." She told him, "I'd like it if you just left me alone." She admitted.

Although appreciating his attempts to make this situation better, she wanted nothing to do with the man. He was pure filth, and she had no time for someone who done such things for an occupation. The good inside him she thought she could see was just too hidden underneath the darkness.

"Well that'd be the first time a girl has told me to leave them alone." He placed his hands in his jean pockets, "I was actually here to see Elise." He quickly said to disguise his embarrassment that he had actually come up to see her.

"Ok. Well I know she's working today and Toni is at kindergarten." AJ said, "She's pretty mad with you, so maybe you should just go back home." She suggested.

"Maybe you should stop telling me what to do." He looked at her, shrugging as she looked down.

"Suit yourself." She said, "But I don't want you hanging around here waiting on her. I have a class to teach." She said.

"Don't worry. I have better places to be." Punk told her.

"I seriously doubt that." AJ looked up at him, "See yourself out." She told him, "And please… don't come back." She shook her head.

He stood and watched as she walked away, her curvy body moving as her feet softly tapped against the wooden floor, "Ok, girls. Let's go again." She called as Punk watched her, turning away and walking out of the doors.

Why did he even bother? She was too perfect in his ugly world. He knew there was reason he stuck to treating people like shit. It was much easier.

* * *

 **AJ standing her ground! You go girl. Will Punk continue to make visits to her? What will AJ tell Elise? Is Toni's father really Dean? Why is Jack away to visit Punk's uncle? All coming soon. Stay tuned and keep reviewing! A massive happy new year to everyone. I appreciate all your support so much. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So… your brother decided to gatecrash my higher class today." AJ told Elise whilst collapsing down on her couch in Elise's house. Elise had just put Toni to bed whilst AJ stood in the kitchen making herself something to eat. She'd came straight from the studio.

Sometimes she would just crash at Elise's, to save the bother of walking home so late. It went to show that wandering around after dark wasn't good when she was befriended with a girl whose family killed for a living.

Their friendship was now very casual, and they were comfortable enough to help each other to each others kitchens, and stay the night. It always seemed like AJ was crashing at Elise's since it was easier with Toni.

"Seriously?" Elise said.

"Don't worry. He didn't start anything." She said quickly, "In fact, he came to apologise." AJ said as Elise chuckled.

"Again? Once would have hurt him enough. C'mon… what was he really there for?" Elise asked.

"No, seriously… he just said he was there to apologise. He also said he was looking for you, but I told him you were mad, so I think he just left." AJ shrugged.

"Oh, AJ please don't buy his crap. He makes money by fooling people like that." Elise warned her.

"He looked genuine to me." AJ shrugged. She couldn't believe she was defending a killer here. A viscous killer. A monster, "If you're saying it's your father that controls everything, then… well, has your brother really had a choice?" AJ asked.

Elise had explained everything to her on the drive back after going to see Punk. She explained everything about the business. When it started, who was involved, what they really done etcetera. AJ was definitely shocked at some things, but completely amazed at how these men made a living out of such a thing. Not a good amazed. A scared amazed.

"Not really." Elise admitted, "I never knew our mom. Obviously." Elise said, "But Punk did. Not for a long time. But he remembers her. She was always his light in everything. She always had his back. Our dad used to try and take him out with him. Train em young, that's what he'd say to my mom, but my mom wouldn't allow it. She protected him from a lot of stuff." Elise nodded, "And then… she died, which by the way, Punk does blame me for sometimes." She let AJ know.

"Seriously?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Elise said, "He always apologises after. I know he doesn't mean it. But he says it to me a lot." Elise said, "Once she died, my dad just started putting everything on him. He was sucked in pretty quickly to everything. So I guess… after my mom died, he didn't really have a choice."

"That's sad." AJ admitted. It was a shame that men like Punk hadn't been given a proper chance at life. She felt sorry for him. Like she said and always would. She seen a kind man, a sweet and passionate man underneath all that darkness. The problem was, there was just too much darkness.

"It is." Elise nodded, "I'm so glad I'm a girl. Punk always tells me that if I was born a boy, I'd be doing the exact same thing as me."

"They treat you different?" AJ asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah." Elise nodded, "If you're a girl, born into that way of life, you're shielded twenty four seven. Believe it or not. I learned a lot about protecting myself. I was allowed to go to school. Punk wasn't. I practically wasn't allowed to breathe." She admitted, "My first ever boyfriend… I was fifteen. I was crazy about him. My dad of course found out I'd been seeing him, so he and my brother were going to meet him. My dad… surprisingly was ok with him, but when the poor boy went to shake Punks hand, Punk stuck his head in him, knocked him out cold." She said, laughing a little, although at the time she was furious.

"I take it that's exactly why you're not telling him who Toni's father is." AJ laughed.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't even be able to tell him that I slept with Dean, never mind had his kid." Elise said, "It's just better if no one knows. Dean is so stupid he wouldn't be able to even question if she's his. He's too busy getting high half the time." She sighed.

"Was it just one time?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "But I liked him. I really liked him." She sighed, "A part of me still does. I always told him he was better than everything he done. He really could achieve something. And he appreciated that. But I knew he wasn't interested in me that much." She said, "As soon as I found out I was pregnant I left." She said, "And then my dad and Punk found out, I think they wanted every single man in the counties DNA." She laughed.

"You know what..." AJ said as Elise nodded, "They are bad men. Clearly. But… it sounds like they really love you." AJ admitted.

"I know they do." Elise smiled to herself, "And I love them." She said truthfully, "But I don't want that lifestyle for my daughter. I don't want myself or her near it. It's cruel what they do. Getting paid to take away someone's life." She said, "It isn't right." She sighed.

"It's horrible." AJ agreed, "Can't they all just… come to some agreement, to stop doing it." She shrugged.

"I don't think it's that simple." Elise said, "My uncle is involved with it too. It's much bigger than you think. And for some of the guys, it's how they fend for their families." She shrugged.

"Do you think your brother could ever change?" AJ asked.

"I do." Elise nodded, "I still hope he does one day." She sighed, "I just hate not being normal. You know… I probably won't ever have a sister in law, or I won't have nieces or nephews. We'll never sit round a dinner table and just… be normal." She sighed.

"You never know." AJ said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Did you see Elise?" Sami asked, sitting in Punks fathers house with Punk and Dean. Since it was bigger and much more luxurious, Punk was residing there until his father got back.

"Yeah." Punk lied, "She just accepted my apology and I left." He said. He knew his friends would make fun of him forever if he said that he went to see the girl he still couldn't stop thinking about. Although at times he thought why he was even wasting his thoughts on the bitch. She'd practically told him to fuck off and never come back. Why was he wasting time on her? He didn't even know what he was feeling towards her. It was unusual. All he knew was that he wanted to see her again, and again, and again. But he was doing his best to convince himself that she was just a whiny little bitch like Elise. There wasn't a space for a pretty little flower like her in his big bad world.

"When is your old man getting back?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow night." Punk said, "God knows why he was away to see my Uncle Dennis." He shook his head just as the doorbell rang. Punk watched as Sami went to get up, "Where you going?"

"To answer the door." Sami pointed out into the hallway.

"And who told you to do that?" Punk asked as Dean laughed, "You just sit your ass back down." Punk ordered as Sami took a seat, turning to Dean who was sniggering, pushing him as Punk walked away to go answer the door.

He opened up the door and seen a guy standing, big built, middle sized in height and clutching a bulging envelope.

"Jack Brooks? Is he in?" The man asked.

"No." Punk said, "But I'm his son. I'm sure..." Punk looked at the envelope, "I'm sure I can help you out." He nodded, letting the man in who walked straight in.

"Jack told me to come to this address on the phone."

"Yeah. This is his house. I'm just watching it while he's out of town." Punk said, "What's your name?" Punk asked.

"Stuart." The man said as Punk extended his hand.

"I'm Phil." Punk said as Stuart shook his hand, "Go on into the kitchen. We can have a little talk." Punk said as Stuart wandered through the hall and into the kitchen where Dean and Sami looked on at him.

They were used to dealing with customers in such a way. If that's what you'd even call them. They had to convince a customer that they could do the job they wanted, and do it right, with no fuck ups. They had to have an aura about them.

"What can we do for you?" Punk asked, taking a seat at the table beside Sami, "Take a seat." He pointed to the seat beside Dean, watching as Stuart sat down beside him.

"It's my girl." Stuart began as Punk leaned back in his chair, "She's been having an affair. I know she has been for a while. I wanted to wait… to see how long it would take her to open up. But then she comes and tells me she's pregnant." He said as Punk rested his head in his hand whilst leaning his elbow on the table. As soon as it came about that he was being asked to hurt a woman, never mind a pregnant one, he was completely not right for this job.

"You want us to hurt your pregnant chick?" Dean asked.

"Jack told me you'd help me out." The guy said as Punk shook his head.

"I'm not taking anything to do with that." Punk put his hands up.

He'd been asked to do all kinds of stuff, but this was completely out of the question. In fact, it sickened him that this man was actually asking them for this. They'd been asked to do such horrific stuff in their time. But he'd rather be dead than harm a pregnant woman.

"I have good money." Stuart implied, "I'm not asking you to kill her." He said as Punk switched back on.

"Then what are you asking us to do?" Sami shook his head.

"I want you to kill the guy she's been having an affair with." Stuart said, "I need it clean and quick."

In a non business way, Punk would have told the guy no. He would have pointed out that his girlfriend wouldn't need to be having an affair if she was happy with him, but this was business, and his father told him to never turn down an offer.

"Ok, how much you got?" Punk asked as Stuart passed over the envelope as Punk looked inside, nodding with approval, "Alright, stuart." Punk smirked, "You got yourself a very sweet deal." He smiled.

Who was he kidding? He was his fathers son. He was built into this. He was made for this. Whatever part of him that tried to kid on he was good, especially when thinking about that pretty little fairy, was just false. This was who he was. He was beyond the point of changing.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Punk back at it again? Will Sami and Dean help him this time? Will Punk continue to think of AJ? Will AJ be coping with knowing what she knows? What will Jack be up to when he returns? All coming soon! Review and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo, dad." Punk called as he walked into his fathers house the next morning, knowing that he had arrived back home as his car was parked outside.

"Don't 'yo' me, boy. I'm not one of your friends." Jack looked to Punk who rolled his eyes, "What is it?" He asked.

"I got us a deal yesterday. Some guy by the name of the Stuart." Punk said.

"Oh, yes." Jack announced happily, "Did you settle reasonably?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. He came with a huge amount of cash. Paid it upfront." Punk said, "I'll have it done by the end of the week." He told his father who nodded.

"Good." Jack smiled, "You've been working hard, son. I'm lucky to have you." He said as Punk just nodded.

He had been working hard these past few weeks. Incredibly hard. He'd been taking a lot on. It wasn't just a physical job, but it was mentally challenging, "More jobs, more money." Punk shrugged. That was how he saw it.

"That's my boy." Jack grinned, "Maybe you could even find yourself a better place to live in a few months instead of that shack you live in right now." He said.

"My apartment isn't that bad." Punk shrugged.

"I know. But you could do so much better." Jack said, "So much better." He implied as Punk just rolled his eyes, "And plus, what else are you going to spunk your money on? Put it to good use."

"Not about what you make, father. It's what you save." He told his father who just shook his head.

"You sound just like your mother." Jack muttered, turning away and sitting down on the couch, leaning over and writing on a piece of paper on the coffee table, "I don't need you today, Phil. I might need you at Invictus later on."

"I'll be there with Dean and Sami anyway." Punk told his father who nodded.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had got home from work and completely crashed out on her couch. She'd had such a busy week, not just from dealing with Elise and her family, but because she had been in the studio every day from early in the morning to late on at night. She was completely done in, and it didn't help that she hadn't been sleeping well at night. Her body had clearly just caved in at this point.

She kept thinking of Punk. She couldn't get him out of her head. But not for obvious reasons. She just kept thinking about him, feeling him put that blood over her face, his hand wrapping around her neck tightly. His violence and hissing. She felt sorry for him in a way. After Elise had told her more about him, and how his father had pretty much not given him a choice to live this way, she felt sorry for him. She didn't want to. Considering he'd done so much evil things, but she couldn't help it.

She was in such a deep sleep, she couldn't even feel herself go into a light dream, from which felt so real, as if it was really happening.

She couldn't make out what was happening until she stirred around on the couch. She could see his tattoos. It was the first thing that she seen. The colours, the snake on one side of his muscular chest sticking out at her. She sensed lying down and looking up, feeling him heavy on top of her. She was expecting to dream about him hurting her. Feeling him grasp her tightly and conflict pain, but it was very different…

Her name was being whispered in her ear, low and rough. He was touching her, places that he wouldn't let a man like him near, but somehow in the dream, she was allowing it and she was enjoying it. He was quick and he was charming, his smirk was forever imprinted in her brain. She felt his skin underneath her nails as she raked it over those colourful arms and down his back.

It was all rather intense, but it was good. The best part of it, was how real it actually felt. She could really feel him touching her. She could really see him. But the horrifying part of it was, she was enjoying it not only in the dream, but she was enjoying the dream itself, stirring around on the couch whilst smiling to herself. She felt like a sinner for even so much thinking of him.

She suddenly woke up, opening her eyes as she lay on her stomach, looking around the dark room. When she had fell asleep, it was still daylight…

She sat up, placing her hand on her head and sighing to herself, running her hands through her hair. She had to get him out of her mind. Especially in that way. What was she thinking? She wasn't. That was the problem. This was destroying her insides. She could feel it. Knowing of such horror. Knowing what he had done. It was killing her, and fucking with her. It was interfering with her every day life, and that wasn't fair that he had done that to her.

She stood up and headed for a shower, figuring she'd go for a shower to waken herself up after such a disturbing yet enjoyable dream.

* * *

Once showering, which she stood arguing with herself, she got out, clutching a towel around her as she sat on the edge of her soft double bed, playing with her phone in her hand, shaking her head in a 'fuck it' sort of way and calling Elise who answered straight away.

"Hey, you ok?" Elise answered as AJ sat on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth as her wet hair clung to her back.

"Yeah." AJ spoke, "Can you give me a number I can contact your brother with?" AJ asked curiously.

"Why?" Elise laughed lightly.

"I just want to ask him a question." AJ said, "Trust me, nothing bad. Just… you know, about what happened. What he done. I just want to ask him something." She said.

"Ok." Elise spoke through the phone, "As long as you promise me you aren't up to anything. He isn't someone you want to mess around with. I mean it." Elise said.

"Don't you think I know that?" AJ shrieked, "Just send me the number through, please."

"Ok. I trust you." Elise said.

* * *

Punk was in Invictus, sitting with his father in his office as they casually spoke. Nothing about business. Just about the real life, aka hockey and baseball, arguing against which team was better and so forth. They had yet to open the club, and were just prepping for the night ahead when Punk got a text through. He assumed it would just Sami or Dean, but instead he got a huge fright.

 _How do you get over killing people so quickly?_

It was all the message read, attached to an unknown number.

"Hey, dad..." Punk said with fear shattering his voice, "You know this number?" He passed the phone to his father who looked at the message.

"No." Jack said, "I sure as hell don't." He looked back to Punk, "What have you done?"

"Nothing." Punk said, "I… I don't know who it is." Punk stood up, "Can't you track it?"

Jack nodded, sitting down at his desk as he connected his sons phone up to his computer, all the while Punk paced up and down with fear. For a man like him to be sent a message like that, that came across as threatening, he was terrified.

"It came from Elise's surroundings." Jack said, "Do you know who it could be?" Jack looked up at his son, disconnecting the phone and passing it back to him.

"No… I..." Punk paused, his hands placed behind his head as he paced, pausing suddenly as it came to him.

"Phil." Jack waited.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, grabbing his phone, "It's ok."

* * *

AJ had got changed into pyjamas after her shower (which really consisted of shorts and a tank top), lazing around on her couch, not bothering to dry her hair, just letting it dry naturally, which did normally take forever because of the length and thickness of it. She was comfortable lying up on her couch whilst watching TV. It had been about an hour since she text Punk. She hadn't heard anything back from him. She assumed he'd just ignore it.

She sat up when she heard the doorbell go, looking over at the time, gone past 9pm, confused at who it could be.

Ever since her encounter with Punk down the side alley not far, she'd become more terrified of living in the house herself. She couldn't even walk around outside in the dark anymore. She was terrified. But she wasn't terrified of Punk which was the odd thing. She was just terrified of the sight. The blood. The carnage. Everything.

She stood up, walking out into the hallway and down to the door, looking at the shadow through the glass, unlocking the door and taking the chain off, opening it slowly that turned into it swinging back as he pushed his way into the house. He was angry. Anyone could see that.

"What are you..." She stopped talking once he'd slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Was it you?" Punk asked her as she shook her head with confusion.

"Was it me, what?" She shook her head, feeling him grab her by the shoulders, pushing her against the wall, "Why do you insist on pushing me against something every time you see me?" She asked, genuinely wanting to know, not meaning for that to sound sexual in any way.

"Did you send me a text earlier?" He asked her with anger, almost shaking her.

"Yes… yes, I sent you a text." AJ nodded, "What's the big deal?" She asked him, not understanding why he had drove all the way up here just to ask such a stupid question.

"Maybe put your name at the end of it next time, huh?" He raised his eyebrows as she managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Take your hands off of me." She spat, backing away into the living room as he followed her.

He couldn't deny how undeniably gorgeous she looked at this precise moment in time. She'd clearly just came out the shower, where he didn't even want to imagine her in. He'd lose it. Her hair was still damp, her long, dark hair. Her small shorts revealed her tanned legs to him for the first time, which he couldn't help stare at.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Do you have any idea how stupid it was, to text someone like me, what you text me." He spat, "That could have been from anyone. You gave me a fucking heart attack" He spat.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think." She shook her head.

"Clearly." Punk said, "Plus, what a stupid question to ask me. How do I get over it so quickly? Because it's my fucking job." He said.

"Is this what you came to do? Shout in my face? Put your hands on me again?" She asked him.

"I came to tell you that you're stupid. Don't ever… don't ever do that again." He shook his head.

"Maybe you'll save my number then." She looked up at him, backing away as she felt him move closer, knocking her body against the wall as she realised she had no where else to escape to.

"And why would I do that?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I don't know. You tell me?" She asked him, suddenly feeling his body press up against hers. It felt just as good as her dream. He was warm and soft, and it was so hard to keep her hands to herself.

Punk wasn't sure what was provoking him to get so close to her. He had convinced himself until now that he hated her, but that appeared to be very untrue.

AJ felt as he lightly tugged her hair where her neck tilted back, looking straight up at him as she winced a little from the tight pull he had on her damp hair, not knowing if she could ever understand what was going through his mind, but right now, she could take a pretty good guess.

Punk pressed his lips against hers, expecting her to push him away, chancing his luck, but to his surprise, she deepened it, seething in against the kiss as she suddenly realised it was the best kiss she'd ever received, and she never wanted it to go away.

She didn't know what she was thinking. She didn't want anything to do with him, and she certainly didn't expect him to show up tonight. The text wasn't a booty call. She genuinely just wanted an answer back. She didn't want him to show up here and… do this. That was never her intention. But now it was happening. She had no control to stop it. He'd taken that from her.

* * *

 **Oh! Will the kiss go further? What will Elise make of all of this? More importantly, what will Jack make of it? Is AJ going to be able to deal with having feelings for Punk? More from Dean and Elise's story… All coming soon! Stay tuned and please, keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" AJ murmured against the kiss she was still allowing with pleasure, feeling Punks hands reside down her waist. Not the tight grip she was used to him touching her with. But a feathery touch. Soft and gentle. Nothing she'd ever expect from him.

"What are _you_ doing?" Punk asked against the kiss, scooping her up into his arms like a feather, feeling her legs circle around his waist tightly as she gave out a comfortable sigh. He'd never felt like this in his entire life. Normally with girls… this part didn't matter to him. In fact, he hated this part, but a part of him just wanted to kiss AJ for hours, touch her soft body and skin.

AJ didn't know what made her continue with this. Maybe the fact it was one passionate kiss they had shared, and the fact she felt invincible whilst in his arms. His monstrous actions didn't apply to her at this moment in time. She seen him for who he was right now, loving her, kissing her, making her feel like no one had ever even attempted before.

He walked through the living room, stumbling over some things as he didn't even so much look to where he was going. He was too busy locking his lips with the most beautiful girl he'd ever had the pleasure of kissing. It wasn't just her beauty on the outside he loved. It was that beauty he seen in the inside. That passion she had for everything she done. He loved it.

He reached the stairs, stumbling up a few as he walked up, walking into her bedroom, closing the door over with his foot as he placed her on the bed, stripping his t-shirt off and collapsing over her, keeping his weight off her, delicately hovering over her and pressing his lips back against hers, feeling her nails rake down his back.

He didn't know if this was smart, considering he already knew this would change everything. If he was smart, he would have walked away. In fact, if he was smart, he wouldn't have came here in the first place. But it wasn't about being smart. It was about what he wanted. And he wanted this alright. He was actually scared at how badly he did want it.

He pushed her t-shirt up, revealing her braless breasts, closing his mouth against the sensitive skin, swirling his tongue around the peachy coloured bud as he teased the other one with his hand, feeling her become restless under him.

"Oh… Oh, that feels so good." She moaned.

She had no idea what was going on. Was she really allowing this? He was bad. He was a bad man. Why didn't that make her push him away? Because it didn't matter to her it seemed. She cared about wanting him more than she cared about him being a bad man. That was the truth.

She felt him pull her t-shirt over her head to get rid of the fabric, throwing it across the room as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, nipping and teasing at the caramel skin that he could do nothing but admire. Everything about her made him weak.

"You're beautiful." He muttered against her neck, never meaning something so much in his life.

Hearing such beauty come from his mouth was almost unbelievable for AJ. This was the side she wanted. This was what she seen in him. She seen it, when everyone just saw a killer. This was who she knew he could be.

"Do you mean that?" She whispered, feeling his hand run down her side, his lips still busy at the nape of her neck.

"I mean it." He said, dipping his hand into her shorts and panties, feeling how wet she was and groaning slightly. He felt like he'd been waiting his entire life for this. He hadn't realise how badly he wanted this. She was insanely perfect. Every inch of her.

"Oh, Phil." She gasped, "Mmm… that feels good. Keep… keep going." She nodded as he watched her whilst massaging her clit with the pads of his fingers, slipping a finger inside her tightness as she grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You're so tight." He whispered as if letting her in on a secret.

"Oh… Oh, Phil you're gonna make me..." She cupped his cheeks, pressing her lips back against his, moaning into his mouth as she pulled back, rolling her head on the pillow as he plunged his finger inside her whilst rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb, enjoying her reaction more than anything else. She was natural and she was real. She was really feeling this, just like he was.

"Cum." Punk nodded, "I want to watch you." He told her as she gasped, fondling her own breasts as he continued to finger her, faster and wider as he had now added another finger, listening and watching as she moaned and moaned, never seeing something so beautiful in his entire life.

"Phil… Oh, I'm right there… I'm there… Oh, yes!" She moaned, one hand gripping the bed sheets, one hand gripping his shoulder as she came hard, her juices coating his fingers, breathing heavily as she gasped to herself. She loved this moment right here. This feeling of being with him. It was indescribable.

Punk could have watched her all day, but his need for her was getting stronger and stronger, especially the more and more he watched her writhe underneath him.

"You wanna taste? He asked after putting his fingers in his mouth, watching as she eyed him up and down, suddenly feeling him run his finger back up her slit, her juices still fresh and dripping as she leaned forward, up on her elbows, closing her mouth around her finger as he watched her, "You taste good, don't you?" He said playfully, leaning back after she collapsed back down on the bed, unbuckling his jeans and shimmying them off along with his boxers.

She looked over at him, eyeing his length up and down, biting her lip as she watched him stroke himself up and down a few times, settling in between her legs. He was big, she could see live and in living colour just how big, and she knew it was all just going to be incredible. Just looking up at him and feeling him hold her and kiss her was enough to drive her insane. It was just like her dream. Only…. This was actually happening. This was happening right now, and she would never change it for the world.

He lined himself up with her entrance, pushing himself into her, watching as she grabbed the bed sheets, arching her back as she felt him bury himself all the way inside her.

"Oh… Oh, God." She groaned, "Oh, Phil. Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed, as he laughed lightly, but in a joyful way, admiring the way she screamed, admiring everything. She was perfect, even her moaning was perfect. He shouldn't have been allowed near such beauty like this. It seemed so wrong, but he'd never complain. This was the most real thing he'd ever felt in his life.

"Shit, you're tight." He groaned, "Wet, tight and so sweet." He leaned over her, pressing a kiss on her lips as she cupped his cheeks, moaning into the kiss as he thrust into her, "Oh, April..." He moaned. Even he, a man who was in control of so much, was beginning to lose control. She was keeping him tight and snug between her slippery walls, and her kiss, mixed with her nails running around his skin so freely. He'd never been in such heaven before.

"Phil… mmm, faster… harder." She begged, "Please, harder." She begged, rolling her head back as he kissed her neck whilst beginning to thrust inside her harder and faster, just like she wanted it, just like she was begging for it.

He never thought he'd stand a chance of getting her like this, but something told him she seen right through him, the way no one else had mastered to. She seen the good inside him that he was convinced didn't exist anymore. He wasn't a passionate guy, but even he could sense this passion wasn't just normal. It was an indication of something. He just couldn't quite figure it out yet.

"Shit, April. You feel so good. You feel incredible." He moaned, crashing his hip bones against hers as she rolled her head back, arching her back and whispering his name along with the word please over and over again.

"Please what?" He whispered in her ear, nipping and tugging at her ear lobe as she rolled her head back again, giving him better access to her neck, which made her just go completely weak.

"Please make me cum. Please, Phil. Please." She cried. She was so lost in him it was actually scaring her slightly. She felt like she might just die if she couldn't feel him like this forever. Something was happening with them. She didn't know what it was, but it was a connection. It wasn't usual that he found a girl that he could say he fit against. He did with AJ. Everything just felt completely right.

"Shh… baby, let go." He cupped her cheeks, kissing those soft, plump lips, never loving anything more than those lips, "Cum for me." He asked, thrusting inside her faster and harder with each progressing minute.

"Oh, Phil." AJ moaned, wrapping her arms around his back as she gripped him tightly, going from completely unstable, to completely stable whilst holding on to him as she felt her orgasm rocket through her body, causing her legs to shake slightly around him as she lost it.

"Oh, God." She moaned as he continued to thrust inside her, finally reaching his own release as she felt his warm seed shoot inside her as his arms gave way, feeling his body collapse atop of hers whilst his length still throbbed and pulsed inside her.

"Shit..." Punk gasped, rolling off of her, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, breathing heavily as he turned to her, looking on at her as she lay breathing loudly to herself. He never expected her to even allow him to kiss her, never mind… this.

It felt so good. There was meaning somewhere there. He wasn't sure where, but he knew that wasn't how she'd normally grip a lover of past times. There was something in the way she looked up at him, it was returned with the look he gave her, the look that he gave when he really admired something.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what he could possibly say, but he didn't let her get cold.

It was a thing he NEVER done. He wasn't a cuddler, but she was somehow an exception. She was an exception to anything in his opinion.

She lay on her side as he lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he comfortably spooned her. Looking down, he noticed a piece of ink on her back, tilting his head slightly as he tried to make out what it was. It seemed like two doves linked together, the full size of her upper right back. He done nothing but kiss it, watching as she quickly placed her hand over it, as if protecting it from him. It was the first time in the night where it seemed like she'd acknowledged he was still a bad person…

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, checking the space beside her as she noticed it cold and empty, sitting up in the bed where she clutched the sheets to her chest. Was last night really real? Or did she just imagine it and somehow end up naked in her own bed?

It happened all right, and she couldn't even pretend she didn't enjoy it. It was passionate and real. She got a glimpse of the real him. The gentle him. The caring him. She didn't plan for it to happen just like she assumed he didn't, but she seen it in his eyes last night also. He enjoyed every last writhing second. But it was typical he'd upped and left in the morning before she woke. She was playing a very dangerous game here with her own heart. Why she was doing this to herself she had no idea. All she knew was what she felt. And she felt something for this horrible man. Despite herself she did. And she didn't know what she was going to do about it. She knew there'd be no hope for them. His world was too cruel, and he was no doubt no longer interested in her anymore, but they both could never deny how incredible it felt to be with one another.

* * *

 **Well… that all escalated quickly. How will the aftermath of that go with AJ and Punk? Will AJ tell Elise? Will Punk admit to his feelings? Will Jack find out? All coming soon. Stay tuned and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Punk drove home early on the next morning, heading into Invictus where he assumed his father would be, rolling his neck from side to side to crack the kinks out of it. It wasn't like he was up all night or anything…

"Where the hell were you?" Jack asked once spotting Punk walk into the club, "I had that Stuart guy on my case when you left. Told me he needed the job done now. Why were you away for so long?" Jack asked.

"I just… went for a drive." Punk lied, "Fell asleep in my car and didn't realise how long I'd been out for." He told his father, "Stuart is just gonna have to wait, isn't he." Punk said, collapsing down on a soft chair around one of the tables as his father looked with disappointment.

"Did you find out who the number was?" Jack asked.

"It was just Elise." Punk said, "She's just fucking with me." He told his father who nodded and shook the subject off pretty quickly.

"Ok. Well I need that job done tonight. This guy is getting mad." Jack said.

"What the hell is stopping you from doing it? Or asking one of the other guys? I'm constantly on the job." Punk huffed.

"Because I thought you didn't mind doing it." Jack said, "I thought you liked it."

"C'mon." Punk tilted his head, "You know I hate it."

"You don't. You just convince yourself you do." Jack said, sitting down next to Punk, getting a weft of something sweet that he knew was not his son, "Why do you smell like that?" He asked suddenly, forgetting what he was going to say.

"Like what?" Punk asked, sniffing his clothes like there was nothing there.

"Like perfume." Jack said, "Did you bail on me last night to go screw some girl?" He asked.

In any other scenario, Punk would have just put his hands up and said yes, but somehow he didn't his father knowing anything about AJ. Not only did it mean more to him than just 'hooking up' with her, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. How beautiful she was, how perfect she felt, kissing her and feeling her. He would never admit it all to his father. He'd go crazy if he thought someone was distracting his son fro doing his work.

"I didn't." Punk said firmly, "Elise was all up in my face last night when I asked her about the phone. She smelt of perfume, must have rubbed off on me." He shrugged as his father nodded.

"Ok." Jack nodded unconvinced, "I can depend on you to go out tonight and do the job?" Jack asked as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah." Punk sighed, looking over at the empty club, "Yeah, I'll get it done." He nodded as Jack smiled.

"Good." Jack smiled, "Now, go home and get some sleep. I don't want you making anymore mistakes tonight like you did the last time. On you go." He ordered as Punk stood up and left the club.

No matter what he done or tried to do, he just couldn't stop thinking about AJ. He left her in the morning to avoid the awkwardness between them, which he knew there would be. He was scared of what she might say. If she would yell at him for pouncing on her like that. But then again, she didn't do anything to stop him. If she had asked him to stop, he would have. But she never, and he seen in her face the full night, that she enjoyed it just as much as he did. She'd left him wanting more, and no girl had done that before. He didn't know what he was meant to do about this.

* * *

Once AJ had woke up, she went straight for a shower. A part of her wanted to rinse away her sins that he had somehow weaned inside her. Yet, she enjoyed closing her eyes and thinking back to how wonderful she felt last night with him. Was it bad to feel this way for him? Was she going to hell because of this? She really couldn't help it.

She showered for what felt like years, just standing under the warm spraying water, washing herself, replaying the events of last night and feeling herself get wet just thinking back. She'd never had sex like it. She supposed she'd never really had a lot of sex, but that didn't hide the fact that she knew this was the best she'd ever had. He was gentle. His kisses were everything and when she hit that high, first and second time, she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be with than him. It all made sense.

She got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and walking into her bedroom, stripping the bed covers quickly, knowing she was running late for work. The pillow he'd rested his head on still smelt like him, but it was a nice smell. She knew if it stayed there she'd end up hugging the pillow, and she was not turning into that desperate teenage girl. He no doubt didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She had to be realistic about it all.

She soon then left for work after drying her hair and getting ready, walking along the cold street with her bag over her arm, walking into the studio where her first class of older girls were waiting.

"Sorry I'm late." AJ apologised immediately, dumping her bag in at the side and piecing the stereo together for a quick warm up.

Around an hour in, they had began going over routines. The recital was only one week away and she wanted all her students to be completely comfortable with their performances and routines. She was focused and in the zone, but her eyes were taken off her girls suddenly as she seen Punk walk in the door.

"Ok, keep going." AJ announced to them all, "Remember that twirl has to be met all the way round." AJ spoke whilst walking over to Punk, thinking of what she could possibly say, surprised he was even here.

"What?" AJ said.

"Good morning to you too." Punk smiled, "You ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, "But I'm sort of in the middle of teaching." She pointed out the obvious as he nodded.

"I won't take too much of your time. I just… wanted to give you this." He passed over a pharmacy prescription as she looked inside with confusion, taking it out and looking up at him, glaring disapprovingly at him.

"You're serious?" She said.

"What?" Punk shrugged, "Just take it." He told her as she examined the morning after pill, "I didn't use anything."

"Yeah? Well I do." She handed him back the box, "I'm on birth control. But… I'm glad this was the very first thing you thought about when you left my bed this morning." She smiled. She knew he would stoop down low and treat her like nothing happened.

"C'mon, don't be like that." Punk said, "I had fun last night." He nodded. He had decided with himself that he was just going to play it cool, and pretend that last night was just like every other night, which it most definitely wasn't. But he just didn't know what to do? She wouldn't want to see him again anyway, he was too cruel. She couldn't have feelings for someone like him. It would be insane. It was easier just to ease himself away from her. Wrong, but easier.

"Fun?" AJ laughed lightly, "I don't even know why I let you touch me." She shook her head in the heat of anger with him. She did know why she let him touch her. Because it felt good, and he was gentle and caring, and was showing her a different side, "You're disgusting." She spat.

"Not disgusting enough to go through with sleeping with me, sweetheart." Punk said, "C'mon, don't act like you didn't have fun last night."

 _I had more than fun. I felt worth something. You made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. You were perfect. You were kind, gentle, sweet, loving and everything I wanted._

"I didn't have fun." She looked up at him, "I wasn't thinking."

"Ahh, the old 'wasn't thinking' line." Punk nodded, "You were thinking, alright. I seen you." He smiled as she looked down at the ground, "Tell me what the doves are on your back? Why did you hide them from me after I… kissed them." He said as she looked up at him.

"It's private." She shook her head, "Unlike you, who has a plate of pancakes on your arm, my tattoo has meaning." She said.

"I like pancakes." Punk shrugged, "That's my meaning." He told her as she rolled her eyes, "Well… I liked the tattoo. The artist clearly knew what they were doing. And if I didn't know any better, I could probably take a guess at what they're for." He said.

"Keep your guess to yourself." She said, "It's none of your business." She told him, "I really have to get back to work. Can you close the door on your way out please?" She asked him.

"Certainly." He nodded, watching as she walked away, sighing to himself at how low he had to play himself there. But he figured it was the only way it would work. It was easier to do this than hurt her in the future. She really clearly didn't know what she wanted. She definitely didn't want him. She deserved a prince charming. Not him.

AJ somehow felt upset. In her mind she wanted to believe that he was going to come in and tell her how great a night he had, and how it was special, which she knew he felt it was. But he was just who he was. A horrid, motionless, selfish man who cared about no one but himself. Someone like him could never admit their feelings. He was too insecure. But now he was left with nothing but that night to dream about. And what a wonderful dream it was. But all she could think about and shed tears about, was how she'd never have him like that again.

Punk walked out of the studio, getting into his car and sighing to himself as he leaned his head back. He knew he was wrong to push away his feelings, sabotaging yet another thing for his job and what he was. He knew girls like AJ didn't come around every often, and despite himself, he cared about her, a lot. He wanted to be with her all the time. But this was just easier.

* * *

"Jack." A man by the name of Joe came into Jack's office in Invictus. He was sort of like Punk in the posistion with the job. Jack trusted him, and if his son wasn't around, he'd get Joe to do it. He was maybe just a few years older than Punk.

"What?" Jack said.

"That girl you wanted us to keep an eye on. We seen your boy go into her house last night, and leave it the next morning." Joe revealed as Jack looked up from what he was doing.

"What about the cameras inside the house? Did you install them?" Jack asked.

"We did. This was what it picked up." Joe threw the pictures on the desk as Jack looked at them. His son was mounting the girl. Up against the wall in the living room, and in the bedroom. It was hard for him to look at, it felt wrong, but he was confused as to why Punk wouldn't tell him about this.

"He lied to me." Jack muttered to himself, "Keep… keep a close eye on her. And him."

* * *

 **Poor AJ! I wonder what will happen between them? Will Punk go through with yet another dirty deed? Will Elise find out? What will Jack do now he knows? Will Punk be mad that his father has been watching AJ? All coming soon! Stay tuned and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Away to see Elise… were we?" Jack asked after he'd called Punk later on to his house, "Didn't take any detours home?" He asked as Punk sat on the couch, looking up at him and shaking his head.

"No." Jack said.

"Why are you lying to me, Phil?" Jack asked, watching his son look up at him, trying his best to act confused.

"I'm not." Punk said.

"Then what the hell are these." Jack spat, slamming down black and white pictures on the coffee table as Punk leaned forward, looking on at them as he cringed.

"You've been spying on me?" He asked, looking up at his father.

"Technically no." Jack shook his head, "I've been spying on her." He said, "Why couldn't you have told me you slept with her?" Jack asked. He couldn't quite understand why his son had to lie to him about this. He knew his son slept around. He really couldn't care, but it was annoying him why he hadn't told him the truth.

"I didn't think it would matter." Punk said, "Why the hell are you watching her? Why… why is there camera's in her house?" He asked with anger, "I told you to leave her alone. She… she has nothing to do with anything."

"I'm watching her because I don't trust her." Jack said, "And plus, she's a good looking girl, when I'm bored it gives me something to do." Jack said as Punk stood up quickly, looking over at him with silent violence.

"Stop spying on her." He said, "And most importantly, stop spying on me, and asking where I am all of the time." He said, "You wonder why Elise left? Because you wouldn't let her breathe. You wouldn't let her go out and be herself. Just like you're doing to me."

"I haven't heard you complaining until now." Jack argued back, "This girl… you seem to like her. Well… from the pictures anyway."

"You have no right to even have they pictures." Punk said, "Can I not even fuck girls now without you looking in on me?" He asked with anger, walking by his father.

"Phil, stop being such a baby." Jack said. He didn't know why his son was getting so defensive over this girl, who he didn't think was much of a catch, not for his son anyway, "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Punk said, "Nothing is wrong with me." He spat, "Just… stop watching her. Can you do that?" Punk asked as he nodded.

"Ok. Alright. I'll stop watching her. I'll trust your word." Jack nodded, "Now are you going to do this job tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I'm on it." He nodded.

* * *

AJ had met up with Elise who was on her lunch break. She had an hour before she had another class in, and decided to go for lunch with her friend. The only thing was, she couldn't exactly confide in her, considering the man who was messing with her mind was her brother.

"You had a rough night last night?" Elise laughed, sitting in a sandwich shop with AJ, noticing she looked rather tired and all over the place.

"I eh… didn't sleep very well." She said as Elise nodded.

"Did my brother reply to you?" Elise asked.

"What?" AJ looked at her with confusion.

"The text." Elise said, "Did he reply?"

"Oh." AJ realised, "No… no he never replied." AJ shook her head, playing around with the chips on her plate that had gone with her sandwich.

"Hey, you alright?" Elise asked her, noticing she seemed a bit down about something.

"Can I ask you something?" AJ said as Elise nodded.

"Sure." Elise smiled.

"When you got with Dean… did it matter to you that he… that he was bad. That he done bad things?" She asked.

"Not when I was with him." Elise shook her head, "In fact, I loved him in spite of all of that stuff." She said.

"You loved him?" AJ asked.

"I did." Elise nodded, "But I knew I couldn't stay. Especially when I was pregnant." She said, "One, Phil would have killed him if he found out he got me pregnant. Two, I don't think he would have been all that good with a baby. Three, he didn't love me that much to leave everything he knew behind, and trust me." Elise said, "These… these guys don't know anything other than what they do. Most of them have done it since they were kids. They're insecure. They don't know how to deal with their feelings." She explained.

"Makes sense. I suppose." AJ nodded, it sounded very familiar, "Do you think things would be different if you stayed?" She asked.

"I don't know." Elise shrugged, "Maybe we could have been happy. Maybe I was just too pessimistic and left because it was the easiest thing to do." She shrugged, "These guys are like rocks though, it's extremely hard to find who they really are. Took me a full year just to get Dean to admit that he liked me." She laughed.

"How old were you?" AJ asked.

"Twenty, going on twenty one." Elise said, "Yet my brother and father still treated me like I was eight." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever gonna let Dean know that he's the father? Why wouldn't he have questioned it when he knows you have daughter the same age to the years ago you got together?" She asked.

"Because either he has figured it out, and he wants nothing to do with us. Or he hasn't and he doesn't care about me anymore to even think so much about me or Toni." She shrugged, "It's better I stay clear of him. He won't be any good for Toni anyway." She said.

"You don't know that." AJ said, "I think you should give him a chance."

"Since when were you Team Brooks and company all of a sudden?" Elise laughed a little as AJ just looked down.

"I'm not." AJ said, "I just… I just think he should be given the option to access to his daughter. It might turn his world around. For the better." She said as Elise just shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not something I can just quickly decide on. I'd have to think about it." She said as AJ nodded.

She thought about telling Elise that she slept with Punk, but she knew it would just cause chaos. She'd be so angry with her no doubt, almost as angry as she was herself. Who knows what she'd do? She was clearly against her brother and father, and everything they done. Knowing Punk had manipulated his way into her bed would no doubt drive her crazy.

But that was the problem. He didn't manipulate her. He didn't do anything she didn't want him to. She encouraged it. She let him take her upstairs. She allowed him to touch her and kiss her. She was just as much to blame for this mistake as he was. Yes. She was referring it to a mistake. Because it was something she shouldn't have done. Now she'd had a taste of him, she wanted more and more, and she hated herself for it. She didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

"Your done?" Jack asked, later that night in Invictus, the busy Saturday night club pounding with music and chatter.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, sitting down beside his father at the bar, "All done." He ran his hands through his hair.

"That was fast." Jack smiled.

"Sami and Dean helped me." Punk said, "You stopped stalking Elise's friend yet, or do I have to sort that out too?" Punk asked.

"Don't get cheeky with me, boy." Jack spat, swigging over his brandy and pushing it forward for a refill from the bar attender, "I've turned the camera's off and I've told Joe to stop watching her, but the camera's are still in her house." He shrugged.

"How'd you get them in, in the first place?" Punk asked.

"Joe went and broke in one day that she was out. I didn't trust her that she'd keep quiet, so I wanted to keep an eye on her." Jack said, "But I guess I'll just have to trust you on this one." He said.

"Yeah. You will." Punk said, "I'm gonna go see if I can take the camera's down without her noticing." He announced as Jack nodded, watching him walk away and out of the club, raising his phone to his ear after dialling a number.

"Yeah… yeah, keep an eye on him. And find me out more about this April girl."

* * *

Punk drove to AJ's, knowing it was probably a bad idea. He knew she'd be at home, and he knew she'd be mad with him for treating her the way he did this morning. He didn't want to treat her that way, but it was easier than telling her how he really felt about sleeping with her last night.

He didn't know how he was going to take down these damn camera's without her noticing. If she did notice she'd probably kill him. But then again, it wasn't him who put them there. He was just as disgusted as anyone else.

He knocked the door, standing with his hands in his pockets as he seen her shadow move closely towards the door, unlocking it and opening it up.

"What do you want?" She asked him with exhaustion. His face just made her angry.

"Can I come in?" He asked, "Please." He remembered his manners.

AJ knew she shouldn't have, but she let him in anyway, closing the door behind him as he walked on into the living room, watching him look around suspiciously, "Lost something?" She asked as he shook his head and returned his stare to her.

How she looked beautiful in anything. Even shorts and a hoodie with her hair tied back.

"No." He laughed, "Just came to see how you were." He smiled to her as she raised her eyebrows.

"And what's the catch?" She asked him, "C'mon. Of course you didn't come here to see if I was ok." She laughed lightly.

"Alright, but don't be mad. This… it has nothing to do with me." He promised her as she folded her arms, "There's camera's all around your house. I didn't put them in. My dad got them put in. He's been watching you ever since he found out you knew what I'd done. And he… well I think he watched us have sex last night." He nodded to her as she cringed with disgust, turning away from him.

"That is… that's vile." She spat, "I've been being watched by some old man?" She groaned in sickness, "Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Well… actually I came here to take them down. I was just as disgusted as you are." He said truthfully, "Look, I've told him to stop bothering you. I think he got the message." He said as she just shook her head.

"I just… I want nothing to do with you or your family. Everytime I convince myself I've forgotten about you and what you've done, you pop back up." She said, "Just… take them down." She sighed, running her hand over her face as she watched him nod.

He felt bad for her. She didn't deserve all of this. She didn't deserve him using her, poisoning her in everything he was doing. She was worth so much more. But he couldn't deny his affection for her. And he seen she wasn't all that restricting from him.

She watched him as he took down the small hidden camera's in her house which included in the living room, kitchen and bedroom. She appreciated him coming in and taking them down, and warning her. But she didn't know anything. For all she knew it could have been him that put them in in the first place.

"How'd they even get put up?" AJ asked him as he'd returned into the living room, sitting the small camera's on the couch in a collection.

"One of the guys broke into your house and put them up. You should really be more careful." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"I always lock my door." She spat, "How can I be any more careful than what I already am?" She asked him as he just looked across at her, lusting at her, thinking of her last night, her body, her sweetness. It drove him insane that he had to hide his feelings towards the night from her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him.

"You're beautiful." Punk admitted, not being able to help himself, "Maybe I lied to you today." He admitted as she looked across at him, "I did… I had more than fun last night." He nodded, "And I can't stop thinking about it." He admitted.

"Good." She nodded, "I was almost doubting you were even human." She said, "Why do you look so terrified when you tell me that? What's so wrong in feeling something for once in your life?" She asked him. She was so glad he had told her that. It gave her peace of mind that he really did have a heart in there, and a soul. It was just hidden.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." He said, "And I know I will." He admitted.

"Why would you hurt me?" She asked him.

"Because I'm not… well I'm not like other guys. You know that fine well. I'd rather just… pretend to you that you mean nothing and move on, instead of hurting you later on." He told her. It was the most honest he'd ever been in his life. It felt strange to tell the truth, but AJ deserved the truth.

"And do I mean nothing?" She asked him as he inched closer to her.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "All I know is last night, you… you made me feel like I was a good person. You made me feel like there was still hope." He said, "No one has ever done that."

"You can be a good person. You can change." She whispered, looking up at him, feeling that connection again with him, that desire for him.

"I can't change." He shook his head, cupping her cheeks, pressing his lips against hers as she kissed back. He didn't know why, but she made every bad memory in his life, which was pretty much his entire life, go away. When he was with her, there was light. There was passion.

"No..." AJ pushed him away, "No… I don't want this. You can't… you can't play me like this." She shook her head, "I want you to leave." She folded her arms and turned away from him.

She didn't want a replay of last night, where they'd make love, passionate and heated love, and then he'd leave before she woke, and pretended like it was just another girl he'd slept with. She wouldn't be hurt that way. If it meant she had to avoid him at all times, then she would, because she wasn't being played like this, and she still didn't know if she wanted to get involved with a man like that.

"Ok." Punk nodded. He wasn't putting up a fight. He suppose it was wrong of him to kiss her again. There was no future for them. Unfortunately. He was too messed up, and it was far too complicated. He supposed it was best to just leave and never return. It was less painful for both of them. Plus, they didn't really know yet what it was they even felt towards one another.

* * *

 **Will they really part ways? Will Elise think about telling Dean he is Toni's father? What is Jack up to? All coming soon! Review and stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed and AJ had thankfully not seen Punk pop up anywhere. Not the studio, nor to her house. He'd done what he was told, which was hard to believe, and had left her be. She had a busy week ahead of her, starting with the recital which had attracted a large audience. She had no time to be thinking about him.

She was also performing at the recital with the older girls. She had her own rehearsing to be doing, as well as helping all the other girls with theirs. She really had no time to thinking about stupid man who didn't know what he wanted. She wanted him out of her life.

She was all ready, as were her girls, and one by one, in their groups, they went out and shone like the bright little stars she knew they were. Toni had even executed her one off performance, without so much as a stumble or a fall. She was ever so proud, as was Elise.

"Hey, you done great, baby." Elise smiled, having been backstage helping the girls get changed like she agreed with AJ. Now that they were all changed, she could relax and tear up from her daughter's performance, "You owned that stage." She smiled, holding her daughters hands.

"You done amazing, Toni." AJ smiled. Her hair was poker straight and she was just about ready to go on and close the show. She was dressed in black whilst the rest of the girls she was dancing with were in white. It was a contrast of good and evil. A little more detailed than the little ones that were dancing.

"Good luck, AJ." Toni smiled, clasping her hands. She wasn't one bit nervous when out there. She loved it actually.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, tapping under her chin playfully, "Why don't you go out into the audience with your mom and watch the rest of the show." AJ smiled as she nodded, "Thank you for helping." She smiled to Elise who nodded.

"Any time." Elise said, "Good luck. You look great." Elise smiled. Despite being in black, she looked amazing. Her hair, to her attracting outfit, to her dark shadowed make up. She was made to look evil. Her darkness was meant to stick out amongst the girls she was dancing with. She hoped it would look that way to the audience.

She watched as Elise and Toni left from backstage to take a seat in the audience. She then made her way over to the curtains, watching as the last set of dancers before herself and the other girls finished off. Everyone had done so well, and she was so proud of all her students. They'd all worked so hard, and it had clearly paid off.

* * *

"She looks good, doesn't she?" Elise looked at Toni who sat on her lap with a juice box, looking on at the finale of the show, watching as AJ danced with the older girls. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was the teacher. Everything she done was perfected to a T. Everything from just her simple facial expressions to her movement. She fit perfectly at being contrasted against the others as evil. It was different. Considering she was always so bright and bubbly. It was like she was expressing all the sadness she had through her dance. It was truly fascinating.

On the stage, AJ was enjoying herself now more than ever. She was dancing a character, if you'd call it that, that she could very much relate to at this moment in time. A creature confused amongst goodness. A creature conflicted with darkness with so much goodness to turn to, yet not wishing to do so. She expressed everything through dance. She always had, and this was just perfect timing.

It was a rather intense way to the end the show, but she could see on the audience's faces that they were fascinated at the movement in the routine. How the movement managed to express how the dancers were feeling.

Whilst looking out into the audience, she seen Toni and Elise, and then her eyes drifted to a moving shadow walking into the theatre, refusing to take a seat, standing at the back with it's hood up, dressed in black similar to her.

She kept in character, concentrating on the routine, not letting her girls down as she leaped and jumped when necessary, looking centre down the aisle that split the audience up, watching the hood go down, stumbling over on her ankle as she fell down, watching him straighten himself up as she looked up at the audience, blinded by the lights suddenly, the music fading in her ears as she stared at him in the eye, watching as he shifted his hood up and walked away.

She stood up, shaking her ankle off and being as discrete as possible, carrying on with the routine and finishing the show off, holding back her tears. She'd never fell in any performance. She'd never been distracted out of her dancing. It was the most passionate thing she loved, and he'd managed to take her attention from it. He had no right to show up like that. She was completely embarrassed.

* * *

"I don't need ice." AJ sat backstage in a locker room on a chair. The younger students had gone home with their parents, but the older girls had stuck around to make sure their teacher was ok.

"You sure? Your ankle looks swollen." One of the girls announced as the rest agreed.

"I'm fine." She smiled to them, grateful for their concern, "Go home. You guys done… incredible. I'm sorry I let you down." She apologised. She felt awful for ruining the routine. She knew how hard these girls had worked.

"It's alright." One of the girls smiled, "My parents just thought it was part of the routine. I don't think anyone noticed." She implied as AJ smiled sweetly, appreciating them being kind.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I just wish I could have done it perfectly for you guys." She said, "But get home. It's late. You guys will be exhausted." She said, "Get some rest."

They all took her orders and bagged their things up, leaving the locker room where AJ sat herself in, sitting on one of the high chairs, looking at herself in the mirror with lights around it, sighing to herself. She was so embarrassed from falling. She'd never fell in her entire ballet career. She always got everything right and perfect. He ruined it all.

Her face felt so heavy with all the make up that was still on it, and she couldn't help run her fingers through her straight hair, massaging her sore head as she leaned her head back.

She heard the door open to the dressing room, shooting her head up and her eyes open as she watched Punk walk in through the door.

"Don't come near me." She warned him as he stood at the door, "Get out." She spat.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok?" Punk asked defensively.

"Why the hell did you come? You have no interest in ballet." She turned to him with a fed up sigh leaving her mouth.

"I came to watch Toni." Punk said, "And… I wanted to watch you." He admitted, "Can't an Uncle come see his niece in her first ballet recital?" He asked.

He didn't want her to fall tonight. He didn't purposely intend to show up and put her off. He thought she'd stay in control. What was so off putting about him anyway? He thought they had spoke things out and agreed they were done with whatever it was they could have been.

"Why didn't you take a seat then?" She asked, standing up and looking over at him as he walked in further to the ring, "Why did you just stand and attract my attention. No one else was standing around." She said, "I've never been more embarrassed in my life." She told him.

"It wasn't my fault you fell." He put his hands up.

"It was!" She yelled, "You shouldn't have came." She spat.

He felt bad for putting her off her game, but he had no idea she was going to fall, and he didn't want her to. Why was she thinking that that's why he came?

He'd spent his week doing nothing but thinking about her. He'd carried out different jobs here and there and she was still in his mind. His father had gone back to his Uncle Dennis' for a few days, so he thought he'd come here. He intentionally came to see Toni. He knew the recital was tonight and he wanted to see his niece, without making a fuss with his sister, and he decided to enter the theatre again to see April.

She was stunning up there. He could have watched her all day. Her elegance. Her beauty. But he felt like she was trying to portray him in the routine. She done a pretty good job of it until he took his hood down.

"I came to see Toni." He said.

"Oh, spare me the bullshit." She waved her hand and turned away from him, "Just. Leave. Me. Alone." She said slowly and hastily.

"I don't want to." He said quietly as she looked over to him. She'd changed out of her outfit thankfully. She was in sweats and a tank top, but her make up was still thickly spread out on her face. She wanted to go home, shower, and go to bed, pretend tonight never existed. He'd yet again got inside her head and ruined a part of her.

"Well you're gonna have to." She spat, "I… I made up my mind. I don't want anything to do with you. You're… you're too… you're too..."

"I'm too what?" He asked, placing his hands on her waist as she looked up at him.

"You're too cruel." She said quietly, taking his hands from around her waist. As much as she wanted it. As much as she still had some unknown feelings for him. She didn't want him. At least, she was convincing herself she didn't want him.

"I'm not cruel to you." He pointed out as she shook her head and turned away, feeling him tilt her chin up to face him, looking into those big brown eyes.

"But you're cruel to everyone else. I bet you people beg you. I bet you people have told you they have families. That they're innocent." She spat, "And you don't even care. You kill them anyway." She said as he looked down at her, gulping loudly, "I don't want to be near a man like that."

"But your problem is… you do." Punk looked down at her, "That's why you're finding this so hard. You hate yourself for wanting me." He said as she continued to look up at him. He was completely true. That was exactly the problem.

"I do." She said.

"Don't." He told her.

"I can't." She shook her head, a tear running down her cheek, a black tear from the mascara that was crusting her eyelashes.

"You don't choose who you fall for." He said. He hadn't planned for this to go this way. He only came back here to make sure she was ok from her fall, but seeing her so close again, it only made his feelings rush through his blood fast.

"I know." She nodded as he tilted her chin up, pressing his lips on hers, ignoring the fact that her lipstick was no doubt all over his mouth. He didn't really care. He just wanted to taste her again. Feel that adrenaline high again.

"Please don't..." She whispered against the kiss as he travelled down to her neck.

"I'll stop if you want me to." He whispered in her ear, "Just tell me to stop."

But he heard nothing. All he got in return was her cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips firmly back against his, running her hands through his slicked hair as he lifted her up quick, using one of his arms to support her attached to him, whilst the other one wiped the dressing table she was using clean of all the make up and sprays, sitting her atop of it and pressing her lips back against hers, travelling the kiss down her jawline and to her neck where she grabbed on to his back, watching as he crouched down, hooking his fingers at the side of her sweat pants and panties, pulling them down and throwing them away.

Her legs draped over his shoulders as he pulled her in, closing his tongue in between her wet folds, swirling the tip of his warm tongue around her clit, looking up at her as she rolled her head back.

"Oh..." She gasped, "Oh, Phil… Oh, don't stop. Don't stop. Please… please." Her voice cracked into a whisper as she begged him not to stop. His tongue was doing things to her that she'd never experienced. It was warm and fuzzy, and it was such a welcoming feeling.

She hated how he could completely make her lose control, to the point she didn't even know where she was. All she knew was him and her ironic safety with him.

He continued to lick and lap at her sweetness, spreading her folds to get better access, suckling at her senstiive clit whilst she grabbed a handful of his hair. She was on cloud nine. Her hatred for him. Her longing to be apart from him had disappeared in just seconds. He was finally admitting how he felt towards her. Clearly the week of restriction was equally as hard on him as it was for her. And here he was.

"Phil. I'm so close… Oh, please… please make me cum. Please, don't stop." She begged, rolling her head back as it hit the mirror behind her, feeling as his tongue never missed a spot between her folds, nipping and sucking her clit to the point where she thought she may go insane.

He was just a bad drug she had found herself addicted to. She didn't know if she'd ever get off of him. He made her feel like no one else could.

"Phil… shit I'm gonna cum." She looked down, "Oh… yes… yes. Fuck!" She moaned loudly as her body went rigid from her high intense orgasm, her legs draping over his shoulders still as she shuddered whilst he lapped up her juices she had let out, listening to him make noises as if he was slurping a drink, looking down at him as he lifted her head.

"You taste so sweet." He let her know, standing up straight as she was now the one looking up at him. There was no denying there was definitely something physical between them that just couldn't be helped. She'd never experienced such intensity in her life. Good intensity.

"Do it… just do it." She moaned impatiently, reaching out at his belt and unbuckling it as he smirked down at her, helping her out as he quickly undone his belt and unbuckled his jeans, pulling his hard length free from his jeans and boxers, pulling her up a little as she seemed to have sunk down the dressing table from the earlier events.

"I thought you didn't want this." He said. He couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong, and it was just starting so much more complications. But he wanted her. He wanted her desperately.

"I do… Oh, I do." She moaned, "Please…" She whispered, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and lifting it up off his body, so she could run her hands up and down his chest.

"You know what I am." He spoke, nuzzling her neck as she felt him slip himself inside her, causing her to go stiff with pleasure, but eventually relax completely and roll her head back against the mirror behind her.

"I don't care." She whispered, lifting her head back up and cupping his cheeks as he slowly thrust himself in and out of her, "Whatever you are. I want you." She stated clear facts. It was clear now that they both wanted this, and why stop something that seemed so natural? Even if he wasn't a good person. He was good to her. She seen good inside him. It was trapped.

Later on, half way through the night, they'd both collapsed down on the floor. She lay in her panties and tank top, curled into him as he lay in just his boxers and jeans. He was asleep.

After he fucked her on the table, she threw him down on the floor and rode him like her life depended on it. He made her feel alive. He'd admitted it and by allowing this to have happened with him again, it was her way with agreeing with it. You didn't choose who you fell for clearly, but it was life, it happened and she'd have to deal with it. _They'd_ have to deal with it.

As she lay curled into him, listening to the sound of his light breathing, she traced her finger over his many tattoo's, pausing her index finger upon one on his right arm, sitting up slowly and looking at it with awe. It was the exact same tattoo she had on her back, only his was inked in white with black lining whilst hers was shaded black and white.

She lay back down in his arms, closing her eyes over. It was bizarre they had the same tattoo. But maybe they had the same reasons… Perhaps they weren't all that different.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the longer than usual chapter here! How on earth do they have matching tattoo's? Are they going to go with their feelings? What is Jack up to? All coming soon. Review and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, so now you're the one that's gonna up and leave me bright and early?" Punk opened his eyes the next morning, watching AJ put her clothes on and fix her bag.

"I should get home. I have a class to teach today." He told him, "And thanks to you, I haven't had much sleep." She looked across at him as he sat up smiling to himself, getting to his feet and cracking his back. Sleeping on a hard floor all night wasn't all that fun, but it didn't matter when he had AJ in his arms.

"I slept like a baby." Punk told her. He could sense a different atmosphere. It was calm. Not like he felt the first time they had sex. He wanted to stick around more with her. He didn't want to say goodbye just yet. He heard her last night. He remembered her words ' _Whatever you are. I want you'_

She didn't care who he was, she was allowing this, she was allowing him to touch her again. He still didn't know where he stood with her though. Was he allowed to see her again? Unlike last time. Was he allowed to prepare himself to let this girl know about him. Because it was true. He was crazy about her.

"When will I see you again?" He asked her as she looked up.

She remembered last night telling him that she wanted him despite him being from a cruel world. She couldn't help it. She did. She wasn't going to lie to him. She wanted to know him. She was just scared as any normal woman would be when falling for a man like him.

"When do you want to see me again?" She asked him, watching him pick his t-shirt from the floor. She still hadn't forgot about the tattoo. It still amazed her. How they could both have the exact same design in tattoo, just with different shading and on a different place. She knew her reason for her tattoo, and she'd spent all night wondering what his was.

"I gotta go back up the road to Invictus. See if everything is ok." Punk said, remembering his father had left him charge again for a few days, "My dad is out of town. I'm sort of… running place." He told her.

"Well you aren't doing a very good job." She laughed lightly. If he was meant to be running his father's work, then why had he spent all night with her, as far away as possible from his night club and friends? Because maybe he wanted to be with her more than he wanted to be at Invictus.

"I got friends keeping an eye on the place last night." Punk said, "But I should go up and see what's going on." He told her as she nodded, "Will I see you tonight?" He asked with hope as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"If you want to." She smiled to him, leaving the dressing room as he stood in the centre of the room, grabbing his sweater from over one of the chairs, putting it on and zipping it up with a smile. It was bizarre how she was managing to look past all his evil inside him, and somehow spot the goodness. He didn't know what it was yet, but it was probably the most hopeful and promising thing he'd ever had the pleasure of grasping. She brought out the best in him. The real him. When he was with her, all he wanted was to hold her and feel loved. It was weird how she had made him feel, but he liked it.

* * *

"Where'd you go last night?" Dean asked as Punk arrived in Invictus in the afternoon.

"I eh… stayed at Elise's." Punk said as Sami and Dean raised their eyebrows, "What? I did." He put his hands up, "It was late and she offered me her spare room. She appreciated me coming out to see Toni." He said as they both just shook their heads, unconvinced, "You know… why do you and my father insist on knowing where I am every single minute of the day? I'm thirty fucking three." He spat.

"Well… what I was gonna say was..." Dean began as Punk sat down around the table with him, "Your dad called. He's coming home early. You… You missed it last night, man." Dean said as Punk looked at both of them with confusion.

"What happened?" Punk asked.

"These guys… similar to us, claiming we're taking business from them. They call themselves The Union." Dean said, "Took Joe out. He's in hospital." Dean said.

"What did they want?" Punk asked.

"Well they wanted your dad." Sami said, "And then once they found out he wasn't here, they started tearing shit up. It was crazy." He said.

"You know your dad is gonna kill you when he finds out you weren't here when it all happened." Dean said as Punk leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair as he nodded. He knew he was in deep shit.

"They're gone now anyway." Sami said, "We're still trying to figure out where they're based. None of us have heard of them. I say they're new loan sharks trying to steal our business, but instead they're saying it's the other way around." Sami said.

"Or we've just never noticed them." Dean pointed out.

"When's my dad getting back?" Punk asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Dean said, "You got some time to think of a reasonable excuse as to why you weren't here." Dean chuckled.

"I'll just tell him I was out on a job." Punk shook his head, "He'll never know the difference." He said as Dean and Sami nodded.

* * *

He'd never seen someone so fascinated with his tattoo's before. He lay in AJ's bed with her later that night, naked with the sheets covered them. She lay curled into his chest as her index finger trailed around the colourful ink. He asked her earlier if he would see her tonight, to which she replied with 'if you want', and he wanted to. In fact, he didn't want to be anywhere else. This felt like home. No where else felt as good as this.

"Why do you have so many of them?" AJ whispered as she trailed her finger along the snake on his chest, looking on at it's fangs and turning away. Her full day just consisted of waiting to see him again. She couldn't pretend anymore. Now that he'd expressed himself, and she knew he wasn't just playing her, she was falling even harder for him.

"I like the art." He shrugged, looking up at the ceiling, "Some have greater meaning. Some don't." He said, "Sometimes I just go get one to feel some pain." He said as she looked up at him, watching him laugh at her gullible ways, "I'm kidding." He whispered as she smiled, relaxing her head back on his chest.

"You have the same dove tattoo on your arm that I have on my back." She said as he nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "It's why I told you I could take a guess as to why you have it." He said as she looked up at him, "Your parents?" He asked as she nodded slowly. Her tattoo was in memory of her parents that she lost at such a young age. She could still remember them in a way. But it was just vague memories.

"But why would you..." She paused. His mother.

"When I went looking for a tattoo, you know… when I was old enough, I knew I wanted to get something for my mom. I went to the tattoo-"

"The tattoo factory?" She asked him as he nodded, "It's where I went." She said.

"I asked for something to represent freedom, peace and harmony. The guy that done it drew me it up and I went for it." He said, "You must have asked for the same."

"I asked for something peaceful." She nodded, "Five hours late it was on my back." She said, "That's crazy." She said as he nodded. They were more similar than they thought. In terms of losing people they loved.

"Do you ever get to… talk about your mother?" She asked him as he continued to look up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Like… does your father talk about her? I know that your sister doesn't really know her to say much." She said.

"My dad doesn't talk about her." Punk said, "He'll occasionally slip up every now and then. But there's never any in depth conversations about her." He said, "It's too hard for him."

"Did he love her?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well, I think so. Otherwise it wouldn't have been as hard for him. When she died, he turned to drugs, booze, went out on benders for days. I was eight with a few week old baby. I had no idea what I was doing." Punk said, not sure he wanted to think back at those days. He'd never been able to since no one let him. But he felt comfortable talking to AJ.

This was who AJ wanted to see. That good and sensitive man inside him that had been buried a long time ago. This was who she was falling for. His ugly side just didn't occur to her when they were like this.

"Did your mom… support your dad, with what he done? You know… his job." She said as Punk nodded.

"She did. She didn't want to." Punk admitted, "But she did." He nodded, "My dad always told me, behind every great man, there's his wife." He said, "She was smart. Kept him safe. Kept us all safe." He admitted as she looked up at him.

"Do you miss her?" She asked as he looked down at her.

"Not as much as I used to." He said, "But yeah, I wish she was here." He nodded, "What about your parents? I mean… both of them? That's rough." He said as she nodded, curling herself back into him even tighter, resting her head into the crook of his arm.

"Yeah." She nodded, "My sister was sixteen. I was eight. I… I can't really remember it much. Everyone was whispering and tip toe'ing around me." She said, "It was a car accident. At least, that's what I was told." She shrugged.

"Did your sister look after you?" He asked. He'd never experienced this. Feeling pain for someone else. He'd never experienced talking with someone like this. It was good. He trusted AJ instantly.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "We lived with my aunt for a few months straight after the death, but then my sister took me to France with her. She dances too." She added quickly, "She had a scholarship over there to dance in some of the theatres. And she knew how much I loved ballet, so she didn't leave me behind." She smiled, "I grew up for a few years there. Learned how to dance from some… amazing people. And then when I turned seventeen I came back over to Chicago." She said, "Myself."

"You've been here on your own since you were seventeen?" He asked with a tone of surprise.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I guess it wasn't a big deal at the time. I had money. My parents had left me and my sister a lot. It was their money I used to start up my own school actually." She admitted, "It's what my mom would have wanted." She smiled to herself.

"Do you still talk to your sister?" He asked.

"Occasionally." AJ shrugged, "She's married now. Doesn't dance anymore. Pretty sure I'll get a phone call any time telling me she's pregnant." She nodded as he smiled.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, both no doubt thinking the same thing. Nothing had ever felt more right than lying here. They could be honest with one another, and this was only the beginning.

"What is this, Phil?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"I don't know." Punk said truthfully, "But I know I like it." He told her, "I just… I don't want you to expect so much off me. I don't want to do this and then one day, have you turn round and… see me in a different light." He admitted. He was still scared that it was just too good to be true. A beautiful, sweet and loving girl like her, getting involved with someone such as himself.

"I won't." She promised him.

"You can deal with everything I do? All the things I've done." He looked down at her.

"I know there's a good man inside you." She nodded, "And you can't… you can't use the excuse of your ways to push me away whenever you feel like you're somehow better off on your own." She said, "If… this is going to work, the only thing I ask from you is honesty and loyalty." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He was surprised that was going through with this, but he was relieved because if he couldn't have her, he swear he felt like he would die.

"I'm sure." She nodded, "This is who I'm falling for. What you do with your father isn't you. It's someone you're just forced to be." She said, "I'm falling for you. Not for what you do."

"You're falling for me?" He asked her as she looked up, smiling up at him and resting her chin on his chest.

"I'm falling for you." She nodded. She couldn't help it. She'd gave in as soon as he had. This was where she was designated to be. She felt at home in his arms. Nothing had ever felt like a home since her parents died. But in his arms felt like it again. Homely and warm. Like she was put on earth to be in his arms and only his arms. She didn't know how this would go, but she was willing to give it a shot. She knew there was good inside him. She had a lot to learn about him. As did he have about her. And she wasn't sure what they were going to do regarding telling Elise or Punks father more to the point. But as long as those arms kept a tight hold of her every night. She was just fine.

* * *

 **Yay! I wonder how this new relationship will go? What will Jack make of it? Who are these new loan sharks and what do they want? All coming soon. REVIEW and stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

Punk left the next morning, making sure he got home in plenty time before his father, waiting in his house for him to come home in an eruption.

"Phil!" He yelled immediately, not even half way in the door, slamming his bag down and making his way into the living room where Punk was sitting, "You better have some good explanation that will justify why the hell you weren't there two nights ago at Invictus." Jack warned, gritting his teeth as Punk stood up.

"I was doing a job." He put his hands up, "I was out, I told Dean and Sami to keep an eye on the place. They called me, and the time I got back, the place was already destroyed and the guys had left." Punk said, "It wasn't my fault." He testified as Jack grunted and began walking around the living room in thought.

"I've never heard of these guys before, Phil." Jack said.

"Well they claim to have been here for longer than us. Said we've stolen their business. People come to us now instead of them." Punk said, "Call themselves The Union." Punk said as AJ shook his head.

"Loan sharks?" Jack asked as Punk nodded, "They're cleaner than us. People come to us now because we aren't afraid." He said.

"Exactly." Punk nodded, "What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"I've been back and forth to your Uncle's because we're thinking of joining up." Jack said, leaning over the back of the couch as Punk looked over at him, "I know that we've always been in partnership, but he's thinking of moving down here, letting his locals know. It's easier, and… the bigger the better." Jack said, "Maybe then these loan sharks will piss off back to whichever basement they came from." Jack said as Punk nodded.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Punk asked.

"Of course." Jack said, "I need you to look into these loan sharks." Jack asked as Punk nodded, "Find out about them. Where they originated. Names. Faces. Everything." Jack said as Punk nodded.

"Alright, I'm on it." Punk said, grabbing his jacket and walking away when his father called him back, his heart sinking with his firm words.

"And I need you to stop lying to me." He said as Punk turned around slowly, looking him in the eye, "I know you were with that April girl." He said as Punk swallowed loudly, "More than once? She must be a keeper." Jack smiled, circling Punk who kept his eye on him.

"What I do with her is none of your business." Punk said, "She has nothing to do with anything."

"If I find out that she's holding you back from doing your job, I will not hesitate to blow her pretty little brains out." He said coldly, looking at Punk who stood still like a statue, "Am I clear?" He spat.

"I told you to stop spying on me… and her." Punk said.

"Am I clear?" Jack repeated. He was anxious about his son getting too familiar with this girl. He wouldn't have his son off his A game because of some stupid little girl. He needed him. And anyway, he'd be damned if his son even knew what to do in a relationship.

"Yes." Punk said.

"Good." Jack said, backing away from in Punks space. He could see he had angered his son, and there was no doubt about it, his son was a lot bigger and stronger than he was or ever was for that matter, but he knew he wouldn't raise a hand or step on his toes anymore. He knew that every word he said was true. He would go and hurt April if she continued to quote on quote, hold him back.

"You promise me you'll stay away from her." Punk said.

"I promise." Jack nodded, "As long as she isn't becoming a distraction for you. We might very well be going to war, and I need my son by my side." Jack said, "Ok?"

Punk just nodded, "Ok." He said quietly. He would damn near kill his father if he was to even put his hands on April. In fact, he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her, and it was only now that he realised how much he really cared about her and her safety. But how could he protect her when he worked with those she needed protection from.

* * *

"And up… back down. Bend your knee's, that's it." AJ smiled whilst having her younger class in, the one Toni joined in at, ranging from ages four to seven. It was adorable to see them all so concentrated, so young and adorable. They all reminded her of herself when she was that age, so eager to learn and so passionate about ballet.

The class was just finishing off, and all parents of the children had came to collect their daughter's, including Elise who she was actually heading for dinner with straight after. Toni included too.

"Hey, baby. How'd you do?" Elise smiled as Toni came running towards her. The little girl was always so excited to show and tell her mother what she had learned at each lesson.

"Had fun, mommy." Toni smiled up to her mother who smiled.

"You ready for your dinner?" Elise asked as she nodded.

"I'm ready for my dinner." AJ smiled, approaching them with her bag slung over her shoulder as the studio emptied out. She was so hungry, and was ready to enjoy a good dinner with her friend. She hated that she had to lie to Elise about her and Punk, and what was going on with them. She felt like she was betraying her, but she just had to find the right time, and she had to discuss with Punk on whether or not they were telling people yet. They'd barely just admitted to each other that they liked one another. Maybe it was too soon to start telling the world. She could sense he was still weary of her and scared of her not liking what he tells her. She didn't know how it was going to work, but she wanted it to.

"I could so eat a really good pizza right now." Elise admired whilst leaving the studio as AJ locked up.

"Oh, that does sound-"

"April… April Mendez?"

AJ turned around to the voice calling on her as she looked up and down at the man in the suit, looking on at her and extended his hand, "I'm John Blakely. Director. Have I caught you at a bad time?" The man asked as AJ turned around to Elise who just nodded with approval.

"No… I have a few minutes." She smiled to him.

"Great." He smiled, "I'm directing a theatre production of Swan Lake in a few months time." He said, "But… don't worry, it's not what everyone is fed up of seeing." He said quickly, "I admired your good contrasted with evil performance a few nights ago."

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "But where is this going?" She asked, not sure what the man was really getting at.

"I'd like you to star in the production." He said, "You do your own choreography, and the girls you danced with a few nights ago, I'd like for them to join too." He said as she looked up at him in disbelief. And there she was thinking that fall of embarrassment had ruined her life.

"Really?" She said in a high pitched tone.

"Really." The man smiled, "You are… incredible. There's no one else I'd rather have." He said, "I'll leave you my number. I'll give you time to think about it." He said, taking out a business card and handing it to AJ who took it gracefully, looking at the phone number on it and smiling.

"Thank you." She smiled to herself.

"No. Thank you." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I think this could be something really special." He said, "Have a great night." He said, walking on by as AJ turned round to Elise who was smiling, having listened into the conversation with Toni.

"This is insane." AJ gasped as she carefully put the business card the man had gave her into the side compartment of her bag, "A production… starring me." She pressed her hand on her chest. She'd danced in productions. Quite a few actually, but she hadn't starred in any. She'd just been a back up dancer here and there.

"I think we deserve to celebrate." Elise said as AJ smiled, feeling her wrap her around her as she leaned into her with a smile, accepting the almost congratulations hug as they walked down the street. Thing were pretty good right now. She had a great friend, a great opportunity with work, and… yes… she had a great boyfriend. She seen him as great. She didn't care what other people thought of him. She knew and wanted to get to know more of the real him. Things were looking pretty good for her.

* * *

"Ok. These guys are from southern California. Well… most of them." Punk said as he walked into his father's office in Invictus, "This guy here-" Punk placed down a mug shot on the desk in front of his father, "Jason Conway. Pretty dirty guy. Done time for armed robbery, assault, petty theft, but got let go for a pressed charge of attempted rape." Punk said as his father leaned back on his chair, "He's your main guy." Punk said.

"What else did you find?" Jack asked.

"Ok, well… they don't work like us. What they do is… well they double cross. Unlike us, when people come to us, they give us a target, we take them out and take the money. What they do is... they'll take the money, and then kill the people who give them the money. So basically they kill their own customers? It's pretty cruel." Punk said.

"So why do they think we're taking their business when we're the ones that do the job right, and they just kill off all the people who make offers for them?" Jack said as Punk shrugged.

"Easier." Punk said, "Also, they're all part of some Hispanic religion." He added, "Might not mean much, but I'm sure there's a reason for it." He shrugged, "They all have the same tattoo on their hands. It's like a half moon going through a star." Punk said, "And that's all I got." He said to his dad who nodded.

"Ok… alright, that's enough for just now. Thanks, son." He said, biting the end of his pen as he leaned back on his chair.

"When is Uncle Dennis coming down with all his crew?" Punk asked.

"In a week or two. He'll need to find a place to stay." Jack said, "Maybe he'll be able to figure something out." He said as Punk nodded.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna shoot off." Punk said as Jack nodded, watching his son walk away, calling him back for just a second.

"What is it with this April girl then?" He asked as Punk paused, taking his hand from the door handle that he was about to open, turning around as his father spun from side to side on his chair, "There must be a catch. Or is her pussy just that good?" He laughed.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that." He shook his head.

"Well tell me then." Jack said, "What is it with her?"

"I don't know." Punk shrugged. He didn't want to say anything that he was thinking in his mind. His father was way too judgemental. He'd no doubt start laughing if he said he had strong feelings for AJ, "I just enjoy her company, alright." Punk said.

"Ok." Jack nodded, "I'm just warning you now. Don't get too attached to her. She'll tell you she's ok with what you do, and then one day someone kinder will come along, someone who doesn't kill for a living." Jack said, "Don't fall in love with the girl, Phil."

"I've been seeing her for a few days, dad. I don't think I'm in love with her." He said.

"Yeah? But then those few days will turn into weeks, months, years. You'll put a ring on her finger, you'll have children, you'll want to be with your family. And you know fine well you can't do that whilst working here."

"You done it." Punk said.

"And look where it left me." Jack said, "A daughter who hates me and moved away. A dead wife who was never really happy, and a son who I've trained into a monster." He said, "Is that where you want to end up?" He asked.

"You're thinking about it way too much." Punk said, "It's just casual. We aren't… we aren't getting married tomorrow." He said, laughing lightly, "Alright, just… calm down." He told his father, "I'll see you later." He said, turning back around and opening the office door to leave, walking out and hearing his father speak quietly.

"If you knew what was best. You'd stay away from her."

* * *

 **Will he stay away from April though? Who knows. What will April say to the offer she's been given? More on these guys who invaded Invictus. Will we see an April and Jack encounter soon? Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you gonna do it?" Elise asked, sitting across from AJ in a pizza place they had chosen to go to for dinner. Toni was sitting beside Elise finishing off her dinner contently.

"Of course I am." AJ said, "It's an incredible opportunity. For me and the older girls." She said.

"It just means… you're probably gonna have to hire a teacher in to teach the other girls while you're practising. You can't cut yourself in two." Elise laughed as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "And that's the last thing I want to do, but I can't turn this down. I've done so much in ballet. But… I've not done this. I mean, it's a lot of pressure. And I know there will be a bigger crowd, and more critics." She said, almost scaring herself as she kept talking, "But I just can't turn it down." She said.

"You're gonna be great." Elise smiled, "I'm so happy for you." She said with excitement as AJ smiled.

She was ecstatic by this news. She couldn't wait to call the director up and one hundred and ten percent agree to his offer. It was all she dreamed off since she was a child. She was over the moon, nervous, but over the moon.

* * *

The next morning, Punk was woken up extremely early. Well… for him, 10am was extremely early. He groaned whilst rubbing his eyes whilst walking out of his bedroom, looking through the peep hole in the door and noticing it was AJ standing with a brown paper bag and a coffee holder with two cups inside it.

He unlocked the door and opened it up, watching her as she smiled and raised the coffee holder and bag, "I brought breakfast."

"Why are you up so early?" Punk asked around half an hour later, still in just his boxers, sitting in his kitchen with her whilst picking at the blueberry muffin she'd brought. He didn't have the heart to say he didn't like blueberry muffins, and she'd already claimed the chocolate chip one. His coffee was already drank, and all he could do was sit and stare at, losing himself in her like always.

"It's 10am." She laughed. He never ceased to amaze her with his quick witted nature and sluggish features.

"Yeah. That's early." Punk nodded, "Plus, I was gonna come to yours later. Did you drive all the way up here?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I am able to drive for an hour on the road you know." She nodded to him, "You didn't come yesterday. I thought you'd show up later on." She sighed, "I missed you." She said as he looked up at her.

"I was busy." Punk shook his head, "I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Busy with what?" She asked as he looked her in the eye.

"You know what, April." He said as she nodded slowly.

This was the only thing she hated about this. Could she really live like this with him? Knowing that he hadn't came to visit her because he was out on a job somewhere, slaughtering someone, taking away someone's life. It was hard, but then when she was with him, and she was in his arms, it was all ok, and she was able to deal with it.

"You know this is a two way straight, right? You gotta… communicate with me." She said, "If we're ever gonna at least try to make this work, you gotta talk to me."

"What? About the thing you're disgusted by? Did you want me to call you last night and tell you I couldn't come be with you because I was out killing some guy?" He asked, "What would you have said to that? Oh, ok Phil. See you soon then." He mimicked as she rolled her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" She shook her head. She didn't know why he was so paranoid or so on edge, but she didn't like it. She wasn't here to question him or step on toes. She was just here to see him. It was simple.

"Look… I like you." He looked her in the eye, "I like you way too much. I don't want you to be disappointed. I… I want to make you happy and I don't think I-"

"Just stop." She raised her hand, "Stop talking." She told him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers, "I can't do this if you're constantly going to doubt yourself every time I see you. Whatever it is that makes you think you aren't good enough for me, needs to stop, ok? Because I want to be with you." She nodded, "I want to make it work. Even if it means I have to… deal with what you do." She said.

"You deserve so much better." He said.

"I really don't." She told him sincerely.

"You should listen to him."

AJ turned around to the door of the kitchen, watching as an older man walked in, hands in his coats pockets, "Who are-"

"Phil's father." Jack smiled, having invited himself into his son's apartment with the spare set of keys he had, "It's a pleasure." He extended his hand to AJ who hesitantly shook it, turning to Punk who sat with his arms folded.

"What are you doing here?" Punk looked up at his father. He had no right to just burst into his apartment like this.

"Well I initially came to speak to you, son. But I didn't know you had company." He admitted, "We're busy today, so I hope April doesn't mind in heading off." Jack eyed AJ who nodded.

"I was… just leaving." She said, standing up, "I'll call you." She looked over to Punk who nodded and smiled, his smile fading once he turned his head to his father. How dare he come in here and just demand her to go.

"I'll walk you out." Jack smiled, "Phil… get ready." He said as Punk stood up, walking over to AJ and pressing a kiss on her cheek, keeping his eyes on his father the entire time. He would not push away something so good for him like AJ, just because his father was being completely dramatic and over sensitive. He wanted to be with AJ. He was old enough and wise enough to know how he felt about her, and the feelings weren't going away.

"I'll come over tonight." He nodded to her as she smiled, watching him walk away out of the kitchen as she began to leave too.

"I really don't need walking out." AJ spoke to Jack as she opened up the apartment door, feeling him follow her from behind.

"I insist." Jack said, following AJ down the apartment block stairs.

They reached the bottom where she opened the door, about to walk away when she felt a sudden grip on her wrist, pulling her back into the block and out of any public eye, "You listen to me." Jack hissed as AJ looked up at him, swallowing loudly as she shook with fear. There was no denying he was a scary, scary man. Unlike Punk, there was absolutely no good inside him. None whatsoever.

"You stay away from him." Jack said, "He isn't interested in you. He's keeping you happy so you don't blow his cover. He is a monster, just like the rest of us. Whatever it is you can see in him, it's bullshit." He hissed, "He is right. You deserve better. Don't waste your time with him." He spat as she wriggled out of his grasp.

"Take your hands off me." She backed away from him whilst holding her wrist which had been marked red from his grasp, "I can do what I like." She said, "Don't you dare put your hands on me again." She pointed, walking out of the door and slamming it shut behind her as Jack stood with his hands on his hips, sighing and walking back up the stairs.

* * *

Later that night, after Punk had spent an exhausting day with his father, he headed to AJ's, knocking on her door as he stood outside, yawning despite his desire to jump her as soon as he seen her, watching as she opened the door solemnly, widening it for him as he walked in.

"Everything ok?" He asked, watching as she locked the door and walked back into the living room. In nothing but shorts and a tank top, with a silk dressing gown around her.

"Ask your father." She said as he wandered his way into the living room after, raising his eyebrows with confusion.

"Why? What did he say to you?" He asked.

"What did he say? More like what did he do..." She spat as he stiffened, dropping his arms that were folded to either side of his body, walking over to her.

"April. What did he do? What did he do to you?" He asked. He almost thought that his father would just let it slide. But of course he wouldn't. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't have any 'distraction'

"He grabbed me and told me to leave you alone. So in other words we're in ninth grade." She spat, "Why can't he keep his nose out of your business?" She shook her head.

"He thinks you're a distraction to me." He said as she laughed lightly.

"A distraction?" She folded her arms over and turned away, "Is this ever gonna be easy for us? Or are we gonna have to tip toe around everyone we're close to?" She asked, "I mean, it's already bad enough I can't talk to Elise. And now your father's on our case." She sighed as he nodded.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know it's bad." He sighed, "But… it's just because it's not something he's ever had to deal with before. I've never dated a girl or got close to anyone." He admitted, "I don't think my dad knows how to react to it. I don't think I even know how to react to it." He admitted as she couldn't help smile.

"So what do we do?" She asked. It was clear there was a problem here. His father clearly didn't want him to be seeing her, and she still hadn't figured out how she was possibly going to tell Elise what had been going on with them. She wanted to, but she just didn't know how to.

"We'll just keep this on the down low for just now. Give ourselves time to figure out how we're going to deal with it." He shrugged as she nodded.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" She sighed to him.

"Because I'm complicated." He shrugged as she smiled, "And I'm also really… really in need to pick you up and take you upstairs." He admitted as she giggled, feeling him suddenly pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I guess this makes it all worth it." She sighed with relaxation. Like she had said earlier. Now he was here, in his arms, she felt invincible and safe. She felt at home. There was no doubt about it, she'd made up her mind, she'd never felt such a connection with someone before. He was something special alright.

"This is all that matters." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers, heading for the stairs.

It was true. His sister, his father, his job, none of it mattered when they were together like this. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 **More coming very soon!**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Since your father rudely interrupted us yesterday, I never got the chance to tell you some good news." She said, the clock having ticked into the early am of the next day as she lay comfortably in his arms.

"Good news for me?" Punk asked her, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger whilst she laughed a little, curled into his chest, her leg draping over his own under the sheets.

"Depends." AJ shrugged, "But mostly good for me." She said.

"Ok, what is it?" Punk asked her.

"I've been offered to star in a production in a few months." She said, "You ever heard of swan lake?" She asked him, which was pretty stupid considering she already knew the answer.

"No." Punk shrugged, "I'm assuming it's something to do with a swan… and a lake." He said cockily as she rolled her eyes, looking up at him and resting her chin on his chest.

"You got jokes." She nodded.

"Tons." He implied, "But no, really… that's super exciting. For you at least." He said as she slapped him hard on the arm, "What?"

"You aren't excited for me?" She asked with a frown as he sighed.

"Of course I am." Punk said, "You know I just don't understand ballet the way you do. But I'm happy that your happy." He smiled. It was just that. He couldn't really care if she was starring in a theatre production. Did that sound bad? What he cared about was her being happy, and she was, and therefore he was happy also.

"You'll come, right?" AJ asked, "Only this time, take a seat and don't have your hood up." She glared up at him, still resting her chin on his chest as he looked down at her.

"Few months time? Hey, I'm just glad you still have intentions to hang around me until then." He laughed as she smiled.

"Well, you're pretty hard to stay away from." She admitted, "You thought anymore about what we're going to do about your dad?" She asked.

"No." Punk sighed, his smile fading as it did everytime his fathers name was mentioned, at this point anyway, "He's always stuck his nose in my business. He just thinks that if this gets serious between us, I'll forget about Invictus and everything that comes along with it." He sighed.

"So he's never going to let you have a life? In other words?" She said as he nodded.

"Pretty much." Punk nodded, "I guess I haven't minded it up until now. You know… him always checking up on me. I've never been in a relationship before." He admitted to her.

"Oh… so was that your discrete way of calling this a relationship." She nodded to him as he swallowed loudly, feeling anxious.

"That's what it is… isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ smiled up at him, "I guess it is."

"I'm hoping my dad has bigger problems to worry about soon. He needs to back off." Punk spat. He was still really angry that his father had put his hands on AJ. He felt extremely protective over her already, and he knew his father would stay true to his word if he felt AJ _was_ a distraction. But over his dead body. This girl was the best thing he ever had going for him, he wasn't pushing her away because of his fathers own insecurities.

"We can just take one day at a time." AJ told him, "But… why is he so against you being in a relationship and working the job, when he was when you were a kid?" She asked curiously.

"Because he wasn't happy. He couldn't make my mom happy. And look where he is now, has a daughter that hates him, a dead wife and a son who he's completely ruined." Punk rolled his eyes.

"You aren't ruined." She told him firmly.

Just as she was crawling her way back up his body, lying atop of him whilst pressing her lips back on his, the front door downstairs opened, causing them to both pause and look each other in the eye at a standstill.

"April!" Elise shouted whilst walking in the door, "April are you ready to go? I thought we were meeting a half hour ago." She said.

"Shit." AJ spat whilst climbing off of Punk, "I was supposed to meet her for breakfast." She ran around the bedroom frantically as he stayed in bed, that was until he heard his sister begin to climb the stairs.

"April, are you up there?" She asked as Punk darted out of bed.

There was a lot of pushing and shoving between AJ and Punk. He wanted to go into the bathroom, but she insisted in shoving him into her wardrobe, which was a very compressed space for a man like him, "Stay quiet." She told him as he kicked the wardrobe at her, causing her to laugh and walk away, pretending she was looking out clothes as Elise walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, I thought we were going for breakfast?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry. I slept in." AJ apologised, "You know I didn't give you a spare key to my house to just parade on in though." She said as Elise just nodded but with a smirk.

"Ok, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Elise said, glancing over at the bed which looked like it had been slept in on both sides, very restlessly, "You sure are a messy sleeper." Elise said as AJ smiled timidly.

"I know." She shrugged, "Must be a ballerina thing." She nodded as Elise laughed.

"Alright, well I'll wait outside for you. Don't be too long." Elise said, walking out of the bedroom and heading downstairs.

AJ watched as Punk got out of the wardrobe, some clothes attached to him as he straightened his figure up that had been awkwardly hunched down in the compressed space, "I can't feel my legs." He groaned as she laughed, "It's not funny. Screw my dad, when are we telling my sister." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her as she began to get dressed.

"Soon." AJ nodded, "I just… I'm scared incase she hates me. I've never had a friend like her, I don't want to lose her." She sighed.

"You won't." Punk said, "She'll probably just try and convince you that you could do better, and tell you stories of all the horrible stuff I've done." He said, putting his own clothes on as she walked over to him, leaning down and cupping his cheeks.

"Well not even that is gonna push me away." She smiled, pecking him on the lips and leaving him her key on the night stand, "You'll need to leave after me. Lock the door on your way out." She told him as he nodded, "Will you come over tonight?" She asked.

"Depends. I'll text you and let you know. If I do it will probably be later on." He told her as she nodded.

"Well I'll be waiting." She said as he smiled, watching her walk out of the room.

* * *

"Uncle Dennis… Hey." Punk greeted his Uncle who was with his father in Invictus later on in the day.

"Phil. By God you've grown up." Dennis smiled. The last time he seen Punk was a very long time ago. Punk had to be about 19 or 20, "Grown a beard and everything." Dennis laughed whilst embracing his nephew.

"I'm pretty sure I had a beard when I last seen you." Punk chuckled, taking a seat with his father and uncle.

"So… no Elise?" Dennis asked as Jack just shook his head, "That girl is just her mother. Always finding a reason to argue." He shook his head, "But who'd blame her for leaving this place anyway." He said.

"Nothing wrong with this place." Jack added, "We kept her safe. We didn't have her in danger. The most she done for me was waitress at this place." Jack sighed.

"She has a daughter now." Punk added to change the subject on a happy note, "She's four. Toni, her name is." Punk smiled as Dennis clasped his hands.

"Well that's great." Dennis smiled, "Kids are growing up, Jack. Eh?" He nudged his brother.

"Yeah." Jack said, looking at Punk who stared back at him.

"So… is that you here permanently?" Punk asked his uncle who nodded.

"Yeah. Moving everyone wasn't easy. But we're all here. We're all ready. Your father told me about the loan sharks that tried to tear this place down." Dennis said, "I'm here to help my little brother." Dennis smiled as Jack just rolled his eyes. The majority of the time, Punks father and uncle didn't get on, but when they did, their evil minds clashed and created horrid things.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, looking at his father in the eye, "I was with my girlfriend when it happened." He said without hesitation, watching his fathers nose flair as he sat up straight, "I missed it." Punk said.

Screw it. That's what Punk thought anyway. His father had nothing to do with his personal life. He wasn't in control of who he seen or what he done. This was his life, and he liked calling AJ his girlfriend, it felt different, a good different. He felt like there was a home for him, with AJ. He was crazy about her and he'd be damned if someone wanted to step in between them. That went for his father, his friends and his sister.

"Gilfriend, eh?" Dennis smiled.

"Eh… they aren't really dating." Jack butted in, "You know what Phil is like, always… messing around with girls." He said as his son was now the one with flared nostrils, "Why don't you get back to unpacking your things. Come back round tonight. Free drinks on the house." Jack smiled as Dennis nodded.

"Well… I don't mind if I do." Dennis stood up, "I'll catch you boys later." He announced, walking out of the club as Jack turned his attention to Punk.

"You're playing a bad game here, son." Jack warned him.

"I'm not playing anything." Punk spat, "You don't have a say in who I see or what I do. It doesn't concern you." He said, "I've found someone that can actually look past all the violence, and likes me for me." He said, "It has absolutely nothing to do with you." Punk said, not sure how he could make it any clearer.

"What you do has everything to do with me!" Jack yelled, standing up and slamming his hand on the table as he looked down at Punk, "You don't believe me do you? I will kill her, Phil." Jack said as Punk stood up, evening out the intimidating, only this time he was the one looking down on his father.

"You touch her… _I'll_ kill _you._ " Punk spat as his father looked at him with disgust, "Stay out of my business. Stay out of her business." Punk said, turning his back as he began to walk away.

"I don't need to worry." Jack laughed it off as Punk turned around, "She isn't going to stick around for long when she finds out it was me who killed both her parents."

* * *

 **Oh shit.**

 **Just to clear things up, I think the site is having problems right now regarding the reviews. They aren't showing up at all, I only can see them via email. So keep reviewing! Don't worry, I do see them. Hopefully the site can sort it out. Review and let me know what you guys think!**


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked, looking across at his father who placed his hands in his trouser pockets.

"I killed her parents." Jack repeated, "It was a job gone wrong. I… I got the wrong guy. I was initially going to kill her father, but her mother was there too and… well I'm not as kind as you, when people see me kill, I kill them too." Jack said.

"You… killed her parents?" Punk shook his head, "You… you got the wrong people? What does that even mean?" Punk said, not believing what he was hearing.

"It's pretty self explanatory, Phil. I thought they were the people I had to track down, but it wasn't. You were just a kid at the time, maybe eleven, or twelve. Elise was just a toddler." Jack said, "I was working more after your mom died, and sometimes I just… got carried away." He shrugged.

"You're scum." Punk spat. The hidden respect he used to have for his father was slowly disappearing the closer he got to AJ. How could he have killed her parents? How ironic was it that April had stumbled into this, when it was the origin of her parents death.

"It's a mistake. Could have happened to anyone." Jack shrugged.

"They were innocent." Punk said.

"So were all the people you've killed, Phil. Don't act like a saint here." He said as Punk just shook his head, "I'd like to see April stick around you when she finds out it was me who killed her parents." Jack said, "Maybe it'll get her head out of her ass and make her realise she doesn't want to be getting involved with men like me and you." He said.

"I'm nothing like you." Punk grunted.

"Oh, but you are." Jack twisted a smile, "You're more alike to me, now more than ever." He said.

Punk couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe his father had killed April's parents. It was cruel, and for the first time in his life, he was disgusted to be a part of such a circuit. How would he explain this to AJ? She was already gone. He had no chance now. Why would she stick by him?

"You love this. Don't you?" Punk laughed lightly, "You love seeing me miserable. It's why you don't want me near her." Punk said.

"I don't love this, Phil." Jack shook his head, "I just want my son by my side. I don't want that girl getting into your head. She's too-"

"Too what?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "Beautiful? Smart? Funny? Amazing? What? Are you jealous or something?"

"She won't know how to deal with you. You really think she's going to stick by you? She's too nice to handle what we do. The only reason me and your mother worked out, was because, your mom was street wise, she knew how to handle herself, she'd seen it all. This girl is way too fragile for you. I'm trying to help you here." Jack sighed.

"Have you been looking her up?" Punk asked as Jack nodded, "Unbelievable."

"Because I was looking out for you. This isn't because I don't want you to be happy. I just know it won't end well."

"You don't know what she wants. And you don't even know what I want." Punk shook his head, turning away to leave the club.

"Get back here, Phil. I'm not finished." Jack demanded as Punk continued to walk out.

"Yes you are."

* * *

Punk drove up to AJ's later that night, running through his mind what he was going to say to her. The one thing she asked him for in this weak relationship, was honesty and loyalty. He couldn't lie to her. She had to know that his father was the one at the hands of her parents death. It was pretty remarkable how he had managed to stumble across her, considering what had happened. He could only hope she would understand that, he wasn't any part of it, and he was just as disgusted with his father as she would be.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna text?" AJ asked, letting Punk in as he closed the front door over behind himself, following her into the living room as she took a seat on the couch.

"What?" She looked up at him as he stood still, "C'mon, Phil. At least let me watch the last few minutes of this programme." She smirked to him, figuring he was eager to go upstairs, but she watched him as he suddenly sat down beside her.

"I need to talk to you." He told her as she looked him in the eye, muting the tv and turning her body slightly to face him.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked him, seeing sadness in his eyes, seeing sorrow and shame.

"You- You said your parents died in a car accident?" He asked as she nodded slowly with confusion.

"Yeah. That's what I was told." AJ nodded as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "Why?" AJ asked.

They didn't." Punk shook his head, "My dad killed them." Punk said, watching AJ's eye widen, looking across at him and shaking her head.

"What?" She spoke through the lump in her throat, "What are you talking about?" She shook her head. It didn't make sense. Her parents were good people. They weren't troublemakers. They were happy and loving. They didn't have beef with anyone. Why on earth would they be butchered at the hands of his father?

"He got the wrong people." Punk said, "They shouldn't have been harmed. He made a mistake." He told her, "April, I'm so… so sorry." Emphasising on the so part. He really was sorry. He couldn't believe that her parents death was his own fathers doings. He felt partly guilty too, even though he was just a child like her at the time.

"How could he have..." AJ shook her head, "What did they ever do to him?" She asked him, her voice cracking as she looked in his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the first time he'd seen her cry, and it was truly heartbreaking for him. He wasted no time in wrapping his arm around her.

He was surprised that she curled into him. He thought she'd react terribly, in fact, he was certain she would have slapped him or threw him out of the house. But she was here, seeking comfort in him that he was so willingly giving her. It was the least he could do.

"I knew it wasn't a car accident. But… I didn't think they had been killed by someone else." She sighed, resting her head into his chest. Not once did she feel anger for him. His father… that was another story. She knew him, she knew he was just a child when it happened, just like her. She knew he was just as repulsed as she was, and shocked by the looks of things.

"My father just told me earlier. I wanted you to know. I… I didn't want to lie to you." He told her as she looked up at him.

"Thank you for telling me." She said. She did only ask him for two things, and one of them was honesty, and he was being completely honest with her. She had to appreciate that.

"I'm so sorry." He said, "I know that… what me and my dad, and the other guys at Invictus do is bad, but… I guess I can see it from someone's families perspective now." He admitted. He'd never really took into consideration that his victims families were left with such a gap in their lives at the hand of him. Just like AJ had been since the age of eight, "I'm sorry." He sighed, not knowing what else he could say.

"It's not your fault." She shook her head.

"I know, but I'm still sorry." He said, "I've never cared this much when seeing someone cry." He admitted, drying her tears as she smiled lightly. She appreciated his honesty and just him being here. She already had an idea that her parents weren't killed in a car accident like everyone told her, she was a child back then, she wouldn't have understood, but now it all made sense. She was horrified that it was Punks father that had killed them, and even worse that it wasn't even meant to happen, they were completely innocent.

"My dad thinks this will scare you enough to leave me." Punk admitted as she looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Your dad is an idiot. It's him I hate because of this, not you." She said. Why would his father think that by his repulsive actions, that she'd hate his son because of it? She knew that Punk done his job carefully, despite it being awful, he was professional about it, his father clearly wasn't.

"I hate him right now." Punk said, "I don't know what I'm going to do." He admitted just as the front door opened.

He didn't part from her, she still stayed curled into him as he turned his head to the living room door, watching his sister walk in with AJ's sweater in her hand that she had left earlier this morning, pausing as she seen her brother with his arms wrapped around her.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

 **Will Punk and AJ tell Elise? What are they going to do about Jack? All coming soon. Stay tuned and please leave your REVIEWS.**


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell is this?" Elise asked, looking on at Punk and AJ, watching AJ sit up from being slouched into her brother, "Take your hands off her." She slapped Punks hands away from her friend, "You don't touch her." She warned him as Punk rolled his eyes.

"It's alright, Elise." AJ nodded, "It's ok." She said to her friend who stood with her hands on her hips, "We're..." She leaned into Punk, "We're ok." She nodded to her as Elise's arms dropped to either side of her body.

"You aren't..." She pointed back and forth to them, "You both haven't..." She raised her eyebrows, watching as AJ nodded, "Oh, AJ. No! No!" She yelled as Punk collapsed back on the couch, running his hands through his hair as AJ stood up.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "This isn't just him playing with me, alright. We're… we're in a relationship." She said as Elise turned to Punk.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you? Always sleeping with my friends." She said.

"Uh, you're one to talk." AJ said, not even thinking as Elise turned to her quickly, eye balling her intensely from that quick sniper comment.

"What?" Punk said, "You've slept with one of my friends?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"No." Elise said quickly, looking across at AJ, "No. I haven't." She spat, "He is just going to hurt you and hurt you, and when you need someone to cry to, don't expect to find me." She said, throwing the sweater she'd came to drop off at AJ, pushing Punk on the head roughly and storming out as Punk just collapsed on the couch on his stomach, pressing his cheek against the cushion and sighing.

"And this is what happens when you want to be around a guy like me." Punk said as AJ sighed, running her hands through her hair and looking over at him as he sulked like a teenager.

"Sit up." She said as he sat up, giving her space to sit down beside him, "I think we should get out of here." She turned to him as he laughed lightly.

"Oh, you're serious?" He asked.

"Deadly." AJ nodded, "I don't feel like I can… really concentrate on us when everyone around us hates you." She said, "Or in your father's case, hates me." She said, "Couldn't you just slip away for a week?" She asked, "I could put off classes at my studio." She told him as he scratched his head in thought.

"I don't know." Punk admitted, "It'll just make my dad even angrier when I get back. And plus, I have work to do." He told her honestly.

"We can think about what we can say to him when we're away." She said, "Please. I just do this for me. I can't… I feel like I can't get to know you or even try to when the only time you're around me is from 10pm onwards." She said, "Just… let me pack a bag. We can stop by yours and get some stuff, and then we can just drive somewhere." She said as he looked at her.

It did sound inviting. Going away for a week without his father in his ear. Without working or being at Invictus. And to top it off, spending a week with AJ the entire time. He'd be a fool to say no. He just knew it came with a lot of consequences. But that was love.

"Ok." He nodded quietly, "Ok, go pack a bag."

* * *

About an hour later, AJ had packed a bag, they had stopped by Punk's apartment to get some things and they were now on the road to an unknown destination. AJ didn't know what made her suggest leaving town for a week, but she just knew it was what they needed. How could they possibly talk or even think to themselves, when everyone around them was doing everything in their power to either split them up, or talk them into splitting up. She didn't want this to end before it started. Not because of his insensitive father and his dramatic sister, nor his idiotic friends and workers.

They found themselves in a small motel. Not too far from their places, but far enough away from everyone. It was peaceful and quiet. A lake streamed in front of the motel block with some benches around it to sit on and look out. It looked like their type of place.

"How many nights?" The receptionist asked, a sallow skinned, scary woman asked whilst sitting behind a desk, puffing on a cigarette as AJ stood beside Punk. Maybe a drive in motel wasn't their best option but it wasn't like they were going to go to a five star hotel.

Punk turned to AJ to confirm that she wanted to stay the full week, and she did, boy she did.

"Seven." Punk said, pulling out his wallet as the woman totalled the price up and got a key out.

"Y'all got some crack?" She asked as Punk placed his credit card in the machine, realising he hadn't brought enough cash, and there wasn't any ATM's near by.

"No." Punk shook his head whilst entering his pin, watching the receptionist look at AJ, chewing gum now and popping bubbles. Her southern accent was shrilling, and he of course had been stuck with the slowest card machine ever.

"She's pretty." The woman smiled, "I put y'all in the furthest away room. Looks like y'all gon be noisy." She laughed to herself as Punk pulled his card out, wrapping his arm around AJ and turning away from the clearly dis-occupied woman, as if shielding AJ from her as they walked down the narrow wooden decking.

"She was nice." AJ nodded sarcastically as Punk opened the door to the motel, "She thought I was pretty." She eyed up Punk as he laughed lightly, opening the door and walking on into the room, shutting it behind them as he hit the lights.

"Well… I've slept in worse." He admitted, looking around the decent room, throwing his bag over in the corner as AJ did too.

"So have I." AJ admitted, "I slept in a lot of youth hostels in France with my sister. There was ten per room, one toilet, bunks." She said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down like a child, "And there wasn't any sexy looking guys." She turned around to him as he grinned.

"Sexy? Now there's a word people don't use for me often." He smiled as she walked over to him, dropping to her knee's, reaching her black nail panted fingers for his belt on his jeans, unbuckling it as he pressed his two hands on the mattress behind him, "Oh… alright." He nodded, lifting his hips as she pulled his jeans and boxers down, taking a hold of his stiff length in her small hand, stroking him up and down as he rolled his eyes back.

She licked from the base of his shaft to the tip, slowly and teasingly as he looked down, running his fingertips into her long tresses, massaging her head to relieve his own self, suddenly feeling her take him all the way inside her mouth, which wasn't all that easy, not to boast, but he didn't come in any small sort of packages.

"Shit, April." He moaned, "God dammit, you're beautiful." He groaned, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat, listening to her gag and take her mouth from him, wiping her running chin and stroking him up and down again as she smiled.

"Your dick is beautiful." She moaned as he laughed, rolling his head back, bringing it forward and looking back down at her as she sucked and stroked him.

"Beautiful? I don't think it's ever been described like that, but I'll take it." He said as she released him again, stroking him up and down.

"You can tell me what else it's been described as when you're putting it inside me." She moaned, standing up and stripping her t-shirt off, feeling him pull her down on the bed on top of him as she squealed and giggled.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Elise spat as she had surprisingly got an answer to Punks apartment, watching as Dean opened the door, swallowing quietly to herself as she caressed a sleeping Toni in her arms.

"Why would I tell you?" Dean laughed as she walked in, looking around the apartment, rolling her eyes at the joints an bong sitting over on the coffee table, not to mention the place smelt like a brewery.

"Because he's my brother and because just fucking tell me. How about that?" She spat, "Tell me or I swear to God I will cut your damn balls off in your sleep. I tried to do it once, I won't fail the next time." She spat, placing Toni down on the couch, "And get rid of all that shit." She said in disgust whilst looking at the weed and other illegal substance.

"You always were a crazy bitch." Dean admired for a moment, looking into those green eyes and smiling, "He's gone for the week. Didn't tell me where, didn't tell me why. Just told me to watch his apartment." He shrugged.

"And this is you watching his apartment? Smoking pot and rolling up joints?" She said, "You never change." She shook her head.

"Hey, baby… you used to roll them up with me." He reminded her, "Don't you go acting all good girl on me just because you had yourself a baby." He said as she looked over at him. It was so hard not to just say it. But she bit her tongue. She always bit her tongue.

"Look… I think he know who he's with." She admitted, "Just… whatever you do, don't tell my father, alright. Just… tell him he's away on a vacation. Tell him that you seen me with April tonight." She said.

"April? As in that sexy latina girl Punk has been banging?" He asked. He always had to put things in the most horrific terms.

"Yes, Dean. That would be the one." Elise nodded, "Promise me." She pointed to him.

"Alright, alright I promise you. If Jack asks… I seen you with April hours after Punk left." He said, "Ok?" He said as she nodded.

"Thank you." Elise said, "Does my dad know about Phil and April? Was I the last to find out?" She sighed. She hoped she hadn't gave off vibes that AJ couldn't come to talk to her. I mean, it was a shock of course, and she knew fine well, as well as everyone else, that AJ could do much better, but she couldn't say anything, she was still deeply in love with a man of the same occupation to her brother.

"I didn't even know there was an 'April and Phil'." Dean admitted, showing inverted commas with his fingers, "I know Jack is pissed that is about it. You know he put camera's in her house?" Dean said as Elise shook her head.

"He's disgusting." She spat, "Do you know what's really going on with April and Phil? I mean, I sorta stormed out without letting either of them speak." She said, feeling guilty for the way she abruptly left her friend and brother without letting them explain anything.

"Punk's been acting weird lately. I don't know." He shrugged, "You're asking the wrong guy. You know I'm always either high or drunk. I don't notice anything." He admitted.

"Yeah." Elise sighed, "I suppose you are." She looked over at Toni who was still fast asleep, "I'm gonna use the bathroom before I head back home. I suppose I'll just wait until AJ and Punk get back." She said. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were together.

"You want some weed for the journey home?" Dean asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down in front of his roll ups, oblivious to the little girl sleeping across from him.

"No, I'm good." Elise sighed, walking away into the bathroom and shutting the door over.

* * *

The next morning AJ and Punk were woken up by the most disturbing of noises, both looking at one another with sleepy eyes, making the exact same disgusted faces. Next door sounded like a hurricane had hit. Grunting, screaming and the sound of the bed springs squeaking.

"It's 8am." Punk looked at the clock, feeling AJ bury her face into his chest, placing her hands over her ears, "Do we sound as unattractive as that?" He asked with confusion, cringing whilst AJ looked up at him.

"I hope to God we don't." She said, "I mean… these walls must be paper thin." She touched the wall, taking back when she felt it shake suddenly.

"Maybe they're getting back at us for last night… I mean, we were pretty loud." He admitted, "Well… you were pretty loud." He corrected himself as AJ smiled.

"That's your fault not mine." She said defensively, "I'm sort of hungry anyway, let's get out of here." She tapped his chest as she rolled off of him.

"You're hungry? I feel sick. Fucking sounds like Shrek next door." He groaned as she laughed.

* * *

They got ready despite the horrific sounds from the room beside them and soon enough left their room, in search for some sort of breakfast. Despite the motel clearly being completely infested by drunks, druggies and probably hookers, they didn't care. They were together, and nothing really mattered when they were together.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked as she seen Punk write something a tissue he'd taken from their motel room, standing outside the door next to them whilst he put the lid back on the pen.

He crouched down and fed the tissue through the bottom of the door, standing up straight and knocking the door with heavy knuckles.

"Now what?" She asked him as he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Now, we run." He told her, darting away as she had no choice but to run quickly behind him laughing.

* * *

"What'd you say on the note?" She asked him, sitting on a bench down by the lake after grabbing some breakfast from the diner beside the motel.

"I just asked them to keep it down a little." He shrugged.

"Then why did we have to run? You nearly whisked me straight off my feet." She said as he laughed.

"Because I didn't ask them to keep it down politely. Did I?" He said as she chuckled, resting into his body as he wrapped his arm around her, sighing with relaxation.

Despite the rockety surroundings and people, it was nice to be out of their places and together. She didn't feel like she was being judged, and she felt like she was really seeing his personality shine, even if that meant he enjoyed knocking on people's doors and running away. She wanted to get to know him, properly, and he wanted to get to know her. It was almost impossible to do that when his father was around. And the main purpose of them being here, was so they could discuss what they were going to do.

"Do you really need to work for him?" She sighed, "Why can't you just leave?"

"It's not that simple." He admitted, "If I leave. I'm on my own. You best bet he'll call up every single person who wants to hurt me and let them know where I am." Punk said, "It's what happens when you get involved in this type of work. You get back stabbed." He said, "Even if you are related." He said.

"I just don't get why it matters so much to him." She said, "I can understand that he's worried about the job, but it seems more than that to me. He's going to an awful lot of trouble to make sure you don't see me." She admitted as he nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "My sister will come round. She'll be mad for a bit, but she'll come round." He said, "I just… I don't know what I'm going to do about my father."

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

 **Will they manage to figure something out? What's going on with Dean and Elise? More update on Jack coming soon. Stay tuned.**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe he took off like this. He'd normally tell me." Jack sighed whilst in his office in Invictus, looking on at his brother looking around.

"Maybe he's with his girlfriend." Dennis said as Jack stiffened.

"No." Jack shook his head, "What'd I tell you? They aren't in a relationship. And anyway, I seen Dean yesterday, told me that he seen Phil leave, and then seen the girl with Elise a few hours after." Jack shrugged.

"Well then maybe he's just taken a week off to go catch his breath. You have the boy on a leash, Jack. Gotta give him some space." Dennis said.

"He's never minded working here and getting on until this girl came into his life. She's no good for him. I'm telling you." Jack said.

"I don't think you have the right to say that when you haven't even spoke to the girl." Dennis said.

"I have. And she's just like Lisa." Jack said, referring to his late wife, "The defiance, the attitude, the way she isn't scared of us."

"Yeah, and you fell for Lisa for those exact reasons. You can't judge Phil for maybe doing the same." Dennis said, "You have to stay out of the boys business. Let him live his life. You know he's been a good kid for you. He always does his work." Dennis implied.

"I know." Jack nodded, "I just think she's a bad influence. I mean yeah, Lisa was all those things, but she grew up on the streets, she knew about the business and the work, she could handle it. This girl has a damn ballerina." Jack said, "Whose to say she won't be able to take it one day, and she'll blow our cover?" Jack said, "I don't trust her."

"Well your son does. And you always trust him." Dennis said, "Just let it play out. We need to focus more on these guys that raided here. You said Phil looked them up before he left?" Dennis asked. He was much more calm and professional than Jack. He was so laid back about everything and anything, and was always a good uncle to Punk and Elise.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "He found out some stuff." Jack said, pulling out the pictures and files from his drawer.

* * *

Despite the motel that AJ and Punk were staying at was pretty run down, and was practically just filled with alcoholics, drunks and druggies, it was the most relaxed Punk had felt in a long time. He just loved knowing he wasn't needed anywhere, or he didn't have to go out on a job. He was here with AJ, who as the days went by, he was falling for harder and harder.

"So have you ever had any other girlfriends?" AJ asked curiously later on one night, walking along the path that ran around the quiet lake, little twinkly lights leading the way.

"No." Punk laughed, feeling her lean into him, her arm linked around his as they walked slowly.

"None at all?" She asked with a tone of surprise.

"Well I never went to school. So I didn't have any high school crushes or prom dates. The first time I had sex I was fifteen-"

"Fifteen?" She gasped, "That's so young." She said.

"Well my dad used to have these huge parties in our house. Years after my mom died. When the business was going well. I was fifteen, Elise was just seven. It was when my Uncle Dennis stayed with us. The parties would be insane. So many people." He recalled, "The girl was older. And of course I didn't know what the hell I was doing." He laughed, "Ever since then I just slept around. It was easier. No one got hurt, and everyone was happy, well… at the time." He shrugged, "What about you? Who am I competing with?" He said as she laughed.

"No one really." She said, "I dated a French guy for a few months when I was sixteen. I didn't feel like I was ready for sex and he wasn't all that willing to wait, so we broke up." She said, "I then moved back here. Met a guy in a bar one night, had sex in his car, and then from then on out it was just a date here and there, nothing special." She shrugged.

"I thought you didn't drink." He said.

"I don't." She said, "But I'd had a rough day, it was round about the time of sorting out my parents will. I'd become old enough to access the money and the things they'd left me. It was hard having to deal with it all. Just needed something to ease the pain." She shrugged.

"I guess I _am_ lucky I had my dad when my mom passed." Punk said, "I couldn't imagine losing both of them at the same time. My dad found it tough but he still made sure he was taking care of us." Punk nodded. He had to respect his father in that term.

"What actually happened to your mom?" She asked as they took a seat on the grass.

"She was given a choice." Punk said, picking at the grass, "It was either her or Elise. They could have saved her, but Elise wouldn't have made it." He said, "I don't remember it really. I was just a kid. I remember sitting at the hospital, watching my dad walk up and down the corridor the full time. That was about it. A few days later I was burying my mom and saying hello to my new baby sister." He said, "I remember thinking that… that was what happened. Because the baby came my mom had to leave." He said, "But my dad was super blunt with me. Just used to tell me she died, and that we all had to move on."

"He shouldn't have done that." AJ sighed.

"It actually made it easier. It was less painful than sitting hoping she'd walk through the door one day." He said.

"I suppose." AJ nodded, "Why do you and Elise not get on? Do you blame her?" She asked. This week wasn't just about them getting away to figure out what they were going to do about Jack, but to have some alone time, to really talk and get to know one another without having to dash off other places.

"I don't blame her." Punk said, "It was my mom's choice. She wanted Elise to live. Even if it meant she couldn't. That was who she was." Punk shrugged, "But she was always just trouble. You'd never think it when you know her now. She's really matured and got herself together, but she used to be just as bad as me." Punk said, "She always hung around me and Dean when she was a kid. I think she had a crush on Dean." Punk laughed, "But I'd have to go pick her up drunk from parties. I'd have to stick my fingers down her throat to make her sick incase someone had gave her something they shouldn't have. I'd have to make sure she wasn't sleeping around." Punk said, "My mom died for her. I didn't want her making a fuck up of her life." He said, "And then she got pregnant. My dad couldn't even look at her. I didn't know what to do. She was still just a kid. Told us the father wasn't from around here and wouldn't be interested." He said, "And then she moved and really got a hold of herself, and now continues to blame me and my dad for her choices in her own life." He shrugged, "She refuses to let me or my dad see Toni. I mean… I know we aren't good people, but I know my dad would love her to death." He smiled to himself.

"So… if your dad wants this business to carry on, like I'm assuming he does… how does he expect you to do that when he won't even let you get into a serious relationship with a girl?" She asked curiously.

"To be honest, April. I don't think it's the serious relationship thing he isn't ok with. I think it's you." He admitted, "My dad makes his mind up about people the minute he knows about them." He shrugged.

"Well he should damn well show me some respect." AJ said, "For what he done to my parents." She turned away. It was still unreal that she was closer to her parents killer than she really thought. It disgusted her, and if Jack didn't like her? Well boo hoo, because he wasn't on her favourites list either.

"I think it was his first job back after my mom died." Punk said, "He must have been all over the place." He admitted.

"He shouldn't have went out then." AJ said bluntly as Punk watched her look out into the lake, "My parents were good people. They struggled and struggled for money, and they finally got enough to buy a house. A few months later they were killed." She said.

"I'm really sorry, April. If I could have… stopped my dad from going out that night I would. I was just a kid like you." He said.

"You don't need to apologise to me." She shook her head, "Please don't think I'm getting at you. You're right, you were just a kid. It just hurts knowing they died so… horridly." She sighed.

"My dad is pretty cruel." Punk nodded, "I know everyone who works there is cruel on some level. But I always make sure it's quick. I don't drag it out. I don't tease or abuse. I just do it. Clear the evidence and leave." He said.

"How can you live with such a guilty conscience though?" She asked.

"Because that's all that's ever been on my conscience. Guilt, guilt and more guilt." He said.

"Doesn't it ever mess with you?" She asked. She wasn't trying to degrade him by any means. At this point she had accepted what he done, and was able to talk about it freely, it didn't mean she liked it, but it was everything else that came with him that she was falling in love with. Yes. She said it. She was falling in love with him.

"Sometimes." Punk nodded, "But my dad said I used to talk to dead people when I was a kid anyway." He shrugged, "So if any of the people I've killed want to come back and haunt me, it isn't going to phase me much." He laughed as she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do about your dad?" She asked him.

"I say we just tell him that this is what's happening. If he has a problem, then he can fire me, stop talking to me, I don't know." He shrugged, "All I know, is that this isn't worth jeopardising. I mean, I still don't know how I feel about this, but I know it's good, and I know I don't want it to go away. I don't want you to go away." He said as she smiled.

"I don't feel like I can be without you." She admitted, looking up at him, "I want to wake up with you every morning." She smiled, "There's no other feeling that compares to it." She smiled, "Being with you might even be better than ballet." She admitted as he shuffled away and put his hands up.

"Woah." He exclaimed, "Shit just got real." He said as she laughed, pulling him back over as she rested into him, "I know what you mean." He agreed despite his jokes, "Nothing has ever felt as good to me as being with you. I just… you're all I think about now. Day and night." He said as she smiled up at him.

"You're all I think about too." She nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips against his softly.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

It was a few days later and AJ and Punk were on their way home. Even if they did spend the week in a run down motel off the highway, it couldn't have been more relaxing. Going for walks around the lake, enjoying dinner every night together, waking up and going to sleep together, and everything in between of course. It was perfect, and Punk wasn't sure he even wanted to go back home to Invictus and work.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him, parked outside his father's house, "I mean… maybe we just keep it lowkey for a few days and then tell him. What if he's mad that you left?" She asked, sitting in the passengers side of the car whilst he sat at the drivers seat, hands on the steering wheel.

"If we don't do it now. We never will. I shouldn't have to tip toe around him with this. I'm not ashamed to be with you, April." He made himself clear as she smiled.

"I know you aren't." She nodded, "But maybe it's like you said. Maybe he just doesn't like me." She shrugged.

"What is there not to like?" Punk laughed lightly, "You're funny, you're beautiful, smart, wise, trustworthy." He said, "What would he have against you?" Punk asked her.

"Maybe he feels bad for what he done to my parents." AJ said, "He might see me and feel even more guilty." She shrugged.

"My dad never feel guilty." Punk assured her, "Trust me."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this." She said.

"I'm sure." Punk said, "I'm not keeping you as a secret and pretending it's just something casual. I'm crazy about this, and I want it to work. If my dad has a problem with it… well then boo hoo." Punk said, "C'mon let's go." He announced, stepping out of the car and making his way up to his father's door with AJ latched on to his hand, banging his knuckles over the wood loudly, having AJ slightly behind him. His father could be unpredictable at times. Who really knew what he was going to do? All he knew was he was putting his foot down, and he was following his heart, like his mom would have told him if she was still here.

As soon as Punk's father opened the door, he let his son and AJ into the house, leaving them to shut the door and walking on into the living room.

"I thought you were on vacation." Jack said, "Dean told me you'd taken a week off, and then he said he seen your little friend here, a few hours later with Elise." Jack said as Punk and AJ walked into the living room where he was standing, "Are you getting your friends to lie for you now aswell?" Jack chuckled.

"No." Punk said, "He must have just… felt the need to cover for me. I didn't ask him to." Punk said, not recalling asking Dean to say that to his father, "Anyway… I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but I've been busting my ass off. I think I was entitled to seven days off." He said.

"Not with her you weren't." Jack shook his head, walking his way over to the stand in the corner that held bottles of expensive liquors on it, grabbing a glass and pouring a shot of brandy in one, swirling it around as he turned to face them, "So what… Is this you coming to tell me you're both a thing now, because I think I understand." Jack nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah we are. And we're also here to tell you that you have no business to interfere. I do a damn good job for you when you need me. My private life and what I do in my spare time has nothing to do with you. It never has." Punk made himself clear.

"And she's ok with the fact your old man… your father, your co worker… killed her parents?" Jack said, making eye contact with AJ now who had moved slightly from being behind Punk.

"That had nothing to do with Phil." She said.

"You're right, sweetie. It didn't. It was me, but there is a saying… like father like son. If you were smart like I assume you are, you'd hit the highway and leave my boy alone. You could do much, much better." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"No. I couldn't." AJ said, "What is it you have against me?" She asked him.

"Nothing. In fact, you're perfect. Beautiful, smart, very brave and fearless, especially to be getting involved with the likes of Phil." Jack sniggered, "But I fear you're going to try and turn my son into a good little boy. Make him get a real job, live in the suburbs, have a nice car-"

"I would never change him." AJ shook her head, "I know what you both do and… I'm not afraid of it." She said.

"Well you should be." Jack stared at her intensely, "What if one day, Phil didn't come home? Because that is the risk you're taking here."

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head.

"Well you know what it's like. I know we do everything safely and we're always cautious of our whereabouts and whose after us. But say you slip up, what if you go to jail, or what if you get killed?" Jack said, turning to AJ again, "Is that what you want?"

"Stop scaring her." Punk shook his head, "I don't know why I bothered coming to you." He shook his head.

"Well Phil is going to do what he wants to do in the end anyway." Jack shook his head, "Ever since you were a child you never obeyed my rules."

"He kills for you." AJ shrieked, "Isn't that enough?" She asked.

"What are you talking about." Punk added, "You've been raising me this way since I was eight. You taught me how to kill when I was thirteen. You never let me go to school, or make friends… normal friends. You never let me near girls unless I was just fucking them and forgetting them." He said, "What the hell is your problem? I've done everything you've ever asked me to-"

"Ok." Jack put his hands up, "Ok. You're right. You were a good kid. And you're a good man." He nodded, "And I know I can't lose you. As a son or a worker." He said.

"Then accept this." Punk pointed between he and AJ, "Accept it. So we can all move on."

Jack just looked up at them both. He felt bad for making his son feel he had to come ask for approval. But like he said, he knew that whatever his opinion was, Punk would go ahead and do whatever it was he wanted to do anyway. He was just afraid he was losing his son. Losing his son's attention to the business they worked in.

"Ok." Jack nodded quietly, "Fine. Be together. Do what you want." He shook his head, "April… can I speak to my son alone?" He asked.

AJ looked up at Punk who nodded, "On you go. I won't be long." He said as she nodded, looking back at Jack who began filling up another brandy, leaving Punk to speak with him alone.

"You're playing a very dangerous game here, Phil." Jack said.

"I'm not playing any game." Punk said, "C'mon, dad. There doesn't have to be bad blood between us over me dating a girl. I'm thirty three. You had me when you were eighteen, married mom when you were twenty one." He pointed out, "You gonna keep me locked away doing your dirty work until I'm an old man?"

"I just don't think she's right for you." Jack said.

"Well if she isn't, I'll figure that out on my own, and I'll deal with it on my own. But… I'm pretty sure she is." Punk said, "I've never felt the way I feel before."

"And you aren't going to leave me hanging dry? You know I'm getting older, and I need your help, more than anything." Jack said.

"I'm not going to leave. AJ has accepted what I do. She doesn't like it, but she's ok with it. And plus, Uncle Dennis is here to help too. Don't worry." Punk said as he nodded.

"Ok." Jack nodded, "Alright. I'll keep my nose out of your business." He put his hands up.

"Thank you."

* * *

"He really just… said nothing?" AJ asked, later on that night whilst in her home with Punk. She was cooking dinner whilst he sat up on the kitchen counter watching her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I think he realised he was being unreasonable. He's going to stay out of our business." He said.

"Do you believe him?" AJ asked.

"I do." Punk nodded truthfully, "I can tell when my dad is lying and when he's being honest. I think he realised he was over exaggerating about it all." Punk said.

"So what now?" She asked him as he grinned.

"Well I guess nothing really changes." He laughed lightly, "Whatever he was going to say, I was going to be with you anyway." He smiled as she nodded, turning away slightly to find something to distract her, "Hey..." He jumped down from the kitchen counter, "You alright?" He asked as she turned around.

"What if he's right?"

"About what?" Punk shook his head.

"What if… you don't come home one night? I mean… am I really going to get a attached to you, to the point where I don't feel like I can live without you?" She said, "Because at this rate, I think I am… and I don't want to lose anymore people in my life, Phil." She shook her head.

"Hey..." He placed his hands on either side of her arms, "He was just trying to scare you. Nothing is going to happen to me." He told her.

"Promise?" She pouted as he smiled.

"I promise." He smiled, "It's gonna take a lot to drive me away from you." He said, "And you know I'm good at what I do. Not that I'm bragging." He said as she rolled her eyes, "But I'm careful." He nodded.

"I guess." She sighed.

"You'll have to promise me you won't fall and break your neck when you're doing all those twirls. That's the real issue here." He joked as she smiled, "Don't worry, ok?" He said as she nodded.

"Ok." She smiled.

* * *

 **Do we believe Jack? What's next for Punk and AJ? More on Elise. All coming soon. Stay tuned for slower updates (sorry) and REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Punk had left straight from AJ's to go back home to see his dad. He knew there was some work to be done, and he also knew AJ had to go to work too. But he promised her their first official date later on tonight. He'd never taken a girl out on a date, and he wasn't sure who he could ask him with some advice. His friends were just as useless as him when it came to girls, and he was sure his father wouldn't have time to give him tips. He could sense he still wanted the relationship to fail miserably.

AJ had taught her morning class, which was Toni's, and was taking the opportunity at the end to get a hold of Elise before she rushed out.

"Hey." AJ walked over to her friend, who she hoped was still on good terms with her.

"Hi." Elise nodded.

"I know this isn't what you want. I know you're gonna tell me I deserve better, just like everyone else has, but… your brother has been really good to me. He's not the way you make him out to be. He isn't scary or violent." She said, "I'm ok. And I… really, really like him." She said, surprised at her own tone of desire.

"What you two do is none of my business." Elise said, more concentrated in getting out of the studio with Toni as she helped the four year old put her coat on.

"But it is." AJ said, "You're his sister. I want you to be ok with it. I don't want to lose a friend, and I'm sure he doesn't want to lose a sister." She said.

"It's just not what I expected." Elise said, "I thought you'd hate him like me… I thought you'd be completely put off by what he and my father do. Doesn't… doesn't it bother you at all?" Elise asked.

"Of course it bothers me." AJ nodded, "But there's more to him than his job. He's kind, sweet, funny… romantic." She blushed.

"I know what my brother is like. I lived with him until I was twenty one." Elise nodded, "I just don't want him to hurt you, April. It's super likely that he will, and I don't want you to be upset over him." She said.

"He isn't going to hurt me." AJ folded her arms, "Maybe if you took the time to actually get to know your brother. You'd realise that the job he does is only a small quarter of the man he is. He is sensitive, and he does have feelings, Elise." AJ said.

"Sensitive? That man doesn't have a sensitive bone in his body." Elise laughed lightly, "Look… I have no problem with you both. Go be with him, fall in love with him, God… I don't know, marry him. But when he hurts you one day, which trust me, he will, don't expect me not to tell you I told you so." She said, "C'mon, Toni." She took a grip of Toni's hand, walking out of the studio as AJ sighed, folding her arms and watching as the wooden doors closed behind Elise and Toni.

* * *

"Figured out who these guys are yet?" Punk asked in Invictus with his father and uncle, sitting around his father's desk in his office whilst looking through the pictures he had gathered of this other group of men who claimed they were taking their business.

"Nothing new." Jack shook his head, "Me and Dennis think it's best to just leave it be for a while. Don't go looking for trouble with them unless they come knocking on our door again." Jack said, "What do you think?" He asked his son. He always needed a second opinion from his son.

"That's a good idea." Punk nodded, "Smart. They might not even want anything. You know what it's like, ruffians like us get bored some nights and go looking for trouble." Punk said, "Maybe they won't mean harm anymore."

"We'll wait and see." Dennis added, "But for now we still need the system to be running as normal. Since I've brought myself and my guys down here now, we're gonna be having more jobs." Dennis said, "And the club will be more busier. You might have to get some more bar attenders in."

"My boys can always go behind the bar and work for a few hours. It's the least of our problems, Dennis." Jack said, "You here tomorrow night?" Jack turned to his son.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Punk asked.

"Well… you have a girlfriend now." Jack said, holding himself back from hissing it, "Surely you're going to have to fulfil duties elsewhere now." He said.

"I'll be here if you need me." Punk said bluntly.

"Well we have a job for you. You can have tonight off." Jack nodded.

"That works out well actually. I'm taking April out tonight, and she can't go out tomorrow anyway." Punk said as Jack clearly wasn't listening anymore, "You guys are old..."

"Oh, well spotted." Dennis laughed.

"I mean… well where do I take April? I don't know where to take her." He said shamefully as Jack looked across at him in silence.

"Take her for dinner." Dennis shrugged, "Or the movies, or cook for her." Dennis suggested as Jack just rolled his eyes.

"You think she'll like that?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Well ever-"

"Take her dancing." Jack said, putting on his coat and grabbing his keys as Punk turned to him, "Women love to dance." He said, walking out of his office, shutting the door behind him as Punk turned to Dennis.

"He took your mom dancing." Dennis said, "Actually, it was how they met." Dennis said as Punk smiled, looking down at the ground, "Your mom loved to dance. With your dad obviously. Not on her own." Dennis made himself clear as Punk nodded.

"I never knew that." Punk smiled.

"Yeah." Dennis nodded, "They met just a few blocks down at a club. It's all been refurbished and done up since, but I still remember the exact one. I was with him at the time." Dennis said, "And then a few days later you were conceived-"

"Yeah, ok." Punk stood up, "That's plenty." He said as he walked out of the office, hearing Dennis chuckle as he stayed put.

* * *

Punk had taken AJ out like he had planned later on that night. They were currently in a restaurant not that far from AJ's house, and he had a wonderful night planned for them.

"She'll come round." Punk told AJ as they sat in a booth in one of the rows of the restaurant. It was an Italian, and meanwhile they'd both had great food for their dinner, he wasn't much of a dessert guy, but he could see AJ was as she stuck into a warm sticky toffee pudding. For such a small, delicate little ballerina, she could sure eat.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me anymore." AJ sighed, "She's the only real friend I've ever had." AJ admitted, "Well, ever since I moved back here." She said.

"I can talk to her." Punk said, "I'm sure it won't make a difference what I say, but maybe I can get through to her." Punk shrugged.

"How was your dad today?" AJ asked curiously.

Their first date as a whole was shipping up to be pretty perfect. He'd collected her from her house like a gentleman, and they had walked to the restaurant as it wasn't that far. She'd had such great food, and her stomach was sore from laughing so much. It was of course the best date she'd ever had.

"He was ok." Punk shrugged, "I think he's just gonna be up tight about it, until he realises how wrong he was." Punk said, "I think he's under this illusion that I'm gonna leave and become a lawyer or something." He laughed as she smiled.

"No, you're way too clever to be a lawyer." She tapped his foot under the table as he smiled.

She looked stunning tonight. She wasn't even all that dressed up. She supported a black tight dress with black boots. Her make up wasn't thick and heavy like most girls, it was light and complimented her skin and beauty.

"So is dancing all you've really wanted to do?" He asked curiously. He wondered if she ever had any other career options earlier in life. This relationship was still very new, and they had a ton to learn about each other. But somehow, they both felt like they knew each other inside out at this point.

"Yeah, I guess." AJ nodded, "I did think of a back up plan if for some reason I lost interest in dance, or I got injured and couldn't do it. I decided I wanted to work in a vet with animals." She smiled, finishing off her dessert, too full to finish it all, but having made a good attempt, "But I guess everything just fell into place for me with dancing." She smiled.

"You're gonna do this theatre production. Aren't you?" He asked her.

"I think so." AJ shrugged, "I'm meeting the director tomorrow."

"What do you mean you think so? I thought you were excited about it." He said.

"Well I was." AJ nodded, "But with so much going on, and knowing I'm going to be rehearsing so much in the next few months for it. It's kinda putting me off." She admitted.

"Hey, we'll work around it. This is huge for you. You're gonna be centre stage. People will be coming to see you dance." He said as she smiled, "Don't you dare pull out now. I know how much you want this. Don't… don't let me or anyone else come in between you doing it."

"You know..." She smiled, "I never would have guessed you to be this sweet." She admitted, teasingly tapping his leg underneath the table, "Never."

"I'm not sweet to everyone." Punk said, "But I guess you bring it out in me." He admitted as she smiled, "Do you wanna go for a few drinks? I'm not sure I want this to end just yet." He hinted as she smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled, "That sounds nice." She nodded.

"Ok. I'll get the cheque and we'll get outta here."

* * *

They did indeed leave the restaurant after paying and wound up in a small night club a few minutes from the restaurant they were at. It was not a typical rowdy, loud, bombarded with teenagers type of club. It was more mellow and soft. And there was a space on the floor to dance…

"Have you been here before?" AJ asked curiously, sitting on a soft stool around a table, facing Punk who nodded.

"A few times." He nodded to her, "Since me and my dad own a club, we check some out in local distance, you know… see who we're in business with." He said as she smiled.

There was already couples dancing. There was a lovely atmosphere in the air. As if everyone who was in the room had let go of all their problems.

"So I guess you're pretty well off. I could only imagine with owning a club." She said as he nodded.

"I got money, yeah." Punk nodded, "We share the club. It was actually my idea to have it. With our actual job, I figured we needed a cover up, and we also needed a meeting point for the other guys. So it seemed pretty ideal." Punk said, "It was my idea, I was wanting half the shares." He said.

"Your dad wasn't going to let you in on it?" AJ asked.

"He tried. But I told him I wanted half, or else I wouldn't back him on it." He said.

"Sounds like your dad really needs you. Seems like you're the one that actually makes the decisions." She said as he nodded.

"I normally am." He admitted, looking around and feeling it being the right time to ask for a dance, "Would you care to join me?" He asked whilst standing up and extending his hand.

"Are we leaving?" AJ asked clueless, not sure why they were leaving when they had just got there.

"No." Punk shook is head, "Dance with me." He said as she raised her eyebrows, slowly taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor where other couples and friends were dancing, "And please don't show me up." He whispered in her ear as she smiled. Sometimes it was unreal to believe such a gentle, sweet man like himself was capable of doing so much.

"Well I gotta say. This took me by surprise." She admitted, placing her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist, not all that sure what he was doing, but just going along with what felt right, just like he had been doing his entire time with her.

"My dad told me all women loved to dance." He said as she grinned.

"Not all women." She scrunched her nose up, "But this woman." She pointed to herself, "She loves it." She smiled.

"I knew you would." He said.

It wasn't a typical slow, head on chest song, it was upbeat, made for dancing. It gave Punk a chance to bring out his inner child that he never was allowed to bring out. He didn't experience prom or this kind of behaviour as a teenager. He couldn't have imagined AJ had either. It was nice to do this. Especially when all he could hear was AJ's laugh echo over through the music.

He spun her around, slow danced in a sped up way, hearing her laugh in his ear as he smiled to himself. Other couples looked just as happy. He had no idea how great it felt to be with someone he cared so much. To watch her smile and laugh and enjoy herself.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" AJ asked with a smile, looking up at him, her arm around his waist, other arm extended out to hold his hands as he swung her around like a rag doll.

"Never." He told her truthfully.

"Well..." She began, "Your dad may not be my favourite person, but he got this right tonight." She nodded as he smiled, spinning her around as she laughed, falling against his chest as he smiled like he had never done before, kissing her head and taking this moment as a gift. How'd he manage to win such a sweet thing like her over, when he was such a monster? Maybe he wasn't a monster. Maybe he wasn't.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N; Hey guys! Gona be taking a bit of a time jump in this chapter. Not much. But just giving the heads up. Please REVIEW and let me know what you're thinking of each chapter. I guess I'm sort of losing inspiration for writing the story as barely anyone is reviewing. Thanks to those who do review, greatly appreciate it. -Lauren**

* * *

The next day, AJ was indeed meeting up with the director of the theatre production she was being offered to star in. She was swayed by the idea now, as she realised it would be a lot of work, and with Punk now on her occupant list, she didn't know if it would ruin their relationship.

"So the show is in three months time. It's on a series of nights every second day of the week. So four days. Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday." John said, in a coffee shop with AJ bright and early the next morning.

"So ultimately, I'm gonna have to start rehearsing just now. Three months isn't a lot of time to execute eight lengthy routines." AJ said, "I spoke with my higher girls yesterday and they were all extremely excited." She smiled.

"Well I'd start right now if I were you." John nodded, "I already have the songs and costumes ready. I'll send you an email with the songs attached so you can get working on it." John said.

"Ok." AJ nodded with a smile. She knew she couldn't turn down something like this. It was way too exciting. She knew she could work her way around being with Punk and rehearsing. He had a job too. They could both work out a routine of some sort of when they seen each other. It wasn't like they were getting very serious.

"Great." John smiled, "And if you need help in finding a teacher who can teach your younger classes at the studio whilst you're rehearsing, let me know and I'll look around." He said as AJ shook her head.

"Oh, it's ok. A girl who graduated from me a few years ago is going to step in. She's great, and I know she'll get everything done." AJ smiled, "Thank you for this opportunity." She said gratefully.

"No. Thank you." John said, "I have a feeling this is going to be great." He said as AJ smiled to herself. She was honoured to be chosen, and it was probably the greatest thing she could ever do in her career. Star in a show. She couldn't wait to start rehearsing.

* * *

 _3 months later…_

Three months had passed and it had indeed been a very busy three months. As well as rehearsing for the biggest show and moment of her life, she'd still been seeing her boyfriend of now just over three months. She'd never been happier. Although a lot of hard work had to be put into rehearsals, it made it all worth it now that the show dates were literally just around the corner.

Her and Punk had been getting on wonderfully. His father was keeping out of their business, and Elise had even began to come round to the idea of her brother and friend dating. At first she thought it was just Punk using AJ, but he really wasn't, he actually really liked her.

He'd had to have a lot of patience these past few months, as sometimes AJ would come home from rehearsing all day, and just long to lie in bed and pass out from tiredness. But he was still satisfied with that. As long as she was in his arms.

He'd been getting on at work just fine. Their business was running rather smoothly and there had been no hiccups since Dennis and his boys had recruited to the Invictus side. Punk was surprised at how calm his father was being. A little too calm for Punk…

"Will you be around tonight?" Jack asked Punk, sitting in Invictus with him, along with Sami and Dean.

"No. I'm at AJ's show." Punk replied, "Why what's up?" Punk asked him as Jack just shook his head.

"It's alright. I'll get one of the other boys. It's just another job I need done." Jack said, "You send April my love." He said as Punk nodded.

Not that he wanted to doubt his father's actual concern for anything AJ done, he wasn't sure why he had all of a sudden had a change of heart in the past three months. Maybe he had realised that he wasn't losing him at work. That he was just going to be out from time to time. He hoped that. It was either that or he was planning something that he didn't want him to know.

"I will." Punk said, watching his father walk out of the club, turning to his friends who were unboxing stock from behind the bar, taking a seat on a stool whilst hunching himself over the bar.

"You're really spending your night at a damn dancing show?" Sami asked with raised eyebrows as Dean sniggered beside him.

"Yeah. I am." Punk said, "Any of you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"No." Dean said, "Just not sure if you've lost your balls in the middle of fucking this chick. What the hell has she done to you." Dean laughed.

"She hasn't done anything to me." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sami said, "You're still an asshole around here." He laughed as Punk just shook his head.

Punk had such a great three months with AJ. It actually worked out better that she was so busy with rehearsing because it gave him time to help his dad out and his uncle. It didn't matter if he took her out for dinner, or he cooked for her, or he took her to the cinema, or if she forced him to some art museum. He just loved spending time with her. He never would have imagined his life like this. Actually waking up to someone in the morning and loving the feeling of it. He didn't think he could sleep alone again.

"Has my dad… I don't know, been acting a little strange lately?" Punk asked for their opinion.

"He's a lot less agitated than he usually is. I think your Uncle moving here has took the pressure off him a lot." Sami nodded.

"You think?" Punk asked as they both nodded, "I don't know, he was so sure about me not dating AJ, and now he's all, oh she should join us for thanksgiving and oh we should have dinner one time together… and all this crap." Punk screwed his eyes up.

"Maybe he's just realised he was being a bit of a dick." Dean shrugged, "Because let's face it. He was."

"Or he's planning something." Punk suggested.

"Like what?" Sami asked.

"I don't know. You know he goes quiet when he's up to no good." Punk said as they nodded. It was true, whenever Jack was quiet for a length of time, something explosive would follow.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Dean shook his head, "When are you leaving tonight?" He asked.

"In an hour or so." Punk said, "I think I'm going with Elise." He said.

"Good luck with that." Dean laughed, "Bad enough having to go watch a fucking ballet show, but with your sister shrieking in your ear like she always does." Dean just shook his head, "You couldn't even pay me."

"Well I'm actually glad I'm going with her." Punk said, "We've been getting along recently." He said.

It was true. He and Elise had been getting along extremely well since he had began dating AJ. It took her a while to come round, but like he told AJ, she would get over it, and she did, and now he felt closer to her than ever. He thanked AJ for that. If it wasn't for her, his sister probably wouldn't have got to see that side of him that AJ always brought out in him. The good, kind side. Not the side he had to put on with his father and friends.

* * *

Punk had arrived early at the theatre AJ was performing at and was meeting her backstage to wish her good luck before he met Elise and got their seats.

When he seen her he thought he might have fallen over with how insanely gorgeous she looked. She looked fabulous during the recital he seen her perform at, but she just looked insane. Her hair was poker straight again and her make up was even thicker than last time. She had dark eyes to match her costume which was also black. Her outfit was completely irrelevant to a ballerina, the darkness meaning, but that's what made it so unique and different.

"I thought you weren't gonna come backstage." She said as he looked upon her.

"I was just gonna wish you good luck. I'm meeting Elise in five minutes. So I can't stay long." He said to her, "You look-"

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She panicked, holding her flat stomach, barely listening to a word he was saying. She had never been more nervous in her entire life. The theatre was so big, she felt like she was going to faint.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine." He promised her, "You look good and you're going to look amazing up there." He smiled as she shuffled her feet and played around with her hands.

"I'm so nervous." She sighed. She knew once she got the first show out of the way, she'd feel better. There was just so much pressure on her, "I mean… there's real critiques in the audience. Newspaper journalists… what if it gets a bad write up?" She looked up at him as he shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. It's gonna be amazing, and if they guys don't like it then screw them." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you." She cupped his cheek. He'd been so great and supportive throughout these hectic months. Whether it was just him being there to sleep with and hug into at night. Or if he was taking her out for dinner at the end of a stressful week. He was amazing. Sometimes it was extremely hard to believe that he would go out and do all sorts of despicable things at night when he left her house in the morning.

"Don't be worried ok. You're gonna do great." He encouraged, pressing a kiss on her head, not wanting to ruin her glossy lips, "I love you." He smiled as her stomach turned. She'd heard those words from him before. They'd just recently began uttering those words to one another, and she still couldn't really get her head around it. She did love him. She'd fallen in love for the very first time, and it was someone who she never envisioned falling in love with.

"I love you too." She smiled as he nodded, walking away and leaving her to calm her nerves in peace again whilst he went and met his sister.

* * *

About an hour later, Punk and Elise were sat in their seats with Toni who was so eager to see her teacher, and almost an auntie figure to her, perform on such a big stage at one of America's top theatres.

"She looks so nervous." Elise whispered to Punk as they watched the show. There was no denying AJ looked tremendous on stage, and looking around, the audience were amazed at her talent, but she and Punk could both see how nervous and terrified she was. But they supposed it fit in with her clueless and terrifying character she was portraying through her dance.

"She'll be fine." Punk whispered back, his eyes fixed on AJ, who he knew would find the strength to overcome her fears and do what she done best. She already looked phenomenal up there.

"She looks amazing up there." Elise said, Toni sitting on her lap as Punk nodded.

His eyes were constantly on AJ, but they somehow managed to wander away, catching his eyes at each of the entrances to the theatre audience. There had to be about six doors, and at each door, men entered dressed in black with their faces covered. Call him crazy, but he sensed something happening.

"Elise..." Punk whispered, leaning into his sister, "Keep Toni close. Cover her eyes. Stay down… alright?" He whispered quietly as Elise slowly turned round with confusion, her eyes latching onto the entrances to each section of the theatre.

"Oh God-"

"Don't panic." Punk whispered, shimmying his phone out, keeping his eyes on AJ the entire time, so proud of her for her incredible performance so far. She was half way through and the interval was almost coming up. He just hoped nothing went down anytime soon.

He took his out his phone and text messaged his father and practically all the boys from Invictus, letting them know what was going on. He could see on one of the intruders hands that same tattoo the group that called themselves The Union had. It was them alright.

"Phil, what is going on?" Elise whispered.

"Stay calm." Punk whispered, "At the interval, I want you to-"

But as soon as he said that, gun shots began to echo through the theatre as the music being played by the musicians came to a slow halt. He watched as AJ paused on stage, looking around at all the frantic audience scampering.

Punk dashed out of his seat, running by the moving audience trying to escape, running down the aisle that split the two sections up, running up the stairs to the stage and yanking AJ's hand, pulling her off as she looked still like a frozen statue.

She wasn't sure what was happening. She couldn't comprehend anything. One minute she was dancing, beginning to get used to the feeling of being on stage, beginning to enjoy the attention and the spotlight, showing off her talent elegantly. Next minute gun shots were going off around the theatre, and the audience were running around frantically in fear. And now she was being whisked off stage by Punk.

"We have to get out of here." Punk spoke quickly, letting go of her hand and grabbing a jacket he spotted behind the curtains, turning back around as she began holding her chest.

"C-Can't… Can't breathe." She gasped. She felt like she was going to faint. So much had happened at one, and the sight of such a feared audience. The sound of the loud bangs still going off, she knew she was passing out.

"April… April!"

* * *

 **Well AJ doesn't have much luck with performing :( Will she be ok? Will Elise and Toni be ok? Who are these guys and what do they want? What will Jack have to say? All coming soon. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey… April… baby, are you ok?" Punk asked as he began to see AJ wake, opening her eyes as she looked around her bedroom, spotting him crouching down at her bedside. She was still in costume, and she could still feel her make up heavy on her face along with her hair-sprayed hair.

It all came rushing back to her suddenly as she lay looking up at the ceiling. She remembered the loud bangs, and the screams, and the music coming to a sudden halt along with the lights coming on. It was all terrifying. No wonder she had passed out.

"You're safe, April." He nodded to her as she looked up at him, blinking as a tear rolled down her cheek and onto her pillow.

"H-How… what happened?" She asked him, slowly sitting up and turning around to dangle her legs off the edge of the bed whilst he still crouched down in front of her.

"There was an attack." Punk explained, "I spotted them come into the theatre. I don't know what they wanted, but my dad and my uncle are down at the theatre seeing what's going on just now. Elise and Toni are downstairs." He told her, "You passed out once I pulled you backstage. Had to carry you home." He said as she hugged her arms.

"I'm so embarrassed." She sighed, "And frightened." She said, her hands slightly shaking. She was still in shock obviously, and she was scared to death. How could she ever perform in front of an audience again after that.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "You're safe now." He cupped her cheeks, "No one got hurt."

"No one?" She asked with confusion. She only assumed there was an attack because there was someone there who these intruders wanted to attack.

"Not that I know of. I came straight here with you. I wanted to wait until you woke before I left to go see my dad." He said.

"Oh, you aren't leaving me are you?" She asked with fear. She couldn't be alone right now. She was absolutely terrified. She'd never been so scared in her entire life. Hadn't Punk jumped on stage and pulled her off, she would have stood there, frozen with fear all night.

"Elise is downstairs." Punk told her, "April, there's nothing to be frightened of. These guys didn't attack to hurt you." He said.

"I don't care." AJ shivered, "I'm still terrified." She cried, "Please… please don't go." She shook her head. She needed him right now. Now more than ever. If there was one thing she knew he could do, it was protect her. She didn't want to be alone without him.

"C'mon..." He stood up straight and took her hand, "Let's get you in the shower. Get you into something a bit more comfortable. Yeah?" He said as she slowly stood up and nodded, following him into the bathroom in her room as he shut the door over.

"You know who they were..." AJ whispered as he began stripping her. She could see it in his eyes.

"I might have an idea." Punk said.

"What if it was you they were trying to hurt?" She trembled as he shook his head.

"They'd have no idea I was there tonight." Punk pointed out, "And they weren't aiming for me."

"Phil… I don't think they were aiming for anyone. They were just all pulling their triggers repeatedly." She said as he nodded.

"I know." He sighed. He understood that for her it would have been an awful experience. He'd seen much worse in his time, he and Elise. But he had to take into consideration that AJ was no doubt feeling sick to her stomach with tonight's events.

He stripped her out of her costume and turned on the shower, about to step away and out of the room when she pulled him back.

"Just stay with me for now." She asked, shutting the door over with her foot, "Please." She whispered as he nodded.

"Ok." He nodded, feeling her strip his t-shirt as he done his own jeans and boxers, following her into the shower as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry your night was ruined." He apologised, he ultimately felt horrible for her that her night had been completely ruined, yet again.

"Was I good?" She asked timidly, feeling the warm water spray over them, her make up beginning to run off as he swiped his thumb over her lips to remove the shiny gloss.

"You were incredible." He said with awe in his tone, "The crowd couldn't take their eyes off you." He said as she forced a smile.

"Yeah, until they started getting shot at." She sighed, resting her head against his wet, bare chest.

"Don't let this put you off." He said. He would hate for that to happen, "You were amazing up there, and just because you stroke bad luck with what happened, it doesn't mean you should be put off dancing or performing." He said as she nodded.

"I know." She said, "I'm just… I don't know… I think I've lost it. I'm either tripping up over my own feet, or my crowd have ruffians in it that are bringing agro to the show." She sighed as he nodded, "It just feels like it's all signs."

"Well it isn't." He spoke softly, stroking her cheek as she looked up at him, her make up now off completely, her face completely natural and beautiful, the real her that he loved with every fibre of his being, "You are amazing, present tense. This is what you do, and just because these past few performances you've done have been rough, it doesn't mean you have to be put off." He said, "I heard people whispering behind me, in front of me, around me, saying, oh wow she's the best dancer I've ever seen." He said.

"They really said that?" She asked curiously.

"I swear." He promised her, "Take a rest tomorrow, and then go back out there, hold your chin up, and put on another great show." Punk said.

"You think they'll still carry on with the shows?" She asked.

"I think so." Punk nodded, "The best thing to do when this sort of thing happens, is to carry on. But I'll let you know when I go see my dad later." He said as she nodded.

"Oh God… I don't know if I can go back out there-"

"Yes you can." He cupped her cheeks, "I know you can." He told her, pressing his lips against her own, running his fingertips through her wet hair, hoisting her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him, feeling him press her up against the tiles in the shower.

"Oh, Phil… I'm not… I'm not on anything-"

"Shh." He began kissing her neck, oblivious to her words as she rolled her head back, oblivious to her own words as well as he found her entrance, lining himself up with her and piercing inside her like a sword.

"Fuck… you feel incredible." Punk moaned, supporting her waist and hips as he began thrusting inside her, her body sliding up and down the tiles with each passing thrust.

"Phil… Oh, baby don't stop. Don't ever stop." She moaned, raking her nails down his back as he continued to thrust into her, quickening his pace as he latched back onto her mouth, digging his own nails into her sides as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I'll never stop." He moaned, nuzzling her wet neck with his nose, "I'll always be here." He said as she moaned, pressing her lips back onto his roughly as she grabbed the back of his hair.

"Phil. Yes, baby!" She groaned whilst he continuously thrust himself into her whilst the lukewarm water ran down his back, shielding her from getting anymore wet, not that that was entirely true. If you knew what she meant…

* * *

"Oh, it was nice of you to show up." Jack said, some time later when Punk showed up outside the theatre that had lots of police cars there.

"Sorry. April was a little shook up." Punk explained as Jack nodded.

"She ok?" He asked bluntly, with no emotion or real concern.

"She will be. Elise is with her just now. She's exhausted and-"

"Was it definitely those guys? How do you know?" Jack cut Punk off, pulling his son away from the cops. If there was one thing about Jack Brooks, it was that he HATED cops.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I seen that hand tattoo I told you about on one of them." He said, "I know it was them."

"Well they didn't harm anyone." Jack said, "And as far as I'm concerned, the shows later on in the week are still going on. Whether the audience will show, God knows." Jack shook his head.

"Were they after me? Was this because of me?"

"I don't know." Jack shook his head, "Did you see anyone else in the crowd?" Jack asked.

"Who the fuck is going to be seeing a ballet show that I know?" Punk laughed.

"Well no one would have expected you to be there, would they have?" Jack scoffed, "Why'd you go in the first place? You know wherever you go, you put her in danger. I told you this. This was what I was afraid of." He said.

"Calm down." Punk spat, "We'll sort it. Like we always do. What is wrong with you?" Punk asked his father.

"Nothing." Jack said, "You better get your shit together. You know what guys like us do. They pick on the people we love. They hurt them, to hurt us." He reminded Punk, "If anything happens to her, because of you, I'm afraid you'll lose yourself." He admitted.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Punk said firmly, "I can protect her."

"Well you best hope you can." Jack said, "I have to go… I'll call you later."

* * *

"Mr Brooks… how are you?" A young girl asked whilst making her way over to Jack, bright and early the next morning, staring over at Jack standing anxiously in the room.

"I'm ok." Jack nodded, "Gotta be somewhere so… let's make this quick huh?" He suggested as the girl nodded.

"Your test results are back." The young girl said, "I'm afraid it's bad news. You might want to take a seat."

"I don't need a seat." Jack replied, "What… What is it?" He asked, putting up his frame of no emotion, just like he had when his wife had died, refusing to give into any fear or sadness that may feast on him.

"You got ALS, sir." The nurse said, having been dealing with Jack for a few months now, working all different tests, scans and blood work.

"There's no cure for that." Jack stated to himself, hands in his pockets as the nurse nodded sympathetically, "How long've I got?" He asked.

"Two years, maybe less."


	26. Chapter 26

AJ woke up the next morning after having a restless sleep in her bed, to Punk in her kitchen making breakfast, along with Elise and Toni who were in the living room, having stayed overnight to keep an eye on her.

"Morning." Punk smiled as AJ walked into the kitchen, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He'd left some clothes here at her house as he did tend to stay here more than his own place.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"Did you get a good sleep?" Punk asked her as she shrugged.

"I guess." She sighed, "I tossed and turned a lot. Just couldn't stop thinking about last night. And you didn't come home until later." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I gave my dad a ride home, and then I got caught up in Invictus." Punk said, "I made you breakfast." He smiled as she nodded.

"I'm not that hungry, but thank you." She smiled, "Did you find out if the shows are still going on?" AJ asked him, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. They're gonna still put them on." Punk nodded, "And you're gonna be fine. I know you can do it." He said as she ran her hands through her hair, "They won't attack twice. Me and my dad think that they done what they done to scare someone."

"What if that someone is you? I mean… who else was in that crowd that they'd want to hurt?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Punk said, "But I know that you're gonna be ok, and you're gonna go out tomorrow night and the rest of the other nights and do what you do best." He told her.

"But what if something happens and you're not there?" She trembled as he walked over to her.

"I know these guys, I know this sort of attack and this sort of life these guys live. They aren't going to go back for round two." Punk promised her, sitting down across from her.

"And what if no one shows up? Everyone will be so scared to take a seat in that theatre after last night." She shook her head.

"You'd be surprised." Punk told her, "Everything will fall back into place. I promise." He stroked her cheek lovingly as she forced a smile.

"Something smells good in here." Elise admitted, walking into the kitchen with Toni as Punk pulled away from contact with AJ like a teenager. He knew his sister was completely fine with them being together, but sometimes it just felt wrong to be all over each other in front of her, and Toni for that matter.

"I made pancakes." Punk said, standing up and walking back over to the stove.

"Since when did you know how to make anything?" Elise chuckled.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know I'm a pretty decent cook." Punk placed his hand on his chest, "Hey, Toni..." Punk crouched down to the little girl shying away behind her mom, "You wanna come flip a pancake?" He asked her. He hated how distant his relationship to his niece was. He was her only Uncle. He wanted to be in her life and see her grow.

"Yeah." Toni said quietly, walking forward as Punk lifted her up, letting her hold the pan with his hands around hers, to make the illusion that she was flipping the pancake, watching her smile, settling a smile on his face too.

* * *

Later on, Punk had gone back to Invictus to see his father and uncle. He was definitely sure that last nights attack was from that group that they had been familiar with. He wasn't sure what they were going to do about it, and if they were even attacking the theatre to get to him, but he supposed he and his father would come up with something.

"Where's my dad?" Punk asked, walking into the office and noticing his uncle sitting at the desk.

"Taking the day off. Didn't say what for." Dennis said, "He's left me and charge, and he wants us to go to The Union's place." Dennis said.

"You're kidding." Punk chuckled.

"Does this face look like I'm kidding?" Dennis pointed to himself, "C'mon, we both know how to handle this kind of stuff." Dennis said, "Loosen the hinges and let's get going." Dennis said, standing up and heading out of the office and club.

Punk wasn't sure charging into a warehouse full of guys who hated them was such a good idea, but he supposed they had to go figure something out.

"What about the club?" Punk asked whilst getting into the car with Dennis.

"Sami and Dean are watching the place. I don't plan to be gone for that long. Then after that you can go see your girl." Dennis said as Punk nodded.

"And… my dad didn't tell you where he was?" Punk asked. It wasn't like his father to be so silent when stuff was happening with the group.

"Didn't utter a word." Dennis said, keeping his eyes on the road.

They eventually got to the warehouse that their wanted guys were located, parking the car and getting out.

"You sure about this?" Punk asked, "This place will be crawling with them, and there's two of us." Punk reminded his uncle.

"They won't lay a finger on us. Just watch." Dennis smiled, walking in the door as Punk followed, closing it behind as they walked in, watching all of the guys drop what they were doing and turn around to look at them both.

They all looked pretty butch, intimidating for sure, but it wasn't like where Punk came from was all sunshine and rainbows. At the end of the day, this was just evil vs evil.

"Boys." Dennis nodded, "How are we all doing?" He smiled as Punk stood beside, looking around at them all, "Rough night last night, I see."

Punk would always give it to his father and uncle, they could always talk a good talk. They may have lost their physical skills to this job, but they sure hadn't lost their verbal skills and their manipulation.

"Dennis Brooks." A man echoed the room as he walked down the centre of the warehouse, walking down to meet Dennis and Punk, the leader of the pact, Jason.

"Jason." Dennis smiled.

"And if it isn't the man himself." Jason folded his arms, "Phil Brooks."

"Jason, I'm aware of your whereabouts last night." Dennis said, "We're not here for trouble, we just want to know why. I mean… there's no bad blood between us, is there? We work on different sides of the town, we have different customers, we work a different way. We don't have to have beef." Dennis said calmly.

"Just sending a little message, Dennis." Jason smiled.

"And who to?" Dennis asked.

"C'mon Dennis, we all know your little brother brought you down here because he was worried his club and his boys were in danger." Jason said, "I sent a clear message to him when I tore up his club. And you all carried on like it was nothing. I guess that hurt my feelings a bit."

"Who was the message for?" Punk asked.

"You." Jason smiled, "Well strictly speaking it was for Jack. I knew you and your sister were there, and I wanted to get me message across." Jason smiled.

"Next time just come talk to me if you have a problem. Yeah?" Punk said.

"Oh, I will." Jason smiled, "Don't you worry."

"So what is the meaning of all of this?" Dennis asked.

"You know there's never a real meaning when it comes to men like us." Jason laughed, "I gotta say, your group, your guys, very impressive, in fact, I haven't seen such a group worthy of competition before." Jason said, "Young Phil here… very talented." Jason eyed Punk up and down, "Good with his hands, wise, clever, good head on your shoulders, has a way with the… ladies." Jason smiled as Punk looked across at him.

"Well I've learned from the best." Punk spat.

"So… whose the pretty little Spanish girl you've been getting into?" Jason smiled.

"She's none of your business." Punk shook his head, curling his hands into fists at either side of his body.

"She will be if you lot don't get my damn point." Jason spat, "I want your lot off the town. No more Invictus. No more Brooks and company." He shook his head.

"Or what?" Dennis shook his head.

"Or else I will tear down everything in your world." Jason spat.

"There isn't some agreement we can come to?" Dennis asked.

"I don't think there is. No." Jason shook his head, "You both have ten seconds to get out of here." He said as Dennis nodded, putting his hands up and turning his back as Punk followed, leaving the warehouse and getting back into their car.

"What the hell was that? What exactly was your big plan there?" Punk shook his head whilst turning to Dennis in the car as he turned on the engine.

"All eyes were on us." Dennis smiled, doing a three point turn on the road and getting back on route to Invictus, "Joe and the guys sneaked round the back and put explosives in the building. They'll all be dust in about ten seconds." Dennis laughed as Punks eyes widened.

"You're serious?" Punk asked as Dennis nodded with a smile.

"Deadly. No pun intended." Dennis said, "Put it there, my boy." He put his hand out as Punk slapped it with a smile. They may have been bad, but they were good.

* * *

Later the next night, Punk had gone round to pick up AJ from the theatre, hoping she had held her head high and went out to put on an excellent show like he knew she could. She hated that she was so scared, but he didn't want her to worry. He was going to be right there when she came off stage, which he was…

"How was it?" Punk asked after the curtain had went down.

"Oh, it was so amazing. I'm so glad I went through with it. And… the place was sold out, I thought no one would have showed up." She said with surprise and amazement echoing her voice.

"See, I told you." Punk smiled, "I'm so proud of you." He stroked her cheek, "And me and my uncle sorted out those guys that attacked the first night. They won't be bothering anyone anytime soon." Punk smiled as she nodded. He knew she didn't like knowing about what he got up to with his job, but he thought he would tell her that.

"I'm glad." She smiled, "Let me go get my coat and bag, and we can get out of here." She said as he nodded, watching her walk away into her dressing room as he waited, feeling a soft tap on his shoulder as he turned around to see the director of the show.

"Are you related to April?" John asked as Punk shook his head.

"No… no, she's my girlfriend." Punk said, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm the director of the show." He smiled, "April is incredible. I thought everything was going to be a disaster after the first night, but she went out there tonight and put on a terrific show. Sometimes it's hard to keep my eyes off her." He said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"I know the feeling." Punk said with no emotion, not sure if he liked how excited this man was about AJ.

"You're lucky to have her." He said, walking on by as Punk just shook his head.

* * *

"So… who is that director guy?" Punk asked later on after getting home, sitting on the edge of the bed in AJ's room as she was in the bathroom taking off her make up.

"He's exactly that, Phil. The director." AJ chuckled, "Why? You know him?" She asked, coming into the room with just her underwear on as he shook his head.

"No. But he seems really enthusiastic about you." He rolled his eyes, "Said he can't keep his eyes off you."

"Well… I have that effect on a lot of people." She smiled as he just looked down, "Oh, is someone jealous?" She played, tapping his chin playfully as he pushed her hand away.

"I'm serious. What the hell does he want?" Punk asked, paranoid that he had competition.

"Nothing, Phil. He's married. His wife just had twins." She said as Punk looked up at her, "A little jealous are we?" She asked him.

"Well can you blame me?" Punk laughed, "I'm terrified that someone better is gonna come along for you one day. I mean… it wouldn't be hard to find a man better than me." He said as she crouched down in front of him.

"I love you. And only you." She smiled, "No one is going to steal me away from you. And if they do… well you're just gonna have to come find me and lock me away somewhere where no one can find me." She said as he smiled.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, you know." He said as she chuckled, leaning up and pressing her lips on his, tumbling over onto the bed as he pulled her down with him.

She rolled on top of him, placing her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him passionately, battling her tongue against his as his hands came around to cup her ass through her lacy panties, causing her to smile into the kiss.

She stripped his shirt off, pressing kisses down on his chest as she crawled down his body, unbuckling his jeans and pulling them off him along with his boxers, watching him look down with a smile.

"I'm yours." She lusted up at him, "Forever." She nodded, wrapping her hand around his hard length, stroking him up and down as he looked down with a smile, propping himself up on his elbows to watch her as she wrapped her mouth around his shaft.

"Shit, April that feels good, baby." He groaned, looking down at her as she rolled her eyes up at him, taking his length all the way in, feeling himself hit the back of her throat, not sure how she was managing to take him all in. Not complaining however.

"Fuck… April, Jesus Christ-"

She continued to stroke him up and down, taking him into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the tip of him, but he had reached out to her, pulling her up from him, not wanting to blow too early.

"You don't want more?" She pouted, purring like a little kitten as she moved her hips from side to side whilst on top of him.

"Yeah. Of you." He nodded, bringing her forward as she shuffled up him in confusion, feeling him rip her panties in half and completely from her, throwing them away as she realised what it was he wanted, having no resistant in it what so ever, happy obliging as she settled herself over his mouth, grabbing onto the headboard as he ran his tongue along her slit.

"Phil..." She rolled her eyes back, feeling him grab hold of her ass whilst she sat on his face, feeling his warm, wet and talented tongue venture around her most intimate area. She felt like she was going to faint with the pleasure, he was taking her breath away, literally.

For Punk it was the greatest thing he'd ever done, cupping her ass whilst he tasted her sweetness flow from her, feeling her begin to grind herself down onto his mouth.

"Oh God, Phil… I'm gonna… Oh, yes! Yes… don't stop." She groaned, rolling her head back, never feeling so good in all her life. Only he was capable of making her feel like this.

"Please..." She whispered, grinding herself on to his mouth, "Please… please don't stop." She begged, shivering as she felt her release right around the corner. And he didn't stop. She knew he wouldn't, but she just wanted to say the words to express her love for this feeling right now.

He continued to flick his tongue against her clit, setting all nerves inside her loose, immediately feeling her freeze and shudder as she met her release, lapping up her sweet juices that already found it's way into his mouth, not daring to miss a single drop as she placed her hands down on the mattress, slowly shuffling back down him.

"Thank you… Oh, God, thank you-"

"For what?" Punk laughed as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"For that…" She whispered, "You can do that… whenever you feel like it." She told him, still slightly shaking from her intense orgasm he had sprung on to her rather quickly.

"Oh, I will." Punk smiled, "Every night if you want me to." He said as she grinned, pressing her lips against his, cupping his cheeks as he suddenly thrust into her after finding he wet entrance, thinking of no other place he'd rather be right now than with her, like this.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! I wonder what Jack will tell Punk about his illness? How will Punk and Elise react? Did Dennis and Punk really take care of ALL of those guys? All coming soon. Review and stay tuned!**


	27. Chapter 27

Within the next few weeks, AJ had finished up her shows for her theatre production and boy was she proud. It started off in such a terrible way, but she got there in the end and could finally tick off the dream and goal in her bucket list.

Punk had been explaining to AJ how his father had been very off with him in the past few weeks. He barely showed up to Invictus anymore, and when he did it was only for a few hours. Dennis was very much in charge over all.

"When are you going to tell the boy, Jack?" Dennis asked, sitting in the Invictus office with his brother who sat behind his desk dis occupied with everything. He was just after breaking the news to Dennis about his illness. It was extremely hard for a man like himself to admit to being down and weak.

"I'm gonna invite him, April and Elise for dinner tonight. I'll break it to them then." Jack said, "I'm not sure how I'll ease it in."

"So what's the treatment procedure?" Dennis asked gloomily.

"I'm not sure yet." Jack shook his head, "All I know is I'm dying." Jack shrugged, "Nothing else really matters. They can give me treatment, but nothing is going to cure it."

"It'll help with pain, Jack. Don't be a stubborn old bastard." Dennis shook his head, "You're going, even if I have to drag you there myself. Your kids aren't going to want to see you in pain." He said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jack laughed.

"You know Phil will be upset. And despite her ways, Elise is going to be just as sad." Dennis said, "You better tell them tonight. Don't cop out like you always do." Dennis warned him, knowing that the only way to get through to his little brother, was to be hard on him.

"I need a cigarette." Jack sighed, standing up and walking out of the office with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Why are you home so early?" Punk asked, turning down the tv in AJ's house as he seen AJ walk through the living room, trailing her bag along the floor.

She'd allowed him for quite some time now, to just stay at her house if he had nothing else to do, whilst she was at work at the studio. He liked sitting around in her house better than he liked being in his own apartment. It was warmer in some way, and she had better tv channels.

"I threw up in the corner of the studio." She dumped her bag as he held back his laughter, watching her collapse down beside him, "It's not even like I feel ill. It just… comes and goes." She leaned in against him.

"Maybe you're coming down with something. You've been like this for days now." He pointed out as she nodded, "Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" He asked her whilst turning the tv back up.

"I'm sure I'll be ok. Maybe it's food poisoning. You know… with the way I'm throwing up so irregularly." She said as he nodded.

"Can you take some pills or something?" He asked hopelessly as she shook her head.

"Doesn't work like that, Phil." She said.

"Well why don't you go lie down for a bit. You look tired." He said, playing with her hair lovingly as she sighed tiredly. She was tired, it wasn't like her. She was normally full of energy, but she just felt so down and uneasy.

"I suppose I should." She nodded, sitting up straight, "Don't let me sleep too long." She asked him as he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My dad text. He wants us round for dinner tonight. Said it's urgent. He's even asking for Elise to join." He raised his eyebrows, "I don't know if I should be worried or excited." He said nervously, "But I can ask him to rearrange if you don't feel up to it." He said as she shook her head.

"No… no, I'll make it. If he's going out of his way to invite us over for dinner then we should go." AJ said, "I'll just watch what I'm eating." She told him as he nodded.

"Ok. But go get a sleep before you get ready. You still look exhausted." He stroked her cheek as she smiled, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips before heading off upstairs to lie down whilst he lazed on her couch.

She liked knowing he was here. She enjoyed not feeling so alone anymore. A lot had changed these past few months, and definitely for the better, despite the world that the man she had fallen in love with came from.

* * *

"Baby, what's taking you so long?" Punk questioned whilst walking up the stairs. He had already been showered and was dressed ready to go, but AJ seemed to be taking an awful lot of time, "We gotta leave now if we're gonna beat traffic-"

He paused as he seen her still in her pyjamas, standing in the bathroom as he walked in behind her slowly, "What's wrong?" He asked her as she looked up at him, holding a prescription, "What's that?"

"I… Oh, Phil I'm such an idiot." She threw the box down on the bathroom ledge and placed her hands over her face, "I haven't been taking my pills." She trembled with fear as he folded his arms.

"What pills?" He asked her with concern, "Are you really sick?" He pained to ask.

"No… no, my birth control pills." She said, "I haven't taken them since… since before my show." She said.

"April, that was two months ago." Punk pointed out the obvious as she nodded.

"I know." She shrieked, digging her fingers through her hair in denial, "What if I'm-"

"Don't." Punk shook his head, "You can't be… c'mon think about… weren't you on your period last week?" He asked her, not meaning to be so personal with her, but he thought he remembered her saying something.

"No. I told you I was going to be. Which means… I'm a week late." She gasped as he placed his hands on either side of the sink, "Phil, what am I going to do?" She asked him, watching him breath heavily, standing in silence whilst hunched over, "Phil!" She exclaimed as he ran his arm over the bathroom products sitting on the ledge, watching them pour all over the floor as a crack appeared in the huge mirror, leaving AJ frightened in the corner as he glared over at her.

"Get ready. We'll talk about when we get home." He spat.

"Phil..." She shook her head with tears in her eyes, "Baby, don't look at me like that." She begged with a lump in her throat. He looked angry with her. He looked angry with himself and her. She wasn't sure what to say or do. Nothing was confirmed yet, but it all made pretty good sense to her. How was this actually happening?

"We'll deal with it later. Just get ready. I'll be outside waiting in the car." He told her, walking out of the destructed bathroom, running down the stairs and straight out of the house for some well needed fresh air.

* * *

AJ and Punk had both managed to put on their best faces, pretending everything was alright as they went to his fathers house for arranged dinner. AJ could have thought of better places to be, aka at home wondering what on earth was going on with her life, but instead she was here at the scums house who killed her parents.

She was completely hurt and shocked by Punks actions towards her tonight before they came out. It was the first time he'd lashed out or lost his temper with her. Even though, none of this could have possibly been all her fault. She distinctly remembered telling him in a heated shower with him, that she hadn't taken her pills. She had let him know very clearly that there was a good possibility they were being unsafe, but he chose to ignore it.

But they couldn't blame each other in such a situation like this. They had to step up and think about what they were really going to do about this.

"Everything ok?" Elise asked after a surprisingly talkative dinner. She decided to come after all after debating with herself. She wanted to know what her father needed her for. She was glad AJ was here, and she didn't have to sit with her brother and father all night who would just talk strict business, which they were right now in the living room.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I've just not been feeling well these past few days. Think I'm over the worst." She admitted as Elise smiled.

"That's good to hear-"

"Elise… April, come sit down. I have something I'd like to say." Jack plucked up the courage. He was already on his fifth brandy, and was firing through all the liquor he had in his house, not that it was going to help with the meds he was on.

AJ took a seat next to Punk on the sofa, leaning into him as he discretely shuffled away. It was like he was scared to touch her or look at her. He hadn't spoke to her once throughout the entire dinner, nor even glanced her way. She didn't know whether to be worried, upset or angry. Worried that he was going to flee from her any minute. Sad that he hadn't reacted in a calm and soothing way. And angry because he had no right what so ever to be treating her the way he was right now.

"What is it? What could you have possibly summoned us here for? I've been trying to figure it out all night." Elise chuckled, looking over at her brother who was just fixed on his father with confusion.

"The reason I haven't been around a lot recently, is because I've been… in and out of hospital a lot." He said as Elise's smile faded as she sat up, "I've been having a lot of seizures, nothing major, but I thought it'd be best to get it checked out." He said, "Well… they done some blood work and tests and..."

"What?" Punk said, "What is it?"

"I have ALS." He said with a slight chuckle as Punk tilted his head whilst Elise covered her mouth, "Your old man is dying. I have… one, maybe two years." He said as Punk glanced up at him.

"For sure?" Punk asked. Sometimes it was hard to take his father seriously, especially since he was currently laughing. Although he could sense his father seemed a little drunk.

"One hundred percent." Jack nodded.

"There isn't a cure for that." AJ whispered as Punk turned to her.

"Precisely, April. Eventually, I won't be able to walk. I'll need a wheel chair. And towards the end, I may lose speech." He told them, still clutching a glass of brandy.

"Oh, dad." Elise cried, standing up and wrapping her arms around her father for the first time in forever. She hadn't realised how precious family really was until this very moment right here.

"I'm dying and now I get the hugs." Jack joked, "It's alright, princess." He kissed her head whilst embracing her upset frame, looking past at Punk who was running his hand through his hair.

"I need some air." Punk announced, standing up and walking out of the living room and out of the house all together.

"I knew he wouldn't take it very well." Jack admitted whilst letting go of Elise and looking over April, "Maybe you should take him home. Tell him to come visit me when he feels ready. I'm not going anywhere for the time being." He said as April nodded.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" AJ asked. She wasn't sure what she was meant to say to this man? Was she really sorry? No. Was she sorry for Punk? Yes.

"No. Not at all. Upstairs, first on your left." He said as AJ nodded, walking away and heading for the stairs as Jack turned back to embracing his upset daughter.

* * *

AJ had eventually finished in the toilet, flushing and powdering her nose as she looked in the mirror, her eyes dropping to her stomach which until now always felt empty. Now that it was acknowledged, call her crazy, but she really felt like there was something in there. Something hopeful and bright.

She had no idea how this conversation with Punk was going to go when they got home. Everything that Jack had just told him hadn't helped their situation. He would sure be like a brick wall for a few days.

She headed out of the toilet, walking out and noticing a few framed pictures along the upstairs hallway, not being able to help smile at the obvious infant pictures of Phil and Elise. Phil was maybe ten or eleven, which would have made little Elise three or four. They looked adorable, and so alike.

"Back when everything seemed simple." Jack croaked behind her as she jumped.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean to be-"

"Oh, don't worry." Jack chuckled, slightly fumbling in his steps from the large amount of alcohol consumption tonight, "Phil was a little cracker, wasn't he? The bright eyes. Dark hair. That smirk. I knew… I knew he'd be a troublemaker from day one." He admitted as AJ smiled.

"Was this before or after you began poisoning him?" AJ turned away from the picture and looked at him, watching him scowl, "I'm taking from his smile and his loving arms wrapped around his sister, it was before." She spat. She had no remorse for this man. Not even if he was dying.

"Where are your manners? Mommy and daddy never taught you them?" He chuckled as she hissed and lashed her hand completely hard across his cheek.

"How dare you-"

But before she finished anything she wanted to say, he had grabbed her by the shoulders and was forcing her into a room. His hand snaked around her mouth to cover her screams as he threw her face first on the bed, stripping off his coat as she squirmed for an exit.

"What are you doing? Please… don't-"

"I'm teaching you a lesson, little girl." He spat, wrapping his arm around her neck and pushing her head down on the mattress as she cried with fear.

"I'm pregnant… please don't… please..." Her begging turned to a whisper as Jack paused.

But his pausing wasn't set for long, as he suddenly felt a sharp tug on his arm and a hard and painful fist connecting with his face, keeling him completely over onto his back at the bottom of the bed whilst AJ scampered frantically to her feet, pulling down her dress which had slid up, running over to Punk who looked like he was ready to kill.

"You're disgusting." Punk shook his head, "You can rot for all I care." Punk spat, looking down at his father holding his bloody nose. Never once had he raised his hands like that to him. He never would have thought it would be on the night he told him he was dying.

"Phil… she totally came-"

"Don't even talk to me." Punk shook his head, "You're scum. You deserve to die alone." He spat, guiding AJ out of the room as she wriggled out of his grasp, running down the stairs as he caught up with her.

"AJ..." Punk ran down the drive way and into the car she had ran into, "AJ-"

"Don't." AJ shook her head, looking up at him as he got into the car, "Just don't." She shook her head, "I just wanna go home." She cried like an infant child.

"Ok, but-"

"Just drive me home, Phil!" She yelled and he gulped, nodding and starting the engine, watching as she turned away from him, looking out the window, placing his hand on her lap as she violently threw it away.

He ran his hands through his hair and got on route to go home, not remembering a day that had been so bad in his life before.


	28. Chapter 28

"April… I'm not standing out here all day." Punk said whilst standing outside AJ's bedroom in the upstairs hallway. As soon as the car stopped outside her house, she ran away in, not letting him reach her in time. She'd locked the door and it was just completely silent.

So many things were happening at once. He felt like he was all over the place. His dad had just announced that he was dying a slow death, and mere seconds later, he was throwing his (to be confirmed) pregnant girlfriend on the bed and pulling at her dress.

"April, I know how to break down a door. Just open it up. We have to talk." He said, standing leaning against the door, stumbling a little when she opened it, straightening up as she stood with bloodshot eyes from her tears. She had changed already into leggings and an oversized hoodie, looking up at him and shrugging.

"What?" She cried, "Was I asking for it?" She said as he sighed, "Why are you even here? To apologise on behalf of your disgusting, repulsive father, or because you feel it's your job now because I'm pregnant with your baby." She spat, "Either way, none is out of love, so you might as well just leave right now." She said.

"You haven't given me a chance to say anything." Punk argued.

"I did!" AJ yelled, "You knew about this before we went out tonight, and you insisted to forget about it and pretend it never existed." She spat, "You looked at me like I was some sort of disease the full night, and then… and then your father goes and..." She bit her tongue and turned away to pause her anger, "I think you should just go." She told him.

"I'm not leaving." He shook his head,"What? You think just because it fits my character that I'm going to leave you on your own with a baby."

"Yeah." AJ chuckled sadistically, "I do. It's clear you don't want it. And I do not want you here out of pity." She said.

"I'm not here out of pity. I'm here because I love you." He said, "What my dad done tonight… he's… he doesn't think. He was drunk, he was a mess, he's dying… I'm sorry, on behalf of him, but it isn't it more important we figure out what we're doing about our own situation." He said.

"You're defending him?" She looked at him in the eye, "You're really going to stand there and point out things that justify what he done to me. What if you hadn't came? Would you have stuck up for him then?" She shook her head, "I want you to get out, Phil." She pointed to the door.

"I'm not defending him. I'm horrified at what he done. I've never had to raise my hand to my dad before. He's disgusting and there is no good excuse for what he done… all I'm saying is-"

"I don't care what you're saying, Phil. I want you to get out of my house." She spat as he looked down at her, "You don't care. Don't pretend you do. If I said I was getting an abortion you would pay extra for next day service." She spat, "Just get out."

"Ok." Punk put his hands up, "Ok. I'm gonna give you your space. But I will come back in the morning. And we're gonna talk about all of this."

"Nothing to talk about." AJ shook her head, "I'm getting rid of it." She shrugged as he blinked twice, "I do not want a baby that has _your_ DNA in it. It would be unfair to me and the baby itself." She spat, "Just get out of my sight." She walked away into the bathroom, banging the door shut as Punk stood with his hands in hair, never feeling so helpless in his life.

* * *

"Ok, well everything is confirmed. You're definitely pregnant." A sweet, lady doctor smiled to AJ the next morning. As soon as Punk had left she had called for a doctors appointment for the next day, and here she was, getting given the news she was already sure on anyway.

"How far along?" AJ asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You can get that from your gynaecologist when you go for your first scan." The doctor smiled, "Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" The doctor asked politely.

"What are my options?" AJ asked curiously, even though she had a good idea.

"Ok, well besides the obvious there is adoption. Very professional if you've seeked help from the right people. It's done very discretely and you can choose everything you want for your child, from who it's going to, to if and when you would like to see it." She said, "Or there is abortion. If you are thinking about termination, you'd have to think about it in the next week or so. As you can understand it's better to do in the early stages of pregnancy." She said as AJ nodded.

"What's it like?" AJ asked timidly.

"Well… It's a question I really can't ask, I've never gone through it, but… I have had a miscarriage in my earlier years, and take it from me, it's the worst feeling in the world. You really do feel like you lose a piece of yourself in the process. It would not be my first suggestion, Miss Mendez." The doctor said as politely as she could, "May I ask your doubts?"

"I just don't think I'm ready." AJ said.

"Are you alone?" The doctor asked.

"I will be." AJ sighed.

"Well, It's really none of my business, but really take your time thinking about it. It's not a decision you can possibly make over night. If only I could describe to you how wonderful it is being a mother. I would. But there are no words that could ever do it justice." She smiled, "You think about it." She said, placing her hand on AJ's arm comfortingly.

* * *

Punk burst through the doors of Invictus the next morning, walking through the club and bursting through his fathers office where Jack indeed sat with Dennis.

"Can I speak to my dad for a minute?" Punk asked his uncle who nodded, standing up and leaving the office as Punk glared over at his father, watching him spin around on the chair behind his desk.

"How can I help you, Phil?" Jack smiled.

"You bastard." Punk shook his head, "How dare you put your hands on her like that. There isn't… there isn't one caring bone in your body." He spat.

"In my opinion, Phil. She came on to-"

"She came on to you? Did she? Because from what I could see… you were holding her down, and forcing yourself on her. Was it her dress? Was it too short? Was it because she had been quiet all night? Did she deserve you putting your hands on her like that?" He spat.

"Yeah. She did. She was mouthing off to me. Telling me stuff about my own family. I wasn't just going to take it." He spat, sitting up and pausing himself on the spinning chair.

"What about when she told you she was pregnant? Pregnant with my kid. You're grandchild." Punk pointed out, "Would you have stopped then?"

"I did stop." Jack said, as if that made everything alright, "I stopped as soon as she said she was pregnant." Jack said as Punk began to clap slowly and sarcastically.

"Well, that just clears everything up then, doesn't it." Punk spat, "You're a filthy animal." He said as Jack stood up.

"I don't know why you're pretending to be a saint in all of this. You've done despicable things to women too, Phil-"

"I have never forced myself on a woman. And I never will." He admitted.

"You aren't a saint. You're evil. She's been trying to convince you these past few months that you're a good man. And perhaps you are to her, but I know the real you. I know the Phil that's had blood upon blood on his hands. That has killed young children's fathers, that has tortured people for information… I know you. And I know that child you've foolishly planted inside her, is just going to be the same. I wouldn't be surprised if she got rid of the damn thing."

"She is." Punk spat, "She is getting rid of it. Not because of me, but because of you, because of this world I've come from."

"Well, good. All you'd create would be some devil child anyway. Her purity and innocence couldn't battle the demons you've inherited that child with already. She'd be a fool to keep it." Jack laughed.

"You think this is all just a big game? Don't you..." He spat, "This is my life. This is the girl I love, feeling isolated and alone, because of you, and the way we live." Punk said.

"Then let her move on. If she can't take it anymore, then let her move on. You'll get over her, there's plenty of other fish in the sea." Jack shook his head as Punk grabbed him by the shirt collar, slamming him against the wall and holding him up slightly off the ground.

"I don't think you get this." Punk spat as he looked his father in the eyes coldly, "You stay away from her. You stay away from her, and you stay away from the baby, or I swear to God, I'll kill you before your ALS does." Punk spat, dropping his father down and storming out of the office.

* * *

Later on Punk had drove to AJ's house, and had sat outside the house for about an hour, just thinking about what he could say. He didn't want her to abort their child. He had no idea how to be a father or what it took to be a parent, but he knew the child was made from love. Wasn't that enough? Of course he was going to support her, whatever root she wanted to take.

He knocked on the door as she came immediately, as if expecting him, swinging the door open and walking away into the house, leaving him to close the door behind him and follow her into the living room where she was sitting on the couch.

"You ok?" He asked quietly as she nodded.

"I went to the doctors today." She told him whilst looking at the tv, not showing her complete need for him and his help, despite what he had said and what his father had done. He was still here, wasn't he?

"Did… did everything go ok? You didn't… you haven't already..." He hoped he wasn't too late.

"No." AJ shook her head immediately, "I just had to go to get it confirmed." She said as he nodded, taking a seat beside her on the couch as she shuffled away to the edge, keeping her eyes on the tv as an awkward silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry I've put you in this position, April." He apologised as she turned to him.

"It wasn't your entire fault." She said, "It takes two."

"I know it does, but… it's your body." He pointed out as she nodded, "I don't… April, I don't want you to get rid of it. I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself, I don't think I could live with myself-"

"I'm not going to get rid of it." She said. She was glad to hear him express how he felt. She supposed she never gave him a chance at first, but he was the one that chose to ignore it before they went to his father's house for dinner. She had decided that, it wasn't right to use the excuse of him being this child's father, as a reasonable excuse to get rid of the baby. Deep down she knew she could never go through with it. And she knew the baby was made from nothing but love. She was just angry and caught up in a moment where saying she was getting rid of the baby made all her problems go away. But she knew it wouldn't.

"I'm gonna be here." He promised her, "I don't know what I'm doing. You're gonna have to keep me right. But I am not going to leave you. Ok?" He made himself clear she she nodded.

"Ok." She sighed, shuffling over to him and leaning her body onto him as he wrapped his arm around her, letting her concave against his body as he comforted her, the way he supposed he should have when he first found out about the baby.

It had nothing to do with anyone but them both. Not his father, not his sister, not his friends or anyone else who felt the need to share their opinions about it. This was their life, their doings and responsibilities, and he was going to be there to do his best for AJ and the still surreal baby that was growing inside her.

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Have you spoke to your father yet?" AJ asked Punk, lying in bed with him the next morning, having just wished to sleep in his arms the full night, without undressing, without moving, just wishing to lie there and rest.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "He knows I'm angry with him. I told him to stay away from you." He explained as she curled tighter into his chest, "I won't let him near you again, April. I-I had no idea he'd stoop so low." He shook his head. He still couldn't wrap his head around what his father had done. Did he want to hurt him? Did he want to hurt April and his future grandchild?

"He's just a coward." AJ said, "As soon as you had left he was following me up those stairs." She said, "Are you going to continue working for him?" AJ asked, looking up at him.

"I don't think I have a choice. Especially with the… baby. I'm gonna need money." He explained to her as she nodded, "Just because I work for him doesn't mean I have to work with him. Just… don't worry about him, or me for that matter." He asked as she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"You know I'll always worry about you." She sighed, "I just can't believe this." She admitted. She still couldn't believe she was going to have a baby. She was disappointed in herself that she doubted Punks commitment and love, but could you blame her? She really didn't imagine him sticking around, but she was proven wrong, he was here, holding her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? Because I know I don't." He admitted foolishly. They'd not even moved in with one another yet. They'd only been dating for just around seven, going on eight months. Things had went from a slow zero to a shooting ten, just overnight.

"Well as far as I know, Phil. I haven't been having any other babies recently." She said as he smiled, glad to see she hadn't lost her sense of humour, "We'll learn as we go. Well… that's what everyone says, don't they?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"No clue." Punk sighed, "Were you really… going to get rid of it?" He asked her curiously. He didn't think she'd go through with it, but he swore he saw so much truth in her eyes when she spoke those words.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I just said what I felt at the time. I thought it would solve everything. If I got rid of it… then we'd have no problem, but I just wasn't thinking. I don't think I could live with myself. I couldn't go on knowing what I'd done." She sighed.

"I'm glad you're deciding to keep it." Punk said, "Despite my flaws, I really want to prove I can do this. To everyone that I know is gonna doubt me. My dad already told me that the baby is the devil and it's just gonna turn out like me and him." He said as she sighed, sitting up and looking down at him whilst he lay on his back on his side of the bed.

"First of all, you have nothing to prove to me. I know you can do this. Second, when has anything your father ever said to you actually meant anything? Third, if our baby is half the person you are, I'd say we're pretty lucky." She smiled as he turned to her with a smile, "We can do this, can't we?" She asked him nervously. She was of course a bag of nerves. It wasn't like her mom or even her father was around to let her know how easy it would come to her, and how wonderful being a parent was. She had no one to get tips or tricks from. She felt very much alone, but she knew she wasn't, she knew Phil was here.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, propping himself up on his elbow, "We can. It's clear we're both scared… I've never been more terrified in my entire life, but… that doesn't mean I'm going to drop out." He said, "We'll get there." He took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb softly.

"I think you should move in." She said, "If we're gonna raise a child together, we're gonna probably have to live together." She smiled as he laughed lightly.

"I guess you're right." Punk nodded, "If it's what you want-"

"It's what I want." She smiled, "But promise me, just… promise me you won't ever bring work home to me… to us. I don't want jobs following you home. I don't want your father anywhere near me-"

"I know." Punk nodded before she could go on, "I'm gonna keep you both safe. I promise." He smiled, "You want some breakfast?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his lips softly.

* * *

A few days later, AJ and Punk were at their first scan. It was all very new to both of them, and they made no harm in showing that. Punk had even questioned why the baby didn't look like a full grown baby on the monitor. There was being new to this sort of stuff, and then there was just being stupid, in AJ's opinion anyway.

"It's so small." Punk screwed his eyes up, looking over at the monitor as the midwife showed them the outline of the small fetus.

"You're eleven weeks, April. Get ready to be showing that small bump off in a few weeks. Everything looks great." The midwife smiled as AJ turned to Punk with a relieved smile. For some reason, she already felt so close to her baby. She felt like, if anything were to happen to it, she'd fall apart. It was wonderful to know that everything was going great, "This is your first, right?" The midwife assured herself, not being able to remember AJ's records when she looked them up this morning.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Is there… is there anything I should be doing?" She asked curiously whilst Punk sat beside, staring at the printed off sonogram picture whilst AJ got her stomach cleaned from the gel.

"No, sweetheart. Maybe you and your husband could go to some anti natal classes running up to the birth, and the leaflets I gave you will tell you all about you and your body during the duration of your pregnancy. There's no one playing tricks on you. There's no challenges." She smiled, admiring the young girl and her timidness.

"We aren't… we aren't married." Punk butted in.

"Oh." The midwife nodded, "I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Punk nodded as AJ turned to him, watching as he turned back to the sonogram.

"That's us then. I'll see you again in a few weeks, ok?"

* * *

"Why is it so small?" Punk asked, sitting in the drivers seat in his car whilst AJ unbuckled beside him, about to get out of the car from getting home from the hospital.

"Because I'm only eleven weeks." AJ implied, "It's gonna be tiny." She told him as he handed her the sonogram picture.

"I guess you're right." Punk nodded, "Well I'm gonna go to the club, see what's going on. Will you be ok?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah. I might take a nap." She said, feeling rather tired, "Will you be home for dinner?" She asked him.

"Depends what you're making." He joked with a smile.

"You'll eat what you get given." She said as he chuckled.

"Alright ma'am." Punk said as she smiled, getting out of the car and walking up the steps to her house as Punk drove off.

She was a little sad that Punk was so quick to confirm their relationship status as just casual boyfriend and girlfriend having an unplanned baby. They hadn't talked about marriage, and she wouldn't spring the conversation on him, she knew he wouldn't like it, but she wanted to know at least if there was a chance she would get to put on a white dress one day, and walk down the aisle.

She headed straight upstairs when she got in, grabbing a piece of sticky tape and taping their first scan picture on the mirror in what would soon be 'their' bedroom. Punk was in the midst of moving in.

Things were all happening so fast, but it felt right. This baby was a part of their lives now, despite it not really being here. She felt a connection with it.

She just hoped Punk wouldn't be so scared by such commitment that he wasn't used to. She knew she couldn't judge him just from his upbringing and his job, but she was surprised he was sticking around. She was glad he was here. She really did need him. She couldn't do it all alone.

She smiled taking a final look at the -stuck to the mirror- sonogram, running her hands through her hair and walking round her bed, lying down and curling into the duvet to take a well needed nap.

* * *

"You're such an idiot." Dean shook his head, unboxing stock behind the bar in Invictus, whilst Punk and Sami sat on a stool.

"I'm not an idiot." Punk argued.

"You are." Sami agreed with Dean, "C'mon none of us have been stupid enough yet to knock a chick up." Sami said, "Is she keeping it?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Went to the scan thing today." Punk nodded.

"Scan thing?" Dean laughed, "You sound prepared." He laughed.

"Yeah..." Sami added, "I know we aren't no children haters, but… are you sure you're ready for something like this? You don't have to go through with it if it isn't what you want." He said.

"It is what I want."

Dean shook his head, "You aren't convincing me, Punk."

"Look..." Punk began, "Yeah, it's not planned, and yeah I am shaking in my boots here. I don't know anything about raising a baby. But I'm doing it because I love AJ, and… and I'm gonna love this kid. I'm not going to force the same things on this kid as my father done to me." Punk said. It was a promise he had already made.

"I just don't want you to be unhappy." Sami said.

"I'm not unhappy." Punk argued defensively, "I'm allowed to be scared, aren't I?" He said as they both just nodded, "I love AJ. If it wasn't going to happen now, then it would have happened in a few years time." He said. Of course he loved AJ, and he had thought about the future in the past.

"I just hope you know what you're up against." Dean said, "Supporting a child off drug and blood money? Isn't such a classy thing these days." He said, "It's hard to believe April is ok with you continuing to-"

"April is fine with me doing my job." Punk said quickly, "As long as I don't bring it home with me. She's ok with it. She's been that way since the start." He told them.

"Nah, trust me." Dean said, "When that baby comes, she'll be asking you in a flash to leave this place and go work in retail or something." He chuckled as Punk shook his head.

"Not going to happen, boys." Punk smiled, "I don't know if you heard about my dad but-"

"We have." Sami nodded, "He told us all yesterday. You ok about it, I mean-"

"I'm fantastic." Punk smiled, "The quicker he goes, the less time I have to wait in all of this being mine." He looked around with a smile. He knew his father was filthy rich. He wasn't too bad off himself, but he knew when his father passed, not that it cared that much to him at this moment in time after the stunt he pulled on AJ… he just couldn't wait for this business to be his. He hoped AJ wouldn't hear him ever saying that.


	30. Chapter 30

Punk got home to AJ later on that night, coming through the door which he now had his own key to, and smelling the most wonderful food ever. If there was one thing he had learned about AJ in the near year they had been together, was the fact she had insane cooking skills, and could really cook some good food. When she could be bothered to.

"Hey." He smiled, walking into the kitchen as she stood in shorts and a thinly strapped vest, plating up whatever food she had made for them. It was something he longed for in his abnormal life. To come home to a girl he loved.

"Hey." AJ smiled, "I take it you didn't have any work to do." She assumed as he was back earlier than she expected.

"Nah, the club was pretty quiet. My dad wasn't around either. I left Dean and Sami in charge." Punk explained as he took his jacket off and sat it over on the counter, watching as AJ put their dinner out, "Did you get a nap?" He asked, taking a seat at the table as he sat across from her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. She felt much more fresh and relaxed for the hour she had got to lie down and shut her eyes over, "Although I did throw up when I woke up." She told him.

"Can't you get something for that? You know… to stop it." Punk said.

"I don't think so. I think it's just one of the joys of pregnancy." She said as he nodded, "Which reminds me, I am gonna need your help to set up a nursery in the spare bedroom. I guess I've finally got a reason to clear it out now." She admitted with a slight laugh. She always wanted to clear out her spare bedroom, but she never really had a reason to.

"Well I wasn't going to have you do the room, was I?" Punk smiled, "There's no rush. Don't panic." He said, trying his best to act calm about everything.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… I want to do this right. I want to be a good at this." She sighed, playing with her food as he was already half finished.

"You are gonna be good." Punk said, "No one is gonna prepare us for this. No one ever does. You just learn as you go. And we will." He promised her, "Don't be getting yourself in knots over it. We're going to be ok." He promised her as she smiled, looking on at him as she twirled her pasta around on her fork.

"What do you want from me?" She asked as he looked up, raising his eyebrows and laughing.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"What is it you want?" She asked genuinely.

"What do you mean what do I want, April?" He shook his head.

"With us. What… what is it you want? You were so quick to correct the midwife today at the scan." She pointed out, "Do you not want to-"

"What? Marry you?" He asked her, "April, I corrected her because we aren't married. From that you got the impression that I didn't want to marry you?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Well, do you?"

"No, not right now." He said, "I'm happy with where we're at right now. And honestly… it's just a piece of paper and two rings. I don't have to write my signature and wear a ring to show I love you." He said as she smiled.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I just want to know there's going to be a future for us. I'm not asking for a proposal. Just… tell me some time down the line we are going to become a proper family." She said.

"And what's your idea of a proper family?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, being put on the spot, "A bigger house. Two, maybe three children. A marriage. Successful careers." She shrugged, "Just… being happy together."

"Well, my mom always told me, if it's meant to be, it will happen." He said, "Just… let me take one step at a time. It's already terrifying enough that we're having a baby." He said.

She had to respect his answers. He wasn't very familiar with this sort of stuff. He was barely familiar with dating in the beginning. She knew this was just as scary for him as it was for her, and talking about marriage and everything in between wasn't going to help him. She had to take it slow, and she wanted to. She just had to know where he wanted them to be in a few years time. Did he always just want to be in a casual relationship with a child? Because that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a home with him.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and Punk were lying up on the couch in the living room. AJ had fell asleep, lying in against Punk peacefully as he kept a solid arm around her. He hoped he hadn't come across as blunt or blatant earlier. He was just… not ready to discuss marriage or anything regarding the same pathway. He never imagined himself even finding the right girl. He was sure AJ was it. He'd never met anyone like her. But he just wasn't ready to take that into marriage. He was sure she wasn't meaning for him to propose right at this very second, but she wanted to know if it was in his future plans, and right now, it wasn't. His future right now was AJ herself, and this baby. Nothing else. That was all that mattered to him right now.

He kept his eyes fixed on the TV programme they had been watching together, every so often planting a kiss on top of AJ's head, enjoying her body comfortably fitting in beside him, never wanting to leave her like this. He really couldn't believe they were having a baby in just over six months. It was completely terrifying but also exciting. It was a new excitement he'd never felt before.

He came out of this thoughts about AJ's pregnancy when the front door went.

AJ grumbled as she stirred around on the couch, being shifted over as Punk stood up, shaking out the folded up blanket on the other chair, throwing it over her and stroking her cheek as she continued to stay fast asleep, never once disheartening him.

He walked out into the hallway, opening the front door as he seen his father standing with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"You know you aren't welcomed here." Punk said.

"Well, unlucky for some, Phil. But we have a business to run together. I told you that stupid little girl would get in between us." Jack spat as Punk grunted without realising, "Got rid of the baby yet?"

"No." Punk said, "And she isn't going to. She's going to have it. And I'm going to be there for her." He told his father who laughed.

"What do you know about babies?" Jack laughed hysterically.

"How hard can it be? You managed to do it." Punk replied.

"And look how you and Elise turned out." Jack spat, "But if you want to go play daddy, that's fine with me. I just want to make sure you'll continue doing your work." Jack said.

"I told you I would." Punk said.

"Then stop looking at me like I'm a damn stranger, boy. We run this together. Your little girlfriend is just going to accept the fact that I was drunk and made a mistake, because me and you have to work together. You and your uncle Dennis made a smart decision when taking out that group of guys, but the system still has to work, and we have to work together-"

"You forced yourself on my girlfriend. Pregnant girlfriend. What part of that is easy to move on from?" Punk shook his head.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones and get on with it. If you're gonna be a father, you're gonna have to learn to let things go and mature a little." He said.

"Don't you give me parenting tips. I'm better off being clueless." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Stop arguing back with me." Jack spoke like he was talking to a five year old, "Let's just get on with it. It's in the past. I want to make the most of my time whilst I have it." Jack said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Punk shook his head and gave in, "I'll be at the club tomorrow."

* * *

The next night, AJ was sorting out work with who was going to take over her ballet classes at the studio. Obviously she could swing by and watch, but she couldn't exactly teach the girls being pregnant. She hated it. She desperately wanted to dance, but she knew she shouldn't.

Whilst she was sorting out that, and also catching up with Elise later on in the night to let her know the news, Punk was off 'working' too.

"So you took out all of them?" Jack corrected himself as Punk stood in the office and Dennis sat down on a chair.

"Yeah." Dennis nodded, "The whole building was wiped out."

"Then why are they still earning morning?" Jack looked at them both, "I have my monkeys watching them and their balance income. It's been going up since you took them out." Jack said.

"Maybe there's others." Punk suggested, "Their team could be divided like we were." Punk said as Jack nodded.

"Then we need to find out where this money is being made, and who else seems to be on our case." Dennis suggested.

"We do." Jack nodded, "And fast… these will be angry men, giving you've both just took out half of their guys." Jack said, "I'll get Dean and Sami on the hunt to fish out what's going on." Jack said.

"Why can't I just go do it?" Punk asked.

"Because you have a job to do tonight." Jack said as Punk sighed.

He would have picked investigating this group of men over a 'job' any day. He wasn't in the mood to get his hands dirty. Ever since he'd began his relationship with AJ, he always felt like it was wrong. It wasn't like she didn't know it was what he was doing. But he felt she was judging her in a way.

"What job?"

* * *

Punk had wound up going through with the deed like always, and after clearing his evidence and his doings, dumping the latest unlucky soul into the bottom end of the river in the middle of the dark night, he travelled back home.

He didn't hate his job anymore because of the repetitive tedium, but because he now had to go home and face his pregnant girlfriend, who he knew looked to him as her everything. It was a wonder she was even still tolerating his way of life. Maybe one day… she would turn around and ask him to step away.

He walked through the door, heading straight upstairs and into their bedroom, looking over at her sitting up in bed with the bedroom TV on, turning it down when she seen him, smiling over to him.

"Hey." She smiled as he nodded.

"How'd it go with Elise?" Punk asked. He knew she was telling Elise about the baby tonight.

"Oh, I wound up not telling her. I thought I'd wait until you could be there. You know… so we can tell her together." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"I suppose that would be better." Punk nodded, watching her stand up out of bed and walk round to him.

"I'm gonna go make a snack. You want anything?" She asked casually as he just shook his head.

"No. I'm alright." He said as she nodded, noticing something on his neck, reaching her hand up and swiping her fingers over it, noticing her fingers now covered in red crimson liquid, realising that this wasn't his blood on him.

"Is this-"

"I have to shower." Punk spoke quickly as she nodded slowly, watching him back away into the bathroom, closing the door over as she looked at her fingers, sighing at the whole symbolism of it. This was someone else's blood. It was harder to accept his work and job the more serious their relationship got. Did she really want her baby to have a father who killed to provide for it. It was hard not to have second thoughts of being 'ok' with his job and way of life.

* * *

 **Will AJ confront Punk? How will Elise take the news? Jack takes more trips to the hospital. More on these other guys they THOUGHT they'd cleared out. All coming soon. Stay tuned and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, AJ and Punk met up with Elise and Toni in a local café. The bond between Elise and Punk had grown stronger since he had clearly shown to her that he did have feelings, and those feelings were sprawled out for AJ. She always thought he was too insensitive to even so much hold a girls hand, but she was really glad he was treating AJ right.

"Toni is so devastated you haven't been teaching the class." Elise mentioned, "Are you taking a break or something?" She asked whilst sipping on her drink, facing across from AJ and Punk, Toni sitting beside her enjoying her milkshake that her Uncle Phil had bought her. Elise also enjoyed Punk being more involved with his niece.

"Actually… that's why we wanted to talk to you." AJ turned to Punk who nodded, "Well I'm not going to be teaching for the next few months, if not up until the end of the year." AJ said as Elise frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked. She knew AJ well enough to know that were would have to be a really large, important reason for her to stop dancing.

"I'm pregnant." AJ said, "We're gonna have a baby." She smiled as Elise gasped.

"Shut up." She shook her head sarcastically, "Seriously?" She turned to Punk who was smiling.

"Very serious." Punk nodded, "April is already eleven weeks gone." He said.

"Oh, I can't believe this." Elise said, "I'm gonna be an auntie." She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. She was extremely excited. Just when she thought her brother had matured to the max, he was now going to be taking on lives greatest challenge. She so proud of him, and she was so excited to meet her first niece or nephew.

For AJ and Punk, it was a wonderful experience to see Elise so happy. It brought them their own joy. It was nice to know at least one person was happy for them. Jack was still claiming that the baby was the devil. But he wasn't going to change.

* * *

After finished up late lunch in the café was Elise, and calming her down after her excitement, they parted their ways and AJ and Punk got home to a delivered basket sitting outside their front step.

"What the hell is this?" AJ looked up at Punk who picked up the basket and shrugged, not really being able to see it.

"I'm not sure." He said, opening the front door with his keys and walking straight into the kitchen, placing the basket on the dinner table as he unwrapped it.

"Is that-"

"Who the fuck would send this?" Punk asked as AJ pulled out all the tiny white baby grows for new born babies, as well as diapers, bottles for formulas, pacifiers and other new born baby essentials.

"There's a card." AJ spotted, taking the small car and reading it out loud for Punk, "Here is something to get you started. I'm sorry for what I've done these past few days. I really wish to be a part of my grandchild's life. I promise I'll do better. Love dad." AJ spoke, looking up at Punk, "In brackets, Grandpa Jack." She rolled her eyes, not touched at all by the card.

"I suppose that was nice." Punk shrugged, taking the card from her and looking at it, "There's tons of stuff here-"

"Why are you sticking up for him, Phil? It's bad enough you forgave him last night and went back to work with him, but why are you acting like nothing happened. Can't you see he's scum." She shook her head.

"Well at least he's trying, April." Punk defended.

"I don't want him to try. Because in a few weeks, or maybe even days, he'll fuck up again, and then what's he gonna do then? Send us another basket? Bribe us with money?" She shook her head, "It's the same viscous circle that you've been living in with him. Can't you see it?" She asked.

"He's trying his best. He fucked up, April. He'd just got told he was going to die."

"So that gave him a right to throw me on a bed and attempt to-"

"No." Punk said immediately, "No it doesn't. I want to kill him just now thinking about it. But it's reasonably understandable when you consider the position he's in. He's clearly scared. He was drunk." Punk said as AJ just shook her head.

"You know what… why don't you go be with him right now? You seem to care about him more, and understand him more than you do me." She spat.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked.

"I think I made a mistake." She admitted, "Being ok with your job and your work. I-I don't think I can deal with that with a baby in the house. I don't want you using your drug money, or your blood money on our child, Phil." She said.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this." Punk said frustratedly.

"Well things change." She said, "I don't want to mess this up. I want to be a good mom, and I want you to be a good dad." She said.

"And you don't think I can whilst working with my dad?" He asked.

"No." AJ shook her head bluntly, "You can tell me that you won't bring it home. You can say that, you do your job professionally. But it doesn't change the fact you go out and kill innocent people late at night, to earn your money." She said.

"So this is you asking me to step away?" He asked her, "Because that isn't going to happen, AJ. Because I hate to break it to you, but I didn't make it through school. I didn't go to college. This is all I know. And to be honest, it's all I want to know. I have my friends working with me, I have a good time-"

"A good time?" She shook her head, "A good time getting blood on your hands?"

"You know what I mean." He spat, "And when my dad does die. The whole place is going to be mine. I can… I can buy you that bigger house. We can afford a marriage and more children. If that's what you want."

"Not with your money, I don't." She shook her head.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked, "I get it." He paused suddenly, "This is just a hormone thing isn't it? That book I was reading last night said they're gonna be going crazy, and the things you say, you might not mean." He said.

"You're reading the books?" She shook her head, dropping the subject quickly, extremely stunned.

"Yeah, I am." Punk nodded, "Look, my job doesn't change the fact that I love you, and I want to be here for you and this baby. I want to be a good dad." He promised her.

"I don't want you to have two sides, Phil. I don't want you hear singing nursery rhymes with me, and then going off at night to go slit someone's throat." She gasped at her own words.

"I don't do that." He said at her horrific terms, "Why are you being like this?" He asked, "You can't tell me one thing, and then something else the next. It doesn't work like that." He said.

"Well the baby is putting a lot of things into perspective for me." She replied.

"April… you know me." He took her hands in his, "You know me better than I've let anyone else know me. I can't walk away from this. I told you from the start. This is- This is who I am." He said.

"But it's not. You're a good man." She cupped his cheeks.

"I'm a good man for you. And I'll try to be the best dad I possibly can be. But you have to understand, baby. I can't pull away." He told her, "I'm not going to let it come between us." He promised her.

"What if I lose you one day?" She asked tearfully.

"Ok, now you're just being stupid." He said, "What's this all about? We're supposed to be happy, and celebrating." He said, "Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna go upstairs and get ready, and we're gonna go out into town for the night." He said as she nodded with a smile.

"Ok." She nodded, walking away and heading upstairs to get ready. She guessed her point could never be put across with him. He was always just going to come back with the same shit everytime. Maybe she just had to accept it. There was really no changing him.

* * *

The next morning after a quiet but romantic night in the town, AJ and Punk enjoyed a long lie in. They were both exhausted, and sleeping naked together was never something they wanted to part ways from.

It was all rather peaceful and still, both of them were out cold. Punk was even snoring whilst on his back with AJ curled into him, the sheets over them for heat. Suddenly however, Punk felt a hard tug on his arm, and a painful connection to his face as he immediately caught the blood that flew out his nose, wakening AJ who immediately squealed at the sight of another man in their bedroom, gathering the sheets and holding them to her body.

"Where's my rent money?" The larger man said as Punk leaned over the bed, his nose dripping as he tried to shake it off.

"Dude, I moved out." He choked, "How the fuck did you get in here?" He looked up at his former landlord.

"No one told me you moved out." He spat, "Are you lying to me?"

"I'm not fucking lying. I live here now." Punk said, "Get the fuck out." Punk said.

"You're up to something, Brooks." He pointed as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I fucking moved out!" He yelled as AJ shuffled away with fright, looking over at the clock, noticing it was 11am.

"You better have. If I catch you going into that apartment you're a dead little man." He said as Punk just shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah yeah… get the fuck out. And fix whatever you've broken on that door downstairs." Punk said, "Stupid prick." He muttered as the man grumbled his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, "You alright?" Punk asked, turning round to AJ who was clutching the covers to her chest.

"Who-Who was that?" She asked, noticing the bed sheets now stained in blood.

"Oh, it's just Marty." Punk rolled his eyes, grabbing a few tissues from the box on the bedside table, cleaning his nose up the best he could whilst AJ got out of bed and put on a light and satin bath robe.

"Just Marty?" AJ looked across at him, "How did he get in here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, trying his best to stop the blood from running out his nose as she sighed, rushing over to him and helping him out.

"Stop tilting your head up. Let it come out." She told him, taking another few tissues and cleaning around his bruising and standing back up straight.

"I swear to God, Phil… if that happens again-"

"Oh, here we go again." Punk collapsed back down in the bed, "Is this you coming back at me for round two?" He asked.

"A man just broke into my house, came upstairs into our room and punched you whilst we were asleep. Should I just shake that off?" She shook her head.

"I told you. It's just Marty. He's a prick. It's nothing to worry about." He said casually as she just shook her head and walked away into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.


	32. Chapter 32

"April… c'mon open up." Punk stood outside the bathroom door in their bedroom, knocking at it continuously as AJ stayed silent on the other side, "You can't stay in there all day." He said.

She'd been in there for around half an hour, just in complete silence. He knew she wasn't having the best couple of days. But he was trying his best. This was his life. She accepted it. He told her and told her at the beginning, that he couldn't ever pull away from this. It was all he knew, and she understood. He was unsure why she had changed her mind now.

"April. C'mon stop being stupid and open the door." He knocked as she opened the door, looking up at him, for once in the relationship having blood on her hands, presenting them to him in fear as he looked in confusion.

"You-You have to take me to the hospital." She told him, "I'm bleeding." Her voice turned to a whisper.

* * *

Punk paced up and down the hospital corridor, going into late dinner time, not being able to sit from complete in-denial. He hadn't got a chance to ask AJ if she was ok, how long she had bled for, if she was in pain. He just put on the nearest clothes and whisked her straight off to the hospital.

He couldn't understand how he was so worried about something he hadn't even met, or had barely even developed. He'd be completely crushed if anything were to happen.

"Mr Brooks." A young woman emmerged from an examination room, walking over to him as he lifted his head from the ground and nodded quickly to the nurse.

"Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" He asked.

"The baby is fine." She smiled, "I think April gave herself a fright that wasn't necessary. Sometimes blood spotting at this stage in pregnancy is normal. It's nothing we haven't seen before." The nurse smiled as Punk sighed with relief. He'd never heard more joyous news.

"Can I see her?" Punk asked as the nurse nodded.

"Of course you can." The nurse smiled, "I just… I'd like to ask you about something."

"What?" Punk shook his head, desperate to see AJ. She'd clearly gotten a scare, and he felt like he didn't do much to help her.

"April has very low blood sugars. Is she eating plenty?" The nurse asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. She is." Punk said without thinking about the actual question being asked. Come to think about it. These past few days had been hectic. AJ was barely eating and sleeping, and clearly it was effecting the growth and development of their baby.

"Ok." The nurse nodded, "Just keep an eye on her. Plenty rest and nutrients is all that baby needs from her." She said as Punk just nodded.

"It's been a hard couple of days. She'll be back to normal in no time." Punk assured the nurse who nodded.

"Ok. Well she's in the room just across the hall. She was just putting on her clothes when I left. Once she's filled out a few things, you can take her home." She said as Punk nodded.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, walking over to the room he was directed to, walking in and looking on at AJ sitting on the edge of the bed, having just finished putting on her clothes and filling out a few forms. She was still breathing heavily like she was on the car journey here. She still looked pale white and terrified, even though their baby was ok.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked her as she shook her head, holding back her tears from him as he walked further into the room, crouching down in front of her, "Please don't cry. The baby is ok." He assured her.

"I thought I'd lost it." She cried uncontrollably, "I-I seen all the blood and I thought-"

"Shh… shh… it's ok." He stood up and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned her head in against his shoulder, "It's ok." He kissed her head repeatedly, listening to her violent, terrified sobs. He'd never heard anything more painful.

He didn't realise how painful this had turned out to be for her. Because the baby was here it had caused her to think towards the future. Their future. And in their future, she clearly didn't want him working for his father or at the club doing his rounds. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do or say. No. He knew fine well what to do and say, it was just the harder option. But there was no excuses anymore. This was the woman he loved and his future baby boy or girl.

"I'm gonna make this all right, sweetheart. I promise." He kissed her head as she clung to him tightly. She was mad but so relieved he was here. Who else did she have?

He wasn't so cold as to leave her heartbreaking and her sanity untact. He had to do something, even if it was just temporary during her pregnancy. He loved her too much to see her break down and danger their baby through no fault of her own.

* * *

 _Five months later…_

"Hey, baby… you nearly finished?" AJ questioned whilst waddling through the living room where Punk was lying up on the sofa with a pen and paper.

"Nearly." Punk nodded.

"Dinner is nearly ready." She announced to him as he nodded, flicking his wrist back and forth that gripped a sharpened- yet blunt on the paper- pencil.

They'd moved away. All part of Punk's genius plan. It seemed to be the only thing he really could have thought of to prevent himself facing his father and asking to be let go from the job. He told AJ this was the only way, and she had managed to settle with it.

They had moved out of country. They hadn't even moved out of state. They'd just left everything they knew and loved behind, and were now living in a bungalow cabin, tucked away from the city and the most known parts of Chicago.

Punk promised himself he had to do better for his family now. He loved AJ so much, he really was willing to up and leave his job and way of life, just to make sure she was content, along with their baby.

It turned out, it was the best decision he'd ever made. After moving into their small but cosy home, AJ suggested he went to college, to which he laughed of the idea at first. He questioned who would accept him in college? He had no grades from school. He didn't actually have any records from school. The times he did show up, he'd normally have wound up in a fight and got suspended.

He'd discovered new passions for things however. Such as drawing. It began one night when AJ was at the store. He was just casually reading the paper and began scribbling on the sports section. One thing led to another, and here he was, in college, studying art and design to aspire being a tattoo artist. It made sense when taking one glimpse of him. He'd always loved art. And he knew AJ was a big fan of art. She sometimes just sat and watched him draw all night. He'd never really realised his talents until now, and one of them was sketching out some really cool drawings.

"I'll finish it later." Punk announced, placing the pad and pen on the coffee table and walking through into the small kitchen that smelt great. It normally always did, "How are my girls?" Punk asked with a relaxed smile, wrapping his arms around AJ from behind, his hands resting on her eight month along bump, round and full.

"We're fine." AJ smiled, "Although she has been kicking me all day." AJ announced, turning around and pressing her own hand on her stomach, acknowledging their growing, baby girl.

They'd found out the sex of the baby a few months ago, and to Punks dismay (he was hoping and thought it was a boy) they were told to expect a little girl. Nonetheless, they were both ecstatic about the revelation of having a baby girl. They couldn't wait, and they'd both already developed such a bond and closeness with their daughter.

They still kept in touch with Elise, but asked her not to mention that she knew where they were. Punk knew everything had to be kept a secret, or else his father would find him in a quick second, and have him back in Invictus.

Although very relaxed and content here with AJ, he knew at one point, he would have to return, but they were at peace for just now, until their baby girl arrived that was.

"She's a Brooks." Punk smiled, "I'd be worried if she was kicking up a storm in there." He chuckled, walking over and helping her with carrying the plates over to the table, letting her go take a seat, to save her being on her feet for any longer than she already had been.

He found it so peaceful tucked away like this. He wished he could have just lived like this forever. No worries. No fears. But something just told him it wouldn't last. They'd even discussed going back after their daughter was born. AJ wanted to return to her studio, which she was running via email with the teacher who had taken over during her maternity leave. And she knew that when they returned, Jack would come looking for Punk and swallow him back into his sick world.

She was so proud of Punk. He was finding what he was good at. He hadn't had a chance to do that in his life. Like she found ballet, he'd never found his quote on quote, talent. She was proud of him for plucking up the courage and going to college, despite his age and lack of education. She was amazed by his drawings, and it really frustrated her that he hadn't gotten a chance to pursue this talent earlier.

"One month left today." She smiled across to him as he smiled, "It's gone in so fast." She admitted.

She was truly thankful for his sacrifice. She knew it was a lot of risk for him to just up and leave through the night like they had, but they were better off for it. She felt safe here, and warm.

"I can't believe how fast it's gone in." Punk agreed with her.

They hadn't been at each other's throats anymore like before. They were relaxed and calm, both feeling secure with the promise of a new light in a months time.

She knew it was exactly what they both needed. To welcome their daughter into a happy environment. And they'd also got to spend more time together.

"How long are we gonna wait until we have to discuss going back?" AJ asked. It wasn't like they could stay here forever. She had to get back to the studio, and she knew Elise was desperate to be an active auntie to her first niece. She knew from the start that this was just a detox and long vacation they were taking to relax and reconnect during her pregnancy. She knew just as well as him that they had to go back fairly soon.

"It isn't going to be as scary as you think, Ape." Punk shrugged, "We go back. Our house is still there. It's not like we'll be homeless. We settle down with the baby. I go visit my dad and explain-"

"And you go back to working with him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Hopefully with the new baby, it will distract him from being angry." Punk shrugged.

"I think we both established that he isn't going near her." AJ reminded him, "I'm hoping that when we go back, he just… he doesn't need you or something." She shrugged as he chuckled lightly.

"I doubt that will happen." He admitted, "Look, let's just enjoy this next month or two. We've established we're gonna be ok. I'll carry on my college course when we go back, if that's what you're worried about." He said.

"I just enjoy seeing you do something for you for once." She smiled across at him, "And you're so good at it. It seems stupid not to continue with it." She said.

"My dad will just laugh in my face when he finds out. Unless he's punched it first." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Who cares what he thinks." AJ rolled her eyes, "You're finally focusing on you. That's all that matters." She smiled.

"Well, me and my girls." He said as she smiled to herself. He was already the worlds greatest dad in her mind. He'd really evolved into the fatherhood position. He'd stay up all night talking to their daughter, he'd even enjoyed picking out pink baby grows and outfits, although it did emasculate him just a little bit. Nevertheless, this break away from everything had really helped them reconnect and prepare for their daughter. They both knew exactly what they wanted, and nothing was going to get in the way. Not even Jack Brooks…


	33. Chapter 33

"She's really kicking tonight." AJ admitted, getting into bed with Punk later that night, "I wonder if she's unhappy about something." She wondered, resting in against Punks body whilst rubbing her round tummy soothingly. Whenever she wanted to sleep, their daughter wanted to be very much awake, so she had been doing a lot of sleeping during the day.

"Nah, I bet she's having a great time in there." Punk smiled to her, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger playfully, "Are you scared to go back?" He asked curiously.

"A little." AJ nodded, "I just-I don't want you to be unhappy and sucked into his poison again. I don't know why it bothers him so much that you work for him anyway." She shook her head.

"I think he's just a normal dad who wants his son to be just like him." Punk shrugged, "I don't know."

"If we were having son, would you treat him the way your father treats you?" She asked.

"Of course I wouldn't." Punk said bluntly.

"Then clearly you know that what he does, the way he treats you, isn't fair. You should be allowed to make your own decisions." She sighed, "I mean… your job, you've just been under the illusion that you like it because you haven't been allowed to do anything else."

"I know." Punk nodded, "But I am good at it."

"You are." AJ admitted, "I don't doubt your skills. But it's not realistic. Not if we want everything to work out. I don't want to always live in fear. It was ok when it was just me, and I could protect myself. But… not anymore." She placed her hand on her tummy, signifying the unconditional love they already had for their daughter.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just went back? I mean… I could continue to go to college and work for him at the same time-"

"Phil..." AJ moaned frustratedly.

"You didn't let me finish." He said, "I'll work for him when we go back, but… when he passes on, I can walk away, easily." Punk said, "He's still my dad, April. He has this pride thing that must of us guys have. He's dying. Elise doesn't go near him. He's got no one." He said.

"I will never understand why you continue to defend him." She shook her head, "He's alone, because he's hurt those who he used to have by his side. He doesn't deserve your sympathy." She shook her head.

"It will be easier." Punk said, "We can go back. I just explain to him that I wanted to take a few months away with you, I continue working with him at night, going to college during the day-"

"All the way up until he dies?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"That's another year." AJ sighed.

"April, I'm trying my best here. You know it isn't an option for me to go back and just neglect the work. You know it. So stop pretending that we can go back and live like a normal family." He said, "You just gotta be patient with me. I promise it'll all work out. It's just gonna take some time."

"Maybe it'd be better if we went back home before I have the baby." She said as he looked down with confusion, "Elise will want to be there, and your father isn't going to come near me whilst I'm pregnant." She pointed out.

"I thought you wanted to chill here and have her before we went back?" Punk asked.

"Well, I did. But if we aren't going back now, we'll be going back in a month. And maybe it won't be good moving with a new born baby. I want her to be settled in her home." She rested her hand on her bump as he nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'll pack up tomorrow."

* * *

"Why was I called here so suddenly? I'm a very busy man." Jack spoke with anger the next day, standing in the doctor's office in the hospital he had been going to for treatment, not really sure what was such an emergency to call him here so quickly. It wasn't like they could tell him he was dying.

"Take a seat Mr Brooks." The nurse pointed as Jack sat down with a huff, "I have some news."

"Well get on with it. What is it?" Jack shook his head.

"Well… Mr Brooks, since we've started therapy and gave you your medication, your symptoms haven't shown of ALS. We here at Northwestern Memorial Hospital would like to apologise. We've seemed to have misdiagnosed you." She said as Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have ALS?" Jack asked as the nurse shook her head with a smile.

"No." The nurse said, "Although you do have a serious muscular disorder. But… it's not a death sentence, and we can help it." She nodded as Jack leaned back on the chair, overwhelmed to say the least.

"I'm not dying." He whispered to himself.

"I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding. You did show all the signs of ALS." She admitted, "But we can confirm it's not."

"Don't be sorry." Jack shook his head, "Thank you. Thank you very much." He extended his hand, shaking the young girls hand with a large smile. The paranoia wasn't there anymore. It was confirmed. He was immortal again. Well… for as far as he wanted to last.

* * *

"So you're not dying?" Dennis shook his head, later that night, sitting in the office in Ivictus as Jack poured himself a second brandy, not being able to stop smiling.

"Nope." Jack raised his glass, "Here's to good health." He laughed to himself, throwing over the liquor like a shot, placing the crystal glass on the office desk.

"Well that is good news." Dennis nodded.

They'd both been running the place smoothly since Punk had left without so much as a phone call. Jack was relatively pissed off with his son for just leaving so sudden, and for so long. But he'd managed to hold the fort with Dennis, and things were running smoothly, although the club did miss Punk's witty charm and his quick skills on the job at night.

"He's some even more good news." Dennis said, "Joe said he seen Phil and April today." Dennis looked at his brother who placed down the glass bottle of brandy.

"Where?" Jack asked forcefully.

"Going back into the house-"

"With the baby?" Jack spat out.

"No. She's still pregnant. They've only been away for five months." Dennis said, "What'd I tell you? He'd come back." Dennis smiled, having told Jack nearly every day for five months that Punk would return at one point. Sometimes he believed he knew his nephew better than Jack knew Punk.

"He owes me the biggest explanation of his damn life." Jack spat.

"I think the boys explanation will be that he needed a break, Jack. You have him on the job all the time, and I'm sure he wanted some time with April. Alone." Dennis said, "If you really want him to take this business on when we're long gone, like you always say, you have to start showing him respect, the way he does to you. Or else you're just gonna push him away."

"No… as long as she's in the picture, he'll never want this place." Jack shook his head, "Not even if it gave him all the money in the world." Jack said.

"He will. It's in his blood. It's all he knows. What else is he gonna do to provide for a family?" Dennis said.

"He still owes me an explanation. He could have called me to let me know he was taking some time away and-"

"And you would have tracked him and found him." Dennis said, "He's back now. Just drop it and go see him." Dennis said.

"Nah. I'll wait for him to come see me." Jack smiled, taking a seat and placing his feet up on the office desk whilst clutching his brandy glass.

* * *

"I oddly missed this place." AJ admitted whilst standing in the middle of the living room the house they had continued paying mortgage to whilst away.

"Me too." Punk nodded, "I'll crack on with the nursery tomorrow." He told her as she nodded. Before they had left, they had cleared out the spare room and also ordered a crib, dressers, changing table and other newborn baby essentials.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "I think I'm gonna order some chinese food later. You fancy anything?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"I'm ok." Punk said, "I'm gonna go face the inevitable and see my father. Wish me luck." He asked her as she smiled.

"Just be honest." She told him, cupping his cheek, "And don't be late. You know she doesn't stop kicking me unless you tell her to at night." She smiled as he laughed.

"I won't be late." He promised her, pressing a soft kiss on her lips, crouching down and kissing her stomach, "No kicking mommy whilst I'm gone, baby." He said as she smiled, running her hands through his hair as he stood up straight.

"Be safe." She smiled as he left the living room, heading out the house as she collapsed down on the couch, suddenly feeling the sudden urge to pee.

In all honesty, she'd enjoyed her pregnancy very much. The cravings fascinated her, the sex was amazing, despite her being just a little too big now to work around it, but they still done their best, the glowing and bright feeling she had all the time was wonderful. It wasn't a experience she would ever look back on and be negative about.

"When are you gonna let momma rest." She sighed, standing up from the couch and slowly making her way for the stairs, walking slowly up each step when she suddenly felt a sharp pain up her abdomen, causing her to grip the bainster running along the stairs, doubling over as she felt a liquid concave underneath her, running down her legs as she looked on in horror.

"Oh, no..." She began to cry, "Oh, no… you can't come now."

* * *

 **Spoiler alert; Jack isn't dying. Sigh. How will this affect Punks plan? Is the baby on it's way? Will AJ manage to reach someone in time? All coming soon. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh, well if it isn't the walking dead." Jack watched as Punk walked into the office, "Nice of you to show up after taking nearly half the year off." He raised his brandy glass as Punk just nodded, having prepared himself for the worst comments.

"I know. I Just… I needed to get away with April. I'm sorry." Punk apologised, "I'm here now." He put his hands up in the air, "Whatever you need I'm here." He said as Jack looked unconvinced.

Punk knew that he had to go through with this year or more whilst his father was breathing, and make him believe he was one one hundred percent in the game. The minute his father stopped breathing, he was leaving this place. He didn't care how bad that sounded.

"What's the catch, Phil?" Jack laughed, "You want weekends off? You want another few months off for the baby?" He asked.

"No." Punk said, "If you need a job done, I'm here. I just… I needed some time away." Punk said whilst Dennis smiled over to Jack, having told him that Punk would come back, ready to work after taking a break.

"How is April and my grandchild?" Jack asked, sincerely meaning it, more so for his grandchild.

"They're good." Punk nodded, "We're having-" Punk paused as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, taking it out and looking at all the missed calls from April, and the recent missed calls from Elise, "Hold on." Punk told his father, calling back his sister.

"Phil… Oh, thank God." Elise exclaimed down the phone, "AJ's gone into labour. I tried to take her to hospital but things are going to quick. I-I don't know what to do." She said as Punk shook his head.

"She's only eight months, she can't be-"

"Well she is!" Elise yelled, "I've called for an ambulance. But I don't know if she's going to be able to make it. You need to get here." Elise said whilst AJ's moaning and yelling was heard in the background.

"Ok. Ok… I'll be there as quick as I can, just… tell her not to worry." He said, hanging up as he looked over at his father, colour draining out of him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Jack chuckled whilst sipping on his brandy.

"April-Aprils gone into labour." He said in a trance as Jack sat up, standing up suddenly whilst Dennis looked at Punk.

"Is she in the hospital?" Jack asked whilst reaching for his coat.

"No… Elise is with her. Said she… she can't make it." Punk said as Jack shook his head at his sons complete daze.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get a move on." Jack said, pushing Punk who stumbled forward and out the office door. He wasn't expecting the baby to arrive so early. Wasn't that bad? And even worse that AJ hadn't even made it to a hospital, where he would have felt much better if she was in.

"I know a quick route." Jack said whilst Punk got into the car, his father getting into the passengers side whilst Dennis joined in the back.

* * *

"Where is he?" AJ whined, sitting on the kitchen floor, already having sweated up a storm. Her forehead was damp and the sides of her hair were going wet. She was completely exhausted, and she was doing all she could just to stop the contractions from spiralling on.

"He'll be here soon. Don't worry about him. Just… Just focus on you. Focus on the baby." Elise said, dabbing a cool wet cloth over her forehead, "I'm here and I'm not going to leave. I promise." She said as AJ nodded.

"Oh, God! This is so sore." AJ yelled, feeling like her insides were ripping apart, rolling her head back against the kitchen cupboard, crying tears that no longer would come out. She really needed Punk right now. To hold his hand. To hear his reassuring words.

"Paramedics!" A woman yelled whilst walking into the house with her gear.

"In here!" Elise shouted, "She's in here." She said as the young woman walked in through the kitchen door, dumping her bags and crouching down beside AJ as Elise shuffled out the way and stood over a bit.

"Hi, April. I'm Jess. I don't want you to panic ok. You're gonna be ok, and I'm gonna get the baby out as safely as I can." She said as AJ nodded and gasped as another tight and sharp contraction hit, "How far apart are they?" Jess asked.

"Four or five minutes." Elise answered for AJ who was in no fit state to answer herself.

"Could you do me a favour..." The professional paramedic asked Elise, "Could you take out the blankets in my bag over there and boil some water to heat them." She asked as Elise nodded, "April, take deep breaths for me. You're doing wonderful." She said as AJ concentrated on her breathing, trying not to freak out like the paramedic was telling her, but it was hard to do anything when in this much pain.

"I'm gonna take a look to see how far you've dilated." She said as AJ nodded, rolling her head back whilst whimpering in pain as she took a look between her legs, "Ok. You're at seven just now, but things are going to start going quickly now. As soon as you feel the urge to push you have to tell me, ok?" She said as AJ nodded whilst Elise made sure the blankets were warm.

"Do you know what you're expecting yet?" The paramedic asked, trying to keep AJ as calm as possible whilst she put on gloves.

"A girl." AJ gasped.

"A girl, huh? You found any names yet?" She smiled as AJ shook her head.

"No… no, I haven't even looked… Oh. Oh my God." She groaned at another contraction.

"Ok. They're coming a lot quicker now. Just remember to breathe. Concentrate on your breathing-"

"April!" Punk yelled whilst practically falling in the door, "April!"

AJ let a smile escape her mouth, looking on as Punk walked through the kitchen door, unzipping his jacket and throwing it over the table. She had never been more relieved to see him. She was so glad he wasn't going to miss this.

"Only one person in the room with her." The paramedic said as Punk looked over to Elise.

"Good luck." Elise nodded, walking by him and out of the kitchen, shutting the door over as Punk made his way over to AJ, sitting down beside her as she took hold of his hand.

"I thought you weren't going to be here." She moaned.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He told her, pressing a kiss on the side of her head at her temple, feeling her squeeze her hand as she let another contraction take toll on her body.

"Ok, April… we're getting there. On the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can. Ok?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"You can do this, baby." Punk smiled, letting her squeeze the life out of his hand, dabbing her sweaty head with the cool cloth.

"One… two… three..."

* * *

When Elise had walked into the living room where she had left Toni to watch TV, she had noticed her father and Uncle sitting waiting.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked them.

"I gave Phil a shortened route to her. And I want to meet my gandchild. Is that such a problem with you, Elise?" Jack asked as Elise took a seat, turning back to where the kitchen was and cringing at the screaming coming from the room, the living room going silent.

"Didn't bother coming to visit Toni when I had her." Elise said.

"Because you pushed everyone away, Elise." Jack said, leaning forward and clasping his hands. He was nervous for his son, like any normal grandparent, and he did have a little bit of a heart, he did wish to meet his sons first child, "What is with you? One day you love me and don't want me to die. Next you can't stand the sight of me." He said whilst Dennis just sat in silence, shutting his eyes at the loud screaming coming from the kitchen.

"Can you to stop fighting." Dennis opened his eyes, "We're here to meet this new baby, who is a Brooks, just like you, Elise." Dennis said, "It's going to be a part of our family now, and we're here to meet it. So quit bickering." Dennis said as Elise and Jack went silent, watching suddenly as Dean and Sami coming through the door.

Elise's eyes shot up to Dean, turning away quickly as she focused her attention on Toni. She didn't have anyone in childbirth with Toni. She could have had him. She was fed up of living her life thinking about what she 'could have' done in the past. It was about time she told Dean what she should have the minute she found out she was pregnant.

"What are you two plumbs doing here?" Jack asked, shaking his head as they both trailed into the living room.

"We heard Punks girl was giving birth down at the club. Thought we'd come show him our support." Dean said, collapsing down on the couch beside Elise who shuffled away a little with Toni on her lap.

The room was silent for a good five minutes. All that could be heard was AJ's screaming and Punk's encouraging words from the kitchen. But suddenly, the whole place went dead silent after what they all assumed was one final push, given the scream nearly shattered the windows to pieces.

Jack tapped his foot anxiously whilst they all exchanged weary glances to one another, listening to the silence as it soon broke with the most joyous sound they could have all hoped for. A baby's cry.

* * *

"Congratulations." The paramedic smiled, placing the healthy, beautiful baby girl in AJ's arms after cleaning her up, "She's just perfect."

Punk looked down at the peachy, glowing, most beautiful little thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. She was very small, but very healthy and extremely loud, "Hi, baby girl." He stroked her cheek as AJ sobbed, looking down at her, not really believing she was here, after eight months of carrying her.

"She's beautiful." AJ cried, looking up at Punk with a smile, feeling him press his lips on her own as she fell against them, not sure if she could have done this without him, not knowing if she could ever feel so good, holding her precious baby girl.

"You're amazing." Punk stroked her cheek after pulling back from the passionate and meaningful kiss, "I'm so proud of you." He said, looking down at the wriggling baby girl.

"Dad, do you want to… have a hold whilst I help April out. Another few paramedics are on their way. They're going to come in and take them both to hospital. Make sure everything is ok." She said as Punk nodded, slowly scooping their baby girl from her arms, never feeling such an important presence in his arms before.

There was nothing like it in the world. He'd never felt so blessed to have this beautiful baby girl in his arms. He'd never been more proud.

"Can I go..." Punk stood up, keeping his eyes on the baby girl the full time.

"Don't go far." The paramedic smiled as Punk nodded, slowly moving out of the kitchen, through the hallway and into the living room, watching all of the people he cared about stand up as soon as he walked in.

"It's a girl." Punk said as Elise was the first to make her way over, gasping as she looked on at the beautiful baby girl. Of course Punk knew it would be a girl, it wasn't a surprise to him, but no one else knew, and they all looked thrilled to see such a healthy and happy baby. Even his father.

* * *

 **Awe! She's here! More to come. AJ and Punk name their daughter. Will Jack tell Punk he isn't dying? How will Punk react? How will AJ find motherhood? Is Elise at breaking point with keeping her secret from Dean? All coming soon. Thanks for the reviews. Stay tuned and keep reviewing!**


	35. Chapter 35

"I can't stop staring at her." Punk said with awe in his voice, looking over their few hour old baby girl, curled up in her bassinet that sat beside AJ's bed, "She's so beautiful." He said, never feeling such instant love for something in his entire life. Her skin was as soft as anything, and her eyes, his eyes one hundred percent. They didn't have the same guilt and horror that he had, they were innocent and pure, untouched with grief or sorrow. Which he was willing to protect her from. She had soft wispy strands of hair the same colour as AJ's, and she had the same little button nose like her too. She was very much a combination of the two, and how beautiful she was. Indescribably.

"She is." AJ agreed, leaning her arm over to stroke the baby girl's cheek, so content and happy now that all the pain was over and her baby girl was out, happy and healthy. Fortunately for them, her being born a month early hadn't made much of a difference. She supposed it was just their luck. She was perfectly healthy in every way possible, and for two new parents, that was all that mattered.

"What are we gonna call her?" Punk asked as she thought to herself.

"I was gonna ask you if you… wanted to name her after your mom?" She shrugged as he looked down at the baby girl, tilting his head to see if the name fit.

"She doesn't look like a Lisa." Punk shook his head, "What was your mom's name?" He asked curiously.

"Crystel." AJ said as Punk nodded, not to keen on that name either, but being stroke by a sudden idea.

"I have an idea."

* * *

An hour later, they got a few visitors to the room in the hospital, perfect timing as their baby girl had just drifted off to sleep after being a little fussy for an hour.

Although very much hating the man, AJ didn't want to cause a scene, and allowed Jack to follow into the room, along with Elise and Dennis. She had to respect that it was Punk's family, and they probably very well wanted to say hello to the newest Brooks.

"Where is my newest granddaughter?" Jack asked with a proud smile, taking his coat off and hinting for a hold of the sleeping newborn.

"She's here, and she's asleep." Punk mentioned, "So… keep it down a little." He said as Jack nodded, taking her from Punk with confidence as he looked down at her.

For Punk it was nice to see his father very much in the zone. He knew there was a heart in there somewhere, it just took a lot for it to come out. Although AJ was put off the idea of such a man handling her baby girl, she had to admit, Jack did look swelling with pride, and very happy for them on their new arrival.

"She's a very beautiful baby." Jack complimented, never seeing such a radiant little thing before. He never would have guessed his son. His demented, cruel son, would have managed to create such a beautiful little thing. She clearly took a lot after her mother. Although she did have those Brooks eyes.

"Has she got a name yet?" Dennis asked, having just came for the visit and to drop off a congratulations card, along with a small present for the baby. He'd known Punk since he was a baby. Took care of him when his father was too messed up to do so. It was nice to see something good happen to him.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "Yeah we just decided on one before you guys came." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well…" Elise nodded, sitting on the armchair, "Are you gonna tell us?" She asked.

"Well… we wanted her name to have meaning. April suggested naming her after mom, and I suggested naming her after her mom." Punk said as Jack looked up, "So we merged the two together, along with your name." Punk looked to Elise, "Her name is Liesel." Punk nodded as Jack smiled whilst Elise teared up.

"That's a beautiful name." Elise smiled whilst Punk winked to her playfully as she laughed. She never would have thought they would end up here like this. But then again, she never really knew how human he really was, unlike their father.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Jack agreed, "Liesel Brooks." He whispered as AJ watched with screwed up eyes. She was exhausted and hadn't slept yet, but she wasn't shutting her eyes whilst Jack had a hold of her daughter. She trusted Punk to always protect Liesel, even when it may have seemed like she didn't need protection. And she felt like what she needed protecting from most, was her own grandfather.

"I uh… I haven't slept." AJ announced, "Maybe you can all come back tomorrow. Or come visit at the house." She said as Punk looked down at her.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "I should probably take her." He said to his father, scooping Liesel back into his arms and placing her down in the bassinet. He wanted the baby girl to rest just as much as her mother.

"We weren't staying long anyway." Jack announced, "Got some work to be doing. You take a few days off, son. Take care of that little cherub." He nodded, "We'll see you later." Jack said as he and Dennis left the room.

"I better shoot off too." Elise said, "I've left Toni with the neighbours. Told her I wouldn't be long." She announced whilst standing up.

"You can stay." AJ said, "I just wanted him out." AJ grunted whilst resting her head on the pillow as Punk looked down at her and tutted, "What?" She looked at him.

"He's trying." Punk said, "Can't you see he's legitimately happy for us?" He asked.

"Yeah, for how long?" AJ questioned as Elise agreed.

"C'mon, Phil… you know that-" Elise was interrupted as new visitors came through the door, one holding a giant teddy bear and the other with a 'it's a girl' balloon. Of course being Dean and Sami.

"Where is the little cracker?" Dean exclaimed loudly as Punk and AJ both hissed 'shh' at the same time.

"For fuck sake, Dean. What the fuck is that?" He looked at the giant teddy bear that was near the same size as Dean himself.

"Stop swearing." AJ hit Punk on the leg.

"It's a giant teddy bear." Dean smiled, "They had bigger ones. We thought it would look good in her nursery." He smiled. For such bad men, they really were melting over this baby girl. Everyone was.

"I think it's great." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She nodded to them. They always came across to her as good natured people like Punk. With good hearts that were easy to see unlike Jack's.

"So, where is she?" Sami asked whilst rubbing his hands together with anticipation, "Can I have a hold?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, but keep your big gruff voice done, yeah? You're both gonna wake her." He said, not sure who the child was in all of this, little Liesel, or the two children who just toppled in the door with a giant teddy bear.

"Damn, Brooks. She is stunning." Sami admired whilst rocking the baby girl softly in his arms as Dean looked on, "Permission to date when she turns 18?" He looked up as Punk scowled.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to die." Punk nodded as Sami tutted.

"You're gonna have to fight all the guys off her." Dean admired, "Can I hold her?" He asked as Punk just nodded casually, letting them both have their hold.

"What's her name?" Sami asked.

"Liesel." AJ smiled as Sami smiled.

"What happened to the basic Anne's and Mary's?" Dean shook his head as Punk just rolled his eyes.

Elise sat quietly in the corner unnoticed, watching as Dean held Liesel with great care, pressing a soft kiss on her head as he smiled down at her. Perhaps if she had done things right four years ago, maybe that would have been her first class view after she gave birth to Toni. But she'd let this go on for too long. He was oblivious.

AJ watched as Elise got up and walked out of the room, closing the door over behind her as Punk spoke to Sami, not even noticing it.

"Dean, why don't you… go check on Elise." AJ suggested, feeling very upset for Elise, knowing it must be hard to be in her position.

"Why?" Dean screwed his eyes up with confusion.

"Because I'm telling you too." AJ smiled, "I'll take her." She said as Dean just shrugged, placing Liesel in her mother's arms and strolling out of the room, doing as he was told and looking around for Elise.

"Hey, there you are." Dean said, spotting her picking out a bottle of juice from the vending machine in the corner of a waiting room, an empty waiting room.

"What's up?" Elise turned around.

"I'm actually not sure. AJ told me to come out and check on you… so… are you ok?" He asked with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'm ok, yeah." Elise nodded, walking over and taking a seat on one of the waiting chairs, watching as he sat down beside her, not sure why he had even bothered to come see if she was ok. She still had strong feelings for him. Of course she did. She loved him, and she was pretty sure he loved her too. She longed for her daughter to have a dad every day, and knowing it was him, oddly enough she couldn't have been happier. She just wished she had told him at the beginning.

"It's good this… you know, Punk having a kid. For so long so much shit after shit has went on. It's nice for something good to happen for once." He admitted as Elise nodded.

"Yeah. It is." Elise nodded.

"You remember when we were kids… well, when you were a kid. We used to mess with Punk all the time. Back when you both still lived with your old man." He reminded her as she smiled.

"Yeah. When you'd come round Saturday night for the hawks game." Elise remembered very well. She must have been as young as fifteen at the time. That's how long she had been crushing on him. He would always come round and stay, and with him being older, she knew she had to wait, luckily enough he stuck around, and it wound up not being all about the sex. She'd really fell for him.

"Those were good days." Dean smiled. He would always be thankful to the Brooks family. They took he and Sami off the streets. They helped them. Gave them a roof over their head and clothes on their back. And through it he also found a best friend who just so happened to have a beautiful little sister.

"They were." Elise nodded, looking up at him with a smile, watching him smile back, "I have to tell you something." She said.

"Ok. Shoot." Dean nodded, all ears listening.

"Don't-Don't be mad. Just… let me explain before you storm off." She said as he nodded, "You're… You're um..."

"Is your tongue in a knot?" Dean joked with a chuckle.

"You're Toni's father."


	36. Chapter 36

"What?" Dean shook his head with confusion.

"I'm sorry- I wanted to tell you before, but I thought it was best if I moved away. I was so young and confused, and I knew it wouldn't be what you wanted." She quickly spoke, gasping as she took a deep breath, not sure if she felt good that she had confessed, or completely sick waiting for his response.

"It was just… it was just one time we slept together." He said, "She… she's mine?" He turned to her as she nodded.

"Once was enough." Elise said, "I'm sorry, Dean. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but-"

"But you just thought you'd wait four years?" Dean snapped, "She's mine? All this time she's been my daughter?" He shook his head, "And I've known nothing."

"I thought it would be better. I didn't think it was what you wanted-"

"I would have liked the option." He said, running his hands through his hair and doubling over groaning, "This isn't happening." He said in disbelief, running his hands over his face and over his mouth, looking on at her as she looked down at the ground, "She's really mine?" He shook his head.

"Really." Elise nodded, "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know, before it really got too late." She said, "Toni deserves a father. Seeing you hold Liesel, it just made me realise how much you deserve to know." She said.

"Why wouldn't you tell me back then? I would have- I would have done something. If I couldn't stand up to being a father, I would have provided you and her with something." He said.

"I didn't want her around violence or the work you do. And I knew I couldn't put you on the spot to choose between us. I just-"

"I would have chose you." He looked her in the eyes, "You think I like this job? You think any of us do?"

"I thought you enjoyed it." Elise shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe when I'm getting high, and I'm with my friends, I enjoy it. But I don't enjoy the physical work of it all." He said, "I don't think any of us do." He said, "You're sure she's mine?" He asked again, still in utter shock and disbelief. He had a daughter? Never would he have thought.

"Yes, Dean. I'm sure she's yours. And not just because of her DNA, but because she has bright, blue eyes." She smiled to herself, "Dirty blonde hair. I knew from the minute I held her when she was born that she was yours." She admitted.

"I just- I can't believe it." He ran his hands through his hair, "I can't believe you've waited this long to tell me." He shook his head. It was something he should have been told from the start, no matter if she was scared of his reaction or not. He deserved to know about his own child, as surreal as it still sounded.

"It wasn't easy for me." Elise shook his head.

"What did you think? That I was going to neglect her? That I wouldn't want to see her grow up? That I wouldn't want to be a part of her life?" He questioned argumentatively.

"I don't know what I was thinking. It just seemed right to get away. You know Phil and my father would have killed you if they found out you slept with me, let alone got me pregnant." She said, "I thought I was doing what was best for Toni."

"No… no you done what was easiest and best for you." Dean shook his head, "You had no right to ever hide her from me." He said, once letting the shock settle in, he was getting extremely angry with how he had been treated in all of this.

"Please don't be angry." Elise sighed.

"I have a right to be angry. Don't you think?" He said, standing up suddenly, "You're just like everyone else. You of all people. You who I thought was different. You just see me as a scum bag, thieving, no good killer, who needs to be shielded from his own daughter." He spat.

"Dean, of course I don't think that-" She pulled at his hand to tug him back down but he shook her away.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, "Don't you ever touch me."

"Dean..."

"I need some air." He shook his head, walking away in a storm, not really knowing where he was going, just heading where his legs were carrying him. He just couldn't believe this. Of course now that he was thinking about it in depth, he could see the matching dates, and the reason behind Elise's abrupt flee after they'd slept together.

* * *

"Look… look at her yawning." AJ gasped whilst keeping a hold of Liesel whilst she slept, not being able to let her go or put her down, just in awe by her, so instantly in love with her. Sami had gone off to the cafeteria for a snack, which gave Punk and AJ some time alone with their daughter. "She looks like you so much." She looked up at Punk with a smile who was leaning over, smiling on at Liesel who was blissfully unaware of her whereabouts, completely settled in her mothers arms whilst she enjoyed a night time doze.

"Nah, she's beautiful. She's all you." Punk implied, "My mom would have loved her." He smiled, not being able to help think how much his mother would have fallen in love with her. It was sad to know that the only grandparent Liesel had, was Jack. It was rather unfortunate. But luckily enough she had a mother and father who loved her unconditionally.

"So would have mine." AJ agreed, "And my dad." She nodded, feeling Punk sit down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned into him, stroking Liesel's cheek softly whilst feeling Punk press a soft kiss on her head.

"They're still here." Punk nodded, "They'll be looking over her together." He implied as AJ nodded, "No doubt getting ready to joke about all the mistakes we're gonna make with her." He said as AJ looked up at him with a playful smile.

"You think we're gonna be good at this?" She asked him seriously.

"I'm not sure. But I know we love her enough to try our best. Dare I say we get it right all the time, but we're always gonna love her." He said, "That's all that really matters." He said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I guess it is."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dennis asked Jack whilst sitting on the couch in his brothers house.

"The boy has just had his first child. For once I didn't want to make everything about me." Jack said, "I'll pop round when AJ and Liesel come home." He told his brother.

"Do you think he's gonna stay?" Dennis asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Dennis. The boy isn't going anywhere. He works here. His blood is here. His life is this. And when I do die, which thankfully isn't predicted anymore, I do expect him to carry this business on, and pass it down to his son and so on."

"But he has a daughter." Dennis said.

"And what? He can't have more children?" Jack raised his eyebrows as Dennis just shrugged.

"I know Phil." Dennis said, "He wouldn't force this job or life on anyone. Espeically not one of his own. And you know April wouldn't allow it."

"Oh, April this… April that. Who cares about her? What'd I tell you in the beginning? She's just a distraction for him. Everything was fine before she showed up." Dennis shook his head.

"Except it wasn't though, was it?" Dennis questioned, "Phil wasn't happy, now he is. Doesn't that make you smile just a little?" Dennis question.

"No. It doesn't. Because I need my son here." Jack spat, "Since when were you team Phil?" Jack questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Since I was there when you weren't." Dennis said, "Who stayed up with him and Elise after Lisa died, when you'd go out on benders? Me. I had to explain to him that his mom had died. I took care of them both as kids more than you ever did." He said, "And I've watched you force him into something he was never meant to be." Dennis said, "You never even let the poor kid go to school."

"Hey. I did. I gave him the option and he chose not to go. And when he did go, he'd just end up in fights with other kids. It's not my fault he is the way he is."

"It's exactly your fault." Dennis said, "It sure as hell wasn't Lisa's. Things just began to go wrong with the kids when she died."

"Stop… stop talking about my family… my dead wife, like you know what we went through. I was eighteen when I had Phil. I didn't know how to take care of myself, never mind him. You'd only come up for the weekends after Lisa died. And then you'd go back up North to work the exact same job you claim that I'm pushing onto Phil." Jack spat, "I don't know why the hell you are playing saint here." He spat.

"I know I'm not a saint, Jack." Dennis shook his head, "I just think you need to stop and look around you for a minute. You have two grandchildren, a daughter and a son. You should be taking pride in that. Not pushing one away and depending on the other to turn to evil all the time." Dennis shook his head.

"I think you should just shut up." Jack spat, "You know I do what I want. If it means I have to kill that girl and send Liesel to an orphanage somewhere unknown, then god damn it I will!" Jack spat, "My son stays here, he doesn't go anywhere. Do you understand me?"

Dennis just nodded, putting his hands up defensively. He tried and he tried to get through. But Jack would always be Jack. He's always be evil.


	37. Chapter 37

"She's being so fussy." Punk groaned whilst sitting on he and AJ's bed later on the next night, having just got home early in the day from the hospital. Liesel wasn't taking it all easy on her parents, and was refusing her bottle, as well as crying for hours upon hours.

"The midwife said she could be like this for a few days. She also made a really hasty comment and said she would be fussy especially when she isn't being breast fed." AJ rolled her eyes whilst unpacking the overnight bag she'd had brought to the hospital by Punk, getting ready to go for a bath, trusting Punk to be just fine with Liesel.

"I don't think it makes a difference." Punk looked up at her whilst trying his best to get Liesel to latch onto the ready made bottle.

The nursery was half finished since Liesel had came early. When he and AJ came back to the house after their five months away, he planned on getting it finished within that time, but the little girl just couldn't wait to make an appearance. She had to sleep in the crib in their room for the first few months anyway, so it wasn't a massive problem.

"Will you be ok while I go for a bath?" AJ asked him as he nodded, getting comfy on the bed, sitting up against the headboard with his legs out in front of him, holding Liesel whilst still trying to get her to take her bottle.

"I'll be fine. You go enjoy." Punk nodded as she smiled, grabbing some clean clothes and walking away into the bathroom whilst Punk tried and tried to get Liesel to take her bottle.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just take it. Take it for daddy. I'm knew with this stuff. I know I'm probably not good like mommy is, but I gotta get used to it, don't I? C'mon, please..." He whispered, watching as she continued to fuss away from the bottle.

He always thought he was a man without patience, but for his daughter, anything was possible. He'd give her all the patience in the world. She was just perfect in every way. He never knew he could love something so small and delicate so much. She was his whole world. Nothing else really mattered anymore besides her and AJ of course. She'd brought a new meaning to the word life for him. He knew watching her grow would be the greatest experience of his life.

"C'mon baby girl, once you take your bottle, you can go for a nap, and let mommy and daddy have one too. C'mon..." He coaxed soothingly, finally watching as she began to suckle at the bottle, her little hands curling as he smiled with pride.

He knew this whole journey was going to be about him not getting things right first time, but what mattered was he got there in the end. She was enjoying her bottle, and he was relaxing whilst watching her.

"Good girl." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her head and stroking her cheek softly as he sighed with relaxation.

* * *

About a forty five minutes later, AJ came out from a relaxing bath that she was in well need of, to find Punk sitting on the bed drawing, whilst Liesel was fast asleep in her crib, and empty bottle sitting on Punks bedside cabinet.

"Not bad." She nodded, impressed at his skills. She knew from the minute he held her that he was going to do everything he could to protect her.

"Yeah?" Punk looked up from his blank paper, "She's good for me. Just had to have a little patience with her." He smiled, extremely proud of himself that he'd managed to feed her and put her to sleep all by himself. He'd also executed his first diaper earlier in the day. He couldn't say he didn't feel acomplished.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked him curiously, walking around their bed and climbing onto her side, sitting with her legs in a basket as she leered her eyes over to his blank paper that had a few sketched lines drawn bluntly on it.

"I have this project for tomorrow that I totally forgot about." Punk said, "I really have to finish it." He said, although tired, he really wanted to make sure he got his work in on time for the class he was taking. He'd checked with the local college here, and it was perfectly fine for him to carry on his course there now, instead of the college he was studying at before they moved back.

"What is it your drawing?" AJ asked.

"It's supposed to be a bird. But God knows how it'll end up turning out." He admitted.

"Well… if you're gonna stay up all night, then so am I." She insisted as he turned to her.

"Don't be stupid. You need to rest. You've just had a baby." He said.

"Yeah, two days ago. I'm up and rearing to go again. I can't wait to get back into the studio." She sighed. She missed dancing so much. And a part her was extremely glad they'd had a beautiful baby girl, so she could teach her everything she knew about ballet. That was… if she wanted to know.

"No. You should be resting. You look tired. You heard what they said at those classes we went to. When she sleeps. You should sleep." He said, referring back to the parenting classes they had went to back when they had left for a few months.

"I know, but I want to keep you company. And you know how much I love to watch you draw." She said, which was very true. She could watch him draw all day if she could, "Anyway, it's only 8pm." She looked at the clock.

"Well don't be crying to me tomorrow when you're really tired." He said.

"So you can go without sleep but I can't?" She smiled playfully.

"You know I don't sleep anyway." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. You're a vampire." She nudged him playfully with a smile, "I'm sort of hungry. Why don't I order some chinese food? I'll help you sort out your folders whilst you finish off the drawing?" She asked. She knew he had lots of college folders with his different work in it that he needed sorting. He supposed he couldn't refuse her sincere offer.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "But if you're tired, just tell me and put your head down, alright? You should really be resting." He said as she just rolled her eyes and reached for her phone.

"I just… I don't want to take my eyes from her. I feel like if we turn away, something bad will happen. I just always want to hold her. Even in the bath there, it was hard to know she was out here and I couldn't see her." AJ admitted.

"She's safe with me." Punk assured her.

"I know she is." AJ nodded, "That wasn't what I meant. I just- I don't know. I always feel like I should be watching over her." She shrugged.

"Ok, well… you shouldn't. You need to get some rest when she's resting." Punk said, "You're a new mom. You're obviously gonna want to hold her all the time and make sure nothing happens to her, but you can't be obsessive and weird like those documentaries we sometimes watch. You know… where they won't let anyone touch or even look at the baby." He said as she chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't say I'm going that crazy." She laughed a little.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. She's safe. Look..." He nodded his head over to the baby's crib where she lay fast asleep, peaceful and content.

"I know she is." AJ smiled whilst looking over at Liesel, "I'm just scared incase one day she isn't, and we aren't around to protect her."

"Stop being stupid." Punk just shook his head, having had enough of the conversation now, knowing AJ was just being paranoid and completely stupid. If anything was to happen to Liesel, it'd be over his dead body.

AJ knew on some level she was being stupid, but she did want to be taken seriously, because it was her own feelings. She did feel a need to always be with Liesel and hold her. She knew it would just pass by as she grew older each day, but for now, as a mom, she just wanted to have that peace of mind.

"I guess you're right." She nodded, looking over at him as he kept focus on his paper, joining up his sketches and forming more shapes rather than lines. It always fascinated her to see him start off with a few squiggles on his page, and turn it into something of a masterpiece, "What do you want to eat?" She asked him whilst reaching for her phone.

* * *

"What do you need, sir?"

"I need you to do a job for me." Jack smiled, looking across at one of his oldest works, Joe.

"What sort of job?" Joe asked, standing in Jack's office in Invictus whilst Jack sat behind his desk.

"I need you to get rid of someone for me." Jack implied, placing his feet up on his desk, clasping his hands together with an already fully developed plan spinning in his mind.

"When and who?" Joe asked.

"As soon as possible." Jack said, slamming down a picture on the desk as Joe glanced at it, raising his eyebrows in confusion as he seen a familiar face on the picture.

* * *

An hour passed by and Punk and AJ's ordered food had arrived and was shortly demolished by their hungry selves. Punk managed to multi task by enjoying his food and continuing to work on his art, all the while AJ sorted out his folders for him with all his former work that had to be presented at the end of his college course.

"Do you think it'd be harder to tattoo on a person that sketch out a drawing on paper?" She asked curiously whilst sitting beside him, having just finished clearing their food boxes as well as finished sorting out Punks work for him, at her own pace of course. All the while, baby Liesel stayed fast asleep in her crib.

"Well yeah." Punk nodded, "But I suppose you just have to concentrate." Punk shrugged.

"What's your favourite thing to draw?" She asked curiously. She was glad he had found his passion in his life. When she'd met him, he'd not been allowed to do such a thing from living under his fathers strict and blunt rules. She was glad she could help him find what he enjoyed doing.

"I don't know actually." Punk shrugged, "I like drawing things in front of me. Like… looking at something and then sketching it out." Punk told her, "And I do like drawing animals." He nodded.

"Maybe you could draw me one time." She suggested with a smirk as he looked up at her.

"Then that.. would be my favourite thing to draw." He smiled as she laughed, "I could do it you know… it may take me a while, but I could do it." He nodded as she smiled.

"Maybe when I look back to my normal self. I highly doubt drawing me in a pair of sweats and one of your t-shirts is gonna be a masterpiece." She laughed.

"You'd still be beautiful." He smiled, "But if I had it my way. I wouldn't have you wearing anything." He admitted, going back to his drawing as she smirked to herself, watching him as he ran his hand through his hair and picked up his drawing where he left off.

"You should be careful what you wish for." She said as he smirked, both of them suddenly looking up as Liesel began crying.

"Told you, you should have slept while you could." Punk said as AJ stood up immediately, walking around the bed and to the crib where Liesel was in.

"Oh, baby… what's this all about? Huh? Come tell mommy." She soothed whilst picking the crying newborn up, cuddling her into her chest as she walked back around to her side of the bed, "Daddy is working, he can't be having all this noise, can he?" She asked her, sitting down as she cradled her in her arms, "You're just so perfect." She kissed her soft velvet head as Punk smiled over. There was nothing more that he loved than his two girls. They were everything.

* * *

 **What is Jack up to? How are things going with Elise and Dean? Is AJ going to continue her paranoia with Lisesel? All coming soon. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 38

"How long have you been up with her?" AJ questioned the next morning, waking up and heading downstairs to find Punk in the kitchen feeding Liesel, looking rather tired. She hadn't even heard Liesel wake earlier this morning, she must have been out cold, but that was only normal.

"Not long." Punk admitted, "About half an hour. She slept good considering it was her first night." Punk admitted. Even though it was 6am, which was practically still during the night to he and AJ, it was later than he thought she would first wake, and he had to be up anyway to go hand his project into college.

"I think she gets more beautiful every time I look at her." She said with a defeated sigh. Defeated by her daughters growing beauty, stroking her cheek softly as she lay curled into Punks arms, enjoying her bottle, having been fussy at the start with it, but now taking it rather willingly.

She was surprised at how well Punk had been doing with her. She thought he would be panicking and freaking out, but he was taking charge and he was shaping up to be such an amazing father already.

"What do you plan on doing with your day?" Punk asked her as she walked over to the counter, putting the kettle on and making herself up a mug of coffee, a thing she had missed the most during her pregnancy.

"I think I'm gonna swing by and take Liesel to the studio. Show her to my older girls. They'll love to see her, and I want to know what they've been getting up to." AJ admitted, "Unless you want me and her to stay at home?" She said.

"No, you go ahead. I have to go to college anyway, and then I guess I'll go see my dad." Punk shrugged.

"I thought he was giving you a few days off with her just being born." AJ folded her arms.

"I think he is. But I'm just gonna go see him anyway. See how the club is holding up, thank him for the gift he gave us." Punk said. He was very surprised with the amount of congrats gifts they had gotten, from his 'work' in particular. Dean and Sami had got Liesel half a wardrobe practically, and coming from two hard men who knew nothing about babies, especially girls, he and AJ were both super appreciative. Jack had bought a cot for the nursery, which Liesel would move into in a few months time after spending the first few months in her crib in their own room. They knew how expensive the cot was, and he'd also put in a considerable amount of money in a card.

Not that it made a difference to AJ, she still despised the man and wanted her daughter no where near him, it did please Punk that his father had managed to turn his view around on the baby that he once was calling the devil.

"Ok." AJ nodded with a small sigh that Punk couldn't pick up on. She couldn't stop Punk from going to see his father. And plus, for their plan to still work, for Punk to continue working for Jack until his illness wasted away inside him, they had to both keep civilised with Jack, her included, "Let me take her, you go and shower. Hand in your project." She smiled, scooping Liesel from his arms as he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for staying up with me last night. I enjoyed your company." He smiled as she nodded, standing with Liesel tucked into her chest, rubbing her back to burp her after her very much enjoyed bottle.

"Well… I enjoyed staying up with you." She smiled sweetly. Liesel had very much brought a warm, homely atmosphere to their home. She was their pride and joy, and they both felt closer to one another now that she was here. She unified them. She made their relationship complete.

"You be good for mommy." He said, pressing a kiss at the back of Liesel's soft head, carrying the kiss onto AJ's lips as she smiled against the softness, watching him pull back and head out of the kitchen as she took a rested seat at the kitchen table, smiling at the soft, relaxing noises Liesel was making, cradling her in her arms and stroking her cheek softly.

"Mommy will protect you." AJ whispered, "No bad men are gonna hurt you. Mommy and daddy will make sure of it." She smiled, pressing a kiss on her head.

* * *

Punk left shortly after his shower with the promise of being home around lunch time to be back with his family. He knew AJ was keeping herself busy with going to her studio to proudly show off their newborn daughter to those she was close to. He assumed his sister would tag along too.

He dropped off his project into college, which was a super quick journey, and then he headed out to go see his father, heading into Invictus, knowing that if his dad wasn't there, then he'd be at home.

Lucky for him, his father was sitting at the bar on a stool, a half bottle of brandy beside him whilst he clutched a crystal glass tightly. Something wasn't right. He could already sense it.

"Hey." Punk made his presence known, walking over to his father who turned to him. Pain inching over his face, a upsetting vibe coming off him as he pulled out a stool and sat beside him.

"Why-Why aren't you at home, with Liesel?" Jack asked, shaking his head, thinking that his son would have taken every opportunity to be away from him.

"April was taking her out to her dance studio. She her off, you know." Punk smiled, "Thought I'd swing by. Is everything ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, son. I don't know how to tell you this." Jack said, looking down as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Tell me what? What is it?" Punk asked, "Dad..."

"Your uncle Dennis is dead."

"What?" Punk asked for repetition, not sure if he heard right.

"He was found early hours of this morning." Jack sighed, holding his solemnity in for the sake of his son, "I don't know what happened to him. I think he was done in. It must have been when he left this place last night. It-It could have been anyone. You know what your uncle was like..."

" _Uncle Dennis, where is daddy?" A younger Phil asked feebly, a nine year old Phil to be precise. His uncle stood in his dimly lit room with his one year old baby sister asleep in his arms. She had been crying all night, it had really hurt his head, and he was exhausted, and ready for bed, but not without knowing where his father was._

" _He's just gone out for a little while, son." An also younger Dennis said as little Phil hugged his batman covers over him, sitting up in his bed as his uncle paced the room with thoughts on his mind._

" _When he coming back?" Phil asked, "Not long?"_

 _It had been a regular occurrence now. Ever since his mom had disappeared over night, his father seemed to have been taking weeks off at a time, just disappearing, sometimes even leaving him in the house alone with baby Elise. But he could always count on his uncle Dennis to be here, when his father didn't care to be._

" _Not long, buddy. Not long." Dennis nodded, focusing his attention now on his nine year old nephew, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed, still holding a sleeping Elise who had her head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep now thankfully, "Why don't you lie down, son. Get some sleep."_

" _Are you gon' leave like daddy does? I don't wanna be alone. Please, I don't want to be alone, Uncle Dennis." Phil's voice squeaked frail and frightened._

" _I'm gonna be here when you wake up, Phil. I promise. I'm not gonna go anywhere. You get some sleep. Ok?" He said as he watched his nephew shuffle down in his bed, hugging into his covers as he refused to shut his eyes for a while, just incase his uncle would leave._

" _Will dad be ok?" Phil asked his uncle with concern, concern that a nine year old shouldn't have for a parent._

" _He'll be just fine, son. I promise. He's just doing some work. You close your eyes." He soothed the best he could, waiting in the room until he seen his nephew fall asleep, "You're alright, buddy."_

"He can't be." Punk shook his head, "You're sure it's him?" He spoke in disbelief.

"I've identified the body, Phil. It's him." Jack nodded, "I'm sorry, son. I know how close you were with him and-"

"I can't believe this." Punk placed his fingers through his slicked hair, his heart feeling like it was expanding and ready to burst, his chest heaving as tears rose in his eyes.

"I think I'm still in shock." Jack said truthfully, "I swear, Phil. We're gonna… we're gonna find the bastards that done this. I promise you." Jack said as Punk stood up from the stool, stumbling away as Jack watched him, "Phil… Phil come sit down."

"I need some air." Punk shook his head, walking out of the club, quickly stumbling through the door in time to throw up in the corner, the shock rushing completely to pit of his stomach to hurl up last nights Chinese food and this mornings breakfast. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't help but weep tears whilst chucking up his guts.

* * *

"Shh, baby. That's it, you get a little nap. All those girls holding you must have really taken it out of you." She said whilst laying Liesel down in her crib in her and Punks bedroom. She'd enjoyed the visit to the studio, all the girls loved her completely, and they were also so happy to see their teacher back and looking great.

"No bad men are gonna hurt us, are they?" She whispered with a smile, pressing a kiss on her soft head, smiling as she watched the baby girls eyes shut over, clutching the baby sound monitor on the nightstand tightly, slowly inching away from the room, however… keeping her eyes on Liesel the entire time, pausing at the doorway to their room as she looked over her, not really feeling emotionally ok with leaving her alone. She always felt the constant need to be with her, and watching her over, protecting her.

Eventually, she did have to pull away from the door as she heard the front door open and close.

She began to walk down the stairs, "Phil? Is that you?" She asked wearily.

"Y-Yeah." She heard faintly as she continued walking downstairs.

"Oh, Phil. The girls loved her at the studio. No one could keep her eyes off her and-" She reached the bottom, facing him as she looked into his glistening eyes, confused at his sudden state of sadness. He'd been completely on top of the world these past few days, and now he looked like someone had kicked the life out of him, "Phil, baby what's happened?" She asked with horror as he looked down at her.

"My uncle's dead." He snuffled, his eyes puffy and red, "He was killed last night." He said as AJ gasped, watching tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh, Phil." She sighed, "I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging into him as he hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss on her head as his tears fell down on her, ready to be caught. He felt like he'd lost so much in the time of gaining so much. He really felt hopeless and so upset at this news.


	39. Chapter 39

"He was always there, you know." Punk wiped under his eyes quickly whilst sat at the kitchen table across from AJ, "If he wasn't there, when my dad went off on benders, no one would have been there." Punk said, "He was more of a father to me than my dad ever was." He admitted. He was truly devastated by this. Heartbroken in fact. He loved his uncle very much, and soon, his father was going to pass away, and what did that leave him with? Just his baby sister? No… no, he had April and Liesel now. They would heal any pain.

"Do you know who it was that… killed him?" AJ asked curiously.

"No. Not yet." Punk shook his head, "But I'm gonna find them, and I'm gonna kill him-"

"That doesn't really make you the bigger man, does it?" She shook her head at his need to clash violence with violence.

"I don't give a fuck." Punk said bluntly, "If that was me, my uncle and dad would be tearing down buildings and bridges to find out who it was." He said.

"I think what you need is some rest." She suggested, "You were up all night, and you only got an hours sleep." She reached over and stoked the back of his hand lightly, "Should I call Elise?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna go lie down." He nodded to her, standing up as she smiled sympathetically. She couldn't help but feel achingly sorry for him. He'd lost a close family member. And she did always have good things to say about Dennis, more than she could about Jack. He seemed to know Punk better. And he loved Liesel when he came to visit her in hospital. At least Punk could have the memory of that.

She grabbed her phone as Punk went out of sight and called Elise round, just telling her it was an emergency.

* * *

Elise shortly came to the house not that long after, with Toni of course. She looked completely exhausted to for some reason, and she was pale white, as if the colour was draining out her with each waiting day.

"Aunt AJ." Toni exclaimed with excitement as Elise helped her out her coat at the doorway. Toni had gotten into the habit of calling AJ her auntie, which made sense. She always called Punk her uncle, and obviously her first little cousin was Liesel. It made sense to call AJ her aunt. Maybe one day, it would be official.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, "I put out some bisuits and juice in the living room. Why don't you go on in?" She asked Toni.

"Can I see the baby later?" Toni asked, "Please." She remembered her manners.

"Yeah, of course you can. She's having a little nap just now, but she'll wake soon for her bottle, and you can have a hold, ok?" AJ smiled, flicking the little girls chin as she nodded and ran away into the living room.

AJ now turned her attention to Elise, "You look dreadful. Have you been ill?" AJ asked, trying to find a polite way to say that, but there really wasn't a polite way to tell someone they looked terrible.

"No." Elise sighed, "Put on the kettle. We have a lot to talk about." Elise sighed, trailing down the hallway and into the kitchen as AJ followed, sticking the kettle on and eventually making two coffee's for them, sitting down as Elise began, "So, I told Dean." She said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"When?" AJ shook her head.

"At the hospital." Elise said, "Told him everything. But he walked out. Hasn't came in contact since. I can guarantee you he's off somewhere getting high, trying his damn hardest to forget about us." Elise sighed as AJ frowned.

"Maybe he just needs some time." She suggested, "That's sort of big news for a guy like him. I doubt he's gonna jump right into daddy role and start tucking her in at night. You just gotta have some patience." AJ said.

"He won't come back. He'll move out the country or something. I could see it in his eyes. He wants nothing to do with us." She said.

"Elise, you're just being paranoid." AJ shook her head, "Dean will come round in his own time. He's a man. He won't want to talk about his feelings and his emotions like you want him to. He'll come to you when he's ready to talk and work something out. I believe he will." AJ nodded, "Despite his flaws, he's a good guy. You just gotta be clear about what you want from him."

"I don't know what I want from him." Elise sighed.

"I mean, obviously I want him to be around for Toni. That's the main idea. But… I still love him. I still want to be with him." Elise nodded, "I don't know what to do."

"Just give him some time." AJ smiled sweetly, "Everything will work out the way it's meant to."

"I guess it will." Elise sighed, sipping on her warm coffee, "What was it you wanted me here for?" She asked, reminding herself that she didn't just come round for a coffee and a chat.

"Oh, right." AJ nodded, "Well… Phil got some bad news earlier today from your father-"

"Is it my dad? Is he… has he?"

"No." AJ shook her head, as much as she would have longed to say yes, "No, it's not your father. It's your uncle." She said.

"My uncle Dennis?" Elise asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "He was found dead this morning." AJ said, "I'm really sorry, Elise." She frowned as she watched her friends lip begin to quiver.

"Really?" She gasped, pressing her hand over her mouth as AJ nodded, "How… did someone hurt him?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Phil isn't taking it very well. He's gone for a lie down." AJ said, "I know you were both close to your uncle. I'm so sorry." AJ sighed, not sure what else she could possibly say.

"Oh, I can't believe this." Elise sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "He always took care of us. When dad couldn't be bothered to. He… He always tried to get Phil into school. Always told us about our mom." She smiled remembering back, "He was such a good man, despite what he may have came across as."

"He was nothing but nice to me." AJ smiled, "I'm sure they'll find who ever killed him." AJ nodded.

"They better." Elise snuffled, placing her hands over her face and sobbing quietly as AJ shuffled around, wrapping her arm around her comfortingly as she rested her head into her. It was upsetting to see Punk and Elise so hurt by this. It was a devastating loss for both of them.

* * *

Later on, Elise eventually left to go home with Toni after her getting past her dinner time. AJ offered to let Toni stay here, and have dinner, to maybe give Elise some time to herself, but she could see Elise needed her daughter around to keep her from falling apart.

She had gone upstairs to check on Punk and Liesel, having left them for about two hours now, creeping in the door and smiling as she seen Punk out cold on their bed, lying atop of the covers whilst Liesel lay in her crib quite content with the presence of her father beside her.

She knew they'd get through this. She believed they would. She knew Punk was strong, and he'd bounce back to his normal self in a few days. He just needed some time to grieve.

AJ was about to leave the room, not wanting to disturb Liesel or Punk, but she seen Punk open his eyes, looking up at her as she then inched her way into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed where he lay.

"Hey." AJ spoke softly, running her fingers through his messy hair, "You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Did you tell Elise?" Punk asked, noticing the clock, not realising he had actually fell asleep for that long.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "She took it rough. But I think she'll be ok." AJ said, both of them speaking in low voices for the sake of Liesel.

"I don't even feel like getting up." Punk admitted, he was so done, he wished to just lie in bed all day, without moving.

"You don't have to." AJ told him, cupping his cheek, "You're allowed to feel this way." She nodded, "You hungry? You feel like something to eat?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"No. I'm not hungry." He said, "Can you just… lie with me." He asked. It was all he wished for. To hold her and feel her, to make all his sadness and anger disappear.

"Of course I can." AJ smiled, "Budge over." She said as he shuffled over, giving her room to lie up beside him, curling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, shutting his eyes over contently, "Better?" She whispered.

"Much." Punk nodded, "Promise me that _you'll_ never leave me." He said as she looked up at him. He was a man with a lot of loss in his life. First his mother, who was the most genuine person he had in his life as a child, now his uncle, the man who was more of a father to him than his own dad. And he knew that when the time came, his dad would pass away, within the next year or so. He couldn't bare it if he lost AJ too.

"I'm always here." AJ said, "I'm not going to leave you." She promised, "Me or Liesel." She nodded, pressing a soft kiss on his lips and pulling back as she rested back into his chest. She would never leave him. Her and Liesel belonged to him for life. Their journey had just begun. There was so much hope for them in the future, she believed anyway. A bigger house, hopefully a wedding, maybe a little brother or sister for Liesel as the years went by. They still had their life ahead of them. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Later that night, Elise had just put Toni to bed, and was sulking in the dimly lit living room with a blanket around her shoulders, watching TV but paying very little attention to it. She was upset. So much wrong was going on in her life. She couldn't believe her uncle was really gone. And she couldn't help but think, that soon enough, her father was going to pass away too, which meant she really only had her older brother to depend on. And what if something happened to him? She'd have nothing. Dean had clearly made up his mind. She'd given up hoping he'd show. She was done with believing in happy endings. She knew she wouldn't get one.

She sat laid up on the couch, sitting up when she suddenly heard the doorbell go. It was a little late for the postman or milkman, she had no idea who it could have been, but she had to find out.

She unwrapped the blanket from her shoulders and walked out into the hallway, opening up the door and looking on into the rain lashing night, surprised and overwhelmed to see Dean standing, completely soaking, his eyes screwed up from the lashes of rain connecting to his face.

"Dean- Get in here." She pulled him in out the rain as he walked in, watching her close the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your uncle." Dean nodded, "I'm sorry."

"That's all you came to say?" Elise shook her head as he unzipped his coat, which was the promise of something good happening, like a civilised chat, "Give me it. I'll put it on the radiator." She said as he passed the soaking Jack to her, walking away into the living room as he sat the coat on the radiator behind the door.

"Where is… where is Toni?" He asked hesitantly. His daughter, Toni. It still hadn't sunk into his brain. Even when he'd spent the past few days doing his math sums to add up such correct dates.

"It's 9pm. She's in her bed." Elise said, folding her arms as Dean nodded casually, taking a seat on the couch as she slowly sat down beside him.

"I… I don't know anything about kids." He turned to her as she stared him in the eye, "I don't. I honestly don't. The first baby I've ever held, was Liesel, just a few days ago. I've never been around kids. I don't know how they react or what they like. I don't know how to be that good parent. I'm not Punk, ok? It won't just come to me naturally." Dean said, "I mean, what do I have in common with a four year old little girl?"

"You'd be surprised." Elise smiled. Was he really here? Saying all this? Proving himself to her in some unnecessary way.

"Honestly, I'm gonna fuck up so many times, you're gonna wish you'd never told me. But… she only has one dad, and it's me, and I should be there for her. I mean, she's my daughter. I want to bring her up right. Send her to school, give her a good and happy life." He said.

"You don't have to say all this, Dean. Just telling me you'll be there for her is enough." She admitted.

"I know." Dean said, "But I just want you to know." He shrugged, "I mean, maybe I could come round once a day, for an hour or two, to start off with. She's gonna need to get used to me as much as I'm gonna need to get used to her." He said.

"You really want this?" Elise said.

"I've thought about it." Dean nodded, "And yeah. I want to be a part of my daughter's life. She needs a father." He said, "That is, if you'll let me be her father." He said hesitantly.

"Of course I will." Elise nodded, "We can just take it slow to start off with. She's pretty comfortable with strangers, which I know is a bad thing. But she isn't a hard kid to deal with." Elise admitted, "I hope you fall in love with her just as much as I have." She smiled.

"I already have." Dean nodded, "Whenever I think about her, I just… I don't know. I think I'm going crazy." He admitted, scratching his wet hair as Elise laughed.

"You're allowed to go soft." She nodded with a smile as Dean watched her, having missed that smile. He never wanted Elise to leave all those years ago, he begged her to stay, but it made sense now why she was so adamant about going. He loved her. He watched her when he was nineteen, as a fifteen year old girl, fighting with her brother and back chatting her father. He'd loved her ever since, and now it seemed like they were old, and he felt ready to take that love and really do something with it.

"I am sorry about your uncle." Dean said as Elise nodded.

"Thanks." Elise said, "I think me and Phil have taken it both pretty hard." She said, "I'm really gonna miss him." She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes as they streamed out, trying her hardest not to get upset, but this time, feeling an arm wrap around her.

She hadn't felt this sort of comfort since they were together. She forgot how good it felt to feel protected by him. She just forgot how good it was to be with him. She was so glad he was here.

"It's ok." He whispered soothingly, watching as she looked up at him, pausing as she stared into his blue eyes. There was nothing that could stop her. She'd waited a long time for this, because she didn't believe this was what he wanted, but it turned out, this was actually what he needed. Maybe this would turn his life around. She could only hope.

She reached for his lips, cupping his wet, stubbly cheeks and sinking into his frame, having missed those lips so much.


	40. Chapter 40

"That was her when she was born." Elise smiled to herself, curled up in bed with Dean, sitting in between his legs as she had collected some personal pictures, clutching the sheets to her body and passing them up to him as he looked at the closely.

"She's gorgeous." Dean complimented, "Why'd you do it alone?" He asked. She must have been so scared. She had no one, and she was so young too.

"Well I didn't want Phil or my dad there, and I knew asking you wasn't an option. And I had no friends." She shrugged, "I didn't mind it. The midwives were so sweet to me. Probably felt sorry for me." She chuckled lightly.

"I would have went with you. I mean, even if it wasn't what I wanted at the time, I would have been there for you." He said truthfully, "You wouldn't have had to do it all alone."

"There's no point in saying should have, would have, could have. We're here now. And anyway, the first few months were pretty boring. All she done was sleep and cry, and sleep some more." She smiled.

"I still missed the first four years of my daughter's life though." Dean said, "I wish I could have been there."

"I am sorry." Elise apologised, "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I always found a reason to back out. I didn't think it would be what you wanted. And then there was the fear of Phil finding out and killing you before you even got the choice." She said as he laughed lightly, "I'm glad I told you though." She looked up at him as he smiled.

"I'm really glad you told me." He said truthfully. She was right. There was no point in moping around about lost times. He just had to make up for them, and try and at least attempt to be a good father for Toni, "What are we going to do about Punk?" Dean asked seriously, "I mean, when he finds out we slept together back then and a few hours ago, I'm a dead man anyway, but when he finds out it was me who knocked up his little sister." Dean just shook his head, "He'll bury me alive."

"Maybe he'll let it slide. He's got his own kid now. He isn't that hard, obnoxious brother. Not in my eyes anyway. If we let him know slowly, I mean… AJ already knows-"

"AJ knows?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "I told her. Way before she even got with Punk actually. It was her who kept convincing me to tell you."

"Aren't you scared that when Punk finds out that he was the last person to get told, he might feel a little angry?" Dean asked.

"Well there's a reason he's going to be the last to know. Any normal person could just take the news and deal with it. He'll probably need a few walls to punch first."

"When are we going to tell him?" Dean asked, "Just so you know… I can plan my funeral." He joked as she slapped him playfully.

"I think we should tell him after my Uncle's funeral. Let him have some space just now. He was a lot closer to my uncle than I was." Elise remembered, "Let's just keep us on the down low." She said.

"Us?" Dean asked, "This is what you want?" He asked for confirmation as she nodded.

"For four years, it's all I've been dreaming of." She turned slowly to face him, straddling his hips and throwing the sheets away from her body, cupping his cheeks and swooping down for a long, slow kiss, feeling him run his fingertips through her dark hair.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" AJ asked, bright and early the next morning, sitting downstairs on the couch whilst feeding Liesel.

"Ok." Punk nodded, trailing in the room with sweats and an old t-shirt on, collapsing down beside AJ, his frown turning to a smile as he looked down at Liesel, in her snug baby grow, enjoying her morning feed whilst cradled in her mothers arms. It was a sight he just loved, and was addicted to seeing at this point.

"What are you planning on doing today?" She asked, "I think me and Liesel are just gonna stay in our pyjamas all day." AJ turned to look down at Liesel, "Huh? Does that sound good, baby girl?" She smiled, stroking Liesel's cheek whilst she suckled at her bottle hungrily.

"I don't know." Punk ran his hands through his hair, "I guess I should maybe go check on my dad." He shrugged, "And Elise."

"I'm sure your dad can handle things. You should be with your family, Phil." AJ turned to him.

"My dad has no one, April." Punk replied, "He's just lost his brother. I want to see if he is ok." Punk said as AJ just nodded, turning away and focusing her attention on Liesel, smiling as she made the most adorable of faces.

"When will you be home then? Maybe we could go out. Take your mind off things. We haven't put Liesel's stroller to use yet." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." Punk smiled, "I won't be long at my dad's. I'll just see how he is, find out what the funeral arrangements are." Punk said, "I'll be back around dinner time." He told her as she nodded.

"Well, I'll make sure I'm looking good for you." She smiled as he chuckled.

"Impossible." He shook his head, "You always look good for me." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her cheek as she smiled.

She was glad he was agreeing to going out. It would be the first time they'd gone out with the baby. She thought it would be a good way to take his mind off of his uncle, and to get him out into a good atmosphere with her and Liesel.

* * *

Later that night, Dean was plucking up his courage, and was about to have his first interaction with his daughter. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he figured it couldn't be that hard. She was four.

The little girl had just finished her dinner, and was in the living room brushing her dollies whilst Dean stood out in the kitchen with Elise who was doing the dishes from dinner.

"Just… tell her a bit about yourself. Tell her you're going to be around more often. You don't have to make sudden jumps. Just take your time." Elise told him as he nodded.

"I feel like I'm going for a damn interview." He admitted.

"Well, she does like to ask questions. So be prepared." Elise said, "If you need me I'll be out here. Take your time." She smiled.

She figured she wouldn't interfere just yet. She wanted Dean to connect with his daughter on his own. She wanted him to have his own private time with her, to explain that he was indeed her father, and that he would start being around more often.

Dean walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, looking over at Toni sitting on the carpeted flooring in front of the TV, brushing her dollies hairs and lining them all up neatly.

"Hey… Toni." Dean spoke softly as she looked up at him, watching him take a seat beside her as she lost interest already, going back to her dollies, "What you doing?" He asked, just the first nervous thing that sprung to his mind.

"Brushing dollies hair." She replied.

"That's cool." Dean nodded as she looked up at him through her own blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously. She wasn't quite sure who the man actually was.

Dean was glad she asked that, it gave him a boost to start somewhere, "Ok… well, I'm gonna be around here a lot more now. I'm your dad, sweetheart. And… well I'm gonna keep you and your mom safe now. I can- I can come play with you, and you can show me your dolls and teddy bears. Your mom tells me you have a lot." He said as she nodded.

"I do." Toni nodded with a smile, "Why you gona be around here? Do you live here now?" She asked feebly.

"No… no I don't live here. But, I'm gonna come round and see you and your mom every night. I promise. I'd really like to get to know you. And you can get to know me." He said, "Why don't I start… I like comics and batman. My favourite food is pizza. I like running in the park, and I like dogs." He said, trying to be as basic as possible for her to catch on, "You go..." He said as she knelt up on her knees.

"My name is Toni. Mommy told me that she was told I was a boy, and already had my name picked out. That's why my name is funny." Toni said with a smile as Dean laughed lightly, "I like spaghetti and I go to ballet, aunt AJ teached me but she's hav'd a baby." Toni said, "I don't like dogs." She shook her head very seriously as Dean nodded, "I've never had a daddy. What do they do?" She asked with confusion whilst continuing to brush her dollies hair. She was a very confident little girl, and was not shy in anyway.

"Well, I guess they're sort of like mommy's." Dean shrugged, "But sometimes they're a little sillier, and they sometimes mess up more. Well… I think they do." He said, "But do you think it'd be ok if I could be your daddy? Just like mommy's, daddy's are there for when you're sick, or you've had a bad dream, or your sad." He nodded.

"You can be my daddy." Toni smiled, "But I's don't like pepperoni on my pizza, do you?" She asked him in a very serious tone.

"Now that I think about it… I'm not that big of fan." Dean smiled as she clapped with excitement.

"Good cause me and mommy both don't like it." She said as he smiled, watching her as she continued to live in a world of her own, so care free and just beautiful. She was so bright and bubbly just like her mother. He already loved her unconditionally, and he couldn't wait to create a bond with her.

* * *

"The funeral is next Friday. They're still doing tests to figure out how he actually died." Punk explained later on, having taken AJ out for dinner, with of course the company of Liesel who was fast asleep in her stroller beside the table they were seated at in the restaurant of AJ's choosing. It felt so strange that it wasn't just the two of them anymore. AJ loved seeing people walk by and awe at how precious Liesel was. She was a very proud mother.

"How is your dad?" AJ thought it'd be polite to ask, sipping on her water as he just shrugged.

"As good as he can be. He just seems crushed." Punk said, "But… let's not talk about it anymore. We're out to take our mind off it. And..." He reached down beside him with the discarded present he'd managed to hide from AJ on the journey to the restaurant, "I have a present for you."

"For what?" AJ laughed, "Why are you buying me presents, Phil?" She asked with surprise in her tone.

"I was planning to give you it when you gave birth, but it wasn't like it was a casual birth, and then I totally forgot the night we took her home when I was up all night drawing, and then with my uncle… it's just slipped my mind, and I'm sorry." He admitted, passing her over the gift bag as she looked inside.

"But… you still haven't said why you've bought me a present." She laughed lightly.

"Because." Punk said, "You spent hours in pain, just so I could be a father and… turn to mush over her." Punk nodded over to Liesel's stroller, "Thank you." He smiled sweetly.

"Phil." She sighed at his sweet gesture, "You didn't have to." She smiled, taking out a long velvet box, opening it up as she stared at the sparkling necklace.

"It's Liesel's birthstone. I didn't want to get you something impersonal." He admitted as she smiled.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, taking the necklace out the box and clasping it around her neck. It was so sparkley, and she loved that it held such a deep meaning. He really was a thoughtful man, and she was lucky to have him.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

Later on, through the night, after AJ and Punk returned home from a relaxing night out. Punk woke up at the sudden disappearance in the space beside him. Normally it was he who'd get up and go for a walk around the house, just to loosen off cramp in his legs, or just because he couldn't sleep.

It was bang on 4am, and he knew it was unlikely that Liesel would have woke, but she seemed to have been missing from her crib beside AJ's side of the bed. It began to worry him, but he suddenly heard whispers coming from the nursery next door. He assumed she'd maybe woke and AJ had just caught her in time.

They were fitting in pretty well with this new parenting thing. It was tough, but they were getting there, and they were already bonding tremendously well with Liesel. The baby girl had even grabbed a hold of his finger earlier on when he put her to bed when they got home.

He walked out of their bedroom in just his boxers, about to walk fully into the nursery when he paused, looking through the small gap in the door that AJ had obviously shut, looking on at her standing in the centre of the room, bouncing Liesel who was curled into her chest ever so lightly.

"The demons aren't going to get us, baby." She whispered, kissing Liesel's head, "No one is gonna hurt us. I promise you're safe." She said as Punk folded his arms with confusion whilst looking on quietly, "The demons are going to try and take you, but mommy won't let that happen. No she won't. I promise." She whispered whilst kissing Liesel's soft head, "You're safe here, baby. No one is gonna get you. The demons can't get to us here."

Punk shook his head at the odd talk, opening the door and walking in to see where this odd dialect was coming from, from his girlfriend.

AJ turned quickly as Punk walked in, shuffling back a little as he tilted his head, "No… no you stay away." She pointed to him.

"April-"

"No, don't you come near us. You… you can't have her. Not my baby."


	41. Chapter 41

"April, baby… it's just me." He put his hands up in defence whilst AJ looked at him with uncertainty, holding Liesel close to her, as if protecting her from him. She was staring at him with alert eyes, almost scaring him.

"No… no you're here to hurt her. You want to take her… stay away from me." She pointed as Punk just shook his head.

"April, I promise I am not going to hurt you, or Liesel. Do you… do you know who I am? You see me standing here, right?" He asked, unsure as to how AJ could have possibly flipped like this. Was she seeing something he couldn't. It was freaking him out, and he didn't like seeing her like this. So frightened.

"No… no, please. You're here to take my baby. Don't take her. Please don't take her." She cried as Punk looked behind him and down the hallway, perhaps maybe someone was in the house, but there definitely wasn't. AJ was pointing at him and speaking directly to him whilst looking in his eyes.

"April, I am Liesel's father. We-We live together, here. With her. I'm not taking her and I promise you I am not going to hurt her. Or you." He said, not really sure what to do. He felt completely lost and so confused. Why was she acting like this? Like a crazy person?

"No… no you want to hurt her with all the other demons. You do. I know you do. Please, don't come near us." She cried frantically.

"What other demons? April, you're freaking me out here, baby. What the hell is going through your mind?" He asked.

"The demons. Your demons. The ones you sent. You want to hurt her and take her and I… I won't let you."

"April." Punk shook his head, looking over at her shaking in the corner of the nursery, crying recklessly whilst clutching Liesel to her chest, "What do you see when you look at me?" He asked her as she turned away quickly, "C'mon, April… you're scaring me here."

"You're him." She gasped, "You're the devil."

Punk looked across at her with raised eyebrows, completely terrified of the mother of his child at this moment in time. It didn't scare him that she called him the devil, it scared him that she was looking in his eyes and really did mean what she was saying. She really thought he was the devil? She clearly wasn't healthy, and it seemed completely psychotic to him. He just couldn't understand how it had sprung on all of a sudden. He had no idea what to do, but he figured a hospital was his best bet.

"I'm not the devil, April." Punk said, "You love me. And I love you… that's our baby you're holding. I promise… I promise I am not the devil and I am not going to hurt you." He said as she just shook her head repeatedly.

"No… no that's what you do. You're gonna trick me, and then you're gonna take my baby. But you can't have her. She doesn't belong to you." She shook her head as Punk watched her closely.

He had no experience in dealing with someone who was clearly out of their mind, but he had an idea on what to do and say, that would maybe coax AJ out of the corner and hopefully into his trusting arms, so he could take her immediately to the hospital.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna go, get my clothes on. And then we'll go for a drive, huh?" He said as she shook her head with tears streaming down her cheeks, "We can go for a drive, you can keep Liesel safe, and I'll… I'll take you some place where the devil isn't going to find you." He said.

"No… you're the devil. You… you're going to trick me. You're going to hurt us. I've been told."

"By who?"

"God… God told me." AJ said, "God told me the devil was going to come and take my baby. And that I had to protect her."

Punk thought he just might pass out at the absolute horror of this. He was terrified for AJ. She really believed what she was saying. She really was completely seeing things, and hearing things clearly. If she had a mental illness, he would have known about. He knew she was fine. He was so worried and confused.

"I know he did." Punk played along softly, "I know he told you, because he… he sent me here. He sent me here to take you and Liesel to a safe place. A place where no one can touch you or hurt you. Not even the devil." He said as AJ looked at him closely with alert and streaming eyes.

"You aren't the devil? I-I was so sure." She shook her head.

"I'm not the devil. I'm here… I'm here to help you, April." He nodded, "Just… let's go some place safe. I know where to take you. God told me himself."

"He did?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." Punk swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yeah he told me just a minute ago the exact place I need to take you both, so you can be safe."

"O-ok." AJ nodded, "Ok. Well we have to be prepared. Incase… incase he's trying to follow us. You… you'll be able to know. God will tell you when we're in danger, won't he?" AJ asked, inching closer to Punk as Punk examined her carefully, not really believing anything that was going on.

"Yeah. Yeah he'll tell me." Punk nodded, "You just… stay here, I'm gonna go put on some jeans and then we can go, alright?" He said as she nodded quickly, beginning to pace the nursery as he slowly walked out, placing his hand over his mouth as he walked into their bedroom.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself, completely stunned by the turn of events. She was completely insane. Literally. He knew she wasn't prone to mental illnesses. He would have found out when they hooked up, and especially during her pregnancy. She was fine. This was completely sprung on and he was absolutely terrified.

He quickly shoved on some jeans and grabbed his phone.

* * *

Elise was completely out cold in her own bed, enjoying a peaceful sleep with Dean by her side. It had been a success with Dean and Toni. Her daughter was very keen on Dean, and very much allowing him into her life. She was questioning him all night, and she could see Dean loved it.

She was so peacefully asleep, that only Dean heard her phone vibrate on the nightstand, screwing his eyes up as he reached over for the bright phone and seeing that there was a message from Punk.

"Elise." He whispered, "Wake up." He shook her lightly as she opened her eyes.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Phil has text you." He said in an equally gruff voice, "You better read it. Must be important." He said as she took the phone from him and looked at the message, sitting up slowly as she read it over and over again to try find some sense in it.

"We have to go the hospital."

* * *

It was an hour later, and Punk still couldn't get the sight of multiple doctors ripping AJ away whilst she screamed out for her baby girl who she really believed was in danger. He'd never seen someone so mentally ill. She really thought he was going to hurt their daughter? It was insane.

He sat in the waiting room of the psychiatric department in the hospital, cradling Liesel in his arms as he waited for some sort of news.

He'd coaxed AJ throughout the journey here that this was the safest place for her, and she really believed him, until they went through the swing doors and she was immediately took away considering he'd called in advance to the hospital.

He didn't know what else to do? She was ill. Extremely ill. And it was an illness that couldn't be cured with a hug or a kiss.

"Mr Brooks..." An on call psychiatrist came over to Punk as he lifted his head, "May I talk to you in my office for a minute." She asked as Punk nodded, standing up and walking away into the office with Liesel, taking a deflated seat as the doctor sat across from him.

"Is she ok? Where is she?"

"We had to sedate her." The doctor said, "She… she tried to scratch out a nurses' eyes." The doctor said as Punk shut his eyes, looking down and looking back up, "She'll be under sedation for the next few hours."

"What… what's wrong with her? Because I know she isn't mentally ill. She isn't a schizo, she doesn't have bi polar." Punk said, "It looks like she's been damn well possessed." Punk said with fear cracking in his voice.

"She has post-partum psychosis, Mr Brooks." The doctor said, "It's a very very serious mental illness that can occur after child birth." She explained, "Now you're right, it'd make sense if she had bi polar or another mental illness already, because that's normally the types of people who get this, but I've looked up her files, and her mother was prone to this illness too. Which is most likely why she has got it. It is genetic." The doctor said.

"So… what… what does it mean?" Punk shook his head.

"Well, she'll definitely see things differently from you. From what she was saying when you brought her in, about the Devil and God, she's clearly been hallucinating." She said, "You done the right thing by bringing her straight in. Some men think it's just part of post natal depression, and think it will ware off, but with post-partum psychosis, the longer you leave it, the worse it gets." She said.

"What's gonna happen to her… is she going to be ok?" He asked.

"Oh, she'll make a quick recovery under our supervision. The illness isn't permanent." The doctor said, "But… could I just ask you a few questions?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded solemnly, looking down as Liesel stayed perfectly quiet and fast asleep in his arms.

"Was April's birth traumatic in any way? On her files it says it was a home delivery." The doctor stated.

"It wasn't traumatic. She was fine. She done great and she made a quick recovery." Punk said.

"Has she been sleeping since the birth?"

"Not much, I guess." Punk admitted truthfully.

"And… is there anything that you know of, that is on April's conscience at the moment? Anything she's scared or worried about? With all her talk about the devil and his demons… it's rather unusual. I've never seen someone talk about such things with this illness." She admitted.

"She's been happy." Punk shrugged, "It was just like she snapped tonight. Like something just came over her. She has nothing on her conscience." Punk said, although he knew himself it probably wasn't entirely true. 'The devil and his demons' could be interoperated in Punks mind to a very specific man and group of people that April was afraid of.

"It can spring on suddenly." The doctor nodded, "That's what happens with the illness." She said, "But you done a great job getting her here. Some people can't even get their partners out the house. It might have been painful to watch and listen, but she's in good hands here." She nodded as Punk forced a smile.

"When will I get to see her? Will her treatment work immediately?" Punk asked.

He supposed it was good that there wasn't any permanently wrong, and it was an afterbirth illness that AJ had, apparently passed down from her mother. He was glad she was going to get better. He hated seeing her in that state.

"It'll gradually bring her back to a normal state of mind." The doctor said, "She'll be sedated for the next few hours. She was just too angry and violent to keep conscious. We've already started her medication through tubes. She'll refuse to take them like everyone else does in the unit. Maybe it'd be best if you came seen her tomorrow, when she's had a doze of her medication, and she's a little more calm." The doctor suggested as Punk just nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, not seeing how he had a choice, "But you'll tell her that Liesel is safe, and she's ok. She… she really believed that something was going to happen to her."

"She won't once her medication kicks in. She'll realise your daughter is with you and she'll calm down." The doctor nodded as Punk just sighed.

"Alright, well just call me if there's any news." Punk said, standing up and approaching the office door when the doctor spoke up.

"For future reference… normally women who experience this illness with their first pregnancy, will see it return in future pregnancies." The doctor said as Punk nodded.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." Punk said, "Thanks for your help." He said as the doctor smiled sympathetically as Punk walked out of the office, spotting Elise and for some reason Dean in the waiting room, with a sleeping Toni.

"Hey." Elise stood up quickly, looking at her brother come out of the office with Liesel, "What's going on?"

"Just… just take her." Punk shook his head, placing Liesel in his sisters arms, "I need… I just need some air." He mumbled, walking away as Elise looked on with concern.


	42. Chapter 42

Punk had came back into the hospital after standing outside for some fresh air, figuring he had to explain to Elise what was going on. Once he had, he felt like he could go home and take a nap. It had been a long, weird and terrifying night, and he just wanted to shut his eyes and forget about it.

Elise and Dean said they would stay at the hospital to keep him updated. He was still confused as to why Dean was there, but it really was the last of his worries at this point.

He went home and first of all, put Liesel down in her crib. He then began packing a bag for AJ, to take to her the next afternoon when he went to see her. He wasn't sure what to expect. Would she still think he was the devil? Would she still be talking nonsense? He didn't know. It was a devastating situation, and in his time of need of her, she was going clinically insane.

He could only assume that the devil in question that she was talking about, was indeed his father. He knew his father was a touchy subject for her, and he absolutely knew that she was scared of him, as well as scared he would hurt their daughter, which Punk knew he wouldn't, but he knew it would be running through her mind.

He felt like it was his entire fault she was suffering. If it wasn't for him, and his dysfunctional life, she wouldn't have been so worked up, and she would have been getting proper sleep, and she'd be healthy. He loved her too much to keep her going through this torture.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed after packing her a bag, rubbing his face tiredly as he suddenly heard the door go.

He sighed to himself and stood up, taking the baby monitor and walking away downstairs, opening up the door and watching his father walk in through the door.

"You look like shit." Jack said honestly whilst walking on into the house, without actually being invited in, "Where's my grandbaby?" He asked with a smile, walking into the living room as Punk followed.

"She's sleeping. And I'd like it to stay that way." Punk made himself clear, "What do you want?"

"Where is April?" Jack asked curiously.

"She's in hospital." Punk spat.

"Why? Is everything ok?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"She's gone crazy." Punk said, "Literally. Mentally insane." He said.

"Why?" Jack shook his head, "You know, son. Some girls just aren't cut out to be mothers." Jack shrugged.

"Shut up!" Punk yelled, "She's gone crazy because of you, because of us. She's constantly wondering what's happening with me everytime I leave the house. She's terrified of Liesel getting hurt." Punk said, "I can't do this to her anymore."

"Phil, it's probably just post natal depression. Your mother had it. She got a little hormonal and crazy. She'll get through it." Jack just shook his head.

"I don't think you quite understand." Punk batted his eyes his fathers way, "She looked me square in the eye, and told me that the devil was after her baby, because God told her." Punk said, "So you tell me again, that it's just a little bit of depression." Punk spat, "I have made her unwell. All my promises I made her keep living off, has turned her completely insane." Punk said, "I won't do this to her anymore."

"Don't you even think about it, Phil." Jack shook his head, "I told you when you started fucking her that she'd do this. She'd have you wrapped around her finger, and she'd have you thinking there was more to life than this company."

"There is more to life." Punk spat, "I am done working for you. I don't care if you're dying. I'm not doing it." He shook his head, "I want to marry April one day, and I want her to be sane for it. I don't want her worrying herself sick. I love her, and I don't want to see her in the state she was in last night ever again." He spat, "You can come kill me. You can threaten me. But I am not doing this anymore." He said firmly. It had just gotten to the point of exhaustion. Punk knew what this was all doing to AJ and he knew what he had to do to help it.

"I'm not dying, Phil." Jack said as Punk stared across at him.

"What?"

"I was misdiganosed, lucky for you." He said, "I'm not dying."

"Well I'm glad. I am." Punk nodded, "But that doesn't change the fact that I am done with you."

"Phil… this is where you're meant to be. It's in your blood. This job is your family. I'm your family-"

"My family are April and Liesel." Punk said, "They're my main priority."

"And how are you going to earn money?" Jack questioned, getting rather angry now.

"I'm going to college. I have been for the past six months. I take art and design and I'm training to be a tattooist." He said as Jack raised his eyebrows, "I'll be fine."

"You're going to college?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you-"

"What? A bit old?" Punk mocked, "Yeah. Yeah, I am. But I was never afforded the choice of college when I should have been. You wanted me to stay in a club and kill innocent people." He said.

"Phil, you're always going to be an evil little scum bag. No matter how many college classes you take, and how many children you have. You'll always find your way back to this job, where you belong."

"I've never belonged anywhere." Punk said, "Not since mom died."

"Why do you insist on feeling sorry for yourself constantly? It's like you want to be weak." He shook his head, "You're just angry that your little girlfriend had to be put in a straight jacket." He laughed as Punk scowled, "Stop blaming yourself and just get on with your life. Invictus is yours. Since Dennis isn't… here." Jack sighed, "I was going to go into partnership with you. My son. My boy. You'd be earning double the amount you normally do and-"

"Are you deaf?" Punk shook his head, "I want nothing to do with that work anymore. It was always convenient when I had nothing else to do, but I have a family, and I do not want my daughter growing up, ashamed of her father for how he pays the bills." He said.

"Phil, you're making me angry." Jack's nostrils flared as he got extremely angry.

"Am I?" Punk mocked, "I couldn't give a fuck. We're done. I'm done. No more Invictus. No more jobs. No more blood and drug money." Punk spat, "I am done." He said with anger.

Jack stood with folded arms, looking on and holding back his anger from his son. He was so angry, he could easily have lifted a hand to his own son, but he was keeping his self control, and letting his mind scheme a quick plan.

"Ok." Jack nodded, "Ok." He said as Punk stared at him closely, "You concentrate on your family-"

"No, no no no… you aren't gonna tell me I can take a few weeks off to cool down and concentrate on my family. I am done. No more." He said as Jack nodded.

"I know." Jack nodded, "But you know, Phil… with this job, once you're in, you know you never really get out. Yeah, you can leave. You can play loving family man from now on. But it's always going to follow you. It's always going to haunt you." He laughed, "You know that better than anyone."

Punk just stared across at his father, completely emotionless as he watched him begin to leave the house.

"Send April my love for me." He smiled, pushing by Punk and walking out of the house as Punk stood clenching his fists, holding himself back from pulling his father back and knocking him out cold.

Everything that April was going through. All this crazy shit, was all down to her being completely paranoid and terrified of Jack and his gang, and what they may do to him or her for that matter, if he refused to go back. It had clearly built up, and made her illness even worse. He wouldn't let her go on like this anymore. He had to get out some way, if he didn't do it now, it was just spiral on until he really would have no way out.

It was a huge mess, and he did know there were consequences waiting on him no doubt, but it was worth it to keep AJ safe and healthy. If she knew he was done with work and his father, maybe she could start to rest easy. He could only hope.

* * *

 **But will it be that easy, Punk? Somehow I don't think Jack is just gonna let him slip away so easily. How will AJ be when she wakes? Will Dean and Elise come clean to Punk soon? How will the funeral go? All coming soon. Stay tuned and keep on reviewing!**


	43. Chapter 43

"How is she?" Punk asked the next day, coming into the hospital with a bag and of course Liesel in her car seat which he clutched on the other hand. She'd just been fed and changed, and was now enjoying her morning nap. It amazed him really how all babies done was sleep eat and poop.

"She's doing ok." AJ's doctor nodded, "She woke a few hours ago and she was responding well to everyone. She didn't believe she was unsafe anymore, which is a good start. She's still a little cautious of her surroundings however, and she did keep asking if… if the devil had her baby. But I told her that little Liesel was safe with you, and she seemed to be ok with that." The doctor smiled, "It'll take some time, but she's on the right tracks."

"Good. That's good to hear." Punk nodded. He had got a little sleep after his father had left, not much though, about two hours, until Liesel started to cry. And then he got up and showered, desperate to get here and see how April was doing.

"Your sister, I believe, went in the room to visit her. I told her it was too soon, that the medication had just kicked in, but she wanted to." The doctor said, "AJ didn't respond very well to her. Kept saying that- that she knew the devil, she worked with him." The doctor shrugged, "Does any of this reinact anything? Has April been abused in recent times? Has she suffered from child abuse, rape or any other sort of abuse?" The doctor asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Her parents died when she was eight. She wasn't abused." Punk shook his head, " _Although my father did try to rape her." His mind wandered._

"Ok. Well like I said, it's her illness talking, not her, don't be alarmed if she's still a little weary of you." The doctor said, beginning to walk down the corridor to lead Punk to AJ's room.

"When do you think she'll get out?" Punk asked curiously.

"It's hard to say. If going according to other patients with this same illness. Maybe a week or two. It all depends on how she responds to the medication and treatment." She said as Punk nodded, reaching AJ's room which had Mendez written outside it with also her illness in big bold writing, as if warning everyone who walked by. He hated this. He hated AJ feeling like this. It broke his heart.

"Her room is dark and pretty basic. It's how everyone's rooms are in the unit. She's not hooked to monitors, keep in mind she isn't physically ill. She isn't weak. She isn't sore." The doctor said as Punk nodded, "Introduce yourself to her, make sure she knows its you, if she starts an episode just call for someone." The doctor said, "And I must ask you only stay an hour at the most. She's obviously tired, and she needs her rest." The doctor said as Punk nodded.

"Ok. Thank you." Punk smiled, watching the doctor walk away as he pushed down the handle to the door, walking into the dark room and looking over at AJ sitting up on the bed, the room was in complete darkness, as if trying to drain her illness out of her.

"April..." He said softly as he watched her turn around, "Can I turn the lights on?" He asked her as she shook her head, "Ok… how about a lamp?" He asked her as she stared at him blankly, turning back around to look at the wall in front of her which she had been the past few hours.

Punk closed the door over and made his way into the room, switching on the lamp in the far corner to give the room some light. He watched her screw her eyes up, but he wasn't going to sit in a dark room talking to her. He wanted to see her, and he wanted her to see him, as her boyfriend, as the man who loved her dearly.

"It's me. Phil." He said, placing the bag he packed for her at the bottom of the bed, sitting down Liesel in her car seat beside the chair he was sitting on close to her bedside, "I'm Phil and-"

"I know who you are." AJ said bluntly, "Why did you put me in here?" She turned her head to look in his eyes. She was still doing that thing with her eyes, where it looked like she was trying to stare into his soul, "You took my baby from me." She spat.

The doctor did mention she'd still be a little out of it, which clearly he was, but at least she was calm and not rushing around frantically like she was last night.

"No I didn't. Look, Liesel is here." Punk pointed down, unbuckling Liesel from her car seat and lifting her out into his arms, "She's right here, and she's perfectly fine. You're just not very well right now, April. But you're gonna get better." He nodded as she just looked away again.

"That isn't my baby." She said calmly, "You gave my baby to him."

"April, c'mon sweetheart. Look around you, you're in a psychiatric unit at the hospital. You aren't well. You're thinking things that aren't true. And you're hearing things that aren't really there." He said, "You gotta get better because… Liesel needs you."

"God is going to punish me because I didn't protect my baby." She said with no emotion.

"April, you're baby is right here." Punk said, "She's missed you. Why don't you… why don't you hold her." Punk suggested. He thought that maybe if she got to hold Liesel, she'd be able to sense it was her baby, because right now she really believed her baby, as she kept putting it like he had nothing to do with it, was in danger some place else.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I knew you'd trick me. You told me you were going to protect us and take us some place safe, and then… and then you took my baby and they put me in here." She said with a certain shiver in her voice.

"April, the baby is right here. She's safe and you are safe here. You're going to get the help you need here, and then you can come home again." He said, "This illness isn't permanent. It's going to go away, and you're gonna be ok soon. I promise." He said as AJ turned her head back to him, looking at him and then looking down at the baby for the first time, her eyes lighting up suddenly and rather worryingly.

"Is that… is that my baby?" She asked suddenly as Punk smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah. She's here and she's safe."

"Can I hold her?" She asked, sitting up straight as Punk nodded, placing Liesel in her arms as she smiled down at her, pressing a kiss on her soft head and smiling once she suddenly realised this indeed was her baby, and suddenly came to her senses.

"See." Punk nodded as she looked up at him.

"Phil?" Her lip quivered as Punk nodded.

"It's ok. I'm here." He nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her as she leaned into him, tears streaming down her eyes, "You're ok. You're both ok." He said, kissing her head, thankfully seeing her reach sanity. Not that it may last for very long, but he was glad she could see a little bit of light. The doctor had mentioned that it could come and go whilst she was on her medication. That she would have good days and bad days.

* * *

Punk left around half an hour later with the promise that he would come back tomorrow with Liesel for April to see her. She put up a fight in giving her daughter back to him, but she eventually gave in and said her goodbyes. He couldn't stand her being so alone in the cold dark room, but he knew it was just the road to recovery for her. Hopefully tomorrow she'd be even brighter, and her medication would really start to work.

He decided he'd stop by to Elise's house with Liesel to maybe grab something to eat and just enjoy his sisters company. He didn't want to be alone, or else he'd just think about how alone April was in hospital. He also wanted to swing by to give her an update on AJ.

He walked on through the door and was surprised to see Dean yet again sitting on his sisters couch watching TV.

"Hey, man." Dean looked up at him as Punk just shook his head.

"Are you stalking my sister or something?" Punk said, "Why are you here?" he asked just in time for Elise to come through from the kitchen and break the question.

"Hey, how is AJ?" Elise asked, having just put down Toni's dinner in the kitchen.

"She's ok. She was a little off at the start but she came round." Punk nodded, "You shouldn't have seen her like that this morning." Punk said, recalling back to the doctor telling him that Elise had tried to go see AJ when she had just woke from being sedated.

"In all fairness… I didn't think she'd be that bad." Elise said, "She started talking about the devil, and him taking her baby." Elise shook her head.

"She's not herself." Punk said, "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit, grab something to eat? I could really use the company." Punk admitted as Elise just smiled.

"I've just put our dinner on." Elise smiled as Punk paused in the middle of taking Liesel out of her car seat.

"So this is what you do? Come round here so my sister can make you dinner." Punk slapped Dean's head as Dean just chuckled, watching Punk take Liesel from her car seat and walk away into the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

Elise and Dean just exchanged weary glances to one another and immediately followed Punk into the kitchen, watching him stand in front of the washing that Elise was just about to put on.

On the way home from the hospital earlier, Dean had gabbed some clothes to keep her, and Elise had offered to wash the ones he was wearing yesterday whilst he took a shower and put on clean stuff.

"Why the hell are you washing his clothes?" Punk laughed to himself at first, looking at them both as they stood quiet as mice, "What?" Punk shook his head whilst bouncing Liesel lightly from side to side.

"Phil, maybe you should sit down." Elise said as Punk shook his head.

"What's going on?"


	44. Chapter 44

"You're joking me, right?" Punk laughed a little after hearing what he could only assume was a joke from his sister.

"It's true, man." Dean nodded, "Toni's my daughter. But I- I just found out a few days ago. I never knew, or else I would have been there from the start."

"Elise, take Liesel into the living room." Punk said, wanting his hands free as Elise shook her head.

"No." Elise shook her head, "No I'm not going in-"

"Just do it." Punk gave her no choice, passing Liesel over to her who began crying painfully. Punk knew she missed her mother, he could tell, and unfortunately he couldn't help her out about that, "Just try and get her back to sleep, alright?" Punk asked as Elise nodded hesitantly, smiling down at her niece and walking away, nodding to Dean with reassurance whilst walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't be mad, man." Dean said, "Before you get angry and punch me and set me on fire or whatever you plan on doing… I didn't use her the way you'd think I did." Dean put his hands up, "Ok. I didn't exactly treat her like a princess back then, but I had feelings for her. And then she left, and I never thought anything of it."

"She was just a kid, Dean. Why weren't you more careful, and why… why didn't you just tell me you slept with her back then." He said.

"I knew you'd flip." Dean said, "I was scared and wanted my head to stay on my shoulders. And plus, your dad would absolutely have had me killed, and you know it." Dean said, looking at Punk as he leaned against the kitchen counter, running his hands over his face with exhaustion.

"I'd be a lot more mad if I didn't have April to be worrying about." Punk said, "So what? You two are together again? Not that I ever knew you were before." Punk admitted, shaking his head at the whole turn of events. He would have been completely livid if it wasn't for the fact he had other things to be worrying about.

"I love her, man." Dean said, "Ever since she was just a kid. You remember when I used to always come over to your house, she was probably about sixteen or seventeen, and I used to beg you to stay in for the night instead of going out?" He asked as Punk nodded, "Because I wanted to be with her. She was a pain in the ass, don't get me wrong. But I love her. I always have."

"Why did you never tell me?" Punk shook his head.

"Because I knew you'd want her to be with someone good and smart. Someone who isn't like us. She's your little sister. I knew you'd go crazy either way." Dean shrugged.

"And Toni… what's the deal with you and her?"

"I'm gonna try and build a relationship with her." Dean nodded, "I want to be there for her."

"You know if you hurt her, or Elise, I will hurt you." Punk said, "You better treat her right or-"

"I know." Dean nodded, "I will. You have my promise." He said, "I'm sorry I never told you before. I guess I probably would have if she stuck around, but she left as soon as she found out she was pregnant."

"Just treat her right, Dean." Punk nodded, "I have no problem if you treat her right. She deserves someone looking after her." Punk said, placing his hands in his jean pockets, "You know, everyone always talks about poor little Phil, he lost his mom when he was just a little boy. Poor little Phil, he was forced into poison with his father. But… Elise never had it easy either. She didn't have a mom, full stop. My dad pretended she never existed the majority of the time, and I spent half my life blaming her for my mom's death." Punk said, "You're right. I did want her to find someone good. Someone smart and willing to be there for her all the time." He said as Dean nodded, "And I don't know why, but I feel a whole lot better knowing it's you that's gonna be looking after her. Because I know you. I know you're a good guy." Punk smiled as Dean looked in shock. He wasn't expecting the compliments or even the approval, but he guessed he had marked Punk down for the wrong type of guy, and he'd known him since he was a teen.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Dean said, "Or Toni."

"I know." Punk said, "I know." He smiled, walking past him and patting him on the back, walking through into the living room.

He was completely accepting of Elise and Dean's relationship and secret, if you would call it that. In the greatest respect, it really had nothing to do with him. But he had always hoped for one day that Elise would have some good in her life. That she'd have a family and a good husband, and a good life. Because he knew fine well she deserved that. Dean may not have been the man he had in mind, but now come to think of it… there was no one that he could think of better. And believe it or not, he'd always had a suspicion there was an attraction between he and his sister when they were younger. Of course Sami and Dean would always play jokes on Punk for Elise's good looks and charm, but he always got a feeling that Dean really meant what he was saying.

"Hey, I just got her to sleep." Elise smiled whilst sitting on the couch with Liesel in her arms, Toni sitting beside her looking on at the baby.

"Still got that touch, huh?" He smiled as Elise looked up at him, looking over to Dean who stood at the kitchen door with a smile.

"I don't think it ever leaves." Elise smiled, stroking Liesel's cheek softly, "You two ok?" She looked up at Punk and over to Dean.

Punk collapsed down on the couch beside Elise, "We're ok." He smiled to her, winking playfully to her like the obnoxious but always caring brother he was, watching as she laughed, turning away to turn her attention back to Liesel.

"So when is dinner?" Punk asked with a smile as Dean chuckled.

He was glad he had stopped by. It was really keeping his mind off his poor girlfriend who really wished could have been here. He just wanted to hug her and hold her. Tell her that everything was ok. All he could imagine was her laying in that dark room, crying to herself, alone and terrified. It broke his heart. But he was glad he had some people around that cared, one of them definitely not being his father, who like he said, he was completely done with.

* * *

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Bless the dark now amongst women, and bless'd is the fruit that I whom Jesus. Holy Mary mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and that the hour of death, Amen." AJ repeated, and had been repeating for the past hour, sitting up in her bed in the black, dark room, closing her eyes that held an ocean of tears behind.

She was delusional of the fact the devil was after her and her baby. Like the doctor explained to Punk, now that she was on medication, her illness would come and go each day, until eventually, she would get better. It was hard for. When she was having sane moments, she thought about Punk and Liesel, and wished for them here whilst frantically running to the door to switch the light on. But when a sudden burst of paranoia came over, and she hallucinated all these things, she'd turn the light off and pray to a God she actually never really believed in. She'd been raised a catholic, but it faded out when her parents died.

She knew fine well where her images and hallucinations of the devil was coming from, and she was pretty sure those close to her knew as well. She was just so certain her baby was in danger when her illness took over. Her lack of sleep from the birth of Liesel, and her guilty conscience of her boyfriends work and job had all overcome her with the genetic passings of her mother also, who she was told had this illness too, which most likely meant she had passed it to Liesel.

"April." A knock at the door suddenly erupted to the quiet room as AJ sat up quickly.

"Who… who is it?" She shook her head.

"It's just your doctor. I'm here to give you some medication, ok?" The doctor said, walking into the room slowly as AJ sat up, swinging her legs round the side of the bed, looking over as her doctor turned the light on.

"I don't need my medication." AJ shook her head.

"You do, April. Just a quick sip of the water. It's just one tablet." She said as AJ shook her head.

"No… I don't want your dugs." AJ stood up, "You… you have to turn the light off. He'll see me. You can't trick me like I was before… you have to stay back." AJ pointed frantically, her hand shaking as she looked over at her doctor. Her medication from earlier was clearly wearing off, and she was beginning to lose it again.

"April, just stay calm and come take a seat." The doctor tried her best to coax AJ closer to her, inching over to her as AJ slapped the plastic cup of water out her hand, digging her hands into her neck and tumbling over with her in a violence outburst.

Unlucky for AJ, the rooms in the pshychiatric unit was supervised at reception with camera's, and doctors were immediately called into the room, ripping AJ from her doctor who had violent scratch marks down her neck.

"No… no, get your hands off me!" AJ screamed, being overpowered by many other doctors, feeling a needle injected into her arm, restraining her from acting out in violence, knocking her out quickly, the only easy way to calm her down.

* * *

"What do you mean Phil has left?" Joe asked Jack, sitting in his office. It was times like these, where Jack missed his brother dearly, and had no idea why he had done what he had done. It'd stay with him until the grave, but he was too proud and cruel a man to show his vulnerability. It seemed like the only loyal worker he had now was Joe, who was just a little older than Punk, and probably the same category skill wise… no, who was he kidding, his son was amazing at what he done, the best worker in this place. He didn't know what he was going to do without him now. He was angry, but upset too.

"He told me he was done with this place." Jack said as Joe frowned.

"And he thinks he can get out so easily?" Joe laughed, "I tell you what, I always had Phil down as a smart guy, but c'mon..."

"He is a smart man. Smarter than me, smarter than you. He was the one that practically ran this place. In fact, it was him who made the decision to invest in this." Jack recalled, "He was meant to take over when I died, and he was meant to pass it down to his son and so on." Jack sighed.

"Well, you know I'm always around-"

"It's not called a family business for the sake of it." Jack hissed, "He can't leave so easily. He thinks he has it all figured out. A baby, a girlfriend, crazy girlfriend might I add, a college degree-"

"Crazy?" Joe shook his head.

"Yeah. She's in the mental unit with all the crazy people in hospital. Thinks the devil is after her." Jack laughed at the situation that he knew fine well wasn't ok to laugh about. He just tried his best to feel bad for his son, but he couldn't when he had decided to leave this place.

"Maybe he is." Joe laughed back as Jack smiled with a nod.

"Maybe he is."


	45. Chapter 45

"She took a little turn last night." The doctor explained as Punk arrived at the hospital the next day to visit AJ. He thought he would leave Liesel with Elise for the day and just visit AJ by himself.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"She wouldn't take her medication, and then she tried to attack me." The doctor said as Punk sighed, "I called a specialist from across seas, and he seems to always associate people talking about God and the devil, as people who are guilty of something." She said, "Is there anything you know of that April could be feeling guilty about?" She asked as Punk just shook his head.

"No." Punk said, "She's a saint. She has nothing to be guilty about." Punk said.

"But it could be a different type of guilt, Mr Brooks. A guilt that doesn't matter to you, but matters to her." The doctor said, "She's a lot better today. She even asked for you." He said as his head shot up, smiling to himself. That sounded hopeful.

"I just want her to get better, you know." Punk sighed, "I miss her. I don't like her being here." He admitted as the doctor nodded.

"I know." The doctor smiled, "It's small steps at the moment for her. Hopefully this time next week she'll have improved a lot more. As soon as I feel she's ready to go home, you'll be the first to know." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Thanks." Punk said, walking on into the room that AJ was in, smiling as he seen the light was on and she had changed her clothes. She'd must have taken a shower earlier, because her hair looked damp, and she looked much more fresh than she had yesterday.

"Hey." Punk smiled as she smiled back, "How you feeling?" He asked her, walking into the room slowly after closing the door, walking over to her bed and taking a seat beside her bedside.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I hate this place." She sighed to herself. She was feeling a lot better when waking up this morning. She had an idea of her whereabouts, and the first thing she desperately wanted was a shower, and that also helped too. She was so glad to see Punk… yes, she did know who he was at this present moment in time, and in these sane moments, it was hard to come to terms with the fact she could just switch and see him as someone completely different.

"I know you do." Punk nodded, "But you know you aren't well, right? I wouldn't have brought you here if you were ok." Punk said as she nodded.

"I know" She said, "Is… Is Liesel ok? Where is she?" AJ asked, having hoped she could see her daughter again.

"She's with Elise." Punk said, "I'll bring her tomorrow. I just thought I'd come myself today and see how you were. She misses you. I can tell." Punk said.

"I miss her." AJ sighed with emotion, "I'm sorry, Phil." She cried as he shook his head, wiping her tears and taking her hand.

"This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this." Punk said, "I've got you, alright? I'm here to help you. I know that when you see me differently, it isn't you talking." He said, "You're gonna get better, and you're gonna come home soon. I promise." He kissed her hand.

"What if… What if I get it again and-"

"It's an illness that only occurs after child birth." He said, "It's not permanent. And tons of women get it." He convinced her, "The doctor did say that you'd get again after any other kids you have, but we don't have to worry about that right now."

"She also said it was genetic." AJ said, "Which means I could have gave it to Liesel." She cried.

"Hey, it's gonna be a while until Liesel has to think about this. You know me and her made a deal that she doesn't get married until she's forty. We have plenty time." He stroked her cheek as she laughed through her cries, drying her tears as he continued to tightly grip her hand.

"What about if… we want to have more children?" She asked.

"Then we'll deal with it. And plus, they'll be aware, and they'll keep a close eye on you. There could be ways to prevent it. Maybe start your medication straight away, I don't know, I haven't spoke to your doctor about it yet. But don't worry about it. Just… focus on you getting better." He said as she nodded.

"I must have really freaked you out." She laughed to herself for a moment as he smiled. He couldn't describe how glad he was to see her so, well, back to her normal self. He knew the illness was a come and go type of thing, but he was hoping this was the first step to her recovery.

"I was." Punk laughed, "I had no idea what was going on. You had me thinking you'd been possessed or something." He laughed as she smiled to herself, "Can I ask you a few questions now that you're feeling a bit bitter?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"The doctor said that, patients with this illness who come in talking about God, and the devil, are normally patients reflecting a lot of guilt." He said, "Are you guilty about something?" He asked.

"I guess." AJ nodded as Punk leaned forward, all ears, "The first few days home with Liesel, I just… I felt bad for-" She paused, "You'll hate me." She shook her head.

"I won't." Punk said, "You felt bad for what?"

"I felt bad for bringing her into the world. Into our family. Not… not you. You're everything I want for her." She quickly said, "But everything you come from, your father, everything. I felt guilty for bringing her into it. And then for some reason I started hearing things and… it's sort of hard to explain right now. I'm still not sure what I was really talking about." She admitted.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about that." Punk said, "Because guess what? You having our baby was the greatest moment of my life. My father can't touch her. Everything I've come from, I will do my damn best to make sure she doesn't know anything about it." Punk said, "I've… I've talked with my father, told him I was done with everything. With the job, with him." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "He's not dying… got misdisgnosed or something-"

"That's a shame." AJ tutted, rolling her eyes as Punk smiled, "Will he really leave you alone."

"I'm his son. What's he gonna do? Kill me?" Punk chuckled.

"Please don't joke about that." AJ shook her head, "He's a horrid man. I wouldn't even be surprised." She said.

"He's a coward really." Punk said, "I'm done with it." He said, "When you get out of here, it's you, me and Liesel. You can go back to dancing every day, every hour, every minute, and I'll keep going to college." He said, "And then we're gonna get a bigger house. Liesel is gonna get older, and you're gonna want another baby. And before you know it, we'll have our own little squad." He smiled as she chuckled.

"No more Jack?" She looked across at him seriously. She already felt a lot better just by knowing her boyfriend had finally pulled away from the evil world he had no choice in going to in the first place.

"No more Jack." Punk nodded as she sighed with relaxation, watching him lean over and press a kiss on her cheek as she smiled. She instantly felt a ton of relief that Punk was no longer involved with his father and his wicked plans. Maybe Punk was right. What was Jack really going to do? Kill his own son?

* * *

"How was she today?" Elise asked Punk who was getting Liesel ready to take home, having just changed her diaper and now currently strapping her into her car seat, softly pulling her delicate little arms through the straps to buckle her up as she let out soft little noises in the midst of her clearly enjoyable nap.

"Much better." Punk nodded, "She'd had a shower and something to eat. She was talking normally. I think it's just gonna be on and off days for her until her treatment is finished. I think she'll be able to come home some time next week." Punk smiled hopefully.

"That's good." Elise smiled, "I might go see her tomorrow." She suggested as Punk nodded.

"Where is Dean?" Punk asked curiously.

"He went out with Sami. We're just taking it slow, you know, for Toni. We've agreed to him just coming round after dinner for a few hours before she goes to bed. I don't want to hit her with him so suddenly." Elise said.

"It's a good idea." Punk nodded, "Is he still gonna work for dad?" Punk asked.

"I'm not sure." Elise shrugged.

"Next time you see him, if he comes round later or whatever, just tell him I've left, and I'm not working for dad anymore." Punk said as Elise shook her head.

"Seriously?" She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"I want nothing to do with it anymore. I have Liesel and April to be looking after." Punk said, "I should have left along time ago, but I never had a reason to I guess." Punk shrugged, walking out to the door with Liesel in her car seat.

"And what does dad think about this?" Elise asked. She highly doubted that her father would let her brother off so easily.

"I told him where we stood." Punk said, "He done his usual bullshit. Oh, Phil, you never really leave this place. Bla bla bla." Punk rolled his eyes, "But what is he gonna do? I'm his son."

"Just be careful, Phil." Elise said, "You know he has no heart. He might not hurt you, but what about the people around you." She said.

"He'll get over it. Hopefully he'll just accept the fact that I want to have a normal life." He said as Elise nodded.

"Maybe he will. But just… be careful." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"I will." Punk nodded, "Thanks for looking after her." He smiled.

"It was no problem." Elise said. She loved spending time with her niece. It was a pleasure to watch her today.

* * *

Punk was eventually on the route home, around five minutes away from the house as he drove carefully along the dark road. Liesel was in the backseat in her car seat, sound asleep, no doubt ready to waken in an hour or so for her bottle.

"Mommy's getting better, Liesel." Punk smiled, "She misses you. But she'll be home soon, I promise." He said in a soft voice whilst pulling up to the house, parking the car and taking her out the car in her car seat, smiling down at her as she was very much awake, but happily content staring up at him with those gorgeous eyes.

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow, huh?" He smiled, stroking her cheek whilst walking up the steps to the house and getting his keys out, "But first daddy's gotta sleep. And so do you." He smiled, walking in the house, "Yeah, yeah we do." He said in a sing song voice playfully whilst tickling under chin as she stared up at him. She'd yet to crack a smile, and he was hoping she would do it when AJ was here to witness it too.

"Ok, let's get you a bottle ready, huh?" He said, walking into the living room and placing her down in her car seat, suddenly noticing the bunch of flowers sitting on the coffee table that weren't there this morning.

He walked over and picked up the card that was attached to it, reading it as his nostrils flared.

 _These are for crazy train. Not you. Since you have decided to leave this business hanging, you should watch out. You've disgraced the Brooks name, and if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on that crazy girlfriend of yours, and that beautiful daughter. You might be my son, but they mean nothing to me. You're gonna regret everything. I promise._

 _Dad_


	46. Chapter 46

It had been a week since AJ had been sectioned and in placed in a room in the hospitals psychiatric department. It was safe and great to say on Punks behalf that she was on the mend. Her medication was completely helping her, and she hadn't had a spell of crazy thinking in a few days now.

Liesel was now approaching three weeks old, and she was still just a tiny, precious little thing. She'd cracked her first smile, and thankfully it was whilst Punk had taken her to visit AJ. It was such a heart warming thing to see. Watching her little cheeks squidge together whilst she smiled so happily and content. She was a very easy baby thankfully, despite her first few days at home. She barely cried, and when she did, it was just to let her parents know she was in need of her bottle, change of diaper, or was just cranky and ready for a nap.

Punk was thrilled to say that tonight was the last night he'd be sleeping at home alone with baby Liesel. AJ was finally getting out the next day, and he had a big surprise waiting for her. She'd been through a lot, and he knew it couldn't have been easy. She was a stable woman. For her to catch an illness like this and have to deal with it so terrifyingly, Punk was amazed, and so proud. He couldn't wait for her to come home.

Compared to the first few days, AJ had been up more and moving around. Her room no longer felt like a dark room of isolation, although it wasn't exactly where she wanted to be. It was hard for her to explain what she felt throughout her time being ill. It was hard to explain what she felt and what she heard and seen. Punk normally asked her every time he visited, and she'd try her best to explain, but it was just too hard and complicated. She hoped one day she could describe how she felt to him, but the words just weren't there just now.

"Have you heard from your dad?" AJ asked later on, her last night in the hospital thankfully, sitting on her bed with crossed legs as Punk sat feeding Liesel, who was supposed to get her bottle before they left the house, but she was being too fussy then.

"No." Punk shook his head, "He isn't going to bother us." Punk said, "I seen him today. We were civil, for the sake of my Uncle. He wasn't making any snidy comments or remarks. I really think he's going to leave us alone." Punk said.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't be there today." AJ apologised again as Punk just shook his head, "I tried my best, but they just… wouldn't let me." AJ said, "I should have been there for you." She sighed, really wishing she could have been with Punk on a day he really needed her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I had my sister." Punk smiled, "Who by the way, told me that you knew she and Dean had a thing going on." Punk raised his eyebrows, "Thanks for the heads up." He smiled as she chuckled to herself.

"I thought it'd be better coming from her than me. Plus, when did you expect me to tell you?" She said, "I've been in here all week." She told him as he nodded.

"It's just… it's so weird seeing them together. I always had a hunch Dean had a crush on her, but I though he was just being a jerk and always staring at her to annoy me." He said, "I can't believe he's Toni's father." He admitted, finishing off feeding Liesel, cleaning up her mouth which had got a little messy from some dribbled milk, lifting her up and rubbing her back to wind her.

"I suppose you're just gonna have to get used to it." She shrugged, hiding her cold hands away into her jumper sleeves. She was so ready to go home and into her own bed. She'd missed normality, and this place would forever haunt her.

"I suppose I will." Punk nodded, "We better get going. She'll be looking for her bed now." Punk admitted, knowing that after Liesel's night time bottle, she just drifted straight to sleep, "I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up." He promised her as she nodded.

"Ok." She smiled, having a goodbye hug from both Liesel and Punk before they soon left the hospital after their visit.

* * *

The next morning, Punk had gone and collected AJ by himself. Liesel was at home waiting along with another few surprises. Punk and AJ both had to sit in the psychiatrist's office that had been dealing with AJ. She just ran through some sheets of paper for discharge, and also made her point very clear about AJ finishing her course of medication, looking at Punk to make sure she took it. She also spoke to them about future pregnancies, and that they should consult her again if AJ found out she was expecting again, not that AJ or Punk were planning that for any time soon, but just to let them know.

And finally… they got to leave the hospital. AJ had never been happier.

"I'm so glad to be getting home." AJ sighed with relief, laying her head back on the back of the passenger seat in the car, pulling up to their house and sitting still for a minute. She'd had an emotional, crazy week, literally. She'd never felt so out of place and scared like she was in that hospital. She couldn't explain to anyone how it felt like to accuse her boyfriend of such hanus things. She still didn't understand how she could just hallucinate things and hear things, and how on earth her pregnancy with Liesel could have affected that. It still didn't make sense to her, but in all good time she would sit down with Punk and at least try to enlighten him. She knew it was hard on his side to. He had to stand back and watch as doctor ripped her away from him. It was truly terrifying.

"Me too." Punk smiled whilst turning off the car engine, "The house has felt so empty without you." Punk admitted, "You know that if… if you begin to start, you know… hearing or seeing whatever again, you gotta come tell me. Straight away-"

"Phil." AJ paused softly, resting her hand on his arm, "It's not permanent. I know I told you I still don't understand it really, but I do understand that it's going away. In fact, it's gone. I'll finish my medication off and that's me." AJ said, "It's not like a mental disorder that can come and go. It's an illness that only comes after birth." She reminded him as he nodded, "Don't worry, ok?" She said as he nodded.

"I'd be completely lost without you." He laughed, looking down, "I mean… you're just out of hospital and you're still keeping me right." He said as she smiled, playfully scratching the back of his head.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Punk said, as she unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on his lips, cupping his cheek softly whilst enjoying his soft lips that she'd missed the easy access to over the past week and a bit.

"I can't wait to see my baby." AJ smiled, pulling back from the kiss and stepping out of the car, letting Punk get her bag as she rushed up the steps, heading on in through the door without thought, bursting through the living room door without thought as she suddenly jumped back at the many people in the room.

It was everyone she'd ever considered close to, and past Dean, Elise, Sami and a few older girls from her studio as well as some other folk, she spotted her sister, who she hadn't seen in a few years.

"Oh my God, Kim?" AJ shook her head, looking over at her older sister who nodded with a smile, catching her little sister in her arms as AJ clung on to her tightly. They always tried to stay in contact. AJ planned to go out to Kim's for the Summer last year, but she was a little caught up with Phil, and she always found an excuse to not go.

"It's so good to see you, April." Kim smiled whilst embracing her sister tightly, so incredibly happy to see her.

"How did you… why are you even here?" AJ shook her head, not wanting that to have came across rude, pulling back from the hug.

"Your boyfriend called me. He told me what had happened and I got worried. And I also wanted to meet my first niece." Kim smiled. AJ had told her when she found out she was pregnant via phone call, and she was finally now getting round to meeting her niece.

AJ turned round to Punk who smiled whilst walking into the living room. He had managed to get in contact with AJ's sister. He thought it'd be a good surprise for her coming out, considering they hadn't seen in each other in a long time.

* * *

"Thank you for doing that." AJ smiled later that night after just putting Liesel to sleep in her crib, "It was so good to see her again." AJ said, having loved seeing her sister again, as well as all the other friends in her life. It really showed that people cared about her. Something she actually wasn't used to.

"I knew you'd be over the moon with seeing her. And she's here for the full week, so you know, you can go out with her, catch up on all the things you've missed. I might even give you some money to treat yourself shopping with her." Punk shrugged, "Isn't that what sisters do?" He said.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I guess we do." She said, almost having forgot what it felt like to have her sister around, "Are you gonna give Liesel some money so she can treat herself too?" She smiled whilst pulling back their bed covers as he stripped down to his boxers. It had only been a small gathering, and it didn't last too long as everyone could sense AJ was tired and wanted to settle down. But she was so grateful to see everyone, Punk could tell.

"Liesel can have all the money in the world." Punk said, turning to look down at Liesel asleep in her crib, "Daddy will give her anything she wants." He smiled down to her, stroking her cheek softly as AJ smiled.

"Well then she'll just be spoiled." AJ pointed out.

"Who cares. If it keeps her staying with me until she's forty." Punk shrugged as AJ laughed.

"She'll be moved out at eighteen, living with some boy she thinks is the one-"

"So she will." Punk chuckled at the thought.

"But then she'll realise he isn't, and she'll come running back here, hugging you and promising herself she'll never fall for someone again." AJ said, "But she will, and it'll be a viscous circle until she finally does meet the right guy. And then… then you'll have to let her go." She nodded as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I decide when she gets to move out." Punk said, "Not her or you. I know what you'll both do when she gets older. You'll gang up on me. But it isn't going to happen." Punk vowed, even though it most likely would happen.

"Oh, I think it most definitely will." AJ smiled, sliding under the covers with him as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arm around her as she curled into his side, "She's gonna want to play with your hair, and paint your nails, and then she'll want to get older and dye her hair and you'll say no, but I'll let her do it anyway because-"

"Uh… no you won't." He looked down at her.

"Hey… I know about your bleach blonde, long hair when you were a teenager. Your sister told me all about it."

"But she's gonna have hair like yours. She won't need to dye it, or cut it, or anything." Punk shook his head.

"Oh, and then the period is gonna come." She ignored him and continued whilst making strange faces.

"Ok, that… is all you." He said, wanting nothing to do with that part of Liesel's life.

"And you thought keeping her away from boys would be the hard part." AJ chuckled as he smiled.

"For me it is." He said, "But I guess we don't have to worry about that just now."

"Definitely not." AJ laughed, "But at least I know no one will get away with her hurting her." She said.

"Yeah, your damn right." Punk nodded, "Any kid that hurts her is gonna have two broken legs. And then the bones from his legs that I've broke, I'm gonna take them out and beat him with it-"

"Phil." AJ exclaimed, "That's a little extreme-"

"Well then you best hope no one hurts her." Punk said as she smiled to herself.

"I always knew you'd keep her safe." AJ said, resting her head on Punks chest.

"It's the only job I have now. Keeping her and you safe." Punk said, "Nothing else matters."

"Not even your dad?"

"Not even my dad." Punk said bluntly, "He'll get what's coming to him."


	47. Chapter 47

"What are you gonna do with your day then?" AJ asked Punk the next morning after waking up bright and early with Liesel. She figured she'd give Punk a lazy lie in considering he'd been doing all the work himself this past week. Not that any of that was her fault.

"I don't know." Punk groaned tiredly whilst hugging her pillow that still smelt of her body wash, perfume and shampoo, shutting his eyes whilst AJ rushed around the room frantically to get ready. She was going out with her sister. Punk suggested it may have been a little too soon. That she perhaps needed to stay at home and rest for a few days, her sister could always come round. But she insisted.

"Well you have the day to yourself. I'm gonna take Liesel with me. I love it when people walk by her in her stroller and smile." She said as Punk shook his head at her motherly ways.

"You don't have to take her. I can look after her. You should go out and have a good time with your sister." He said as she shook her head.

"No, she's coming. I've missed her too much." AJ said whilst shimmying her jeans on, "Plus, Kim will want to see her again. She couldn't get enough of her last night." She said.

"Have you taken your medication?" Punk opened his eyes, looking over at her as she nodded.

"It was the first thing I done when I woke up." She said, "Why don't you go out with Sami and Dean? You haven't been out with them in a while. Go take advantage of the free time, because before you know it, we're gonna be back and you're gonna be getting spit up on." She said as Punk laughed.

"I don't know if Dean is spending some time with Toni and Elise. I'll see what Sami is up to." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Good." AJ said, "Be productive. I don't want to come home and see you still lying there like a lazy slob." She poked his side with her finger whilst walking by him back into the bathroom.

"Where has all your energy come from?" Punk asked, turning on his back and opening his eyes up fully, watching as AJ walked back into their room.

"This week just opened my eyes to how lucky I am to be healthy, and happy. I mean, I know I wasn't. But it's just made me grateful to be better now. It's still… so hard to understand and explain, but… I'm just so glad I'm home now." She admitted as he smiled.

"You mean, you're so grateful to have such an amazing boyfriend. That's why you're all energetic and stuff." He said as she laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." AJ nodded sarcastically.

"When can we have sex?" Punk asked with defeat, kicking his legs under the cover, similar to a child, huffing loudly as AJ laughed.

"When I say we can." AJ said, "Trust me, baby. I miss it too." She nodded seriously, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, "But that's what happens when you have a baby. You gotta let me heal." She said as he smiled.

"I suppose I can wait a little while. Maybe we go away for the weekend. Our first weekend without Liesel. Have my sister watch her." Punk shrugged.

"That would be nice." She smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips, standing up and getting organised to leave, "Ok, you be good." She said whilst lifting up Liesel from her crib into her arms.

"She always is."Punk smiled.

"I was talking to you." AJ looked across at him, "Maybe you could even do some spring cleaning." She suggested.

"It's not Spring." He raised his eyebrows.

"Then winter cleaning." AJ corrected herself as he just shook his head.

"Now you're getting annoying. Away you go and spend my money." He shoo'd her off with his hands as she chuckled, "Let me give my baby a kiss." He sat up as AJ passed Liesel to him whilst taking the free opportunity to put her coat on. The stroller and Liesel's bag was already downstairs waiting. She couldn't wait to get outside, especially since she'd spent the past week cooped up in a hospital room.

"You be good for mommy, baby." He pressed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you when you come home." He smiled as Liesel looked into his eyes, not yet aware of the love he quite had for her, but knowing it was a place of rest, a place of depending that she could always go to.

AJ scooped Liesel back into her arms, "We won't be late." AJ told him, "I'll see you later." She smiled, flicking under his chin as she left the room, letting him collapse back down on the bed to doze off for another hour or two. He was exhausted. This week of night feeds and early rises had done him in. He loved being a father, but man was it exhausting.

* * *

"So this… boyfriend of yours… I mean, I couldn't really get a good look at him last night from being so excited to see you, but… what's he like?" AJ's sister, Kim asked like a teenage girl.

They'd patrolled the mall for an hour, looking at different clothes, jewellery, make up and everything that screamed girly shopping. But they spent the majority of their time looking at clothes for Liesel, which AJ had picked up some items.

They were now having a pit stop for some coffee whilst AJ fed a hungry Liesel who was beginning to get grumpy.

"He's amazing." AJ smiled, "He's always there for me. And he's such an amazing father." AJ explained as Kim smiled.

"Where did you meet him?" Kim asked with excitement.

AJ paused, looking down at Liesel who she was feeding happily. She knew she couldn't tell her sister how her and Punk met. Saying that she first encountered him when he was killing someone down an alley way wasn't all that good. If she said that, no one would ever understand the real him. The man she fell in love with.

"Oh, you know. Just a bar. I was being harassed by men trying to buy me drinks and he shoo'd them off. We got talking and-"

"And now you have his baby." Kim summed up as AJ smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"No ring though?" Kim asked.

"No… well, I don't know if marriage is something he wants to do. He never shuts it down or anything, but I don't think he believes that rings and signing a piece of paper is showing someone that you love them." AJ shrugged.

"Of course he thinks that. He's a man. Just tell him that the wedding day is your day, but the wedding night… is his." Kim smiled as AJ rolled her eyes.

"You never change." AJ laughed, "I'm not even fussed about marriage anyway. You know I never was. She's all I could have asked for." AJ smiled whilst looking down at Liesel.

"She is beautiful." Kim said, "I could fit her in my pocket." She said as AJ smiled.

"She came a month early." AJ said, "On the kitchen floor actually." AJ remembered as Kim chuckled.

"You didn't make it to hospital?" Kim asked.

"No. She was just desperate to come out into the world." AJ smiled.

"And this illness you had… you're ok now, right?" Kim asked curiously. Punk had explained to her over the phone that AJ had a mental illness, but it wasn't anything to worry about, it wasn't permanent.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's an afterbirth illness. Mom had it, and it is genetic, so… just watch yourself." AJ said, "Apparently it happens with every pregnancy you have. But because I didn't know it was obviously worrying at first." AJ said, "But I'm ok… don't worry." AJ said. She appreciated everyone being worried about her health, but she was ok now, and she really just wanted to forget about her time in hospital and the things that went through her mind in that period.

"Well I'm glad." Kim smiled.

"So how are you… how is married life treating you?" AJ asked as Kim smiled.

"Good." Kim nodded, "Peter would have came but he couldn't get out of work." Kim said as AJ just shook her head.

"Tell him don't worry about it." AJ smiled as Kim looked on at her, watching as she nursed her daughter, smiling down at her as she finished off her bottle.

"So… how long were you gonna wait to tell me that you're sleeping with the man whose father killed our parents?" Kim spoke in a lower tone, looking across at AJ who looked up slowly.

* * *

"I didn't really want to come pick you up here." Punk admitted whilst standing Invictus, waiting for Sami to clear up so they could go out.

"I'll only be a few minutes. Calm down." Sami said whilst coming out from behind the bar as Punk stood with his hands in his jean pockets, looking on suddenly as the front door to Invictus opened, turning around and watching his father walk in.

"Changed your mind?" Jack laughed as Punk shook his head.

"Nope. Just here to pick up Sami." Punk replied casually as Jack nodded.

"How is April? Out of her white coat yet?"

"Shut up." Punk scoffed, turning away in digust.

"Well… is she?" Jack asked.

"She's out of hospital, yes. And she's feeling better. Not that it concerns you." He said as Jack laughed.

"So did she get the flowers I sent her?" Jack smiled.

"The only thing that got they flowers, was the trash." Punk said, "Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. You leave Elise alone, but continue to want and force me into all of this." Punk said, "Not anymore. Alright." Punk made himself clear.

"I leave Elise alone, because she's my princess. I don't want her working here or anywhere near me and my guys." Jack said honestly.

"But it's ok for you to force me into it?" Punk said.

"You're a man. You can take this. It's in your blood. This was what you are meant to be doing." Jack said, "What would your poor uncle think if he seen you carrying on like this?" Jack said.

"I think he'd be pretty damn proud seeing me stand up to you." Punk said, "He'd want me to go make myself happy." Punk said.

Jack just shook his head, "I'm trying to make this easy for you." He hissed, "All you gotta do is come back." Jack said.

"Well that isn't happening." Punk laughed, "I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with April and Liesel. And it may be funny to you, but I am happy going to college." Punk spat, "I will never be your perfect son, that is going to carry on this business. The quicker you understand that, the better." Punk spat.

"Then you better watch your back-"

"Or what?" Punk tested, "What? Are you gonna kill me? You gonna rape my girlfriend? Take my daughter? Hurt them? Hurt me?" He said, "Because if that's what your plan is, to get me back here, then you're going about it in the wrong way." He said.

"Maybe it's not about getting you back here anymore." Jack shrugged, "Maybe it's just about getting revenge."

"I'm your son."

"I wish you weren't." Jack said, "I should have pulled out. You were the biggest mistake me and your mother ever made." He said as Punk looked down at the ground, "Your mom tried throwing herself downstairs to get rid of you but you-"

"Just shut up." Punk shook his head, not wishing to hear any more.

"You're not a Brooks." Jack said, "I couldn't care less if you worked for me or not. But I promise you, I am going to tear down everything in your world, until you have nothing. And then you're gonna be begging me to take you back in." Jack said, "Just you watch."


	48. Chapter 48

"What… what are you talking about?" AJ shook her head whilst placing Liesel back in her stroller once cleaning her little mouth up and putting the empty bottle back in the bag.

"He's a Brooks. Isn't he?" Kim said as AJ nodded.

"He had nothing to do with-"

"So you know?" Kim asked, "Your ok that the blood that runs through him, is the same blood that killed our parents, the same blood your daughter now has to live with?" Kim said.

"Phil was only ten at the time. He wouldn't have known anything about it." AJ said, "How do you know anyway?"

"The scum got let off, April." Kim said, "There wasn't enough evidence to sentence him." Kim said.

"What _was_ the evidence?" AJ asked curiously.

"Well he was around the scene of the crime. Everyone knew it was him, but he talked himself out of it, said he stopped to help them." Kim said, "I found out his name, I found out about him and what he done for a living. I knew he was lying." Kim shook her head, "So I took you away with me. I didn't want to be in the same state as a guilty man that killed my parents." Kim said as AJ sighed.

"Phil isn't like him, Kim. He isn't." AJ said, "He doesn't even work for his father anymore-"

"Anymore?" Kim questioned.

"Well he worked for him until we had Liesel." AJ said.

"And you were ok with that?" Kim shook her head. She wasn't going to get angry. Clearly her sister was in love, and Phil did seem like an ok guy. It was just where he came from that was Kim's concern.

"Yes." AJ said, "Because I knew the real him. I fell in love with him for who he was, not who his father trained him to be." AJ said, "But they don't talk anymore, and Phil goes to college now. He really wants to do something else and have a new start." AJ said, "And don't worry, I told Punk that Liesel was completely off limits to Jack at all times." She said, "I hate the man just as much as you do, Kim." She nodded.

"I was just shocked." Kim said, "Out of all the men in the world." She chuckled lightly.

"I know." AJ smiled, "But I love him. I didn't… I didn't believe there was a right person for everyone. But I do now. I really do." She said.

"I'm happy for you both." Kim nodded, "I really am. I just want you to be careful." Kim said.

"I will be." AJ said, "You don't have to worry about me. I promise." AJ smiled, "Let's just enjoy this week we have together before you have to go. Mom and dad wouldn't want us constantly looking back on what happened. We have to move on. Another reason why I managed to let it slid with Phil's father. What's done was done. We just have to try and get around it." AJ said as Kim nodded with a smile.

"Mom would have loved her." Kim admitted of course talking about Liesel. She was closer to their mother and father than April was, only because she was an older teen when they died, and April was only a small child who barely knew what was going on.

"Her name has part of mom's in it." AJ smiled, "We named her after mom, Phil's mom and Phil's sister. Phil managed to merge them all together." AJ said.

"That was a lovely idea." Kim smiled, "The name is beautiful."

"It is." AJ smiled.

"Are you gonna force her into ballet?" Kim laughed.

"Well, I mean… I'll give her the option, but yeah, it's safe to say she'll have a tutu on probably by the age of two." AJ said as Kim laughed.

"She'd look adorable." Kim laughed with a smile as AJ nodded. She was glad her sister was managing to stay calm about the situation with Punk's father. In her opinion, Jack wasn't worth even thinking about. They were all moving on with their lives, and Jack was still staying in that same tier filled with angst and poison.

* * *

"Hey." AJ announced through the house whilst walking in later on, lifting Liesel from her stroller and tucking her into her chest as she walked through the house, into the living room to find Punk sitting in sweats, a bag of chips tucked under his arm beside him, watching the TV.

"Phil, you better not have-"

"I was at the gym with Sami all day, woman." Punk said, looking up at her, "I've just got home." He told her as she raised her eyebrows unconvinced.

"So you're solution to going and working out, was to come street back home, crack open a soda and stuff your face?" AJ asked whilst sitting down next to him.

"Precisely." Punk smiled, "At least I done something. I really wanted to stay in bed all day." Punk moaned, scooping Liesel out of her arms and cradling her into his own, smiling whilst looking down at her, "Did mommy spoil you today? Or did she spend all the money on herself?" Punk stroked Liesel's cheek as AJ tutted.

"I did not." She slapped his arm softly, "But if you want me to take back the red lingerie I bought, then fine." She shrugged as he looked up, grinning to her.

"Red?" He smiled.

"I know it's your favourite." She said in a playful tone, "So… I mean, I can take it back if-"

"No, no… you just hold on to it." He nodded, "I don't think I'd even mind if you blew all my money on sexy lingerie." He said as she chuckled.

"Well, I didn't." AJ said, "I did spend the rest on Liesel. I got her the cutest little outfits." She smiled as Punk laughed.

"I got a text from Elise when I was in the gym. She wants to know if we want to go round for some dinner tonight." Punk said.

"Yeah. I suppose we could. I can't really be bothered cooking anything anyway." AJ admitted, resting her head on Punks shoulder.

"Did you have a good time with your sister?" Punk asked, keeping his eyes on his beautiful daughter who was wide and awake and looking up at him, so content and happy in his arms.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Although, she does know that your father killed my parents." AJ said as Punk stiffened, "Don't worry. She isn't weird about it. She's just worried about me. Wants to make sure we stay clear of your dad."

"Well don't worry. We aren't going near him." Punk said, "I ran into him today when I was picking Sami up. I think he's just completely lost it now. He doesn't even want me back, he said he just wants to get revenge."

"He's a pathetic old man." AJ sighed, "I mean… does he really want to die alone?" AJ shook her head, not being able to understand it.

"Well from where I'm standing. Obviously." Punk said, "But he isn't my problem anymore. He can do what he likes." Punk shrugged, "I have more important things going on in my life now." He smiled, kissing her head as she smiled, shifting her head and looking at Liesel with a smile as Punk stroked her cheek lovingly.

* * *

Later that night, the small family got ready and headed over to Elise's house around fifteen minutes away. Liesel was fed and changed before coming out, and was napping in her car seat in the back of the car already whilst Punk drove with AJ beside him in the passengers seat.

"So where are we going for this weekend away in a few weeks?" AJ asked him as he kept his eyes on the road, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well… where do you want to go?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Somewhere warm." She admitted whilst looking on at the snow falling on the windscreen, examining her coat and scarf that she hugged around her body. She'd made such a point of wrapping up Liesel in many blankets and layers of clothing, whilst somehow Punk was sat with just a t-shirt and tattered zip up sweater.

"Oh, so you're wanting me to splash out more cash." Punk nodded as she laughed.

"Why not." She shrugged, "Just think about all the sex." She said as he laughed.

"I think this is severe black mail." Punk admitted.

"You won't care when we're having all the sex." She grinned playfully as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll look into it. Leave it with me." He asked her as they pulled up at a railroad crossing, stopping behind the red light to wait for the approaching train to go by before heading on through.

"Is she still sleeping?" AJ questioned, almost to herself whilst turning back and smiling at her baby girl fast asleep, tucked in nice and snug for the night.

She turned back, looking beside at Punk who was already looking at her with a smile, "What?" She said.

"You're beautiful." He smiled as she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear as he leaned forward, meeting her half way as he captured her lips with his, kissing her sweetly as she leaned in to taste more, enjoying the passionate kiss whilst they waited.

Neither of them thought anything of it when another car pulled up behind them, the headlights shining through, until it banged up against the back of their car, causing them to break away from their kiss and burst into sheer panic as their car was being pushed out onto the tracks.

"Phil!" AJ shrieked loudly as Punk looked back through the back windscreen, trying to look at who was in the black car behind pushing them, but he couldn't see. All that he could see was huge lights in the distance, and a loud train engine that was on it's way round.

He tried and tried to start the car up, but it kept stalling and wouldn't turn on, his panic'd state wasn't helping much either.

"Phil! Do something!" AJ screamed as Punk began viciously stomping his foot down on the accelerator.

AJ watched in horror at the train in the distance, so close and in perfect line of their car which sat smack in the middle of the tracks thanks to the completely in-denial car behind them.

She began crying recklessly, looking back at Liesel and back to Punk who was cursing loudly whilst the engine refused to spark up.

"C'mon! Fucking c'mon!" Punk growled in a panic, turning back again to look at who was in the car behind that was pushing them, still not being able to see.

"Phil! Phil it's so close! We're going to die!" AJ screamed as Punk shook his head, their faces now completely bright as the trains headlights shone through the car.

Thankfully, the engine turned on and Punk immediately drove forward off the tracks, spinning the car round and watching as the car that was pushing them on, got caught up on the tracks, being connected in a storm that was the train.

"Don't look." Punk told AJ who turned away as the car pushing them received it's own karma, being pushed down the tracks in a ball of fire as Punk watched while putting his arm around a shaking AJ, holding her close into him as she cried with fear.

It didn't take a genius to figure out whose doing this was.


	49. Chapter 49

"You're ok. C'mon, we're all ok." Punk soothed AJ as they still sat in the car. AJ was shaking and holding onto him tightly, while Liesel still slept in her car seat in the back, oblivious to everything.

"Why would someone do that?" AJ shook her head with confusion. She'd never been so scared in her entire life. Just seeing the train in the distance, knowing it wasn't going to stop in time, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out who it was." Punk told her, kissing her head, "Please, don't cry." He said, holding her tightly as she sobbed in fear. Was it the case that they couldn't even go out at night anymore? Without his father sending all sorts their way to battle. What would have happened if he couldn't have started the car back up? How could his father really have lived with killing his own son, an innocent young mother, and a completely innocent baby girl who just so happened to be his granddaughter. How could he have lived with himself?

"What if that happens again when I'm on my own with Liesel?" AJ looked up at Punk, "I come to Elise's sometimes when you go out. What if… what if it happens again?" She asked as Punk just shook his head.

"Just… don't go without me until I figure out who the fuck that was."

"But they're dead… how can you-" She paused, sitting up and looking out onto the tracks, "It's him… isn't it?" She trembled, "What if it was him in the car?" She looked up at him, watching his facial features drop as he unbuckled his seat belt, running out of the car, "Phil!" AJ screamed, getting out of the car as she seen him sprint off to the hit car that sat burnt out at the side of the tracks.

Punk didn't know why he was scared or worried. It wouldn't have been the case if it was his car that got hit, but he was absolutely terrified to see if it was his father that was actually in the car. It was just a normal reaction. Because guess what? He had a heart.

"Dad!" Punk yelled loudly, "Dad!" He shouted whilst running to the car that was upside down, dropping to his knees and looking through the smashed windows, spotting two dead bodies that neither was of his father. And then he suddenly realised that his father did not deserve that sort of reaction from him. If it was he, April and Liesel dead in that car, he'd be happy to go identify bodies.

He walked back to the car, spotting AJ standing outside with Liesel who was crying, trying to soothe her back to sleep as she whaled her cries loudly.

AJ could tell from his reaction that Jack was not in that car. Unfortunately. From her point of view anyway. She was surprised at Punk's panic when suggested it might have been him. Jack didn't deserve that sort of response. In fact, she believed there should be a national holiday all around the world on the day that Jack finally died. She wouldn't say that to Punk, but she damn well thought it.

"Do you know the people in it?" AJ asked, kissing Liesel's head that had the blanket wrapped over her, the snow falling them, making sure not to let Liesel catch cold.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Never seen them before."

"But you believe it was him that made them-"

"I don't know, AJ!" Punk shouted as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Everytime something bad happens to us, you can't just blame my father."

"I'm blaming him, because I know it was him. Who else would do that? Why… Why are you defending him. Again!" She yelled whilst Liesel continued to cry at the disruption.

"Because he's my father. Ok. He's still my dad." He spat, "You might not understand that, it's not my fault your parents are dead, and you're just… you're just numb inside-"

"My parents are dead because of your father. That you're standing here, defending." She spat, "I am not numb. My heart is saved for the people who deserve it. And that does not mean Jack Brooks." She spat, "Don't you dare-"

"I'm sorry." Punk apologised, realising it was out of order to call into question her parents that were taking away by his own father.

"You have to stop defending him." She said, "Or else I'm gonna lose my mind… permanently." She spat.

"He's still my father, AJ."

"And you're still his son, but does he treat you like it?" AJ questioned, "You know fine well that this was his doings. If it was us in that car, he wouldn't have ran to check on us, he would have toasted a drink to himself and carried on with his life." She said, "You have to open your eyes to all of this. Now that you're out into normality, and you're living a normal life, you're finally realising what he's like, and you're refusing to admit that he is an evil, evil man-"

"I know he's evil." Punk nodded, "But I used to be just like him, April-"

"You didn't try and kill innocent women and babies, Phil. You didn't try and hurt your own blood." She said.

"I still done bad things-"

"Not anymore." AJ replied quickly, "You have to let this idea go that you're a bad person. You are not."

"Only because you came and changed everything. If you hadn't shown up, I'd still be out… doing god knows what for my dad." Punk sighed, leaning against the car as he watched AJ place Liesel back in her car seat in the back of the car, finally having gotten her to sleep, shutting the door over quietly and looking back over at Punk.

"Well you can't always say what if, Phil." She said as he sighed.

"If I had money I would move. I'd buy you a house somewhere that isn't here, and we could just get out of this place." He said, "But I don't have money, April. I earned my money through Invictus and sticking knives in people. I go to college. I make nothing. And I can't even go get a night job somewhere, because I have no qualifications. I'm not sure I even have a resume." He laughed as she frowned, watching him look down at the ground.

"Do you think I care about that?" She asked him, walking over to him, standing close to him whilst cupping his cheeks, lifting his head up to look at her, "I love you for you. I don't want a new house. He shouldn't have to force us out of our own home where our daughter is safe and happy. I don't need anything from you but you… just you." She said, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I just want to make you happy. And I can't when he is… pushing us out on damn railway tracks." He shook his head.

"I am happy." AJ nodded, "When it's just me and you, and Liesel. I'm so happy. But he is a problem, and it needs to stop before someone gets hurt." She told him as he nodded, "Let's just go home. I'll text Elise and say we're not feeling up to it anymore. I'll just cook us something." She said as he nodded, watching her reach up for his lips as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into him as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

The next day, Punk had gone off to college whilst AJ told him she was just going to have a lazy day with Liesel at home, but she was very much getting ready and heading out with Liesel.

"I promise we won't stay long, baby. A few minutes with this man is enough to drive us crazy." AJ said whilst walking down the street, Liesel in her stroller, awake but not causing a fuss, "And we can't tell daddy we came here." She added, walking into Invictus, bumping the stroller up the steps and closing the door behind her, walking through the empty and club and to the back.

She had to give it to Punk and Jack… the club was nice, and as far as she knew, it made a lot of money, but obviously Punk had now been cut off from that money.

She walked straight into Jacks office, watching him lift his head and grin with surprise at her.

"Now there's a visit I never seen happening." Jack laughed, watching AJ shut the door behind her, "Come to let me see my granddaughter, have you?" Jack asked as AJ shook her head, taking a seat with Liesel in her stroller beside her.

"No." AJ said, "I'm here to talk to you about the little stunt you pulled on us last night." AJ said as Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Stunt? What stunt?" Jack laughed.

"Oh, don't play idiot with me. We know it was you." AJ said, "What sort of sick bastard does that?" She spat as he clasped his hands.

"Well, I'd tell you if you enlightened me on what it is you're talking about." Jack said.

"You, pushing us out in front of a train last night, when we were on our way to Elise's." AJ said, "Liesel was in the car. How could you-"

"Oh, right… that." Jack laughed, "I knew Phil would evolve. He wouldn't let you die, or Liesel-"

"It wasn't a matter of him choosing. He couldn't start the car. And then when he did, we missed the train by a second." She spat, "Don't you care about your son? How… how could you have lived with knowing you killed him, and his family."

"Phil's a smart boy. I knew he'd get out of the situation." Jack said, "Stop getting your panties in a twist. This is between me and Phil."

"What is? You torturing him and playing games with him?" AJ questioned, "Just leave him alone. Leave him to be happy." AJ sighed, "He's worked for you since he was a child. Let him choose what life he wants to live now."

"You're right… maybe I should leave him alone." Jack nodded as AJ looked at him with confusion, "Maybe it's you I should be keeping my eyes on. I mean… if it wasn't for you, my son wouldn't be so humped up on this idea of a normal life." He said, "I look to put blame on you."

"You blame me for making your son happy?"

"He isn't happy. He just thinks he is. In a few years time, when his money has gone down the drain to children and houses, he'll blame the wedding ring that he put on his finger, and let's face it April, he'll leave you." Jack said, "He isn't as good and sweet as you think. He has a temper. He can snap. He likes to go off on little detours without telling anybody. I mean… I'm already betting myself that he will cheat on you at one point. Whether it's next week, or when you're married with three kids and he just doesn't love you anymore." Jack shrugged.

"You're a horrible man." AJ spat, "I don't even know why I bothered coming here." She stood up as Jack stood up in sync.

"You came because you want me to stay away from you and Phil. You want me to stop my games, but guess what sweetheart..." He walked his way around the desk, standing close to AJ, looking down on her, "I'm never going to stop. I told Phil this when you were in a dark room worrying about the devil." Jack laughed as AJ looked up at him, "You get Phil to come see me, apologise, and come back to the club to work for me, and I'll leave you both alone." He smiled.

"Well that isn't going to happen." AJ said, "You'll get what's coming to you." AJ spat, about to take a hold of Liesel's stroller, when she felt Jack's hand wrap around her neck, pushing her up against the nearest wall in a slam, choking her as she tried to grab his hand away from her neck, but he was too strong.

"That little mouth of yours needs to learn when to shut up." Jack spat, "You just remember, that Phil isn't always going to be around. You need to watch your back." Jack said, "It's a shame that such an innocent little thing like you has been brought into this darkness." He said, looking at her gasping for a breath, "You better watch out." He hissed, letting her go as she gasped, placing her hand around her neck, watching as he looked in at Liesel in her stroller.

"You stay away from her." She choked, "You stay away from her, and you stay away from me." She said, walking out of the office with Liesel in her stroller as Jack chuckled, sitting back down at his desk and carrying on with his work as if nothing even happened.

* * *

 **Will Jack stay away? What will AJ do next? Will she tell Punk she went to see him? How will Punk react? How are things going with Dean and Elise? All coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you're thinking!**


	50. Chapter 50

"How was college?" AJ asked once hearing Punk come home, watching him walk into the living room where she was, keeping an eye on Liesel who was lying on a mat, awake and looking around with interest.

"It was good." Punk nodded, "I managed to finish my project." Punk said, "So now I can move onto something different. Thankfully." He collapsed on the couch beside AJ.

He enjoyed college very much. His age didn't actually make a difference. There was people all ages in his class. He enjoyed learning new things. Something he was never afforded at school. And with a new baby, although he missed her, it was good to get out the house for a few hours and do some drawing.

"Are you starting something new?" AJ asked him, turning to look up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know what yet. This is a big piece of my course. Everyone has already started. This girl in my class is drawing the Chicago skyline… you should see it, Ape." Punk shook his head with amazement, just thinking back to seeing the started drawing.

"You could come up with something better." She argued, resting into him. She was completely one hundred percent not telling him about her run in with Jack earlier. Especially since Jack had yet again put his hands on her. Punk would just go completely ballistic, and she didn't want him wasting his time on him anymore, "I'm starting back at the studio tomorrow." AJ smiled, looking up at him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Punk asked her with concern, "I mean… you've just finished your medication. And you only had Liesel three weeks ago." He said, worried for AJ's health.

"I'll be fine." AJ smiled, "The days you can't watch her, I can just take her with me. Take her mat and lay her down while I teach. As long as she's fed and changed, she's always good as gold." AJ stated true facts, smiling over to Liesel as Punk looked down too, swelling with pride as his daughter looked up at the ceiling, her little fists curling as her legs wriggled in her tiny baby grow. She was growing so fast, he didn't care if she was just three weeks old, she was growing too fast for his liking.

"Well if you think you're ready." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I am." AJ sighed with desire to dance again, "I've missed it so much." She rolled her head back, "I hope I haven't lost it."

"Don't be daft." Punk said, "You never lose that sort of talent."

"I hope so." She said, resting into him as he wrapped his arm around her, relaxing on the couch whilst fixing his eyes onto the tv. She looked up at him with a smile, an idea brewing that they'd talked about before, "I think I know what you could draw next."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Dean had been visiting Toni and Elise for a few hours each night. Some nights were easy, some nights were hard. Each day, he was reminded about how much he didn't know about his daughter. Like when when he had no clue about her nut allergy and decided to give her a chocolate bar containing nuts. He was completely clueless, but he knew he had to stick in there. It wasn't like it was a new job where he could easily have quit and went somewhere else. It was his daughter. His little girl. He had to get to know her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her.

His relationship with Elise was progressing well. Some nights he would stay over through no fault of his own, other nights he would just go home after a cuddle on the sofa. But the most important part of all of this, was him getting to see his daughter. He and Elise could focus on their relationship in the future, for now, he wanted his daughter to be his main focus, and Elise was perfectly ok with that.

Tonight was a very scary night in Dean's opinion. Elise had gone out to work a night shift for a change that she had been asked, and since she was completely confident with him looking after Toni, he was left on dad duty, by himself. Which was the most terrifying thing he'd done yet.

"What'd you want for dinner, Toni?" Dean asked, sitting on the couch where Toni sat with her legs crossed, head buried into her DS, well… at least that's what he thought it was called. She was a quiet girl. He thought she'd be loud and obnoxious like Elise was. But she was quiet and timid. But was allowing him into her life slowly but surely.

"Not nuts." She giggled at his unknown fatherly mistake a few days ago.

"Ah ha." He said sarcastically, "You got jokes." He nodded as she grinned.

"Don't know." Toni shrugged, "Pizza?" She looked up.

"Why you always gotta eat pizza? Don't you like other things?" He asked her frustratedly as she looked up at him with a scowl, just like her mother.

"I do. But I want pizza." She said.

"Well can we at least get a topping on it?" He asked, he was fed up of living on cheese pizza for the past few weeks.

"But I don't like yucky stuff on it." She shook her head.

"Then we'll get half what I want, half what you want. Sound good?" He asked.

"Ok… but you can't have any of my half." She smiled as he nodded.

"Ok. I'll stick to my side." He put his hands up, "While I order it and wait on it coming, maybe you should go for your bath." He suggested.

"But I need help." She looked up at him, switching her game off and folding her arms.

"You can't go yourself?" He asked as she shook her head, watching her father run his hands through his hair with a sigh. She could sense he never really knew what to say or do around her, but she made jokes from it. In a way she was very much like him. Always making jokes in awkward situations.

She didn't know if she completely trusted him. But she called him dad and let him bath her. They were half way there. She enjoyed having a father around. And she seen her mom was a lot happier. He may have been a little useless and didn't know what he was doing ninety percent of the time, but she could see he was trying, and she was a near five year old.

* * *

Dean got her in the bath eventually and sat on the toilet seat, watching her closely as she splashed and enjoyed the water. At times he couldn't even believe she was his. She was beautiful, and so up beat and energetic. She took a lot after Elise, but he did see a lot in him now that he knew she was his.

"Mommy says you're staying tonight." She said, "And you have to get up in the morning and take me to ballet." She said, looking across at him as he nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, what time is it you go again?" He asked.

"9." She said as Dean rolled his eyes at the early time. To him, that was still during the night.

"Don't you like football or hockey, or… something that doesn't involve pink and early rises?" He asked.

"I like hockey. But mommy says I shouldn't talk about it because I like the LA Kings and uncle Phil would beat me." She giggled.

"Why don't you like the hawks?" Dean asked, taking quite an offence to her decision in hockey teams to support.

"Dunno." She shrugged, "Everyone likes them."

"You just like being different, don't you?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Who do you like?" She asked, throwing her rubber ducks around in the bath as he continued to sit on the toilet seat across from her.

"I like the hawks." Dean said, "Your grandpa Jack would have your head on a plate if he found out you didn't support them."

"Mom said we don't talk about grandpa." Toni said bluntly whilst looking at her father.

"Right." Dean nodded, realising that was stupid to say, "Yeah, we don't."

"Grandpa makes mommy upset. Grandpa came here one night and hit mommy." She said so oblivious to the significance.

"What?" Dean shook his head.

"He hit her and she was crying. She told me to call uncle Phil if he ever came round again." Toni said.

"When was this?" Dean asked with clenched fists by his side.

"Dunno. Can't remember." Toni shrugged as Dean nodded, not wanting to make a deal about it, but completely seething inside. How dare Jack come and put his hands on his Elise, his own daughter, and how dare he do it in front of Toni, _his_ daughter. He'd be having words with Elise when she came home.

* * *

After getting Toni out the bath and getting her in clean pyjamas, pizza came just in time where they sat up at the dinner table to tuck into.

The box was in place with their halves facing them, and Dean was so glad he could have some pepperoni on his pizza for the first time in a while.

"Have you ever even tried it with pepperoni on it?" He asked her as she swung her legs back and forth whilst sitting across from him, enjoying her very plain and boring pizza.

"No." Toni shook her head.

"Then try it. You can't tell me that you hate it when you haven't tried it." He said, handing her over the slice as she took it. He watched her closely as she took a bite, her face lighting up as she oddly enjoyed the new food she'd yet to try, "Like it?" He smiled.

"That's nice." Toni smiled with enthusiasm, "Can I have that half?" She asked as Dean's smile dropped, scowling as he turned around the pizza box, so it seemed he was yet again stuck with boring cheese pizza. But… his daughter was happy, so he guess he was.

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this." Punk chuckled slightly as he stood across from AJ who stood in a bath robe.

"I want to." She smiled, "See how good you are at realism." She grinned, walking by him and standing at the edge of the bed, "Where do you want me?" She asked as he scratched his head with thought, clutching a blank notepad.

"Eh… I mean-"

"You're acting like you've never seen a naked girl before, never mind me naked." She raised her eyebrows, "Where do you want me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"On the bed." He pointed as he took a seat at the centre of the bottom of the bed on a chair he'd brought up from the kitchen. At first he thought she was joking about this, but she was deadly serious. He always found it hard to draw things from real life, so he supposed it was a challenge for him. He just hoped he wouldn't get too distracted.

He watched as she dropped the bath robe, turning away to make sure he didn't burst out of his jeans, not sure if this was such a good idea after all.

"Oh, Phil… stop being such a baby." She hissed, sitting against the headboard, completely naked, hair naturally messy and full around her face as she watched him look at her, seeing a lump in his throat that he swallowed, "What is wrong with you?" She laughed.

"Shut up, alright." He hissed back like a child, "How about I sit there with no clothes on and you come draw me." He tested as she chuckled.

"I can only draw stickmen." She said, "I don't have all night you know." She said as he grabbed a pencil.

"Fold your legs over in front of you." He said as she placed one leg on top of the other whilst they lay out in front of her.

"Paint me like one of your French girls, Jack." She joked as he laughed, watching her place her hand on her head with exaggeration.

"C'mon, you're making me uncomfortable as it is." He said as she laughed.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She apologised but with a grin.

"Place your right arm over your stomach, and the other arm up." He said, "And then place your finger by your mouth. Like…. Yeah." He nodded as she carried out the actions.

"Yes, sir." She smiled, "How long are you gonna be with this?"

"I don't know." Punk said whilst holding the blank pad out in front of him, "If you want a good outcome, a few hours."

"I bet you it will only take you fifteen minutes. You just want to look at me naked." She said as he laughed, beginning to sketch away, looking up every few seconds past the notepad, smiling as he seen AJ smirk everytime he looked up.

"Why you gotta look so serious?" She asked him whilst staying as still as she could be. She wasn't uncomfortable at all. Of course he was. He was a man and she was naked. But she enjoyed this. And she knew he could really draw. She couldn't wait to see the drawing when it was done.

"I don't even know if I'm alright with some pervy teacher looking at this." He admitted, continuing to draw and study his girlfriends body as she laughed.

"Well that's all that pervy teacher is gonna have. You get this every night." She smiled.

"Are you trying to get me hard? Because I can't concentrate." He said frustratedly as she chuckled, "Stop smiling, you're meant to be emotionless."

"I'm not trying to get you hard." She spat, "I wouldn't do that to you that isn't fair." She smiled.

"Stop smiling, April." He said.

"Sorry." She straightened her face to get her smile away, watching him closely as he looked to and from her and the paper. Too her, it looked like he was just drawing random squiggles, but she knew he'd create a masterpiece on that piece of paper. Well… she hoped he would.

* * *

Around two hours later. After all the sketching, the jokes, the final details and the surroundings around her portrait, he was finally finished. He wasn't sure if he was ok with handing such a private picture in as a final project to his course, but how did these people know it was his girlfriend? And like AJ said, they got a sketched drawing, he got the real deal every night.

"Can I see it?" AJ asked whilst hopping off the bed and putting her bath robe back on, walking over to him and sitting on his lap, looking down at the drawing as he mouth gaped, "Oh my God… that really looks like me." She took the paper and examined it. He had every down to a T. Her hair, her eyes, her… body.

"If you don't like it you can say-"

"Phil, it's amazing. It's so… real." She said, "You have to hand this in." She insisted as he smiled.

"You'd be ok with that?" He asked. It was obviously a very intimate picture that he couldn't hand in without her permission.

"Of course I would." She said, "But I want a copy for myself to." She said as he nodded, "Thank you." She grinned, burying her head into his neck whilst she sat across his lap, pressing a kiss on his neck as he smiled.

She pulled away, watching as his eyes followed hers, looking down as her neck suddenly caught his eye, spotting an unusual red marking around it that he hadn't noticed.

"What is this?" He asked, grazing his hand over the red, almost hand gripping mark that was around her neck.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just letting you know I'm gonna take a short break from writing. I'm not receiving much, if not, any reviews on this story and I guess it's sort of kicking away my inspiration. I'm grateful to those who do review, but it's just sorta leaving me down a little. I'm not receiving a quarter of the reviews I used to get, and I'm wondering if it's the story people just don't like. I'm not sure… but I'm just going to take a break anyway. Thanks for those who are supporting. I'll try update again soon.**


	51. Chapter 51

"It's nothing." AJ said, standing up off of Punks lap and hugging the bath robe around her body tightly. She hadn't proper looked at her neck, and never noticed that there was a mark where Jack had grabbed her today.

"Well it's actually not nothing, April. It's all red, look..." Punk stood up and pointed, "Looks like it's gonna bruise soon." He said, going to touch it again when she pushed his hand away.

"It's nothing. Ok." She said firmly, "It could have been Liesel, you know how much she loves to touch my hair and my necklace."

"I doubt she's gonna have made that mark." Punk chuckled slightly, "I'm not going all father on you. I just… thought it looked sore." He shrugged.

"Well it's not." She said as he put his hands up and nodded. She knew lying to him wasn't healthy for their relationship, especially about Jack of all things. But she didn't want him worrying about her. It was her choice to go see Jack today, "Listen, baby..." She walked over to him, cupping his cheeks as he looked down at her, "Why don't we take that vacation early. I'm positive Dean and Elise will be ok with Liesel for a few nights." She said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to leave her for a few nights? I'm not gonna go if you're just gonna cry every night. And plus… I thought we had to wait another week or so for you to be able to have sex again." He said. He hoped he wasn't forcing her. He really wasn't that frustrated. He could wait another few weeks if he had to. He just wanted to make sure AJ was healthy and happy.

"I'm going to the doctors tomorrow after work. You know… for Liesel's check up. I'm gonna see what the situation is. That'll be almost a month, and I think… I'd die if I had to wait any longer at this point." She admitted as he smiled.

"Ok." Punk said, "But don't be jumping in to things too quickly. We can wait if we have to." He told her.

"I know, but I'd rather not. Plus… it'd be nice to get away for a few days. Reconnect." She said as he nodded in agreement.

"That would be nice." He admitted as the sound monitor on the night stand began to pick up soft cries from next door in the nursery, where Liesel was sleeping in her crib, "I'll get her." Punk said as AJ smiled, watching him walk away as she quickly darted into the bathroom in their room, looking in the big mirror at her neck, grazing her hand over it and sighing. It really was red, and parts were getting tender and sore to touch. She couldn't tell Punk it was Jack. He'd go ballistic and wonder why she was even going to the club in the first place.

"I think she's hungry." Punk admitted, walking into the room with Liesel curled into his chest, crying painfully for something that her parents could not tell was yet. Did she need changed? Did she want fed? Did she want burped? Was she just woken up and couldn't get back to sleep? At this point, they just had to guess.

"She was fed not that long ago." AJ announced whilst walking out of the bathroom, "Judging by that smell… I think she needs changed, Phil." She laughed, knowing Punk's little tricks and games that he would play. He'd pretend he couldn't smell or notice she needed changed, and ship her off to AJ where she would eventually have to change her. She had caught on, and she wasn't doing it anymore.

"I think she wants you to change her." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"No. She definitely wants her daddy to change her. Since he never does it often enough." AJ smirked up at him as he huffed.

"Fine." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"Remember and put her cream on. There's some clean baby grows I've just washed in the dresser beside the changing table." She said as Punk just hmm'd his way out of the room with Liesel.

"Why has it gotta smell so bad?" Punk asked himself, placing Liesel down on her changing mat, so tiny and innocent, "All you're drinking is formula. You'd think you'd just ate a really spicy curry or something." He rolled his eyes.

He remembered how to put a diaper on very well, as he had been avoiding it lately and letting AJ do it. He also remembered to put her cream on for the diaper rash she had got over the past few days, and soon enough, she had a clean diaper on and a clean baby grow, and her tears were no more.

"That better?" He asked her, lifting her up off the changing table, disposing the dirty diaper and throwing the baby grow in the washing, walking into he and AJ's bedroom.

"I suppose it isn't all that-"

He paused, looking on at AJ lying on his side of the bed, completely out cold. She wasn't one to snore unless she was really tired, and she was snoring.

"She's beautiful… isn't she?" Punk looked down at Liesel, "If you turn out to be anything like her, I'm in trouble. I just hope you find a better guy than I am to your mom." He admitted, "She deserves so much better. She deserves the world." Punk admitted, pressing soft and repetitive kisses on Liesel's soft head.

"But we agreed forty, didn't we?" Punk turned to Liesel and grinned as she yawned, curling her little fists in as she began drifting off to sleep curled into his chest, "Oh, I see… so when I'm tired, you both decided you want to stay up all night. But when you're both tired you just ditch me." He nodded, placing her down in her crib beside AJ at their bed, "I knew you'd both gang up on me. I think further down the line, we're gonna need to get you a little brother." He admitted, stroking her cheek and smiling as she was completely out cold, just like her mom.

He figured maybe AJ did need this mini vacation. She was exhausted clearly, and her body needed to relax. He'd keep an eye out for flights and hotel bookings, but he'd have to wait to see how it went at the doctors tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, AJ had indeed returned to her studio and was so thrilled to see all her girls again, from young to old. Her first class was Toni's class, who were considered the babies at this stage, and she couldn't help but laugh as Dean burst through the door fifteen minutes late with her.

She was definitely finding it difficult to get back into the swing of things, but she was managing her leaps and twirls just as perfect as they were before. Meanwhile her teaching went on, Liesel was perfectly content over in the corner on her mobile mat, looking up at all the dangling stuffed animals.

Once her classes were finished, she headed straight to her doctors appointment that she had booked. The good news was that Liesel was doing well. She was a good weight, and the doctor was just completely won over by her charm. The bad news, was she was being convinced not to have sex until her six week post-partum check up.

"You have to remember, April. You may feel mentally fine and ready to be sexually active again, but think about your body. You had a tear, which takes around three weeks to heal as it is." She said, "You have to girl your body time to heal. It's been through a lot." She said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ sighed, "I just… I feel like I'm ready. And I know my boyfriend is super frustrated."

"Did he push a six pound baby out? No. You did. And you need to heal." She said firmly, "There isn't anything stopping you, but I can't tell you that it'll be pain free, or you won't get an infection." She said, "What's two more weeks gonna hurt?"

"I suppose." AJ sighed, turning her attention to Liesel who was cradled in her arms, but awake, cracking a smile as the doctor laughed.

"She's all smiles today, I see." The doctor smiled as AJ nodded.

"I just fed her before we came. She's probably making a right mess in her diaper right now." AJ admitted, knowing that Liesel liked to pull many faces, smiling or not, when going to the toilet.

"Well then I better let you go. I'll see you in two weeks. Hopefully infection free and even more horny." The doctor laughed as AJ smiled with a nod. It was what it was. She could wait two weeks… couldn't she?

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

"She's a really easy baby. If her rash comes back I've put her cream in her bag, it'll clear it up within a few days." AJ told Elise who tried to take in everything AJ was telling her in a ramble. Clearly she was a worried mother going away without her baby for the first time, "And also-"

"April… breathe… breathe, alright." Elise laughed, "I've had a baby. I know what to do." Elise nodded as Punk just rolled his eyes at his girlfriends panic. She almost wanted to cancel everything late last night from the fear of going away from Liesel.

"I mean, we're only away for a few nights anyway." AJ turned back to Punk, "Do you think she'll miss us?" She questioned as Punk sighed.

"Well yeah, but she'll be fine here. Elise and Dean will look after her." Punk told his worried girlfriend.

"And me!" Toni piped up from the couch as she sat watching her kids programmes.

"And Toni." Punk smiled to AJ as she nodded.

"Right… ok." AJ said, "But you'll call me if anything happens."

"Oh for God sake, April." Dean scoffed, "She's fine. You're going away for three god damn nights, now get out and go fuck in some hotel room until you come back."

"Uh… that's my brother." Elise hit him on the arm.

"Well at this rate she isn't going to leave, is she? It's like watching a monkey say goodbye to a banana." He said as Punk screwed his eyes up at the comment.

"I know where you live, Ambrose." AJ pointed to him as he grinned.

"Yeah? Well I have your baby." He joked as AJ smiled.

"If there is so much as a hair misplaced out of her head, I will come find you." AJ said.

"Yeah, she is right on that one." Punk agreed, standing behind her.

"Oh, alright." Elise said, "She'll be fine, now go...go enjoy the vacation before I change my mind." She shoo'd them out the door quickly.

* * *

They finally arrived late on that night in their chosen destination… no, AJ's chosen destination of Bora Bora. She implied that it was beautiful, even though she'd never been, and she said it'd be easy to go there as she spoke some French like they did there. Punk didn't actually care where they went. As long as there was a bed he was satisfied, but he had to admit… it was a beautiful island, and the pictures on the brochures were pretty great looking.

"This place is beautiful." She sighed with relaxation, finally having checked into their room, dumping their suitcases and walking out onto the balcony which had a sea front view. After the jitters and fears of leaving their baby girl, she finally relaxed and was extremely excited for a few nights away from night feeds and changing diapers.

"It is." Punk admitted, walking out onto the balcony after her, "No crying, no feeding, no spitting up or diaper changing. No dad. No Invictus. No college." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I think it's probably going to be a good few days." He said to himself as she grinned.

"I can't believe we've lasted this long without sex." She admitted, "I'm pretty impressed with you actually." She nodded.

"Are you implying I have no self control?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Liesel is the result of how much control you have." She smiled.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm glad I don't have any control when it comes to you." He smiled. Nothing in the world would ever make him regret having Liesel. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

"Can I admit something to you." She said, leaning against the wall in the balcony as he nodded. Nothing but the tide could be heard coming in and out, with a cool breeze flowing through the air, and some soft music from down the street.

"Go on." Punk nodded.

"I was worried you'd bail on me." She said.

"Bail on you for what?" He asked.

"Being there. Being a father to Liesel." She said as he looked down, "I thought-"

"You thought that I'd run away from you both?" He asked, not being able to help feel a little hurt.

"No… I'm not meaning that. I just… I didn't think you'd be as good as you are." She smiled.

"I can't tell if you're complimenting or insulting." He admitted.

"I'm complimenting." She smiled, "And with my psychosis, you managed to look after Liesel on your own and make sure she was safe." She said, "I thought you'd fall apart. I just… what I'm trying to say is, you're a really great father. Liesel is so lucky to have you." She smiled as he nodded.

"She's luckier to have you." He tested, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she smiled.

"She's a lucky girl." She looked up at him as he nodded in agreement.

Despite being tired from their long flight, neither of them could ignore the sexual drive they both had for one another. They were both on edge for it, and it was strictly why they came here in the first place.

The last time they had sex was when AJ was pregnant, which meant it was very soft and gentle like, not just because Punk was hesitant about it, but because she was pretty round and big at the time, and couldn't really move anyway or go into her flexible ways like normal.

"God… I'm so ready for this." She moaned out just at the close contact of their bodies, reaching up and cupping his cheeks as she latched on to his mouth forcefully, knowing it was the beginning of three very passionate and heated nights. She was beyond ready, and now that her body was officially ready, it made her want him even more, and she knew he felt entirely the same.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his body naturally as he walked back into their room, leaving the balcony door open, knowing it was about to get real stuffy in the already warm room.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Found my inspiration from somewhere to keep moving forward. I'd like to thank a good friend Debwood-1999 for kind words and always threading positive vibes my way. Very much appreciated. And thanks to those who reviewed! Means the world. I guess I just thought that no one was actually enjoying the story, but I can see there is, and I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. I never got into writing for the reviews and I had to remind myself of that, but I guess they play a big part. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks again.**


	52. Chapter 52

Punk placed AJ on the bed, standing back as he lifted his t-shirt over his head and threw it away as AJ watched with a smirk. She never thought she'd land herself with such a strong man with muscles. She thought she would always find true love in a nerd or a geek who liked reading over working out, but Punk combined the two. His strength always left her weak.

"I can't believe we haven't had sex in so long." AJ groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck whilst latching on to his lips again as he settled over her comfortably, trailing his warm, sloppy kiss down her jawline and to her neck, one of his favourite parts to tease her.

They'd been sexually active all the way until AJ gave birth, and it had just felt like forever since they had been intimate. They didn't want to be that couple, that their baby and parenthood took over everything. They still wanted to make time for each other. To connect as a couple again, and not two new crazy parents who had barely slept in the past six weeks.

Punk lifted her t-shirt recklessly over her head, enjoying being able to be rough again compared to how gentle he had been when she was pregnant. Not that he was violent in anyway, but he was just so rushed to see her and feel her again.

He unclasped her bra with one swift flick of his fingers, and disgarded the lacy garment from her body, throwing it away on the floor and immediately closing his mouth over her breasts, massaging the opposite one with his hand as he heard her moan with pleasure.

"Oh, Phil… Oh, god baby that feels so good." She moaned whilst he focused all his attention on her. It was what made intimacy with him so perfect. He wasn't ever distracted, or thinking of other things, he really did just lose himself in her, and she believed it was a thing he hadn't been able to do until now. He hadn't found anything or anyone to lose himself into, to shake away the memories of his father and his awful upbringing. When it was they two here like this, it really was just they two.

"I'm so wet." She whispered as he grinned, looking up at her as he began travelling down her body, enjoying exploring her body and curves, just as much as the first time he made love to her. Every time felt like their first time.

He hooked his fingers into the sides of her jeans, pulling them down with her panties, throwing them over with her other clothes, spreading her legs as he watched above as she smiled to herself.

"You're dripping." Punk groaned.

"I told you." She smiled to herself, looking down as he buried his head into her, swiping his tongue over her swollen lips which were coated with her leaking juices. She arched her back feeling his part her folds with his fingers, presenting her quivering womanhood that was begging for him.

"You taste like heaven." He smirked, plunging his tongue deeper whilst keeping her legs parted, occasionally leaving a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, smiling past her at her arching back and cat like moans.

"Oh, I love your tongue." AJ rolled her head back on the comfortable pillow, unaware of what she was even saying, completely lost and in another world. Having been absent from him for so long in this way, it was completely drug like, feeling him down there touching her again. You'd think they hadn't been together in years, but it completely felt like that to them.

"Yeah?" Punk chuckled, his breath hitting her centre, as well as his stubbly beard, watching her giggle above as he smiled.

"More… don't stop." She begged, looking down as he placed two fingers inside her, rocking them back and forth inside her as she moaned.

"Oh, yes… Oh, god that feels amazing!" She moaned, "Oh, right there… right there." She almost hissed. He always managed to find the right spots, spots she didn't even know existed. He knew her body better than she did, and she found that amazing.

"Yeah? You like that?" He asked her as he nodded, biting her lip as he pressed his tongue back on her clit, continuing to finger her whilst sucking and teasing her clit whilst he worked her to her first orgasm, a well needed one.

"Yes! Oh, God don't stop… please, please don't stop." She begged, grabbing his slicked hair and pulling at it, not that he minded much, although sometimes she did rip a few hairs out.

"Cum for me… c'mon, baby girl… get all wet so I can fuck you hard." He smiled, kissing her clit as she shuddered, arching her back as she felt her orgasm reach it's peak, not being able to hold back.

"Phil! Oh, god… Oh!" She moaned in ecstasy, seeing nothing but red as her body completely went rigid, shuddering under his touch as she felt herself release her juices, running her hand through her hair as she breathed heavily, smiling to herself with thanks that she had finally got that feeling again.

"I'm gonna make you cum so much tonight." Punk smiled, travelling back up her body, "I have to make up for the lost times." He implied, pressing an open mouth kiss on her lips, letting her taste herself on him, inviting her into the sweetness.

"You're not gonna let me tease you?" She asked, "What if I want to make you cum-"

"You know it doesn't work like that." He grinned, "You can go for hours. Me, I'm sort of a one and done type situation." He smiled.

"I don't think that's very fair." She fluttered her eyelashes as he chuckled, reaching down to unbuckle her jeans.

"I'd rather watch you all night anyway." He whispered, cupping her cheeks as she took over and undone his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers with her feet, letting him kick them off when they reached his ankles.

"I want to go until morning." She said, "All night." She nodded.

"That's fine by me." He laughed, wondering why she said it to him like she was searching for approval. He was a man, if she said all night, then by God they were gonna go all night.

Just as he was about to settle in between her legs, completely hard and ready to feel her, she flipped them around, straddling his hips and pinning his hands to the bed.

"What are you-"

"Shh." She said, pressing a kiss on his lips as his hands fell to her sides, watching her lean back and settle herself over him, sinking down upon his length, watching her small hands ball into a fist against his.

"Shit… April..." Punk moaned, digging his nails into her sides, "You feel amazing." He groaned with satisfaction, watching as she began moving, rocking her hips up and down, taking him in deep and quick, resting her hands flat on his colourful chest whilst looking down at him, biting her lip.

"Oh, Phil… it feels so good." She moaned blissfully, running her hands up and down her body, past her breasts and through her hair, landing them back down on his chest whilst she moved her hips up and down quickly, completely in this moment with him, never wanting to stop.

* * *

Hours later, after many highs from both of them despite Punk's theory, they were still going. Punk had AJ in his favourite position, on her hands and knees in front of him. Although he couldn't see her beautiful face, he did have a front row seat of her perfect ass, and coming to the near end of their final high, he may have slapped it just a little too much, as a red hand print was now visible on the skin.

"Shit, April… I'm close…" He groaned, whilst she clenched the bed sheets within the very messy bed, throwing her head back, taking all of him at his own consent, her body feeling weak now but still craving one final release that she knew was on the horizon.

"Oh, Phil! Harder… faster… I'm so… so close." She groaned whilst he slammed himself into her at a rapid pace, gasping for air as the room had gotten stuffy.

"Tell me… tell me what I am." Punk groaned, grabbing a fistfull of her long hair as she chuckled.

"You're the best… Oh, god you're the best." She moaned as he let go of her hair, watching as she lay down but with her ass still in the air for him, nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room.

"Shit, April..." He groaned, reaching his peak.

"Phil! Oh my God… I'm cumming… Oh..." She shuddered completely, her juices leaking and covering his length that continued to pump in and out of her whilst her insides twitched from the massive high of so many, gasping for air as she felt completely breathless.

"Fuck." Punk groaned in a low toned voice, grabbing her hips as he spilled himself inside her, cursing to himself as she milked him completely, not really believing that he could see the sun rising outside. They'd fucked into a whole other day.

"Oh my god..." AJ whispered, not sure she had the strength to push herself up, feeling Punk do it for her as he pulled out once taking a minute to relax from such an intense high, collapsing down on the bed and pulling her with him.

"That was just-"

"Amazing." Punk finished for her, wiping his head that had a layer of sweat covering it, feeling sticky and sweaty, even with the balcony door opened. The bed was a complete mess, it was hard to figure out where covers started and ended.

"I'm numb." She whispered as he looked across at her, "In a good way." She assured him, "That was just… everything I wanted."

"So you're satisfied?" He smiled, finding it hard to catch his own breath, not believing how long they had went for, his chest still glistening with sweat.

"Oh, yeah. Very satisfied." She smiled, "I just hope no one is next door to us." She bit her lip as he shrugged.

"Me too." He laughed, "I suppose we should sleep." He said, looking down at AJ as she curled into him, despite being sweaty and sticky, pulling the light bed sheet over them to cover their naked bodies as he snaked an arm around her.

"I love you." She smiled, "You know that, don't you?"

"Would you have let me done all that if you didn't?" He chuckled, "I know." He nodded, "I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss on her head as she smiled, kissing in at his neck and resting herself into him with a relaxed sigh.

Just the two of them, in a connected moment like this. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be at this present moment in time.

* * *

 **Steamy one. Hope everyone survived! Lots coming up in the story. Dean and Elise discuss Jack. Jack continues to shceme. The truth about Dennis' death is revealed. A huge father/son showdown you do not want to miss! Review and stay tuned!**


	53. Chapter 53

"How precious is she?" Elise questioned with a smile whilst sitting at the kitchen table early the next morning, feeding little Liesel who had woke up not that long ago in search for her breakfast. Elise hadn't forgot what it felt like to have such a precious little thing in your arms. It felt like just yesterday that Toni was this size, and she was a frightened new parent who had to learn every day, having no mother or even father to get tips from.

"Precious. But loud." Dean sighed, having been woken by Liesel who was residing in their bedroom in her crib beside Elise's side of the bed. She had let out her cries early on, to which Dean considered was still during the night. Even Toni was still asleep.

"She was only letting me know she was awake." Elise defended, watching Dean switch on the kettle to make himself a coffee, to wake him up a little, knowing he had no chance of getting back to sleep now, "She looks like Phil so much." Elise admitted whilst looking down upon Liesel who was taking her bottle quite happily.

"Ok… how on earth can she look like him, besides the eyes? She's got a face just like the rest of the other babies in Chicago. Babies all look the same." He scoffed as Elise rolled her eyes.

"I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said as he laughed.

"No… I was just woke up early, because someone decided to start crying." He said as Elise gasped.

"Dean Ambrose, you are not angry with an innocent little baby, are you?" She gasped as he smiled.

"I'm angry at anyone who wakes me up before 9." He said whilst waiting on the kettle boiling.

He had questioned Elise about what Toni had slipped up on the night he was looking after her on his own, but she shut down the topic immediately and told him they would talk about it another time. He knew she was hoping that he'd just forget about it, but he hadn't. He wanted to know what had been going on and why his daughter was implying that Jack had hit Elise.

"You gonna talk to me now." He said whilst picking up his made coffee and sitting down across from her at the table.

"About what?" Elise asked cluelessly.

"About your dad. Toni telling me that-"

"Oh." Elise nodded, "That."

"Yeah… that." Dean nodded, "You know Phil would go crazy if he found out. I mean… I'm finding it pretty hard to deal with, but I can't really react or go out all guns blazing if you don't tell me what happened." He shrugged.

"It was my dad being my dad, Dean." Elise said.

"And what is that meant to mean?" Dean shook his head.

"He came over one night." Elise began, "I'd just put Toni to bed. It was a while ago, before AJ had even met Punk. I was still pretty distant from him and my dad." She said, "He came to me and asked me to sign over the shares he had left in my hands, from Invictus. He told me regretted ever putting my name down, and wanted me off it, to give it all to Phil." She shrugged, "I actually didn't care, but it was just… you know, story of my life, him pretending I didn't exist and paying all his attention on Phil." She said as Dean nodded, "So we got into a huge bust up. I started yelling at him, got in his face, showed him no fear which I know he hated, Phil always told me when I was a kid that if I ever showed him fear, he'd already won the fight without saying anything." She said.

"But why would he hit you?"

"I was just… getting in his face. I was saying that he loves Phil more than me. That he just pretends I don't exist. That he was a horrible father. Things that are pretty much true." She said, "And he just lashed out at me, slapped me across the cheek." She said, "Toni must have woken up with the shouting and made her way downstairs to see what was going on." She shrugged.

"He had no right to hit you." Dean said, "And Toni shouldn't have seen that." He said as she nodded.

"I know. But he'll get what's coming to him. Finally Punk has realised what he's like, and he's swaying away from him. For his own good." Elise said whilst keeping her attention on Liesel.

"I know that you think it's good, and I know AJ will think it's great. But… I think me and Phil both know, it isn't going to last for long. You know your father better than anyone. He's gonna play tricks, he's gonna play mind games on him until he comes back and agrees to taking over the place. I'm just worried that someone is going to get really hurt." Dean said.

"Dad would never hurt Phil." Elise shook her head as Dean just shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, "I'm worried for him. Phil is the type of… he's the type of person that won't let anyone know what's really going on behind close doors. Who knows what his father has said or done already that we don't know about-"

"I know my own brother." Elise said, "He would take action if he thought his family were in danger. He loves April and he loves Liesel. He wouldn't go on knowing they were in danger."

"But you know what your dad is like. He preys on people's weaknesses. What is Phil's weakness? The people he love. Who… who's to say that you might be in danger?"

"From my own father?" Elise questioned.

"Yes, Elise." Dean nodded, "This is a man, who literally has nothing left. His brother is gone. His daughter has hated him for the past decade, and his son is finally realising he wants to be a different person. Am I the only person that can see, that he is not going to just sit back and do nothing about it?" He said as Elise stared across at him.

"You think I'm in danger?"

"I think your in danger. I think Toni is, and I know April and Liesel are. In fact… Phil's the only one that I think is gonna come out without a single scratch." He said.

"I know my dad is twisted, Dean. But… he wouldn't hurt his own family… Liesel is his granddaughter, so is Toni for that matter." She added, "He wouldn't-"

"You and me both know he would." Dean nodded as Elise sighed.

"What do you suggest we do?" Elise asked.

"We leave." Dean said, "We leave, and we don't come back." He said as Elise shook her head.

"But… but everything we have is here. Toni is happy here. We… we shouldn't have to move." Elise shook her head.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, and I really… really don't want to see Toni get hurt. I'm-I'm meant to protect you both, and I just… I feel like something bad is going to happen. Your dad has been a quiet mess since Phil told him he was done. He's gonna erupt soon, and I don't want to be around-"

"But what about Phil?" Elise shook his head, "I won't leave him behind to deal with this on his own."

"If he was smart he'd leave too-"

"He hasn't got money, Dean. He's left my father, which means everything he had, all the money and fortunes he had, are gone. My dad cut mine off as soon as I left." She said, "And it's not like April is a millionaire."

"Well then they'll figure something out. My main priority is you and Toni." He said, "I don't think it's safe here anymore."

* * *

After Punk and AJ eventually woke up, they realised they had ruined a perfectly good and sunny day, but decided to still go out and have a nice evening. They had dinner on the beach front, and then headed off for a walk on the sand. Everything was calm and still. It was definitely a relaxing place.

"How do you think Liesel is?" AJ asked, her arm linked in his as she leaned against him whilst they walked along the beach.

"I think she's fine. And I think you need to stop worrying." He looked down at her, "What are you gonna be like when he gets older, and she goes and stays with her friends all the time, or she goes to college, or she tells you she hates you because believe me, Elise was a nightmare when she was a teenager."

"Well no offence, but she grew up in a house with you and your father. I'd be a nightmare too." She admitted as Punk smiled at the comment.

"I suppose you're right." He admitted, "Boys are much easier. I mean… they don't get moody, they don't whine when they can't have something, you don't have to worry about someone breaking their heart cause they'll just bounce right back up-"

"Are you saying girls are weak?" She asked.

"No… They just don't deal with love very well."

"Yeah, you're right. How dare we show our feelings while you men don't say a word and expect us to read your mind." She raised her eyebrows as he chuckled.

"I'm just saying… a son would be a breeze compared to a daughter."

"You're just saying that because you won't have to let a son go, or you won't have to walk a son down the aisle and give him away to another man."

"I might." Punk shrugged, "That wasn't my point. I'm just saying, you know… this is the easy part with Liesel. We should enjoy it whilst it lasts, because before we know it, she's gonna be eighteen, not talking to me, crying over some jerk I'm gonna have to go find and beat up." He sighed with exhaustion as she laughed.

"Who says she's gonna be like? What if she grows up, head in her books, nothing but going to college and getting a good degree in her mind."

"Then I'll have been blessed." Punk smiled.

"I didn't start seeing boys until I was older. We aren't all like you who loses their virginity at fourteen." She shook her head as he laughed.

"Yeah, but you grew up with your sister, she probably kept you right. I grew up with my dad. 14 was considered old to him." He said.

"How did you even know what you were doing?" She asked with confusion. When she was 14, she was more into books, and writing, and going to see art museums, and dancing, and going out with friends. Not worrying about having sex, not even shedding a thought on it.

"I didn't." Punk laughed, "I just went with it." He admitted, "What happened, happened. She was drunk, which was a little easier." He shrugged as she just shook her head.

"So you never… you never went outside and played with your friends. You never went to the movies, or go on a roadtrip somewhere. You didn't have a first kiss, or a crush? You didn't-"

"No." Punk said, "April, I was killing people by the time I was fifteen." He said as she looked down, "I know how much you want me to have experienced all that, how much you want me to have had a normal life and upbringing, but I haven't… and it isn't all that fun remembering it." He said as she nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said, rubbing his arm softly, "Do you remember anything you done with your mom? I know you were eight, but… you might have remembered." She shrugged.

"A few things, yeah." Punk nodded, "When she was pregnant with Elise, she'd always let me jump up and feel her kicking. That was when I was happy about being a brother and having a sister. Then when I realised that I had a sister, in place of my mom, I desperately wanted her away." He admitted, "It was always just me and her. My dad would be out doing work and we'd be in the house. She'd always let me pick the movie." He remembered with a smile, "But there isn't much I can remember. I was eight. I can't really remember much."

"At least you can remember somethings. I… I can barely even remember my parents." She admitted, "Of course I remember what they look like, but I just… I can never remember what we done, or how they'd talk or act." She said.

"Maybe your mind has chosen to forget, to avoid any pain." He said as she nodded.

"Or I'm just too busy living my life that I forget about them." She sighed with disappointment in herself.

"Your parents wouldn't want you upset over them for every day of your life. They'll be glad to see you with Liesel, and working in the studio, and being happy. I'm sure that's all they would have wanted."

"They would have loved Liesel." She smiled, resting her head on his arm as a small tear ran down her cheek that he managed to notice.

"Hey, don't do that..." He sighed, pausing and turning round as he wiped her tear away, "You don't have to get upset." He said.

"I know… I just wish they were here sometimes." She sighed, wiping her tears as he took her hand and sat down with her on the soft sand.

"I know you do. I know how you feel." He nodded, "But I see it as… my mom being at peace now. She had to deal with my dad's crap for so long. She had to worry if she was ever in danger, or me, because of his job. She didn't seem happy." Punk said.

"My parents were just innocent people, Phil. At the wrong place, at the wrong time." She sighed, "Your father shouldn't have got away with it." She shook her head.

"You're right. He shouldn't have. Because then me and Elise would have went into foster care, and we would have gotten a good home, and we could have grown up in a good environment. But he didn't. You didn't get justice, and I still had to live a horrible life." He said, "It's an unfair world." He nodded.

"I know." She whispered, leaning in against him as she asked the inevitable question, "Do you think he's really going to leave us alone?" She asked. Bearing in mind, they were both hiding their own secrets from each other. Punk hadn't told her about his fathers words to him when she was in hospital with her pyschosis, he hadn't told her about the flowers where he sent a card promising he would break down everything in his world. And AJ hadn't told him yet about her run in with Jack still. They were trying to protect each other from the same man, but they were both still in just as much danger.

"No." Punk said, "I don't. In fact, I know he won't. He's gonna try and try. And I'm scared because, he isn't going to hurt me. He's going to hurt you, and he's going to hurt Liesel." He said, "It's what he does."

"I um… I didn't want to tell you because… well I knew you'd go find him and punch him, but… the red mark on my neck-"

"Don't you dare tell me that was him." He shook his head.

"When you went to college that day to hand in your project, I went to see him in the club. I just… I just asked him nicely to leave us alone. I thought he'd appreciate me coming and being civil, but… he grabbed me by the neck and pinned me up against the wall. He wouldn't let me breathe-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her with anger, "He can't get away with that." He shook his head.

"I didn't want you to be angry." She shrugged, "But… I guess it was an indication that we're in danger. He doesn't care that you love me or Liesel. He's going to hurt us to get to you, and I… I'm scared." She admitted, "Not for me, but for Liesel. If anything were to happen to her-"

"I'd kill him." Punk said, "But nothing is going to happen." He tried to convince not only AJ, but himself, "I'm gonna go back and work with him-"

"What?!" AJ shrieked, shuffling over and looking at him in the eye.

"Let me finish." He said, "I'm gonna go work for him. Pretend that, it's my only option, because I don't want you guys getting hurt." He said, "And then I'm gonna take him down. I'm gonna corrupt him. I'm gonna expose him. And he's gonna beg me to help him. And that's when I walk." He said.

"Are you sure that's safe? What if he knows you're playing him?" She asked, "He is smart."

"He is. But I'm smarter." He said, "Trust me, it'll all work out." He nodded, pressing a kiss on her head as she rested it on his shoulder, sighing at the mess they were still in, despite their relaxing surroundings. At this point she didn't care what happened or how Punk dealt with this. She just wanted Jack wiped off the face of the earth.


	54. Chapter 54

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, sitting up on the couch with Toni who was flicking through the channels, trying to figure out what to watch. Elise had came downstairs after her shower and walked over to Liesel who was lying on her mat in the middle of the living room, picking her up into her arms.

"I'm gonna go see my dad." Elise said.

"Why?" Dean shook his head, sitting up a little.

"Because I want to talk to him." Elise said.

"But-"

"I can handle myself." She looked across at his stuttering lips, "I just want to talk to him."

"Are you taking Liesel?" He asked.

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "She'll fall asleep soon anyway." Elise said.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Lise." He shook his head as she just ignored him.

"I'm gonna see if I can through to him. Phil said that it was only mom that got through to him, and I have no idea what she done. But it's worth a shot. I don't want to leave Chicago, Dean. Toni is happy here. She goes to daycare here, and she goes to ballet. She has friends here. And I have my job." She said, "We shouldn't have to up and leave just because of him. I won't do it." He said.

"Just be careful." Dean sighed, "I don't like the idea of you going there by yourself." He said.

"He's my father." Elise said, "I'm not scared of him." Elise insisted whilst getting Liesel's bag that was filled with emergency diapers, some pacifiers and a few cuddly toys incase she got fussy.

"Just watch yourself, ok." Dean said, "And I wouldn't tell Punk you took Liesel with you." Dean cringed at the uproar Punk would burst into if he found out Jack was anywhere near Liesel.

"Well, she's partly there to try and convince him to stop all this war. Maybe when he sees her, he'll realise that what he's doing is wrong… I don't know, it's worth a shot."

"Somehow I don't think anything is going to persuade him at this point." Dean said, "But you're right, it's worth trying."

* * *

"We really should stop wasting the day." Punk admitted, still lying in bed at noon with AJ curled into him, both naked with nothing but the sheets covering them.

"I like lying here like this though." AJ sighed with relaxation. She didn't mind sleeping this late. They hadn't been afforded to do it in so long since Liesel was always up at around 6am looking for her bottle and a cuddle.

"I know you do. But we're on vacation. We should be going out and doing stuff." He said as she shrugged.

"I'm not bothered. It's not like we're here for long anyway. I prefer doing this, and going out at night." She smiled, "It's not like I need to get a tan or anything." She smiled upon her already sun kissed skin as he smiled.

"Well if it's what you want." He smiled, "Then I'm happy."

"This would be such a nice place to come on a honeymoon. Don't you think?" She asked with a hopeful smile as he nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose." He stiffened as she looked up at him.

"You know that's the next thing I want to do, right?" She said as he nodded from side to side.

"Is it?" He cringed as she sighed, resting her head back on his chest.

"Well it was." She said, "But if I'm gonna have to force you down the damn aisle then what's the point." She shook her head.

"You know I don't think it's a really important thing. It's just, two rings and a signed bit of paper."

"No it isn't." She looked up at him, "It's a full day dedicated to how much we love each other. It's me, getting to wear a wedding dress and being terrified if I look ok or not. It's having our family and friends there. It's saying vows that we promise to keep until we're old and can barely walk. It's a night where you make love to me as my husband. It's me taking your name. It's the beginning of an amazing journey. It's looking across to me whilst saying I do, and knowing there is no greater day you could have. It's Liesel, in a pretty little dress, stealing everyone's hearts." She said, "It is not just rings and a signature."

"Ok… maybe it's not. But… it's overrated." He shrugged, "I love you, you love me. That's it." He shrugged as she grunted, pulling away from him and grabbing his t-shirt from the floor, putting over her naked body and walking away, "I'm going for a shower." She said unenthusiastically, banging the bathroom door shut as he rubbed his hands over his face.

He sat up and reached for his boxers, putting them on as he walked across the room, heading over to his half unpacked suitcase, digging into the side compartment, feeling around.

He pulled out a small velvet box, smiling whilst opening it, looking on at the sparkling ring that he knew she would not expect. He'd picked it out after she came home from hospital after her psychosis. He was just leading her along into thinking he wasn't keen on the idea of marriage. Of course he wanted to marry her. And it killed him to pretend he didn't. But it was going to be worth it tonight when he dropped on to one knee and asked her.

* * *

Elise had arrived at Invictus with Liesel later on, passing Sami on her way in when in search for her father.

"What are you doing here?" Sami asked Elise.

"I just want to talk to my father. Is he in his office?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sami nodded, unsure as to why Elise was here, especially with Liesel.

"Thanks." Elise smiled, walking into her father's office with Liesel in her stroller, watching him look up as she shut the door over.

"Well… this is a different change of scenery." Jack smiled, sitting back in his chair, "What brings you here, Elise? And why do you have my grandbaby with you?"

"Because she happens to be my niece. And Phil and April have gone away for a few days. I'm looking after her." She said, taking a seat across from her father, keeping the stroller beside her which Liesel was fast asleep in.

"Parenting too much for them?" Jack chuckled, "Now, Phil… Phil I seen coming. But April, I thought she would have stuck in."

"Phil is proposing to her." Elise said as Jack's smile faded, "And yeah, they've bee through a lot in the past few weeks, with April being in hospital. So yeah, they do need a break, and I was happy to help them out." She spat.

"Why is he…" Jack muttered to himself, "He's proposing?"

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "I told him you wouldn't be happy about it, but he actually doesn't care. In fact, his words were, he can go fuck himself." She said as he nodded with a forming smile, "I never thought I'd see the day, but you've actually pushed everyone away, haven't you?" She laughed.

"Oh, Elise, you never know when to-"

"No, shut up." Elise said as her father raised his eyebrows, "I'm speaking now." She spat, "I mean… I was never really in the equation to push out anyway. I was always the mistake that killed mom. To you, and to Phil. Difference is, Phil has a heart, and he's realised he can have a normal life, and be with his family. You… you never change." She shook her head, "Do you really want to die a lonely man? Or do you want your son and daughter with you, your granddaughters. Your daughter-in-law." She said, "Because you could have us. If you found the sincere bones in your body that I know you have, we could be a family. We could."

"You've both went down the wrong road… you were like a damn cat on heat, I knew you'd be pregnant the minute I took my eyes off you. And then you ran away. How did you expect me to help you, when you ran away from me?"

"I ran away because I was scared of you, dad. I was scared of your reaction." She said, "I knew you'd be angry and have Phil kill the boy who knocked me up." She said, "You were hardly ever a shoulder to cry on."

"I would have calmed down after the shock, and I would have helped you. I would have let you stay with me, and I would have helped." Jack said as Elise just hmm'd.

"Well… that wrong path I went down that you say, I don't regret at all. I have a beautiful, amazing daughter, and I have a career and a good home for us. There's nothing wrong about the path I chose to go down. It got me away from you."

"So what is your point?" Jack asked with exhaustion.

"My point is. We've grown up. Me and Phil aren't children anymore. Phil isn't a troubled eighteen year old who enjoyed working for you anymore. He's past that. We decide what we want to do with our life, and as our father, you should be supporting us." She said.

"Phil is supposed to be working here. He is supposed to take over this place when I die. And then his son is going to take it over and so on-"

"You know Phil wouldn't let any child of us near any of this." She looked around, "You understand that what you do isn't good… it isn't right."

"Of course I know." Jack spat.

"Then why do you insist Phil does it? You should be happy he's getting out of it." She said, "You never let him do anything. You never let him go to school. He never got to do things that children do. He was never allowed out with his friends, he never had a first kiss or a high school crush that he could remember and laugh about. He has no memories but you, shouting at him, forcing him into all of this." She spat, "You have to let him make up for that time you took away from him. Let him be in love. Let him be a father. And let him find who he really is. Because you and I both know he was never destined to kill. It's not in his blood."

"Oh, so all those people he has killed was just because I forced him? I didn't hold the knife in his hand, Elise." Jack spat.

"I know you didn't." Elise said, "But that isn't him anymore, and you have to let it go. You have to let this idea of him taking over this place, go." She said, "Wouldn't you be more prouder if he grew up, doing well by his children and keeping them and AJ safe?"

"Quite frankly, no. I don't care about what he does with AJ or Liesel for that matter." Jack shook his head.

"Well you should. Because they are your family, and soon there is going to be a wedding, and I really want you to go."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure Phil and April will invite me." Jack laughed.

"They will if you show you're sincere, and really want to come."

"I don't want to come." Jack said, "I don't care about them getting married. It makes no difference to my life at all. I care about my business, and the future of the business, and my son losing himself to other things."

"He isn't losing himself. He's finding himself."

"He belongs here." Jack spat, "He was born into this business, and he knows he can't get out of it. I don't care if I have to kill that Puerto Rican bitch, and put Liesel into an orphanage. If that's what will make my son crawl back to me, then god damn it, I will." Jack spat as Elise flinched at his shrill voice.

"You know… Phil always tells me about how amazing our mom was. How beautiful, patient and sweet she was. And I always wonder, how on earth did she put up with you." Elise stood up, shaking her head.

She had keep here with the same intentions AJ had a few weeks ago, but realised just like her, that he really wasn't worth her time. He'd never change. No matter who talked to him.

"I don't know why she did." Jack said quietly, shaking his head as Elise took hold of Liesel's stroller.

"You're going to die a cold, lonely man. And I hope sooner, rather than later." She spat, walking out of the office with Liesel as he sat back in his chair, clasping his hands whilst absorbing everything that had been said, changing his full approach to whatever plan he had.


	55. Chapter 55

"Why you not talking to me?" Punk asked AJ, walking along the beach for the second night, her sandals in her hands as she walked more fiercely than the night before, as if she was trying to kill the sand she was stepping on. She had barely spoke to him at dinner, and even backed out of a kiss from him when leaving the restaurant. He was lucky that he really did want to marry her, and he was just playing her along.

"Why'd you think?" She asked, not allowing him to hold her hand or even make any contact with her. She'd been completely put off her romantic vacation mood, and in other words just wanted to be home with her baby. She absolutely hated lying in bed with him earlier, listening to him talk about how much he basically couldn't be bothered marrying her.

"Oh, April. You're being a child about this." He said, "And would you quit walking so fast, where are you exactly planning to go to?" He asked, trying to keep up with her stormy mood, watching her quickly turn round and push him lightly.

"I give you a baby. I let you move in with me. I accept your flaws. And you won't even… you won't even put on a damn suit and say I do for me." She spat, "Sometimes I really hate being in love with you, you know that?" She spat, turning back around and walking on again as he walked beside her.

She was scary when she was angry. Despite her height and build, she could shut him down like a ton of bricks, just with her words. He really hated that.

"It's just how I feel." Punk said, "What if it was the opposite way around? What if… you didn't want to get married, but I did. Do you think I'd be carrying on like this?" He asked her as she grunted.

"No, because you're a man, and you don't talk to me about anything you feel. I always have to force it out of you. But just… just forget it." She waved her hand back and forth as he smiled to himself, not being able to help it. She was now yelling, and he was thankful no one else was on the beach, and it was just them with the moon shining down on them.

"Alright, seriously… where are you walking to?" He asked her, at this rate, they were going to have done laps around the full island.

He watched her stop, turning around and throwing her sandals down on the sand, her dainty, simple sun dress blowing in the breeze with her long hair. She'd never looked more beautiful, and he hated to see her so upset. He knew it would be worth it though.

"Is it really just because you don't believe in marriage? Or is it because you don't want to marry _me_?" She asked him seriously, "Don't you want me to be your wife?" She shook her head, looking up at him with a sigh once seeing his paused features, turning away from him and looking out to the sea.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I do, actually." He said as she turned around, looking up at him with confusion as she suddenly watched him drop to one knee. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she assumed that he was doing this, just to shut her up, but then… he pulled out a velvet box from his back pocket of his shorts, which told her, it wasn't just his way of shutting her up, he'd planned this, he'd planned this all and he was really doing this.

"Oh my God..." She gasped, placing her hand over her gaping mouth as he opened up the velvet box. The bright moon dimmed on the huge sparkling ring perfectly, lighting her eyes up with joy and excitement.

"April Jeanette Mendez, will you please, _please_ do me the greatest honour, in becoming my wife?" He asked her with all the meaning to his voice in the world.

"Yes." AJ nodded, "Yes, of course I will." She smiled nervously, not really believing that he'd done this. She was mad at him for tricking her into thinking he wanted nothing to do with marriage, but she really couldn't be mad at all. She was the luckiest girl ever, and having the man of her dreams propose to her finally, was a moment she wouldn't forget.

Punk got back to his feet with a smile, taking the ring out the box and sliding it onto her finger, watching her look at it in disbelief.

"You didn't buy this tonight, right? You're not just doing this to-"

"No." Punk shook his head, "It's been with me for a few weeks now." He smiled, "Just needed to find the right time."

"Really?" She smiled with tears forming, "You really want to get married?" She asked, still in awe, looking at her ring every second and smiling like never before.

"Of course I do." Punk nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist as she shuffled over through the sand, her arms collapsing around his neck as she met his lips willingly, completely over the moon. She'd always imagined the man of her dreams in her head. But never did she think he'd be like Punk. She supposed that's what made this so exciting. Each day for them was an adventure. She couldn't wait to be Mrs Brooks, despite the name coming from a hideous background. She just couldn't wait to walk down the aisle to find him at the end, waiting for her, like some sort of dream.

* * *

"Mmm… Phil… Oh, kiss my neck." AJ moaned, back in their hotel room, clothes having been stripped as soon as they stumbled through the door. Feeling her ring scuff off his back as she clutched her hands to his body made him fucking her all the more pleasurable. She never wanted this to end.

He was settled in between her parted legs, thrusting into her whilst burying his head into her neck like she asked, whispering in her ear how much he loved her, and how much he loved being inside her. For him, it was a magical night that he wouldn't forget. Her face, her excitement, her complete awe when staring at the ring that fit perfectly on her finger. He loved it, and this was a perfect way to end the night.

"Fuck, April… you feel so good." He moaned, thrusting into her at a rapid pace, knowing she liked it fast. He kissed her neck whilst she moaned loudly, begging for her release that was close just like his own.

"Oh, Phil… make me cum. Oh, baby make me cum." She groaned, sliding her hand between them and massaging her clit in rhythm with his thrusts, knowing it would be enough to surely set her off in his arms.

"You wanna cum? Cum, baby. Let it all go. Let me watch you." He whispered, tugging at her ear lobe as she rolled her head back, feeling him pepper her neck with warm kisses, reaching her peak as she felt her fingers wet.

"Oh, Phil!" She moaned as he watched her with a smile, her body shuddering under him as she grabbed the sheets on their bed, quaking as he continued to pump inside her, reaching his own release and pulling out, spilling himself over her stomach with deep satisfaction to his groans.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath as he stroked himself over her, watching as she smiled down with heavy breathing, swiping her finger along the white fluids he'd left on her stomach, placing her finger in her mouth and smiling as he collapsed down beside her.

"You gotta stop being so sexy." He groaned, lying on his side, burying his face into her neck as he nudged her playfully with his nose.

"I'm sorry. You bring it out in me." She sighed as he chuckled, "I need to shower now. You've got me all sticky." She turned to him as he smiled.

"I really didn't hear you complaining." He said, "I'll help you wash." He smiled.

"I'm sure you will." She sighed with relaxation, lifting her hand up in the air and looking at the ring again, "Still can't believe it."

"Well you better." Punk said, "I'm leaving you in charge to plan it. I know nothing about venues and invitations and suits and all the other stuff that comes with a wedding. You and Elise can have your fun with it." He said as she smiled.

"I'll have no problem in that." She said, "Liesel can help too." AJ smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure she'll have a big input to it all." Punk laughed.

"She's gonna look so cute. I'm gonna find her the cutest dress. Hopefully by the time it comes along she'll have some hair. She'd look so adorable with a little hair band in." She smiled, already imagining her perfect day with a smile.

"It's gonna be strictly wedding talk from now until the day, isn't it?" He asked with a groan as she chuckled.

"Of course it is." She laughed, "And you are going to love it." She cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss on his lips as she smiled into it, pulling her on top of him as she brushed her hair to the one side, "You want to go again?" She smiled as he nodded deviously.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Dean asked, having just made Toni her dinner, standing in the kitchen as Elise walked through with Liesel in her arms.

"He's never going to change." Elise shook her head, "I don't know what else to say or do. He just… doesn't care." She sighed as Dean frowned.

"Well, good news is, AJ said yes. Punk just text me." Dean smiled, hoping it would cheer Elise up a little.

"I haven't even looked at my phone." She said, "I'm really happy for them, but I'm just so scared." She sighed.

"Please don't be scared." Dean said, hating to see her so upset and down, "When Punk gets back, we can talk to him, see what he thinks of the situation. He clearly knows what's going on more than we do." Dean said, "I don't want you worrying about it."

"I just don't want to see anyone I love get hurt. I guess that was part of the reason why I left all those years ago. I was always terrified of losing Punk, or my dad. Being terrified of not seeing them come home one night. I just… don't want to see them go to war with one another. But I know… I know what my father is like. He'll do anything just to score points and hurt him." She sighed.

"Punk is stronger, and smarter than your father. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. He'll know what to do. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Punk knows that AJ and Liesel are in danger, and do you honestly think he's going to be ok with that?" He asked as she shook her head, "Then don't worry." He tilted her chin up so she looked in his eyes, "I got you." He smiled as she nodded.

"Thank you for being here." She said with exhaustion, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't." She admitted.

"There's no other place I'd rather be." He smiled, "Why don't you go for a bath and put your feet up? I'll take her." Dean said, scooping Liesel from Elise's arms, settling the baby girl into his chest as Elise smiled.

"Thank you." Elise smiled gratefully, walking away out of the kitchen, running her hand through Toni's hair lovingly as she headed away up for a bath. She was glad she wasn't alone in this game anymore, especially now that there seemed to be a storm rising.

* * *

"Hello… yes, I'd like to thank you for being able to interact with me. You're the first place that has had an english spokesperson." Jack smiled, his phone pressed against his ear as he spun around in his chair behind his desk in Invictus, "Yes, you can help me. I was wondering if you'd take on a relative of mine." Jack questioned down the line, pausing in his spinning antiques and leaning over the desk.

"A girl." He replied.

"No, no behaviour problems or anything such like that. She just has no one to look after her anymore." He stated whilst listening closely, "I'm not sure when I could make the transformation with her, you'd have to leave that with me." He said.

"Her details?" Jack asked, "Of course. Her name is Liesel Brooks. She's six, nearly seven weeks old. Her mother is dead, and her father isn't in any state to look after her anymore." Jack said, "Great. Thank you for your help. I'll be in touch."


	56. Chapter 56

Punk and AJ eventually arrived home after a few magical days away in their little love island, where AJ had pointed out that she wanted to come back for their honeymoon. She felt like they didn't have enough time to explore the island, and she knew with a week or two away on their honeymoon, they could get up to all sorts.

But despite being sad to leave their little love nest, she was so completely and utterly happy to have her baby girl back in her arms. They'd both missed her so much.

"Oh, baby girl I've missed you so much." AJ sang softly whilst bouncing Liesel softly in her arms. They had came straight to Elise's house from the airport to see their daughter and take her back home. AJ couldn't get enough of Liesel, and hogged her completely whilst Punk stood by with a smile.

"Did you have a good time?" Elise asked with a smile.

"Oh, it was so good." AJ smiled as Punk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was good to get away for a few days." He agreed. He felt refreshed and rearing to go again. He'd oddly missed waking up at 4am to feed his daughter, or wiping the sick off his t-shirts after feeding her and burping her. He supposed he was turning soft.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Elise asked Punk who turned from watching AJ and Liesel, nodding as he followed her into the kitchen, leaving Dean to tell AJ about all the unfascinating things Liesel had done whilst they were away, aka, just lying on her mat looking around.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked, watching her shut the kitchen door.

"I went to see dad the other day." She said as Punk folded his arms, "You can't… you can't keep it all in, Phil." She shook her head, "What has he being saying to you?"

"What has he not?" Punk said, "He's just being dad, alright. He's just not dealing well with the fact that I'm moving on to other things." Punk said.

"I'm afraid he's going to hurt you." Elise said, "I can see it in your eyes… you're terrified." She whispered as Punk turned away from her with shame.

"He's gonna hurt her. Both of them." He said, "And I don't know when. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say." He admitted, "I figured I just go back." He said as Elise shook her head.

"No… no, you can't. You've finally gotten out. You can't go back." Elise shook her head.

"But I'm not out, am I? I'm never out. He said it himself. It's in my blood." Punk shrugged.

"You choose your own path, Phil. You've spent so many years, letting him lead you." Elise said, "If you go back, it boosts his ego, he thinks he controls you."

"I go back, and I end him." Punk said as Elise shook her head, "I corrupt his business. I beat him down. Until he's crawling to me for help. And then… then I walk." He said as she folded her arms with a sigh.

"Are you really going to beat him at his own game?" She asked.

"Yeah. And I'm going to win." Punk said, "If he thinks I'm back in the game with him, then he'll leave April and Liesel alone. That puts me at ease. Then I can just focus on completely destroying everything in his name."

"I just want you to be careful." Elise sighed.

"I will be." He smiled, "I know what I'm doing." He said, "If there's one thing I've learned from dad, it's how to be the world's biggest scum bag. And that's what I need to be." He shrugged.

"And you've told April about this?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. I've not went into great detail about it. But I've told her enough." He said.

"Well just make sure you're being honest with her. You both need to stick together through this." She said as he nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "I don't want you worrying about this. Just, trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing. If there's anyone that's gonna play dad for a fool, it's me." Punk said, "Don't worry." He flicked her chin as she gave out a small smile.

It was impossible for her not to worry. He was her brother. But she trusted he knew what he was doing. She just hoped it didn't back fire, and she prayed that no one would get hurt.

* * *

AJ and Punk got home later on with Liesel after staying for lunch with Elise and Dean. They would have stayed longer, but Liesel was starting to get fussy, and AJ wanted nothing more than to have her back in her own home comforts. Who knows how distressed she could have whilst whilst they were both away.

"Are you at college tomorrow?" AJ asked, approaching from their bathroom, looking on at Punk sitting up in bed, Liesel hugged into his bare chest, peacefully sleeping, bringing a permanent smile to her face.

"I just have to go to pick up some things. I can keep an eye on her." Punk said, "Are you going to the studio?" He asked as she climbed into bed with him, sitting up against the headboard and resting into him whilst stroking the back of Liesel's soft, velvet like head.

"Yeah. I really need to get back into it." She said, "The girls' recital is coming up soon, I want everything to be perfect." She smiled but with exhaustion, knowing there was a lot of work to be put in. Ballet was so wonderful when she wasn't a mother or significant other. Sometimes she just wanted to clone herself so she could be with Liesel, and dance, and be with Punk.

"Well don't be hard on yourself. Remember you've not long had a baby. Just take it easy." He said as she nodded.

"I know. I just don't want to mess it up like last year." She said as he smiled, remembering what happened last year, "Which yes, I still blame you."

"I'm pretty sure I made it up to you that night." He turned to her with a smile as she remembered, blushing.

"You still embarrassed me." She said as he rolled his eyes, "Just because you came backstage, pulled down my pants and buried your head between my legs, doesn't mean I don't remember it." She said as he chuckled.

"Well, I thought it would ease the memory." He shrugged, "You'll be fine. Last year was just a slip up. We'd just met and you were confused. You have nothing on your mind right now." He said, "You'll be fine." He smiled to her.

"You'll take Liesel to come watch, won't you?" She smiled as he nodded.

"Of course I will. She'll love it." Punk smiled, kissing Liesel's head as the baby girl curled her fists and wriggled a little on his chest, perfectly comfy on his colourful chest. AJ understood how it felt.

"Do you think she's excited that we're getting married?" She asked as Punk raised his eyebrows her way, "You know what I mean." She smiled, stroking Liesel's cheek with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean." Punk laughed, "She's seven weeks old. She probably doesn't even know who we are." He chuckled, "She's probably just like, oh, there's the guy with the colours on him, and the guy I love spitting up on, and the guy I love peeing on." He said, "Don't you?" He looked down at Liesel with a smile.

"Don't be silly." AJ shook her head, "She knows we're here for her. Why do you think she stops crying when we hold her? She'll sense the love we have for her." She smiled, stroking the back of her soft head, looking on at her with so much swelling pride.

"She'll probably be about one by the time we get married. Which means laughing, and crawling, and non-constructive sentences, and pulling of my beard and hair." He said as she laughed.

"But it also means hair for me to put in a cute little band." AJ smiled with excitement as Punk just shook his head.

"You're way too excited about her getting hair." Punk laughed as AJ smiled.

"Because then I can put it in little pig tails, or bunches, or pony tails." She said.

"But no dyeing, straightening or any of that rubbish." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"Well if her hair is as static as mine in humidity, then she'll have to use straighteners." AJ pointed out.

"I don't think so." Punk said, "Just stick to putting pig tails in. That'll do." He said as she smiled.

"Don't you think it's wonderful that some of the best days of our lives with her, has yet to happen?" She asked as he smiled, "Her first word, her first steps, first haircut, first day of school, first bike ride, first cut knee." She smiled.

"How can her cutting her knee be one of the best days of my life? That's horrifying." He shook his head as she laughed.

"Because you kiss it better and you wipe her tears, and watch her get back on the bike, because you've taught her to always stand back up when you fall down." She smiled up at him, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled.

"If you're getting up early, you should probably get to sleep." He smiled as she nodded.

"I know. But you're both distracting me." She sighed, lying down, resting her head on the pillow whilst hugging into the covers.

He brushed her hair from her face as she smiled, watching as she fell into a deep sleep beside him, exhausted by a day of travelling, but happy to be home in her own bed. He could have really watched her sleep all day, but he had places to be.

"I'll be back soon, baby girl." Punk whispered, sitting up and placing a sleeping Liesel in her crib, grabbing his t-shirt and putting it over his body as he watched AJ closely as she slept peacefully. He was doing this for her. To protect her and Liesel.

He kissed Liesel and left the room in darkness, leaving the house quickly and quietly, locking the door behind him and getting in his car.

* * *

He arrived outside a pact Invictus, walking into the club, pushing by all of the people, his head thumping with the music he once enjoyed listening to, the stench of alcohol stinging him whilst he walked through to his father's office, having to push multiple drunk women from him along his way.

He walked into his father's office, shutting the door over behind him, the loud music still booming through the walls as he looked over at Jack.

"Thought you'd have a tan-"

"You win." Punk nodded, "You win, alright." He put his hands up in defence as Jack tilted his head.

"What?" Jack shook his head.

"You're right. This is where I'm meant to be. You want me here… here I am." He said as Jack stood up with confusion.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jack questioned suspiciously.

"I know the type of man I am. I belong here." He said, "Just, leave April and Liesel alone."

"Phil, if you're here because it's a last resort to protecting your future wife and daughter, then just save it-"

"I'm not." Punk said, "Honestly, no where else feels like home than this place. I'm not good at anything else. This is where I'm supposed to be." Punk said as Jack nodded.

"Well I'm glad you've finally come to your senses." Jack laughed, "Very well." He nodded, "I'll leave April and Liesel alone. All I wanted was you back here." He said.

"Well, you got me. Whatever you need done. I'm your guy." Punk said sincerely as Jack smiled with a nod.

"Good." Jack nodded with an excited and relieved smile, "I knew you couldn't stay away for long. Elise came here, told me that… this wasn't who you were, but I know that this is all you are." Jack said.

"Well, Elise has never been the brightest." Punk shrugged as Jack chuckled.

"You got that right." Jack laughed, looking over to Punk with a smile, "My boy." Jack grinned, slapping his arms around Punks tightly as Punk accepted the embrace, hugging back whilst grinning to himself.


	57. Chapter 57

"Where'd you go last night?" AJ asked the next morning, tying her hair up in their bathroom whilst Punk changed Liesel into a clean diaper and baby grow. AJ was getting ready to go to the studio for her first full day back, and Punk was headed to college with Liesel to pick up some papers. He was studying for a final exam, and from balancing himself between Liesel, AJ and now his father, it sure was going to be hard to do his best, but he was determined to ace it.

"I went to see my dad." Punk said, lifting Liesel up into his arms and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, watching her walk into the bedroom with folded arms, "I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He said.

"Well what did you say?" AJ asked curiously.

"I told him that I was back, and that with him is where I belong." Punk shrugged, "Had to say anything to make him believe me." He said as AJ nodded.

"So… you're going to be working for him now..." AJ nodded slowly as he sighed.

"I know you don't like it, but it's our only option." Punk said, "He said he would leave you and Liesel alone-"

"And you believe him?" AJ asked.

"Well if I'm working for him, why would he want to hurt you?" Punk said, shaking his head suddenly, "Look, you don't have to worry about any of it. Just leave it to me. As far as everyone is concerned, I'm back working with my father." He said as AJ nodded.

"So that means you're gonna be going out at night to do your quote on quote, jobs with him?" AJ glared at him as he groaned.

"April, I don't know what else you expect me to do here." Punk said, "It's all gonna be over soon, I promise." He nodded as she just walked by him, grabbing her bag from off the floor as well as her jacket.

"You didn't tell me you'd be going back out to kill people, Phil. I can't just… I can't just stand by and watch you-"

"Well you're gonna have to." Punk spat, "It's not permanent. Just until I can figure out what I'm doing. Don't worry about it." He shook his head.

"Well of course I'm going to worry about it." AJ spat.

"You were ok with this plan when I told you a few days ago on vacation." Punk said.

"Yeah, well I was happier then and you were fucking me every night, so I guess it slipped my mind." She shrugged whilst putting on her coat.

"Don't be like this, c'mon." Punk stood up with Liesel still in his arms, "I'm doing this so we can have a little freedom. So I can get out of my dad's chains and live my life." He said.

"I have to go to work." She said, avoiding the subject and slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I'll be home later." She told him, avoiding eye contact with him, but reaching up to plant a kiss on Liesel's cheek, "Bye, baby." She smiled, looking up at Punk where her smile faded.

"Oh, April. Stop it." Punk sighed at her child like behaviour.

"I'll see you when I get home." She glared at him, walking by him and out of he room, running down the stairs and straight out the door as he groaned to himself loudly.

* * *

Punk headed off to college with Liesel despite his dampened mood by his fiance who clearly was not keen on the idea of him returning to aid his father, but he really wasn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart. He needed his dad to believe he was back in the game with him for good, or else what was the point in trying to end him?

He didn't plan to stay long at college, he was really only in to collect some stuff. He couldn't help feel a little awkward walking to his class with Liesel in his arms. Although the class did have people of all ages in it, it was mostly older teens, and he sometimes stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Aren't you going to introduce to me to your friend?" A voice came from behind him as he stood at the front desk to the entrance of the college, about to leave after collecting his things, turning around and seeing a student in his class.

"What?" He shook his head.

"She's cute." The black haired girl smiled, "What is she, a sister or something?" The young girl asked as Punk laughed.

"Sister?" He chuckled, "No… no, she's my daughter." Punk smiled to the girl. He recognised her from his class. She was young, but probably one of the most talented artists in the class.

"Shut up. You aren't old enough to be a dad." She laughed as Punk nodded, "What's her name?" She smiled, stroking Liesel's hand with a smile.

"Liesel." Punk said, not sure how to accumulate this situation.

"She looks fresh out the packet." The young girl smiled.

"She is. Just a few weeks old." Punk smiled, "I was just in picking up some stuff for the final test." He told her as she nodded.

"How are you feeling about it? I know I'm petrified." She laughed nervously as he shrugged.

"I think I'll be ok. Just gotta keep looking over things." He said as she nodded.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Well… I better shoot off." He said as she nodded.

"Duty calls, huh?" She smiled, "She's gorgeous. I had no idea you had her." She smiled as Punk just nodded. Why would he assume she knew anyway? He hadn't spoke to her in his life. In fact, he didn't even know her name. All he knew was she was the young, talented, black haired girl. That was it.

"Well, thanks." Punk smiled, "I didn't catch your name." He said, hoping that wouldn't come across as rude.

"Paige." The young girl smiled, "You're Phil, right?" She asked as he nodded, "I've seen a lot of your drawings. That one you drew of that woman… it was amazing." She smiled.

"Yeah, that was my fiance." He said as she gasped.

"Lucky you." She smiled, "I didn't take you for a family man." She admitted, looking up at him, "Listen, I'm going for coffee across the street. It's my lunch break. Do you fancy joining me? Maybe we could look over some things for this test coming up." She asked genuinely as he looked at the clock on the wall at the seated area in the corner of the ground floor. It was pretty early, and it wasn't like he had some place to be. April clearly was enjoying being out of his sight today.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded. He was allowed to have college friends. Wasn't he? And plus, she was a kid, eighteen if she was lucky, it wasn't a big deal. But he guessed the moment he had to convince himself it wasn't a big deal, was when it actually was a big deal, and he would later pay the price when his fiance found out.

* * *

AJ was in the middle of her own lunch break with her younger students, sitting with them whilst snacking on a sandwich she had bought on her way to the studio this morning. Sometimes it was easier to talk with the younger girls than the older ones. They made her smile and laugh more.

"Toni, where is your lunch?" AJ asked, looking over at Toni sitting with nothing in front of her.

"Dad forgot to make me it." Toni said as AJ frowned.

"Here, come share mine." AJ waved her over, not letting her niece go hungry, watching her come over and sit next to her just as Dean tumbled through the door, knocking some things down on his way, attracting all the girls attention as they laughed, including AJ.

"You stay here." AJ told Toni, standing up and walking over to Dean with a smile, "Little late." She laughed.

"I forgot to put it in her bag this morning." Dean admitted as AJ shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." AJ smiled, "Is Elise working?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "I don't know how she ever managed to space herself between taking care of Toni, dropping her off here and remembering everything, as well as working."

"I think it's just a talent only mom's have." AJ smiled, "You're doing good though. I know Elise is really happy you're here now. And I think Toni likes having you around." She said as Dean looked over at Toni sitting with her friends.

"Yeah?" Dean smiled, "I don't know. Sometimes I think she hates me." He laughed.

"Don't be stupid." AJ said, "I don't suppose you know about Punk's plan?" She asked as he put his hands in his jean pockets after handing her over Toni's lunch.

"Elise told me." Dean nodded, "I mean… I think it's smart, but… Jack may be scum, but he's smart, and he definitely knows when he's being played." Dean said, "It's just a shit situation all around." Dean shrugged.

"I don't want Punk going out and doing these jobs for him. I just hate how much this man has control over my family. I wish there was simpler way." She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Maybe there is." Dean shrugged as AJ looked up at him.


	58. Chapter 58

AJ was surprised to be home before Punk after a full day back at the studio. She was exhausted, and she really reflected on her mood she had taken out on Punk this morning, and felt instantly bad. She knew he was just trying to right by her and Liesel, and he was in a tough spot with it all. He didn't need her whining about it. She was just worried, and quite frankly scared.

She started dinner, assuming he'd maybe went out with Liesel to see Dean or Sami, or maybe he just went out to do some fatherly bonding in the fresh air.

He was home straight after her, she'd only just turned on the pots on the stove as he walked into the kitchen, Liesel sleeping in his arms after having to change her in the toilets of the coffee shop he was at. She always picked the right times, his girl.

"Hey." AJ smiled softly as he nodded, "Why don't you put her down." AJ suggested as he nodded. They didn't want to be speaking in hushed voices the entire time.

Punk quickly went upstairs put Liesel down in her crib, grabbing one of the baby sound monitors and walking back downstairs into the kitchen.

His fiance looked exhausted, but he guessed he would be too if he was moving around all day.

"How was work?" He asked her, taking a seat at the kitchen table, watching her walk over after putting on their dinner to cook, sitting across from him and peeling her bobble from her hair, letting her hair lie loose around her face.

"Tiring." AJ admitted, "But it was fun to be back a full day. I've really missed it." She nodded as he smiled.

"You look like you're doing too much." He admitted. Her eyes were heavy and she looked like she could fall asleep standing up.

"I'm ok. I just didn't sleep that well last night." She admitted, "I wanted to… apologise." She looked across at him, "You're doing your best, and it's a horrible situation regardless of you working with your father or not, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt." She shook her head, "I need you. Liesel needs you." She said.

"I know you don't like it when I say it, but I'm good at the job. I've done it since I was a kid. I don't put myself in danger." He told her, "I just need a way to get back into my father's circle of trust again." He said as AJ laughed, "What?"

"Circle of trust? What are you? Robert De Niro?" She shook her head as he smiled.

"Shut up." He said playfully as she grinned.

"So what did you get up to today, anyway?" AJ asked, pulling away from the table and walking over to the stove to check on their dinner. She figured she had to let it be, and just leave it to him. He knew what he was doing, and she trusted him.

"Well, I went to college. And then I wound up having coffee with a kid from my class." Punk said, watching as she turned down the cooker, turning around with interest.

"Kid?" She shook her head.

"Well… she was about eighteen." Punk shrugged as AJ smiled down at the ground.

"She?" She asked.

"April, she is a legitimate child. We went over some stuff for this test coming up." Punk explained, "And she loved Liesel." He said.

"So she, an eighteen year old, college student, asked you, a thirty three year old father out to coffee with her?" She asked, folding her arms as he looked at her bluntly.

"Yes." Punk said, "And you, a twenty eight year old mother, needs to stop being jealous over a child wanting some help with her work." He fired back as she rolled her eyes.

"Phil, she is a college student." AJ said as he leaned forward.

"And?" Punk shook his head, "So am I?"

"No, she's a teenage girl, college student. They're crazy. She'll see an older guy like you and sink her teeth into you the first chance she gets. I bet you she's in her room right now, her pretty little pink room, writing in a little journal about the way you looked at her." She said as Punk laughed.

"Ok, you are officially insane." He laughed.

"Phil, I'm being serious." AJ folded her arms like a child, "Please stay away from her."

"Why are you so jealous?" He laughed, "You know it's you I love." He stood up and walked over to her.

"But what have I got to bring to the table anymore? A quick fuck on the couch before Liesel wakes up? I stay in sweats all day, and I'm always… always tired." She sighed, looking down at the ground as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"It's called being a mom. No one said it would be easy." He said, "But all of that, that's way sexier than any other girls. I love it when you wear sweats. And guess what, you aren't the only one who is tired." He said as she sighed.

"We used to have sex every day when we met. We were so hot." She sighed as he chuckled lightly.

"We still are." He said, "That was great back then. It was something new and exciting. But… I like where we are now, much better. Do you wanna know why? Because I get to wake up to you and our daughter, every morning." He smiled, "Nothing could ever beat that."

"See, this is why girls are gonna like you… you're too nice." She slapped his chest as he smiled.

"And why would I care what other girls think of me? I don't need cheeseburgers when I got steak at home." He said, wrapping his arms round her and squeezing her ass as she chuckled, her laugh fading as she looked up at him with desire.

"When did Liesel fall asleep?" She asked curiously, about to do her finest baby sleeping math.

"On the ride home. So… about half an hour ago." He explained as AJ grinned, a smile appearing on his face with the same thoughts.

He quickly lifted her up, walking over to the kitchen table and placing her down on it, inviting his mouth into hers as he laced his fingers through her hair, feeling her pull at his t-shirt, pulling back to let her lift it off him, throwing it away as their lips met again.

It was a rush that wasn't necessary, but it showed their true lust for one another, that they just had to see each other bare and feel each other.

He lifted her t-shirt off and quickly unclasped his bra, something he was so quick and talented at, at this point. He held her around the back whilst latching on to one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh as she moaned.

"Mmm, yeah baby. That feels good." She moaned, cupping the back of his head as he travelled down her body, in desperate search. He pulled her leggings down with her panties and crouched down whilst she sat, feeling him kiss the insides of her thighs.

"Yeah, baby… you like going down there, don't you?" She moaned, biting her lip as she watched him. His tongue always roamed around her wet core, knowing exactly where to go and give attention to. At this point, he knew absolutely everything that would set her off, and the things she loved the most.

"Fuck… Oh, yeah. That feels so good, Phil." She moaned, losing herself and whereabouts as she lay down on the table, no longer having strength to hold herself up, he was taking it from her, and making her ever so weak.

"You taste like strawberries and cream." Punk said, the vibrations of his voice set against her clit causing her back to arch completely off the table.

He got her close, but never let her reach her release just yet, standing back up straight and unbuckling his jeans as he looked down at her with fire in his eyes.

All that nonsense she was saying about them being caught up in new parenthood, and being exhausted all the time, just gave him a sweet reason to show her they weren't too tired or too caught up in parenting to be reckless like this the way they used to be. If anything, he found her more attractive now than ever. Her breasts had kept their grown size from her pregnancy with Liesel, and she was just more sensitive. She'd always be absolutely beautiful to him. There was no other woman for him.

"Mmm, hurry up, baby." She groaned impatiently, reaching her hand down and stroking herself as Punk watched with a smile, stroking his own self at the sight of her helping herself. He could have sat on a chair and just watched her playing with herself all night, he really could have.

AJ suddenly felt him push in through her warm, slippery walls, her back arching like never before as she moaned with pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Mmm… yes, baby, harder. Faster!" She moaned, feeling him crash his hips against her, going at a rapid pace as he grabbed on to the ides of the table.

"Shit, April. You're so tight." He moaned, "I could do this all day." He leaned forward over her, sealing a kiss as she leaned up for it, collapsing back down as he cupped her breasts in his hands whilst continuing to contract his hips against hers.

"Fuck! Oh, give it to me. Don't stop… please, don't stop." She moaned, gripping his arms as he pounded into her rapidly until the table was actually moving back and forth along with his hips.

He wanted her to know, new mom or not, they could still get heated. It was her he loved. Her he wanted to marry. Sometimes he wished she would remember that, instead of getting paranoid and jealous.

* * *

Around an hour later, they sat on the kitchen floor, leaning against each other to hold the other up. Punk sat in his boxers whilst AJ sat in just her panties and his t-shirt he had been wearing.

"I think dinner is burnt." She said, leaning against him as he chuckled.

"We can just order in." He suggested as she nodded.

"I should probably clean the table." She admitted as he laughed, "Liesel should be waking soon for her bottle." AJ admitted as Punk nodded, listening as their front door opened, both of them sitting up as an unwanted face burst through the door.

"Jesus." Jack turned away as AJ hugged her knees quickly whilst Punk sat without a care.

"Oh my God." AJ gasped.

"In the kitchen? Don't you eat here?" Jack asked as AJ quickly stood up, grabbing her leggings and running by Jack, out of the kitchen and upstairs as his eyes followed her completely.

"Stare at her ass again and I'll knock your teeth down your throat." Punk got this feet as Jack laughed, walking further into the kitchen.

"It is a good ass." Jack put his hands up in defence as Punk grunted, making sure he remembered that he and his father were on 'good terms' now.

"What can I do for you, father?" Punk asked, grabbing his jeans from the floor and putting them on, having to deal with being topless as AJ was wearing his t-shirt, and had fled as soon as Jack came through the door.

"I have a job for you tonight." Jack smiled, "Just be at Invictus later on." He said.

"And you couldn't have just text me that?" Punk laughed.

"I could have, but it was more of a treat to see April's tanned legs-"

"Alright, shut up." Punk said, "I'll be there, just… get out." Punk said, trying his damn best to hide his anger.

"Bring a spare change of clothes." Jack winked to him as Punk paused, understanding what his job was.

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll give you some while you're here to take to the club. I'll end up forgetting." Punk admitted as Jack nodded, watching his son casually walk away out of the door as he took out a swab and a plastic bag, walking around the kitchen slowly.

"Alright, April… where'd my son fuck you..." He hummed, looking around and gathering his evidence via the swab, quickly placing it in the plastic bag and putting it in his coat pocket as Punk came back downstairs.

"Here." Punk passed him the clothes as Jack took them with a smile.

"Thanks, son." Jack nodded, "I'll see you tonight." He said, leaving out the kitchen and showing himself out, heading straight into the waiting car and turning to the passengers side.

"Alright, it's done." Jack said, taking out the plastic bag.

"I haven't done anything like this before-"

"And that's exactly why I'm paying you good money." Jack said, "You know what you have to do." He handed her the bag as the girl examined it with a guilty gulp, "C'mon, Paige. I know you need this money." He said as she nodded, "Good girl." He stroked her cheek with a smile, driving off into the night.

* * *

 **Oh dear. Jack is pretty grim, and clearly has seen right through Punk. Coming up; Dean and AJ talk further. Paige and Jack are up to no good. Elise has news. Stay tuned and REVIEW! Thanks again.**


	59. Chapter 59

"When will you be home?" AJ asked, having just stepped out the shower as Punk got ready to go out to 'work' if you would call it that. She planned on ordering in some food and watching TV in bed, laying awake painfully worried until Punk came back through the door.

"Later." Punk told her, not sure if he could give her a time, "Don't wait up. It could be late." He said as she sighed, folding her arms as her tight towel clung to her wet body. It was painful to tear away from her and Liesel, especially when he was going out to do no good, but he had to do it.

"You've not ate anything. Won't you be hungry?" She asked as if speaking to a child as he stood up with a smile from the bed.

"I'll grab something from the kitchen in Invictus." He said, "You get some rest, I don't want to come home and see you sitting up waiting on me." He said, stroking her cheek softly as she smiled.

"I just worry." She admitted as he nodded.

"I know. But you don't have to. I'll be fine." He told her as she nodded. It was the only thing she could do, "And you..." He turned to Liesel awake in her crib, "My sweet princess." He lifted her carefully into his arms, "Try not miss me too much, baby. I'll be back by morning. I promise." He smiled, pressing a kiss on the side of the baby girls head as her huge innocent green eyes looked around at her surroundings.

"Be careful." AJ said as he nodded, passing Liesel over to her as she gladly took her in her arms. She didn't feel completely alone, she always had her baby girl, and hopefully, this would all fly in and Jack could be put to an end once and for all. That was the aim. She just always had to remind herself that what Punk was doing, he was doing it for the right reasons.

"I love you." He smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed with Liesel.

"We love you." She smiled, kissing Liesel's head, making it completely heart tugging for Punk to pull away from them, but he did, and was soon enough in his car driving to Invictus.

* * *

"Where's my dad?" Punk asked Sami who was working behind the bar who pointed over to his father's office. The place was jumping like normal and it was completely exhausting to push his way through everyone, but he eventually reached his father's office, where, to his dismay, he seen two police officers standing, immediately feasting their eyes on him as he closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Punk asked hesitantly as the police officers for some reason approached him.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, I am arresting you on the rape of Paige Knight. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire." An officer exclaimed whilst Punk shook his head repeatedly, feeling his hands being roughly cuffed behind him.

"I didn't… I didn't touch her." Punk shook his head at this complete mess of an untrue situation, "I swear I didn't touch her." Punk said, looking over at his father who was shaking his head and turning away, "Dad! I didn't… I didn't lay a finger on her." Punk said, being guided out of the office and through the pact club, watching people turn and look at him as he was roughly pushed forward out of the club and into the waiting police car parked at the side of the street.

* * *

AJ had just got comfy in a pair of sweats, hair tied back, chinese food on her night stand ready to be eaten whilst watching some old episodes of Buffy, keeping a close eye on Liesel who slept in her crib beside, feeling rather at peace despite worrying about her fiance.

She sunk down into the covers, rolling her eyes suddenly as she heard the doorbell go. She was never one to ignore a door bell, but she really wasn't in the mood, nor did she have the energy to go downstairs and check, so she just left it, until she heard the door open, which jumped her completely out of the bed.

"April, it's Jack!" Jack yelled to avoid any panic that his future daughter in law may have found from his entrance.

She rolled her eyes as her heart slowed down, getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom to see what on earth he was wanting.

"I ignored it for a reason." She told him, "What is it?" She shook her head with confusion.

"Trust me, I'd rather be some-place else than here, but… You have to know." He said.

"Know what?" AJ shook her head.

"It's Phil." Jack put his hands in his trouser pockets as AJ gone completely numb. Was this it? Had he been hurt? Or worse? Had his plans to trick his father backfired?

"What… what's wrong? Where is he?" She asked.

"He's been arrested." Jack said as AJ tilted her head back in confusion.

"For what?" AJ shook her head, "Is it bad? I'll have to go bail him out, won't I? Was it speeding? He told me he thought he was driving a little too fast coming home from the airport a few-"

"Rape." Jack said, "He's been arrested for rape, April." Jack said as AJ looked at him with the colour draining out her face, staring at him like she'd seen a ghost.

* * *

"You're gonna have to talk to us at some point." Detective Marshall, the detective dealing with this unnecessary opened case said, looking across at Punk who sat in the interviewing room, refusing to speak, apart from saying it was not true. He was still in shock. That complete bitch. He went for a damn coffee with her. And that was all. How could they prove he had touched her, never mind raped her?

"C'mon Phil." Detective Marshall said, having dealt with Punk before for previous petty crime cases that Punk had been involved in as a teen.

"I would never, ever rape a woman. I have a fiance. I have a daughter. I would never-"

"We have evidence, Phil. A lot of it." The detective said, "You can talk out of her coming in with bruises and gashes, but you can't talk your way out of the fact we found your semen on her when she was being examined in hospital." He said.

"You couldn't have." Punk shook his head, "That is completely impossible!" He shouted.

"What are you suggesting happened then?" The detective asked, "Because from where we stand, a scared young abused girl comes in claiming you raped her, has your semen and fingerprints all over her." The detective said.

"We went for coffee. That was it. I was with my god damn daughter the entire time I was with her. We take the same college class, she wanted to go over some stuff for a final exam, so we went for a coffee, and then guess what? I came home, put my daughter to bed, and made love to my fiance on the kitchen table." Punk spat, "I don't know how you found… that." He spat in disgust, "On her. Your tests must be wrong."

"Our tests are accurate, Phil." Detective Marshall said, "She told one of the nurses when she was being examined that she begged you to stop. Told you she was a virgin, but you kept going."

"Oh, for Christ sake." Punk leaned back in his chair whilst placing his hand over his eyes, completely disgusted by these allegations, "Let me speak to her. Let me speak to her right now."

"You're being charged for rape against her. You honestly think that's going to happen?"

"I did not rape her!" Punk yelled, banging his hand down on the table that divided them, "I've done some bad things in my life. Despicable and unforgivable, but I have never lifted my hand to a woman, nor forced myself upon one." He said, "I am happily in a relationship, and I have a 7 week old daughter, who was with me in her stroller the entire time I was with Paige." Punk said, "She is lying to you."

"If she was, and there was no evidence, there would be no problem, we'd take what you've said into account and let you out, but your fingerprints are all over her, and your semen is on her. You can't justify that, Phil." Detective Marshall shook his head.

"Then just read my fucking lips. I did not rape her." Punk said, "I want out of this god damn place." He said with anger. He was so confused yet alerted by the situation. He refused to be in this hell hole when he didn't need to be.

"You might get out on bail, but with this evidence, it isn't looking good for you, Phil."

"C'mon… c'mon, man. You know me. I… I used to be brought here because I'd have smashed a house window, or I'd have drove without a license, or out with my friends burning stuff. I am not a rapist, and I won't be treated as one." He shook his head.

"I know. That's why I'm in shock. I didn't think I'd be here charging you for this sort of offence." Detective Marshall said, "I'll be back in five minutes, just sit tight." He said, leaving the room with his binder and closing the door behind him as Punk collapsed his head on the table in front of him, groaning loudly at this complete mess of a situation.

* * *

"A police station is no place for a baby." Jack told AJ whilst sitting in the drivers seat of the car whilst AJ sat in the back with Liesel in her car seat. She had no choice but to bring her.

"Well she isn't staying with you. It was hard enough having you drive me here." AJ admitted. She was completely shocked and confused with these allegations being thrown her fiances way. She knew him, and she knew he wouldn't hurt an innocent young girl, especially one who he'd just met.

"April, Phil is in that police station being cuffed for rape. You'll be lucky if they let him see you, but Liesel. She won't stand a chance." He said, "I will wait right here for you, and when you're done, I'll drop you both straight back home." He said, "I promise." He turned around to look at her frightened self in the back seat.

AJ didn't know what to do, she was torn between her deserted fiance or her sleeping baby girl who at the moment in time looked pretty content. If Jack promised he wouldn't leave, then why would she have a reason to believe he wouldn't keep that promise? Maybe because he was Jack Brooks and he was scum, "I wouldn't hurt my own granddaughter, or put her in danger, April." Jack said as AJ nodded slowly.

"I… I won't be long." She said, "Please, don't go anywhere." She said as he nodded. She was about to get out the car when she paused, "Do you think… do you think he done it." AJ asked with teary eyes. She was so confused and torn between what was happening. Of course she believed Punk didn't do such a thing. He wasn't possibly capable of such a thing. But she wanted to know what his father thought.

"It's all about the evidence, isn't it." Jack shrugged, "Gotta figure out if things match up. But I'm hoping, for your sake, for Liesel's sake, this is just a big misunderstanding." He said, "Now you hurry along. I'll not move from here." He said as AJ nodded, quickly getting out of the car and walking into the station.

She didn't even get a chance to ask around for Phil when she seen him walking towards her after being out of his handcuffs and miraculously granted bail. Perhaps it was because he knew the detective from years back, or if he was just making his point pretty bold that he did not rape Paige, but he was getting out until the hearing anyway.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, falling into him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Please don't believe anything you've been told." Punk said, kissing her head as she sobbed.

"Why… Why are they accusing you of this?" She shook her head, "You were with Liesel the entire day, and then you came home to me. There's no way they can-"

"My..." Punk paused, still not sure how this was even possible, "When the bitch handed herself in, and she was examined, they found my semen on her." He said as AJ cringed with confusion.

"How… but you never..." She paused, "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth, Phil." She said as he stared at her in the eye, hurt that she had to have further convincing.

"I never touched her, April. I don't know how they've found what they have, but… I have to talk to her, I have to understand why she has done this. There has to be a reason." He shook his head.

"Let's get out of here." AJ suggested as a first step, "Liesel is with your father in the car outside. I got him to drive me here." She said as Punk nodded, a little surprised that AJ accepted anything from his father.

Punk knew he had a long few weeks ahead of convincing and completely losing his mind, but the only person that he cared about in all of this, was April. If she was with him, then he could do anything. He just hoped that this very much planted evidence wouldn't persuade her against him.

They walked out of the station to find Punks father outside the car on the road, a trickle of blood running down his head whilst the car stayed running and in the space with all four doors opened.

"Dad?" Punk shook his head, helping his father to his feet, "What happened?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see, I just felt-" Jack was caught off as the car park was filled with the most shrieking deafening scream that Punk had ever heard, and he'd heard people scream with fear before.

He turned around to see April standing at the back door, shaking hand over her mouth as she looked into the back of the car, tears streaming as she looked at Liesel's empty car seat.

"What? What is it?" Punk rushed to her frantically, looking on into the back seat of the car, noticing Liesel's car seat empty, a little cuddly toy left behind along with her blanket.

Someone had taken their baby and butchered Punks father…

It was safe to say Punk was seconds away from exploding, and anyone in his way who tried to accuse him of raping someone, or anyone in his way who tried to hurt his baby girl or stop him from finding her, he would take no fear in ending them on the spot.

But meanwhile Punk held AJ in his arms as she shook with fear, taking in what was actually going on, Jack was sending a very private text message whilst wiping his head up.

'Done' was all he had to send, placing his phone in his pocket and walking over to AJ and Punk to serve any help they needed from him.

What once was Punks plan, was now exactly what Dean predicted, Jack's plan. He may have been older, but he had been in the game for longer, and knew exactly what Punk was up to, and didn't hesitate to take out his family one by one, starting off with sending Liesel across sea to a fine orphanage for abandoned children.

* * *

 **Oh no! And it all kicks off. Punk falsely accused. Liesel taken. And we all know who it's down to. Coming up; Punk completely loses it with the turn of events. Jack plays hero. AJ has a run in with Paige. Elise and Dean talk. Punk tears down buildings to find Liesel whilst AJ breaks down. Stay tuned and review!**


	60. Chapter 60

"You didn't see anything?" Punk asked his father, holding AJ who shook recklessly in his arms at the thought of her baby girl in some strangers arms.

"No… they pulled me out the car." Jack said, "Let's not panic, ok. We're at the right place, we just go and report it and let the police do their job." Jack raised his hands up in the air, trying to act leader here.

"Fuck the police." Punk spat, "I'll go out and find her myself. Who… who the fuck would want to take her?" Punk shook his head, stroking AJ's soft hair as she cried, it absolutely killing him. This wasn't just something they could overcome with a small conversation. This was real. Their daughter had been taken, and Punk was absolutely going to kill whoever it was that thought it'd be ok to even so much as look at his daughter.

"I don't know. But I think you need to get her home." Jack looked at AJ as Punk just scowled, "I'm gonna go into the station, report it, have people looking out for her-"

"No offence dad, but you aren't a fan favourite in that station, and neither am I. I've just… I've just been arrested for apparently raping someone. They aren't going to give us service guaranteed or anything." He said.

"Well then what do you suggest we do, Phil?" Jack shouted, "The more time we stand here arguing, the more time you're wasting." He said as AJ pulled out of his embrace, looking over to Jack in desperation.

"What do we do?" She asked him. She could sense Punk was panicking, but Jack seemed calm, the type of person they needed helping them. Despite what she thought of him, he was here showing his true care for his granddaughter.

"What?" Jack shook his head.

"Please… please, help us. You know… you know these things. Who would have wanted to take her? And where… where would they take her?" She cried emotionally.

"Ok." Jack nodded, placing his hand on AJ's shoulder with a reassuring smile, "First, you have to stop crying like a baby, and get your shit together." He spat as Punk scowled, "Second, you're gonna go home, and wait. That's all you have to do." Jack said.

"But-"

"Me and Phil will go out looking for her. It's obviously someone we know that has taken her, and they wouldn't have gone far." Jack said, turning to his son who looked ready to unleash any second in a burst of anger. He was pacing and talking to himself, a thing Jack knew he done before erupting into an unstable fit, "Phillip!" Jack yelled as Punk turned around, hands in his hair, his full birth name echoing through the car park as his father glared at him, "Keep it together. We will find her." He promised as Punk nodded.

It was a different light his father seemed to be in, and he liked it. This was the helping, supportive father he always needed.

"I will break down buildings and walls to find her." Punk spat as Jack nodded, believing that one hundred percent.

"I know you will, son." Jack nodded, "Take April home. I'm going to report it to the station, and then come pick me back up. Ok?" Jack said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, turning his attention to AJ and helping her panicked state into the car, it absolutely breaking him to see her like this. She looked ready to break down any minute, The unconditional love she had for Liesel was on the line here, and it was showing clearly. He swore, he would find their daughter, if it was the last thing he done.

Jack watched as they drove off, taking his phone out and calling a number, raising it to his ear as he walked towards the station entrance.

"Joe? Yeah, it's me." Jack nodded, "How'd you get on? Are you on the flight?" Jack asked whilst looking around the car park.

"Just about to take off."

"Good." Jack smiled, "Good. Is she ok?" He asked sincerely.

"Crying a little."

"She'll be ok. Just, make sure you get her there safely. I'll send you directions from the airport to the orphanage when you arrive there so you don't get lost." Jack said, "Ok… ok, speak to you soon. Bye." He hung up, placing his phone in his pocket and walking into the station.

* * *

"W-What about you… W-What about this allegation-"

"Fuck that." Punk spat, dropping AJ off, seeing her refuse to get out the car, "I did not rape that stupid little girl. I don't know how my fucking cum got on her, and quite frankly I don't care. I'm more worried about my daughter."

"If you did… if you had-"

"What? Raped her?" He turned to her, parked outside their house, "What? You'd stick by me?" He said.

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"I didn't rape her. Please believe me. You're the only person that's opinion matters to me." He said with a sigh.

"Of course I believe you." She said, "I'm just saying that you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not." He said defensively, "Just… go into the house, wait by the phone, I'll keep you updated." He told her as she nodded.

"Please bring her home. I… I can't stand the thought of knowing she's out there, all alone, no doubt terrified." She cried at the thought, "Oh, Phil. Please find her."

"I'm not coming home without her. I promise I'll get her. And I promise to end whoever it was that put their hands on her."

"Good." AJ said bluntly, "Be safe." She sighed, reaching over as she took her seat belt off, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he kissed back lifelessly. She hadn't seen him like this before. He looked like he was between crying and punching something. No doubt the anger of being falsely accused of something was still roaming around, but the angers he must be feeling from the kidnapping of his daughter, she couldn't even imagine.

She got out of the car, running into the house whilst wiping her tears, closing the door over tight and sliding down it lifelessly, burying her head into her hands as she cried loudly in the comforts of her own quiet home.

* * *

Punk picked his father up like instructed, to which he told him he had informed the police station, and they had cops out looking for Liesel, not that Punk cared about that. He wanted to find the scum himself and beat them to an inch of their lives.

"I've also let all the boys at Invictus know. Elise has gone to see AJ to make sure she is ok." Jack said as Punk sped through the roads.

"What if I can't find her, dad?" Punk said with a lump in his throat, "She… she's my world. Me and April will fall apart. April will fall apart. I can't-"

"We'll find her." Jack said with such sincerity, it was impossible to tell he was being a two faced rat.

"If anything happens to her..." Punk took a deep breath to control himself, "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself." He admitted as his father looked at him, examining his shaking hands clutching the steering wheel, his held back teary eyes that scanned the outside the world as they drove. He'd really touched down on his biggest weakness, and soon, when realised that their baby girl was missing, and with Punk going to court to plead not guilty to a case he looks extremely guilty of, April would surely crumble and find herself back in some unstable breakdown.

"We'll get her." Jack said, "Just keep your eyes on the road. There's cops out. The boys are out. We're out. We're already a one up and the people who took her."

"But who?" Punk shook his head, "I have no issues with anyone." He said.

"But you do. It could be anyone from the past that you've ran into. And they'll have targeted something that will completely anger you, and bring you to whoever it is." Jack said, "We'll find her, I promise we will." He nodded as Punk drove along the road, unconvinced, just painfully worried and feeling sick of the thought of his baby girl, his Liesel, his princess, out of her mommy and daddy's arms, in some cold stranger's. Who knew if she'd be being fed? Or changed? Or even held right… It was all just awful to think about.

* * *

Back home, AJ sat near the phone on the couch, shaking uncontrollably as she thought of all the worst case scenarios. Them finding Liesel hurt. Her poor little self. Not finding Liesel at all and having to live each day knowing she was out there somewhere without them. She'd rather be killed in a painful death.

She sat shivering by the phone, just like she planned to all night, just hoping for a phone call from Punk telling her that he had Liesel and she was ok. But it seemed highly unlikely with the luck the were having right now.

She came out of her trance with the phone and realised the door had been knocking for a few minutes. She stood up and walked out into the hall, opening up the door and looking on at an unfamiliar face she didn't know. A young girl with black haired who looked completely petrified.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked, teary eyes filling up for the next unload, not in the made to be sold anything or asked to give to charities.

"You… is this where Phil lives?" Paige asked as AJ tilted her head.

"How do you know him?" AJ shook her head.

"I just want to explain to you-"

"You." AJ spat, "You're… you're her. Aren't you? You set him up." She spat as Paige shook her head.

"Please, I… I'm coming here to help you. I… Jack can't know."

"Jack?" AJ shook her head, "You… you accused my fiance of rape when he never even touched you." AJ spat, so angry that she had to act out, grabbing the young girls black hair and pulling her into the house, slamming the door shut.

"Please, just let me explain." Paige shivered, backing her steps away into the living room as AJ tackled her to the ground, both of them going over the coffee table which smashed to pieces. She was done talking. She was angry. How dare this stupid little girl interfere in something so personal. How dare she accuse her loving, gentle fiance of being a rapist.

"I don't want to hear you say anything." AJ spat, on top of Paige, pulling her hair, clawing at her face, doing anything to release her anger as Paige begged her to stop, frightened enough to come here.

"It was Jack!" Paige screamed, "It was Jack… he… he made me do it." Paige said as AJ paused, looking down at her, "I needed money, but I still didn't want to do it. Phil was sweet to me, and he always told me how happy he was with you and your daughter. I… I didn't want to do this, but he made me." Paige cried, her young panicked self not being able to take it just as much as AJ couldn't.

"Jack made you?" AJ asked, getting to her unbalanced feet, watching Paige struggle to her feet.

"He got me all the evidence. All I had to do was go to the cops." Paige said, "My mom is sick, she… she has cancer, I needed the money, but I realised I could have torn apart a perfectly happy family. I'm… I'm so sorry." She sighed.

"You are going straight to the station to admit you were wrong." AJ spat, "He could have got put down for this. For life." AJ said, "Stupid little girl." She muttered under her breath.

"Where is he just now? I want to apologise to his face. He was nothing but nice to me, and feel like I've completely ruined any friendship that could have been there." She sighed.

"He's out, looking for our missing daughter, whilst also figuring out how the hell he was being accused of raping you." AJ spat, taking a step back to comprehend everything, "Wait… you said… you said Jack done this? He put you up to this?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Paige nodded, "If there's… if there's anything I could do, to help you, please let me know. And please… don't tell Jack I came here." She begged as AJ looked at her.

"He made you do this." AJ whispered to herself, "My baby." She placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god." She shook, reaching for her phone and calling Punk, "Please pick up." She begged.

How did she not see it? Was because it wasn't all how it seemed in front of her eyes? She couldn't believe Jack had set his own son up like this, and then it seemed like such a coincidence that their daughter was always snatched on the same night.

"Phil… please call me when you get this." AJ gasped into the phone, "You have to get away from your father. I can't explain, but just get away from him. This is all him. Just… call me back." She shivered, hanging up and throwing her phone over on the couch.

"I'm so sorry. About everything. About doing this. About your daughter." Paige said. She realised very early on that she meddling with people's lives that she had no idea about, just for a no good hitman who promised to supply her with money for her sick mom. She done it in a heated moment, but came to her senses immediately.

"C'mon." AJ grabbed her coat, growing some sort of deep skin that she had to, holding back the tears for just now, "We're going to the station, and you are going to tell them what happened. Including Jack telling you to do this, and how he managed to get the evidence to you." She said, "That's the only help you could give me. You do that… and you can go back to your life, and I'll make sure Jack never knows you told me." AJ said as Paige nodded.

"Ok." Paige said.

"Let's go."


	61. Chapter 61

Twenty four hours had passed since Liesel had been ripped from her parents and savagely broken them both inside. Punk hadn't went home, slept or ate in the space of that time. In fact, he was still driving around, checking in on old warehouses, checking up on old familiar faces that he'd had run ins with in the past. Doing absolutely anything to try and find his daughter. He refused to do anything until she was back in his arms.

He'd dropped his father off who had joined him all night in searching for Liesel. He was very surprised, and in somewhat comforted that his father was actually helping him. It wasn't like him, and it made the situation a little less scarier, although it was traumatic still that his baby girl was somewhere out there with strangers. She was still so small and fragile. She needed her bottle at the right times, and she enjoyed falling asleep to he or AJ singing. She needed to be with them.

He hadn't contacted AJ in the time he was out searching, he didn't want to call her with disappointment that he hadn't found their daughter yet. He supposed he couldn't just expect her to pop up somewhere. The police were getting involved and helping, and some of the boys from the club were out asking around if anyone had seen a baby girl with anyone. Everyone was pulling together, but there seemed to be no end result, and he was worried sick.

AJ had actually spent the night in the police station with Paige, a girl who had been completely preyed on by Jack, unfairly preyed on. She was only eighteen, living with her sick mother in a run down apartment, balancing herself between three jobs, as well as going to college. It was wrong for her to use violence against her, but it just came out.

She hadn't got a chance to look at her phone all night and morning, but a part of her didn't want to. If Liesel had been found, she would have known about it by now. It was completely gut wrenching and terrifying knowing her baby was still out there with strangers.

"All done." Paige said, "I think they're still going to have to talk to Phil, but… I'm sure you both have plenty of other things to worry about." She said as AJ nodded, "Any word?" She asked politely. She thought it was shocking that their innocent baby daughter had been stolen from them. It was horrific, she couldn't imagine how either of them felt.

"No." AJ shook her head, "A part of me just wants to wake up from this nightmare." She admitted, "Did they say what they were gonna do about Jack?" AJ asked.

"No. They just said they'd have to question him, but they're dropping charges against Punk, which is all I want." She said, "I really am sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying it. You were harassed by Jack Brooks. What else were you supposed to do?" AJ said, walking out of the station with the young girl, "Thank you for doing the right thing. Punk really doesn't need all of this on top of what's going on with Liesel." AJ said as Paige nodded.

"I agree." Paige said, watching her called cab pull up outside the station where they stood, "I really hope you find her. If there's anything I can help you with, I work at Ed's diner every morning, you know… the one across from the park. You can find me there-"

"It's alright. A kid like you doesn't need to get involved with this. You've done your bit. I appreciate your concern, but there isn't even anything I can do to help." She said as Paige nodded.

"I'm sure Phil will find her." Paige nodded, not really sure what the right thing to say was, "Tell him I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I hope he can get some justice against his dad." She said, getting into the cab as AJ watched, her arms folded as she watched the car drive away.

At least she could be thankful that they had dropped charges against Punk after Paige explained to the detective that she been pressured into faking this accusation. Being so young, and with Jack's track record, she got off luckily, but AJ knew Jack was certainly in for it, and she was still sure that Liesel's disappearing was his doing, she just wasn't one hundred percent sure of that yet.

* * *

"Any news?" Jack asked as Punk walked into his fathers house.

"No." Punk sighed, "Police have been out all night. The boys have been asking around if anyone had seen anything. Absolutely nothing." Punk said, "Wouldn't she be around here if she's being used as bate?" Punk shook his head. He assumed that's what this was. Someone who had an issue with him, was clearly using his daughter to get him to meet somewhere, but nothing seemed to be going that way.

"I don't know, son." Jack shook his head, "I'm gonna get back out there as soon as I shower. You should get some sleep. Go home and check on April. There's plenty of people out searching. You aren't alone." Jack smiled as Punk nodded with a sigh.

"I can't go home and face April. I told her I'd bring Liesel back with me. She'll fall apart." Punk predicted. He hadn't got AJ's voice mail last night that she had left. His phone had been abandoned in his car the full time he was searching around.

"You can't let this divide you both. You have to stick together." He said, "Now get going. Get some rest. I'll call you if anything comes up, ok?" Jack said as Punk nodded, trailing his limp self out of the house as Jack ran his hands through his hair, reaching for his phone as he looked at the latest text message.

 _Landed safe. Joe._

* * *

Punk got home, walking through the door to their house, trailing into the living room where AJ was lying up on the couch, fast asleep, still in her clothes from the previous night. It looked like she had fell asleep, not out of choice, as if she had just been beaten by exhaustion and collapsed on the couch, and he did not want to wake her when he was getting good rest.

Unfortunately for him, her ears had the hertz of a dog, and she immediately picked up on his movement, opening her eyes suddenly and looking up at him, no Liesel in hand, and still a worried pale face on him.

"Shh… don't wake." Punk shook his head, crouching down, "Get some sleep." He told her, but she sat up quickly, looking at him as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

"You don't have her?" AJ asked with a lump forming in her throat. A part of her believed that Punk was going to come through they doors with their baby girl in hand, ready for her to hug and never let go of.

"No." Punk shook his head, "But we're gonna keep looking. The police are doing all they can. Some boys from the club are out helping too. We have a lot of good people helping us." He told her, trying to make the situation just a little more lighter, if that was possible… of course it wasn't.

"Like your father?" She looked up at him.

"Well, yeah. He's being really good. He said he was gonna head out and look whilst he let me get some sleep. Not that I can even shut my eyes-"

"It was him who set you up." AJ said, "Didn't you get my voice message I left last night?" She asked.

"No. I wasn't really paying attention to my phone." Punk said, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Paige came round last night in a right state. Came to apologise for stitching you up, said that it was your father who pressured her into it, bribed her with money. He collected the evidence, took a swab from the kitchen that night he walked in on us and gave it to her to make it look incredibly believable." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"My dad isn't that smart."

"Clearly." AJ nodded sarcastically, "They've dropped charges against you, but they still want to talk to you, and Jack now." AJ said.

"Wait… hold up." Punk said, "You're actually being serious? You think my dad stitched me up. You think he wanted me put in jail for God knows how many years?" Punk asked.

"I don't think. I know." AJ said, "Makes sense now actually-"

"He wouldn't do that." Punk shook his head, refusing to believe it, "He wouldn't do that." He shook his head.

"Well he did." AJ said, "And I think… he has something to do with-"

"Don't even say it." Punk stood up, "You just can't help it, can you?"

"Excuse me?" AJ looked up at him.

"You're always taking a jab at him any chance you get. Blaming him for everything that goes wrong." He shook his head, "He is out there right now, patrolling the damn streets trying to find Liesel. Why would he do that if he didn't care?"

"Phil. He is a monster." AJ spat, "He set you up. Ok, maybe he doesn't have anything to do with Liesel. But he stitched you up. You could have gone down for years. Life possibly." AJ said.

"And you believe Paige when she says this? She's a bit of a confused girl." Punk said.

"She was telling the truth." AJ said, "I could tell." AJ said.

"Well you know what? We can talk about it later. Right now I need all the people I can get, out there looking for Liesel. He knows what he's doing. He's really trying." Punk said.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that he set you up for raping a teenage girl-"

"Incase you haven't noticed, our daughter is missing!" Punk shouted, "Our seven week old daughter."

"I've noticed!" AJ yelled, "Don't you worry." She spat.

"Then you'll realise that we have to focus on that. Because I am not resting. I am not shutting my eyes. I am not doing anything, until she is back here." He said, "And I am not starting a war with my father when he is helping me." He said.

"You're just letting him walk all over you." AJ shook her head as Punk glared at her.

"I don't even want to talk to you if you're gonna be like this." Punk shook his head, "We should be sticking together."

"Be like what?" AJ spat, "My daughter is missing! She is out there with strangers. She doesn't have her mommy or daddy to keep her safe. She could be crying. She could be in pain. She could be half way across the world, and we don't know!" She shouted.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm trying my best! I'm scared too, you know. And I don't… I don't know what to do or say to you that will make it ok, because nothing can make us losing her ok. Ever."

"Just get her back." AJ cried, drying her tears at first but eventually just letting them go, "Just get me back my baby." She cried as Punk swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling her into him tightly as she sobbed into him painfully. He hated this. He hated what this was doing to them. This was messing with people's lives big time. They couldn't be at each other's throats. His father was right, they had to stick together.

He wasn't sure what he made about the situation with Paige and his newly introduced father to the case, but quite frankly he didn't care. He was glad they had dropped his charges, but all he could think about was getting his daughter back to safety. There was nothing else he cared about more.


	62. Chapter 62

Punk and AJ wound up falling asleep on the couch through no fault of their own. They were both exhausted and it felt less painful to sleep. To fall off in a land of dreams where there was no knowledge of their missing baby girl. But soon, they would be woken, and they would have to go back out there and face the world.

Punk woke up when he heard the door go. He looked at the clock and seen it was nearly evening, standing up without wakening AJ and walking out into the hallway, opening the door and seeing his father standing with the baby grow Liesel was wearing when she was taken.

"The police found this." Jack said, hesitantly passing it over to Punk who grabbed it, examining it and looking back to his father.

"Where?" Punk shook his head.

"Outside the airport." Jack said, "I'm really sorry, son." Jack sighed as Punk looked at the baby grow, trying not to spill tears in front of his father, but this was pretty self explanatory. Liesel could have been anywhere. If she was at an airport, she really could have been anywhere in the world, and that sickened Punk. A part of him thought he'd find her in an abandoned warehouse around Chicago, but it obviously wasn't the case.

"Can't they see who boarded flights yesterday? She would have had to have a boarding pass." Punk said, quickly discarding a tear from his face that he shed whilst looking at the baby grow.

"The police are working on it." Jack said, "It's up to them now." Jack sighed, "Will you be ok?"

"What if we never see her again?" Punk asked with a forming lump in his throat.

"The police are doing everything they can." Jack said, "Just have faith and hope." He suggested.

"What's going on?" AJ asked, creeping out from the living room and to the doorway where Punk and Jack were standing, her eyes latching on to the baby grow Punk was holding, the baby grow she had put her daughter in before she was taken, "Is that..." She pointed as Punk nodded, watching her snatch it from him, her lip quivering.

"It was found outside the airport." Punk told her. He couldn't lie to her to make everything ok. She had to know what was going on.

"No..." AJ whispered, clutching the baby grow to her chest, "No, not my baby." She cried, leaning against the wall, "She has to be found… please find her." She cried recklessly.

"The police are doing everything they can." Punk said, "They might be able to find out where she's heading, and then they'll take it from there." Punk said, trying to act calm, "Go back inside, I'll be in soon." He told her as she walked away crying, holding the baby grow tightly.

"Just make sure she's alright." Jack patted Punk's shoulder comfortingly, about to walk away when Punk grabbed him back by his coat.

"Did you set me up?" Punk spat as Jack's guilty eyes looked into his.

"What are you talking about?" Jack shook his head.

"Did you pressure Paige into going to the cops and telling them I raped her?" He spat, "Because if you did, you can forget about me working with you again, you can forget everything." Punk said, "And the only reason I'm not punching your God damn teeth down your throat, is because you're helping me with Liesel, and you're actually here showing your concern, for once. So I don't know what possessed you to go stitch me up, but when my girl is found, you better have a damn good explanation ready for me." Punk spat as Jack swallowed, "Now get the hell out of here." He let go of the grip on him, watching his father nod and stumble away down the steps, being shut out by the banged closed door as Punk walked back into the living room, looking on at AJ crying painfully into the baby grow.

"C'mon… it's alright." Punk sighed, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her. The worst thing that he could ever possibly see, was his fiance or daughter in an upset pain. It was why he was so terrified of Liesel growing up and going into the world. But now he was just left with a missing daughter and a broken fiance. It couldn't get any worse.

"It's not alright." AJ shook her head, "She… she could be anywhere." AJ cried, "What if something has happened to her, Phil?" AJ looked up at her fiance for guidance. He always knew what to do, but he looked just as shocked and terrified as she did, and that scared her even more.

"We can't keep saying what if, it's not going to help us. We just have to believe that she is ok out there. There has to be some sort of reason why she's been taken from us. No one would just steal her and hurt her-"

"But you know bad people. What if… what if they have-"

"If those people have an issue with me, then they will have taken her, to lead her to me. They won't have hurt her." Punk said, "But we don't know anything. We just have to keep her heads up and hope that she is ok, and the police manage to track her down." Punk said, "Ok?" He said as her lip just quivered and her head collapsed on his shoulder, the living room filled with her painful cries. He couldn't say anything to help her. He couldn't say anything to help himself. They were desperately in need for their baby girl to be returned. Neither would rest until she was back in their arms. It was a parent's worst nightmare.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack had got back to Invictus, waiting outside the club before going in, having just got off the phone with Joe who had arrived safe in Russia with Liesel, and had found the orphanage that Jack had made contact with. As far as Jack was concerned, Liesel was now on the market with no Brooks to her names, hopefully in the midst of getting a new home soon, never to be found.

After off the phone call with Joe, Jack had made another phone call to another worker.

"Yeah, it's Jack." Jack nodded, "Bring me that Paige girl. I have to have a little chat with her.

* * *

 _One month later…_

One month had passed by since Liesel had been taken from Punk and AJ. The month felt like three years had passed. Each day was completely exhausting and tiring. There was no reason for living it seemed like. Their happy family atmosphere that used to be around the house was no more.

AJ couldn't possibly go to work. She couldn't dance if she tried. Dancing was always a way for her to express her love and passion, but she had absolutely no love or passion going for her. She'd let all her students know that the studio was shutting until further notice, but would be opened soon. She really had other things to be worrying about.

She spent her days by the phone, barely eating or sleeping, despite Punks attempt to help her fall asleep or eat. She just didn't have energy to do anything. She was surprised she had even lasted this long.

Punk felt the exact same on the inside, but was trying his hardest not to show it. He couldn't believe that in a month there had been no news what so ever on their baby girl. Was she really lost forever? He would never accept that. She has to be returned to them, she was their baby girl, she held them together at this point.

He hadn't spoke to his father besides when he would come round to drop some things off for him like cooked dinners and supply of money that Punk had no choice to take. Neither of them were making money, but he guessed they didn't really care.

The worst of it all was waking up during the night and finding AJ in Liesel's room, sitting on the floor with some of her cuddly toys, no tears left to cry but just pain written all over her face. She wasn't dealing with it well at all. He was afraid she'd just lose it completely soon.

Elise had been coming round every night to try and keep them both busy, but it was like talking to a brick wall when talking to AJ, she shut everyone out, and barely even spoke to Punk now.

"There's still some leftovers in the fridge from last nights dinner." Punk creeped into the living room where AJ was sitting on the couch, resting her head on her hand as she looked at the TV, not even paying attention to it, "Or we can just order in." He suggested as she just shrugged with no response, "You gotta talk to me, April."

"I don't care what we do for dinner." AJ said, "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't been hungry for a month. You look like a skeleton. You gotta eat." He said as she looked up at him.

"Then force it down me." She looked across at him, emotionless. Not that she was taking it out on him, she wasn't in the best of moods with anyone. She just wanted the world to go away. She wanted to talk to no one, and do nothing.

"I'm just trying to help you." Punk said, "The police are still out there looking. We shouldn't give up."

"I'm not giving up." AJ said, "I'd just rather not pretend that nothing has happened like you keep doing." She said.

"We're just gonna crazy if we don't." Punk said, "You don't have to shut everyone out, April." He leaned against the door.

"It's easier." She said.

"I know it's easier, baby." Punk nodded, "You don't think I'd rather sit there all day and not talk to anyone?" He asked her, "Some days I just want to stay in bed all day. But I get up, because I know I have to be there for you, and we have to get through this." He said.

"She's been missing for a month now." AJ said, "They would have found her already." She shook her head.

"You aren't helping yourself." Punk told her as she glared at him.

"I don't want to help myself. Just leave me alone, Phil." She shook her head as Punk nodded, backing away from the living room and heading out of the house, not sure where to go, but knowing he had to get out.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Elise asked Dean as she came downstairs from putting Toni to sleep. She had also found it hard coming to terms with her niece being taken. She couldn't imagine how her brother or AJ felt, and she wasn't surprised that they were both not dealing with things very well. It had been a month and there was no word, it wasn't looking all that good.

"I wouldn't tell them just now." Dean shook his head, "Too much is going on. I mean, you seen AJ yesterday. She didn't say a word." Dean said, recalling back to them going over to see Punk and AJ, and AJ just sitting on the chair staring into another world, "And it may be a touchy subject."

"We can't tiptoe around them forever." Elise said, collapsing down beside him on the couch, "I just can't stop thinking about them." She sighed. She didn't know what to say or do to help AJ and Punk. She was just so sorry for them both, and couldn't stop thinking about her missing niece.

"I believe they'll find her." Dean said, "Punk won't give up."

"I think he already has." Elise admitted, "I've never seen him so tired or upset before." She admitted, "I can't tell him I'm having another baby when his as been taken." She shook her head, resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Then we just keep it to ourselves for just now." He told her, "We doing it right this time." He smiled, placing his hand over her stomach as she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, we are." Elise smiled, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

AJ assumed that Punk had gone out with Sami or Dean, or that he'd just gone to the gym or something to get away from her depressing self. Either way, she was headed to bed to lie down and stare at the ceiling until her eyes couldn't take it anymore.

She felt completely drained and helpless with every day that dragged by, and oh how she knew Punk was trying his hardest, and how she loved him so much for it, but she just couldn't handle it, she couldn't fake a smile over something so serious. Over her baby girl being out there for a month now, god knows where with god knows who.

She was lying down on her side of the bed. Their bed that had been home to nothing but tears for the past month. She could barely even accept a kiss from Punk at this point. Their intimacy was gone. They both couldn't put their mind to that place to be intimate, when all they could think about was their precious daughter.

She lay silently, nothing but the clock ticking echoing her room, when the doorbell rang.

She wasn't one to answer, but at the point in her life, it easily could have been police with good news. Or it possibly could be Punk who had just forgotten his keys. She knew she had to answer regardless and got out of bed to trail downstairs.

She got to the door and unlocked it, undoing the chain and opening it up as she caught a horrifyingly beaten Paige in her arms. Her blood soaked onto her as her breathing was heavy and sharp, as if she had ran here. She looked down at the young girl, holding her up on her weak legs.

"Please help me."


	63. Chapter 63

"Alright, ok." AJ nodded, taking in the situation, opening her tired eyes wider and helping Paige, "Ok, one step at a time, you're alright." She soothed, almost forgetting how to soothe someone in need, normally it was her daughter she said soothing and reassuring words to, and she hadn't done that in what feels like forever.

"I begged him to stop. I… I told him I didn't want the money, that he could just… that he could just forget about it, but he-"

"Shh..." AJ stroked her face, "I know. I know." She nodded, placing her down on the couch, "What did he do to you?" AJ feared to ask, watching as Paige just burst into tears, hugging her body as AJ ran her hand through her hair.

"Please don't tell my mom." Paige shook her head.

"I'm not gonna tell your mom, sweetheart. I'm gonna get you all cleaned up, and I'm gonna call Phil." She said as Paige nodded, "Let's get you in the bath." She said, helping Paige up and helping her up the stairs. The young girl may have done wrong by her fiance, but she was young and in need for money for her sick mom. AJ couldn't fault that. And once she had done the right thing by telling the police she was forced, she had actually been punished for it, in what she could only describe as the most horrific ways.

AJ ran the bath and let Paige sit on the toilet seat as she went away into their bedroom to call Punk. He sounded like he was in his car anyway, and told her he would be there soon. She didn't tell him much, just that Paige had landed on their doorstep pretty broken down and beat up. That was enough for him to cut his drive short and come back.

"Ok, let's get you in." AJ said, trying her best to be as calming and soothing as possible. She watched as Paige just sat, hugging her body away, "We're all women here." AJ forced a smile as Paige nodded. She was really just a child, and AJ's heart went out to her. If she couldn't go to her own mother about this, then AJ was happy to help.

She helped her out of her clothes and eventually in the bath where she sat in the warm water, hugging her knees. AJ had helped her wash in the places that were to sore to do so on her own behalf, and had also helped wash her long hair. She was now just letting Paige have a moment to herself as she sat across on the toilet seat.

"You should report this to the police." AJ told her as she looked over at her.

"He'll get away with it. I'm soaking in the evidence." Paige said as AJ nodded, knowing that to be true.

"He forced himself on me once." AJ remembered, "Bent me over a bed and lifted up my dress." She nodded, "Didn't get any further than that."

"Phil?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "And you'd think that Punk would have disowned him for life. But here we are, still running around after Jack Brooks." AJ sighed to herself, "It's like he has to have this security from his father."

"I'd say no father is better than that man being your father." Paige shook her head, "I'm sorry I came here. I had no where else, and my mom-"

"It's really ok. I'm glad to have helped. I know how it feels to be controlled by that man." AJ said, looking down at the ground.

Paige sighed, looking up at AJ who was leaning against the wall whilst sitting on the toilet seat, shutting her eyes over in exhaustion. As far as Paige knew, their baby girl still wasn't found, and she couldn't imagine how it felt. That was why she had to tell her.

"I'm scared to tell you this incase… incase he comes back to hurt me. You… you promised me he wouldn't find out the last time that I told you he forced me-"

"I had a lot on my plate. It slipped my mind." AJ said, "What is it?" She asked.

"It's Liesel." Paige said as AJ sat up slowly, "When Jack took me to his house and..." She shook her head at the unimportance to the story, "He left the room to take a phone call. He was giving out Liesel's details. Her birthday, her place of birth, her full name, and you and Phil's names." She said, "He seemed pretty angry, as if… as if the person on the other line couldn't speak English." Paige said, "I was pretty out of it, my head was thumping but..." She looked across at Paige, "I think he was speaking to an orphanage."

AJ raised her shaking hand to her mouth at this revelation, "How… how do you know?" AJ shook her head. It was the best news possible. The worrying could end, at least she knew that their baby girl was safe, despite her being somewhere foreign obviously.

"Well he was saying stuff like, her parents can't take care of her now, and he was sure she'd fit into a new home with her being so young." Paige said as AJ let a tear slip down her cheek, "I'm really sorry he's done this to you-"

"No, don't be." AJ shook her head, "At least she's safe, and… well it's a start. Thank you." AJ sighed, reaching over and kissing the young girl's head, "Thank you so much." AJ whispered, "And I promise, I'll make sure he doesn't put his hands on you again." AJ said, hearing the front door open and Punks footsteps wonder around downstairs, eventually coming upstairs, bursting through the bathroom door.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." He immediately closed the door, not knowing Paige was undressed and in the bath.

"You ok here?" AJ asked Paige who nodded, "I'm gonna make you something to eat, I'll set up the couch for you to sleep on." She said as Paige smiled.

"Thank you." Paige said, a lump still in her throat, still traumatised from the nights events. She had no clue what she had gotten herself into, and she was so scared, despite being in safety with Punk and AJ, who even though didn't know much about her, would keep her safe anyway.

AJ slipped out of the bathroom and into her and Punks bedroom where Punk was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Little warning that she was in the bath." Punk said, "What happened to her?" He shook his head.

"Your father happened." AJ said, "But Phil..." She began getting teary eyed just thinking about it, "She heard your father overtalking on a phone call. He… he put Liesel into an orphanage." She said, clasping her hands over her mouth as Punk tilted her head.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Your father took our daughter, sent her across seas, and put her into an orphanage." AJ repeated as Punk shook his head.

"And she told you this?" Punk pointed over to the bathroom, "She who lied about me raping her?"

"Because your father made her." AJ spat, crouching down in front of him, taking a play out of his book now and being the convincing one of the couple, "She's ok." AJ nodded, knowing that the fear of Liesel being hurt in anyway could now settle, "She might be far away and in a different country, but she is ok." AJ nodded, "Your father took her from us. He is trying to take us down, one by one. He tried to put you to prison for life, he sent Liesel away, and I can only assume he was coming for me next." AJ said, "This ends."

"She's ok?" Punk swallowed the lump in his throat, the lump he was swallowing over for a month now.

"She's ok." AJ nodded, watching as Punk's smile faded slowly.

"You know he's dead." Punk said. He wished he had only listened to his fiance instead of backing his father. His two faced, scumbag, bastard of a father, who he would end once and for all, all in good time.

"Good." AJ said supportively, "Tomorrow, we both go and see him. I want to know where our baby girl is and what orphanage. I will not have her be given to some other family." AJ spat in disgust. Liesel belonged here with her parents.

"Why not tonight?" Punk asked with cruel intentions. He was ready to beat answers out his father. He wasn't sure he wanted to do it in front of his fiance, but they were getting their daughter back together.

"Paige is in a pretty rough state. I know you don't care for her much, but she didn't ask for this. Your father preyed on her, and now she's in this vicious circle, just like we are." AJ said, sitting up next to him on the bed.

"What'd he do to her?" Punk asked, not sure if he wanted to know in that case.

"He hurt her in a woman's worst nightmare." AJ said, "Only, she isn't a woman. She is a young girl, and she didn't deserve any of this." AJ said, "I'm gonna go make her something to eat, put her up for the night. She's too scared to go home to her mom." AJ said as Punk sighed. His heart went out to the girl. He didn't think his father was one to beat on a woman or force himself onto one, but he also didn't think his father would want to steal away his baby girl. A lot had changed in come into his perspective tonight. One being that Jack Brooks' time was up from meddling and fucking with people's lives. It all ended her, and he and AJ were going to take their daughter back to where she belonged. It was a blessing to know that she wasn't hurt. At least he could rest easy knowing that she was somewhat safe.

"Hey..." AJ walked into the living room the next morning as Punk stood behind, looking over at the young girl sleeping on their couch, opening her eyes.

"Hey." Paige woke, "Sorry, do you guys want me out?" She asked as AJ shook her head and crouched down beside her.

"Of course we don't." AJ shook her head, "We're going out, and we might be away for a few days." She told Paige, "I want you to stay here until you feel better. Call your mom, make sure she knows you're safe. There's things in the kitchen, and you're welcomed to the bed upstairs. It'll probably be more comfier." She said, "I left a number on the fridge, it's Phil's sisters boyfriend. You call him if anything happens." She told the young girl who was overwhelmed by the gesture.

"Really?" Paige shook her head. No one had been very nice to her in these past few months.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't know what happened to our baby girl." AJ said, "But we're gonna go get her now-"

"What if-"

"Don't worry." AJ said, "Jack will never know that you were the source to us finding out. I promise. For real this time." She said, "In fact, I say by the end of this week, Jack Brooks won't even be a problem for you anymore." AJ said as Paige nodded, "Here's a spare key." She gave into Paige's hand, "I've left our numbers on the fridge too if you need anything." She said.

"Thank you. So much." Paige said. She knew they both didn't have to do this, and it was such a sweet thing. She was so happy she could help two great people get their daughter back. She wouldn't have lived with herself if she didn't tell them anyway, and a part of her was glad last night happened, despite the roughness and abuse, because she managed to help them in their discovery of their lost baby girl.

"You get some rest, alright." Punk nodded to her as she smiled gratefully. They were more like parents to her than friends. It felt nice to have good people look out for her.

"I hope you manage to get Liesel." Paige said as they both forced smiles. They only hoped too.

They headed out of the living room and out of the house, trusting that Paige would be ok watching their house while they were gone, despite the argument they had about it earlier when they woke. Punk was uncertain to trust the girl, considering that they didn't know her at all really. But AJ knew she wouldn't betray them. She could see it in her eyes last night when she was in their bath. How scared and confused she was. How one mistake out of desperation had left her in this state at the hands of Jack Brooks. AJ knew she would be fine, and Punk trusted her.

"You sure you wanna come? I can go myself." Punk said, not sure if AJ was just forcing herself.

"No. I want to see the look on his face when he knows we've figured him out." AJ said, "And I want to hold my baby girl as soon as I can." She sighed, "I feel like this is a dream, and I'm gonna wake up soon."

"We'll get her back." Punk said, "I promise. We just gotta get through my dad." He said as AJ nodded.

"I want him to suffer." AJ spat as Punk turned the car engine on.

"Yeah, me too."


	64. Chapter 64

"Promise me you will be calm about this." AJ said as they walked up the pathway to his fathers house, her short legs trying to keep up with his own determined one, clutching on to his arm for him to listen to her.

"April-"

"Promise." She said. She didn't want carniage. She wanted information. Where her daughter was and what orphanage she had been disgustingly put into. She couldn't believe her baby girl, their daughter, had spent a month in an orphanage, being looked at by parents who were adopting. She was their baby girl. No one else's.

Punk just nodded, not saying any words, knowing he couldn't keep that promise, banging his fist on the door as they both waited anxiously as his father came to it, "Fuck being calm." Punk spat grabbing his father by the throat and pushing into the house with him in his grasp.

"Phil!" Jack gasped, not being able to catch a breath from his sons heavy hands, looking on at AJ following through behind him after closing the door.

"You sick bastard." Punk spat, slamming his father against the wall, raising him up so his weight was held up by Punks hands around his neck, leaving him breathless and in agony, just the way AJ and Punk wanted, "You took her." Punk said, a wheeze to his voice from the sheer anger and emotion, "You took my daughter, and you sent her away." He spat as Jack looked across with guilty eyes, knowing he had been busted.

"She's better off-"

"Don't you dare!" Punk yelled, "You tell me where she is right now. You give me her details. Where she is. Who else is involved?" Punk asked as Jack shook his head, never one to be snitch, "Who else?!" Punk screamed as AJ jumped.

"Joe." Jack gasped, "Joe took her over to Russia. She was put in all girls orphanage for infants. You'll be lucky if… if she's still there. The orphanage told me that… the young ones go quick." Jack forced a smile as Punk pressed his knee hard into his gut, letting the poor, pathetic old man collapse on the ground.

"I used to respect you." Punk spat, "I used to look up to you, because I thought deep down, you were a good man." Punk said, "But you're just like everyone says you are. Everyone that I shut down, and told that you were really a good guy. People like my fiance. Who told me from the beginning that you were to do with this." Punk said, "I defended you. For what?" He said.

"Then you're the dumb one then." Jack spat whilst holding his arm around his stomach.

"I am." Punk agreed with him on that, "And what you done to Paige-"

"That girl had it coming."

"She's eighteen, dad!" Punk spat, "She is a child, who will have to live with what you done, for the rest of her life." Punk said, "You're no man. You're just a coward. Never picking on someone your own size. It's either women or babies. The hard work you always sent me to do."

"And that makes you a real man does it?" Jack laughed.

"He's more of a man than you will ever be." AJ chipped in as she watched.

"Oh, she speaks." Jack laughed, "It's your fault we're in this situation. Hadn't you come along, Phil would still know the real way to life."Jack said as Punk just shook his head.

"You're a sad old man." Punk spat, crouching down to his limp father, grabbing him by the throat again and banging his head against the wall, "You give me the details of where Liesel is. And so help me if you lie to me, I will come back and I will not hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes. Am I clear?" Punk asked as Jack just grumbled, "Am I clear?!" Punk yelled as Jack nodded.

"Yes. Yes." Jack nodded, "Go into the kitchen. The cupboard above the stove has the details and documents." Jack said as Punk turned to AJ and nodded, not wanting to leave his fathers site.

"Why'd you do it?" Punk asked after AJ disappeared into the kitchen, "She's my daughter. I love her with all my heart. Hasn't it hurt to see me and April suffering this month?" He asked.

"No. It's been satisfying." Jack said.

"How can you even sit there and say that?" Punk shook his head, "Don't you care about me, or my feelings?"

"I care about your skill and your use and help in the club." Jack said, "Your mother… she dealt with the caring stuff. She dealt with the cut knees or the tears after a sad movie. She was going to deal with the broken hearts and the love thing." Jack shrugged, it being his only explanation. He just simply wasn't the father Punk needed and wanted.

"If you loved mom, wouldn't you want to do her right by looking out for me and Elise? You shouldn't be conflicting pain on us. You should be taking it away." Punk said.

"I never loved your mother, Phil." Jack shook his head, "We had you so quickly, and I felt it was right for me to stay by her and marry her. I mean, we had good times, and she was… beautiful. But, I knew she deserved better and I felt out of love because I knew I wasn't what she wanted or needed." Jack said, "We just decided to have Elise to prove you weren't a mistake, and that we were making it work. But… she died, and I was left with two small kids to look after." Jack shrugged as AJ walked back into the room with some papers.

"Here is some stuff I found… Russia?" AJ looked from Jack to Punk, "You. You sent my daughter to Russia, like she was some stock exchange?" AJ spat as Jack just turned away, "You're going to hell."

"I know I am, sweetheart." Jack nodded.

"Why Russia?" Punk shook his head with confusion.

"Far away. Different continent. Different scenery. And it looked like a good place." Jack shrugged, "The details are all there anyway." Jack said as Punk looked up at AJ, nodding to her as she left with the documents and headed out to the car.

"You know that, I'm going to have to kill Joe?" Punk said as Jack just shrugged and nodded, "And I'm going to have to kill you too." Punk said as Jack looked up into his eyes.

"You wouldn't-"

"You won't know when." Punk said, "You won't know where. But I am going to get you. You lay a finger on my daughter, despite being my blood or not, I will have to end you. You knew this." Punk said as AJ gulped, "If you were smart, you'd run and never come back whilst I'm in Russia getting my daughter." Punk said, standing up straight and looking down at his broken father.

* * *

"Hurry up, Dean. We have to pick up Toni in an hour." Elise said, folded arms as she stood in her father's office shivering with the cold, watching as Dean raided the place. They were there to track down bank details, a little bit of help for Punk on his journey to corrupt his father. Dean figured why the hell not. The man had raised his hand against Elise and he was not happy about that. And he'd also hurt his best friend more than many times in the past. It served him right.

"You'd think he'd keep it around here somewhere." Dean said, raiding through the drawers, watching a letter fly out as he picked it up with confusion, skimming his eyes over it as he read it.

 _Dear Phil, I don't know if you'll ever get this, but I'm sitting here in my house right now, knowing what's around the corner. I know your father better than anyone, and I know he's planning to kill me. If I don't get the chance to see you before, I just want to say how proud I am of you, for sticking up for yourself after all that man has done to you. I feel like I failed your mother by protecting you from this stuff. She would have wanted you to grow up with education and protection, but you got there on your own. I hoped I could have made it to a wedding day of yours or Elise's, to satisfy myself after all these years of looking out for you both, but I doubt that will happen. Although, meeting Liesel and Toni were two of the greatest moments of my life. Don't be upset by this letter. I'll be in a better place, and your father will get what is coming his way. I've left my money to you, Elise, Toni and Liesel. Don't spunk it all on a new car, or new clothes, or new furniture. Spoil your family. Take good care of them. Give them a better home. Put Liesel's in a saving fund for when she wants to go to college, which I'm sure with her mother's brains and looks will be a hard one for you to let go. Just know, that I'll always be proud of you both, and I'm glad I could be there for when your father wasn't. You both deserved a much better life, but once your father is out of everyone's lives, I know you can both settle down. Don't let him get away with yet another offence. It has to end. I love you both._

 _Uncle D_

Dean showed Elise the letter as she began to cry emotional tears, not just from the words of love and grace from their uncle, but because even when she thought her father couldn't stoop any lower, here she was, finding out he had killed their uncle.

"What… what do we do?" Dean shook his head as Elise dried her tears.

"Do you know how the CCTV cameras work in here?" Elise asked curiously as Dean nodded. Of course he did. He'd erased so many things he'd lost count, "Can we check it out… the day my uncle died?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "C'mon they're at the back of the bar." Dean said, leading them out as Elise clutched the letter, knowing she had to make sure it was given in evidence, and also, she wanted Punk to see it, as it was written to him.

She would have no problem in putting her father away in a slammer for life. He deserved it, and it was always coming. Treating her and Phil they way he had. Killing their uncle, his own brother. Mistreating April. Taking their baby daughter. Abusing a young innocent girl. Too many people needed justice. If she wasn't going to do it for herself or Phil, she was doing it for her Uncle, and all the other people that had been affected by Jack Brooks in time.

It all ended now.


	65. Chapter 65

_48 hours later…_

AJ and Punk arrived in Russia after a long, brutal flight. AJ was just itching to get off and get to her baby girl. She couldn't believe luck had finally stroke them, after a month of desperation, bickering, fighting and depression. In fact, she'd predicted Punk would have left her at this point, out of his own delusional mind, as well as keeping up with hers, but he had stuck with her. She loved him for it.

"You know we can't go in here all guns blazing." Punk told AJ who was rushing right in the doors of the orphanage, "You gotta be patient. They don't speak English here and they'll want a good explanation as to why we're coming in yelling for our daughter." Punk said.

"Well that's their explanation. She is our daughter, and she should be with us." AJ spat, walking to the reception, if you would call it that, ringing the bell repeatedly as Punk cringed, grabbing her hand away.

"Behave." He said as if talking to a child, "They might have us go through an adoption process-"

"For our own daughter?!" AJ shrieked.

"я могу вам помочь?"

Punk turned around to the girl behind the reception, turning to AJ as she just shrugged. AJ only knew French and Spanish, and Punk barely knew English sometimes. They had no chance if there wasn't an English person around.

"English?" Punk asked as the girl looked at him with confusion.

"English? English?" AJ said tapping her mouth as the girl nodded and raised her finger, backing away into the back of the reception.

A few moments later, another woman arrived. Still Russian, but fluent in English, "Can I help you?" The girl asked, with a Russian accent.

"Yes, oh thank God." AJ sighed, "Our daughter is here. She… she shouldn't. Liesel. Liesel Brooks. She's so small. And she makes little O's with her mouth when you tickle her chin, and… she likes being sang too, but only by us I suppose and-"

"Ok, she speaks English, not jibberish." Punk tugged at her sweater, "Calm down."

"Liesel Brooks?" The young girl asked as Punk and AJ nodded.

"People would like to adopt her. Couple have just signed-"

"Then make them unsign!" AJ yelled, "We are her parents. She was… she was taken off of us without permission." AJ said as Punk looked down at her. She wasn't helping the situation that he knew they'd find themselves in. Of course Liesel would want to be adopted. She was gorgeous and perfect in every way. And his father was right, she was very young, and most adopting parents would prefer to adopt when the child was barely even born.

"Miss, no yelling. Children asleep." The young lady scowled as AJ rolled her eyes.

"There has to be some sort of legal grounds here. I don't want to get police involved." Punk shook his head. But he would if he had to do.

"No, no police." The young lady shook her head, "I have to talk with my boss. I don't know what I can do for you." She shrugged.

"Let us see her just now." AJ demanded, "Please. She has been away from us for a month. She belongs with us. Her real parents." AJ sighed.

"Follow me." The young girl gave in, getting out from behind the counter, "She is fussy when woken-"

"I know my own daughter." AJ spat as Punk tugged gently on her hair whilst trailing behind.

They walked through the corridors with the different rooms and dorms. Some girls as big as teenagers. Others very small, and then at the very end, the babies, those taken straight from hospital, all the way to the age of one.

"Must be quiet." The lady said with her finger to her lips as AJ searched frantically for her baby daughter. Oh how she longed to see her and hold her.

They were in alphabetical order, which with Liesel being a Brooks, she was a few in from the back of the room, lying in her crib, fast asleep, completely unaware of the hectic world she had been brought into.

"Oh, baby..." AJ gasped, her voice hitching as Punk smiled behind her, looking down at his daughter with a smile. There she was. Perfectly healthy, just how he remembered, although… she had grown a little to his dismay, but she was still such a precious little things. Two months and a few weeks old at this point.

"Oh, baby girl… oh, mommy's missed you." AJ cried tears of joy, lifting up Liesel into her arms and coorying her into her chest, shutting her eyes and realising that this wasn't a dream. Her baby girl was really in her arms, "Oh, baby… we'll keep you safe. I'm so sorry we let you down." She cried, kissing the side of Liesel's head as Punk kissed AJ's head. His girls. He had them back. He felt like when they lost Liesel for the dreadful month they had, he'd also lost his April, but she was shining and glowing again like never before.

"You miss her?" The young woman asked with a forced smile, not being able to help see the sheer emotion and love in this couple's eyes. Lucky for AJ and Punk, they had looked to see what they needed to take Liesel out of the orphanage, and Punk had brought all the documents they needed such as their passports, birth certificates and things along those lines.

"We… we have everything you need." Punk told the girl, "Please let us take our daughter home." He begged as the young girl looked from AJ to Punk with folded arms.

"Let me go talk to boss. I'll see what has to be done." She said, her english not perfectly constructed, but still better than no English at all.

"Thank you." Punk nodded to her.

"Thank you." AJ nodded after Punk as the young woman smiled, walking out of the room to go find out what she could do for this couple.

"Can I-"

"Oh, yeah." AJ shook her head, forgetting that Punk was also in desperation to hold his baby girl again, lifting her up so he could take her into his arms, watching him as he held her into his chest, pressing a kiss on her head.

"Hi, princess." He whispered, "Daddy's missed you." He said, holding back his emotions, "So much." He kissed the temple of her head as AJ leaned into him, grateful for this moment of being reunited with their daughter. It still felt like a dream.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Dean and Elise had gone through the CCTV's in Invictus and had found all the evidence they needed to end Jack Brooks for good. Elise didn't want her brother killing her father. She knew it would linger around Punk forever, despite his desire to end his father permanently.

"He's too good for death." Elise paced in the police station waiting room. Toni was asleep on Dean's lap. They had no choice but to bring her, it wasn't like Uncle Phil was around to watch her.

"We've said our bit. We've shown our evidence. We've done everything we can." Dean said in a quiet voice, "If he doesn't get done for murder. He'll get done for rape. And if he doesn't get done for rape or murder, he'll get done for kidnap." Dean pointed out as Elise looked across at him.

"He's gotten away with stuff before, Dean." Elise said as Dean reached out for her hand and pulled her over to take a seat beside him.

"Trust me, babe. He'd have to have some sort of royalty going around him to get away with those three things. Plus, he isn't a favourite in this station. These guys all hate the fact he's gotten off of cases that he was clearly guilty of." Dean said, "He will get sent down. And… and then no one is going to have to worry about Jack Brooks anymore."

"He'll die in here." Elise said.

"Good." Dean said, "Better rotting in here than ending all the misery." Dean said, "When he's in here, and he knows we're out in the world being free, and living happy lives. It's gonna destroy him. Especially when he knows you and Phil are happy." Dean said as Elise nodded.

"Brooks?" Detective Marshall came over to Elise and Dean. Despite her positive turn around, Elise had also had many run ins at this police station. But for nothing serious, "Thanks for your evidence and statements. Didn't think it'd be you that would finally get Jack Brooks sent down." He nodded, impressed.

"So… it's enough? You're gonna arrest him?" Elise said as the detective nodded.

"Got a letter to prove, and the full thing on camera. I thought Jack was smarter." Detective Marshall shrugged, "It's getting late. You should get her home before all the drunks and hookers start pouring in." He said, "Thanks for your time."

"You'll let me know what happens?" Elise asked, standing up as Dean stood up with Toni in his arms.

"I'll let you know." The detective said, "Jack can't talk himself out of this one." He said as Elise nodded, "And tell that brother of yours that I'm sorry for believing he had the capability to rape someone." He said, "I'm glad he was proven wrong." He nodded.

"I will." Elise nodded, "Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"Get home safe." The detective said as Elise smiled, grabbing her coat and leaving the station with Dean and Toni.

* * *

"Play it cool, alright? As far as it goes. Liesel is an orphan here. We're gonna have to sign papers over to take her home-"

"My baby isn't an orphan." AJ spat, turning to Punk as they sat in an office waiting for the young lady to come back with some information.

"She is to these people. You can't… talk trash to them and expect them to just hand her over. They're doing their jobs. Just take it easy, and we'll get her." Punk convinced her.

"We shouldn't even be in this mess." AJ shook her head, "Having to adopt my own daughter back into my house." She said.

"Well we are." Punk said, "Just let me do the talking. I have a way with words." He said.

"Yeah, right." AJ laughed to herself.

"I managed to get you into bed. Words worked then." He winked as she rolled her eyes.

"To be fair, you never had to say anything-"

"Mister and Misses Brooks? Yes?" Another English spoke worker came through the office with some documents as Punk and AJ nodded, "Liesel very pretty. You explain why you have her here?"

"Yeah, yeah very pretty." Punk smiled, "She was… she was taken from us. Without our permission. We… we didn't want her taken from us. She was perfectly fine with us. We love her, very very much." Punk said, trying to speak as easy as possible.

"You have passports and you have birth certificates?" She asked as Punk nodded, taking the handout AJ had gave him and passing them over to her as she sat behind a computer screen.

"What will happen to the couple that want to adopt her?" Punk asked.

"Who cares." AJ whispered to him as Punk kicked her foot gently.

"They find new baby. She is your baby. They are not attached. They only seen her once. Nothing has been made official." The woman said as Punk nodded.

"But they won't be upset?" Punk asked. He would hate to have crush some adoptive parents hopes of having a new child to take home. But he wasn't that sorry. This baby princess was taken.

"No. No. They understand I'm sure." The woman smiled, "You have any other ID?" She asked as Punk nodded, taking out his wallet.

"Driving license?" He asked if it was ok.

"Yes, fine." The woman nodded as he handed it to her, "Ok. If you wait outside in waiting area. We will have to print out few things for signature." She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok. Thank you. We'll go wait outside." Punk nodded, walking outside with AJ to the waiting room as they took a seat.

"I didn't think it'd be so easy." AJ admitted to him.

"Looks like we got here in time. Few more days and she could have been at a new home. We'd probably have to through a lot more than just some messy signatures." He admitted, "I'm just glad she's ok." He said, running his hands through his hair with a sigh of relief. Weight had been lifted off him, knowing that his baby girl was safe, and would soon be back under his watchful eye.

"Would you have given up if we-"

"If we what?" Punk said, "Didn't know she was here?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Of course not." Punk said, "She's my daughter. I would never give up on her. Or you." He shook his head as he smiled.

Another few minutes of soft chatter was spread between the two, when suddenly, the young woman who had been helping them walked through the door, Liesel in arms with some paper work. They both stood up in sync with huge smiles.

It wasn't like the orphanage had anything to prove against Punk or AJ. They had identification. They had proof that they were Liesel's parents. There really was no way to dodge around them. And even without speaking or understanding a load of English, the workers at the orphanage could see in AJ and Punk's eyes how desperate they were to have their daughter back.

"She is very lucky." The young woman smiled, passing Liesel over to AJ who took her willingly, completely at peace with her daughter in her arms again.

"Thank you so much." Punk said sincerely, "Thank you for taking care of her, and making sure she was ok." Punk nodded, appreciative to the kind women who had looked after Liesel whilst they unfortunately couldn't.

"Yes, thank you so much." AJ nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She is a good girl. You should be proud." The woman smiled, "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." Punk smiled, turning to AJ and nodding as she turned around, heading for the door as he held it open for her, walking out into the dark street, pausing as she turned into him as the door closed behind them, smiling up at him as she held Liesel close to her chest.

"There it is." Punk whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly, seeing that smile back on her face, completing his aching heart.

"I'm never letting her out of my sight." AJ laughed nervously, still believing she was in a dream. After a month of complete depression and heartache, she finally had her daughter. They finally had their missing jigsaw piece.

"Me neither. Don't you worry." Punk said, "C'mon… let's get out of here." Punk smiled, pressing a kiss on her head.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Jack was packing hectically for God knows where. He knew that when his son came back, he was a very dead man. He believed that his son would hurt him and end him. He could see it in his angered eyes. He had messed with a part of Punk that was never to be messed with. His daughter. He should have known he was a dead man.

"Keys… wallet… bag..." He spoke to himself as he checked everything off his list, heading for his front door and swinging it opened, heading into the night to flee as fast as he could, when he was blinded by blue flashing lights.

"Jack Brooks, I am arresting you on the murder of Dennis Brooks…"


	66. Chapter 66

"You know daddy is terrified, sweetheart. Right?" Punk said with his hands clasped out in front of him.

He sat in his hotel room, watching as his one year old daughter sat on her mat with some toys which included some blocks which she had been throwing at him, some cuddly toys and some singing and dancing figures that made her squeal and giggle.

She'd just turned one last week. AJ had told him it would be a nightmare having their wedding a week apart from their daughters first birthday, and it was. Having to make sure their wedding was all sorted and ready, as well as making their daughter's first birthday as special as ever, was such a task. But they managed, and here they were.

Punk preffered being in all the panic, he'd never been more terrified to sit himself in a quiet room.

Liesel had grown a lot since Punk and AJ got home with her from Russia, which a lot had gone on in between that time until now. She could pull herself up on her own, crawl around freely, and she was even starting to mumble out little words here and there. It was fascinating to watch her grow, but also absolutely terrifying. He hoped she wouldn't keep growing so fast like this. This year had zoomed in, in the blink of an eye.

But here he was, sitting in his hotel room, his wife to be a few floors up getting ready, no doubt feeling the same nerves and jitters that he was feeling. He didn't think he'd be so nervous for this. He thought he'd be obnoxiously calm.

He was dressed in his suit whilst Liesel was sitting in her small dress, hairband in like AJ had always pictures, although she still didn't have much hair. She looked like a pretty little flower. Every day she got more beautiful. Punk was certain of it.

It wasn't even because of all the people there. And it wasn't even to do with the commitment of being a husband. It was the nerves of knowing that, April was officially his and a few hours, and he had to protect her, until death do them part.

"Hey, man..." Dean walked into the room as Liesel looked over to check who it was, giggling when she realised it was only her uncle Dean, "You good to go?"

"Yeah." Punk shook his head from his daze, just reflecting on what had really happened when they got home from Russia.

On his quest to find his father when he got back, he found out that he and Joe had both been arrested, at the hands of his little sister's evidence. He was angry. Thinking back he didn't know why. He guessed he just wanted to hurt his father, and him being locked away prevented that. But when sat down by AJ, who told him that this punishment was far worse. That he was serving life in prison, and would die in a cold lonely cell, a smile couldn't help appear on his face.

Death was too good for the man. He deserved to rot in jail until his body stopped ticking. Cold, alone and frightened. That's the way his father deserved to die.

Elise told him that he could go visit him if he liked, to say his final peace, but Punk declined. He didn't want to see the man's face again. Never.

"Yeah, let's go." Punk nodded, standing up and scooping up Liesel in his arms, "Ok, baby girl. It's time to get this show on the road." Punk kissed her head as she giggled.

* * *

"You can't see it, can you?" AJ asked, standing side on at the mirror, a white satin dress clinging to her figure as Elise had helped her get ready. She was examining her body, but mostly her 12 week gone, pregnant belly. Unknown still to Punk. A wedding present from her to him if you like.

"You're twelve weeks." Elise said, "Not eight months. You look amazing." Elise nodded, almost tearing up. She was so happy for her brother and AJ, after all the shit they'd been through in the past year. She knew they could both finally relax into the life they wanted with Jack behind bars.

"I hope he doesn't get cold feet." AJ admitted, just thinking of absolutely everything that could go wrong with their day. She was a typical bride to be, "Do you think he got Liesel ready ok? I showed him how I wanted her hairband to sit-"

"April, he gets the girl ready every morning with you. I think he'll be ok." Elise laughed, "Stop panicking and take in this moment. You look stunning." She smiled as AJ looked in the mirror.

"I don't even know if he wants another baby. I mean, it's so fast. Liesel just turned one." She turned around and looked across at Elise who was maid of honour, proudly. It made sense for her sister to be made of honour, but in this year, in this process of knowing Punk for the length she had, it had been Elise who was by her side, from the very start, before she even knew Punk. And she knew her own sister didn't mind.

"I'm sure he'll be over the moon." Elise smiled, "When are you going to tell him?" She asked curiously.

"Tonight. When we're alone. I wouldn't want him to force a reaction because he's in front of everyone. That wouldn't be fair." She said, "I really hope he's ok with it."

"He will be. Don't worry about it too much. Just enjoy the day." Elise smiled, "I better head on out. I'll get Dean." Elise said, "Good luck." She wrapped her arm around her in processed sister in law, kissing her cheek and walking out of the room as AJ turned back around to the mirror.

Since she had no male relations left, and Punk couldn't exactly do it, she'd asked Dean if he would walk her down the aisle. They were friends, and he was like a brother to Punk.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Elise asked, joining Punk down at the ceremony, in a small function room in the hotel they had booked for. She'd traded places with Dean, and was taking care of the children, which wasn't a fun task. A five year old Toni, who was made flower girl, Liesel of course who was sitting on a chair, being watched under her father's supervision, and the newest Brooks, little two month old Shay.

"I was, but I'm feeling better now that I'm out here." He admitted, looking down at Shay and smiling, "Hi, little man." He smiled, looking down at his first nephew. He was proud of his sister, and Dean, for really making it work together. He was a little pessimistic, regarding Dean's efforts as a father and commitment. But the man was proving everyone wrong, day by day. He was a great father, and he kept Elise happy. Happy like Punk hadn't seen her before.

It was safe to say the earth was a better place without Jack Brooks roaming around their lives.

"I'm gonna go take my seat. Good luck." She smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek and walking away to her seat with Shay asleep in her arms, Liesel finding her way onto her Uncle Sami's lap who Elise sat beside, leaving a space for Dean when he had got AJ down the aisle.

Punk waited as patiently as he could, looking down the aisle as he began to see a satin, white dress come into view. He always counted himself the luckiest man one earth, even when April was running around the house in sweats after Liesel who would play up from time to time, but to confirm, he was one hundred percent the luckiest man on earth, without a doubt.

She looked absolutely stunning from head to toe. Her dress, her little but effective make-up shielded behind her veil, her hair that was lightly curled and full and her smile, the best part, her never ending smile.

Dean kissed AJ on the cheek, completely honoured that she asked him to walk her down the aisle. He knew it was unfortunate that her father wasn't around to give her away like she had obviously planned, but the fact she had asked him to take his place, he was touched and honoured.

Punk lifted her veil from over her face, smiling as she giggled nervously, "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Punk laughed, "You ready?" He asked her as she took his hands in hers tightly.

"Ready."

* * *

There had never been a more magical day in AJ's eyes. Every moment they shared was perfect. The wedding was pact with family and friends, and full of high spirits the entire night.

AJ really could have watched Punk dance with Liesel all night, her little giggle echoing over the music as she swung from his hip, clapping her hands repeatedly with excitement. It may have been fast, but she was ready to have another baby, and add to their family.

It was almost like they were ending a hard-felt year, the best way possible. They were ending the year they had shared, with starting their lives together as husband and wife. She knew that Punk was always worth more than he let on to. Deep down he wasn't a killer or a hit man, or a thug. He was her husband. Her daughter's father. Her soul mate. In just nearly three years she had figured him all out. A thing Jack, his own father couldn't do, in thirty four years.

But he must not be names in their house anymore was in their past. There was completely no reason to bring him up anymore. The only time they would speak about him again, would be when they got the contact from the prison he was in, that he had died. That was Punk's chosen words. Not hers. But she thought the exact same. They were settling into a new life now.

"Do you think Elise and Dean will be ok with Liesel? They'll have quite the handful." AJ admitted as they walked up the stairs to their honeymoon suite. Her trail on her dress over her arm so she didn't trip. He carried his suit coat and tie whilst he unbuttoned his top button on his white shirt, which had received a little bit of sick from his nephew who he had a cuddle with before saying goodbye to.

"She's asleep anyway. You know she's an angel." Punk told her as she nodded. Their daughter was an angel, but he had her moments of playing up, but those were the moments he loved personally.

"I've been waiting for this the entire night." Punk admitted as he got the key card out, swiping it over the handle and opening the door, taking her hand as she tugged him back, coughing for his attention.

"I'm not walking into the room." She folded her arms as he raised his eyebrows with confusion, it suddenly hitting him as he scooped her up bridal style, kicking the door opened and walking in with her as it shut behind them, smiling to himself as he stole a kiss.

He couldn't wait for this night. It was the only thing that got him through the endless phone calls of organising and booking for the wedding itself. He knew he was in for a treat. He was promised by AJ herself.

He placed her down on her feet as she smiled, looking around at the huge room, petals on the king sized bed, their own complementary towels and accessories. She felt like a princess, and not just because of the dress.

"You look beautiful." Punk said, meeting her at the bottom of the bed, taking her hands in his, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you the entire night." He admitted the truth. He really couldn't. Her beauty always amazed him, but today was just on another level.

"You cleaned up not too bad yourself." She smiled, "I really can't wait to rip your shirt off you." She grinned as he nodded with excitement, "But first I… I have a present for you." She said, walking away as Punk put his hand over his mouth, his stomach dropping. They were supposed to get each other presents? He hadn't got her anything!

He started looking around the room frantically, to see what he could pass of as a gift without her knowing, watching her walk back into the bedroom with a gift bag, looking at him with confusion as he halted his frantic steps.

"You uh… you got me a present?" He asked as she nodded.

"Well it isn't for you… well it is, just… open it." She said, her palms sweating as she fidgeted around, watching him as he took the bag from her, digging inside and taking out the miniest of all mini, Blackhawks jersey.

"Surprise." She smiled, looking on as he looked across at her with disbelief and awe.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Twelve weeks." She nodded, "I know it's quick but-" She didn't get to finish as Punk pulled her into him from around the waist, laying the small jersey on the bed and capturing his wife's lips with his own. His wife. It sounded weird.

Another baby. Why would he be anything less than over the moon? Another baby. Another daughter, or a first son. He was on cloud nine. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any better. He knew it was fast, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. He was thrilled.

"So you're happy?" AJ asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm more than happy." He said, "Everything is finally right." He said, pressing his lips back on hers, this time wrapping his arms around her back, unbuttoning her dress as fast as he could, not being able to wait, despite how wonderful she looked with it on.

The dress slid down off her body, laying on a pile on the floor, nothing but her lacey underwear and white garter on her thigh on, "Not so innocent looking now, are you?" He smirked, lifting her up as she circled her legs around him, pressing her lips back against his as she took in this wonderful moment.

* * *

"Do you think you'll be ok with getting them in?" Elise asked Dean, "I… have to go to the store and get more diapers. We're out." She said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I think I'll manage." Dean nodded. Toni was able to walk into the house on her own, and with Shay in his car seat, Dean managed to hold it whilst having Liesel sleeping in his arms. Toni helped him with the doors too. She loved being a big sister to her little brother. She loved helping out and feeding him. She was shaping up to be an excellent big sister.

Elise headed away down the road, not intending to get any diapers, knowing they had plenty, stopping by at a place she had in mind, taking the developed pictures with her that her and Dean had got from the nights events. She was still in her dress, and her hair had came undone a little, but it didn't stop her from walking into the dark prison, and asking to see her father.

She sat at a chair, waiting for her father to come from the cells, leading by a warden, which he eventually did, heading over to her and sitting down in front of her.

"What?" Jack shook his head, "Why are you… why do you look like that?" He asked with confusion. He was going insane in here, day by day. He didn't know how long he could take it. Knowing he was never getting out made him feel sick.

"Phil and April got married today." Elise said, "I know you said you didn't care, but I know deep down you do." She said, "Here's some pictures." She passed them along as Jack hesitantly picked them up.

His fingers swiped across the glossy pictures, looking on at his son and daughter in law, happy as ever. There were pictures of them cutting their cake, their first dance, a picture of Punk and Liesel, a picture of all three of them, a picture of Elise and Punk, and other funny and unnecessary ones, just to whined her father up. Pictures of happiness and joy that he missed out on.

"It was a beautiful day." Elise said, "And I hope you realise that you could have the chance to be there and be a part of it. But you chose other things. You chose business over family, and look where you are now. Rotting in this hell." She spat, "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"They look good." Jack nodded.

"They're having another baby." She replied as he looked up, "That'll be you got four grandkids who will have nothing to do with you." She pointed out, "But I hope that doesn't eat you away, I hope the fact that you had the chance, to be a good man, and apart of their lives, eats you away." She said.

"Tell Phil to come visit. I want to see him-"

"You won't be getting anymore visits from anyone. I'm done, and so is Phil." She spat, "I hope you die before you have the chance to sink in your own guilt. It will be less painful." She said, "Whenever you feel good about being in here, you just think about your son and daughter, out in the world, happy and free." She stood up, "You think of us, happy without you. And I'll guarantee you, you're frustration and anger will kill you before your old age." She spat, snatching the pictures from him.

"Elise-"

"I'll let you have one." She spat, throwing down the picture of her and Punk on the desk as she then turned on heel.

"Goodbye, dad."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Next chapter will be an Epilogue and the last I'm afraid. But good news, there will be a sequel to this story, so stay tuned for more soon. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the support. REVIEW!**


	67. Chapter 67

_6 months later…_

"What do you think, Liesel? Roses or Lillies?" Punk asked his near two year old daughter, standing outside a florist looking at the flowers, commemorated for valentines day, looking at Liesel in her stroller as she pointed to the roses, "Yeah?" Punk asked with a smile as she nodded.

His gift for his wife couldn't ever beat the gift she had gave him early hours of yesterday morning. But he was still going out his way to make her feel special, with his daughter's help of course.

He'd just picked Liesel up from her Aunt Elise's where she had been whilst he accompanied AJ in the hospital on the birth of their second child. Now he had collected her and was picking up some last minute presents for AJ, ready to take Liesel to see her.

"Da! Da! Dadadada-"

"You like this?" Punk asked, picking up the stuffed toy elephant holding a heart. She was going crazy when pointing and looking at it, "You wanna get this for mommy?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Ye!" She squealed with excitement as Punk laughed.

"Ok ok." Punk nodded, "Costing me a fortune here." He said, taking the items he was buying to the counter whilst Liesel pushed herself out her stroller to look around.

She was ever so excited to see her mother and the new baby. Despite young and still a baby herself really, she was told for six straight months that she was going to be a big sister, and now the idea sounded pretty good to her.

She was into sleeping in her cot now, eating some solid foods, and even sometimes popping out a sentence or two, as well as taking some steps. She was growing so much and Punk hated it. But he couldn't deny the joy he felt when seeing her growth and always being there. He promised he would always be there, for both his children.

* * *

Once Punk paid for the gifts and took them home to wrap whilst giving Liesel her lunch, he headed back out with her, taking the new car seat for the new baby, making sure he had everything for taking AJ and the baby home.

Liesel clutched the requested elephant she made her father buy in her hands whilst perched at the side of his body, being carried and supported by one of his arms as the other was holding the car seat.

"You excited to see the baby?" Punk asked her with a smile as she nodded, "And mommy?" He asked her as she grinned, nodding again. She was the double of April. He seen none of himself in her at all, apart from her cheeky mouth and her green eyes. She was gorgeous and extremely charming to those she met, which worried Punk a lot.

Punk opened up the door to the room AJ and the baby were in, smiling as he seen AJ sitting up in bed, pyjamas on, a lot fresher than what he had left her like yesterday, just a few hours after a difficult labour.

"Momma!" Liesel squealed at the sight of her mother, making AJ smile just as much.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled as Punk sat the car seat down and sat Liesel with AJ who was getting swarmed with hugs and kisses from her daughter, "Oh, I've missed you, baby." She smiled as Liesel sat on her lap, having lost interest or knowledge of the baby now that she'd seen her mother.

She was a mommy's girl, but was very much acquainted to falling asleep with her father, or playing games with him. She loved both her parents, and it showed, AJ and Punk done everything they could to make sure she was always happy.

"Where's my other baby girl?" Punk smiled, taking off his jacket and looking down in the bassinet beside AJ's bed at his second daughter, lying sleeping quite calmly, "How has she been?" Punk asked his wife who smiled with a nod.

"She's been ok." AJ nodded, watching Punk scoop up the baby girl in his arms, cradling her as he smiled down at her beauty. They'd done it again. They'd had another beautiful baby girl. Another girl Punk had to worry about until he was buried six foot under.

Harper Lily Brooks had arrived under a fourteen hour birth. Compared to Liesel, who was out in an hour, if not less, AJ had found it hard going, and still looked completely exhausted. He knew he was on strict everything duty for the next few weeks until AJ found her strength again.

"They give you your medication?" Punk asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry. I've not gone crazy yet." She joked, playing with Liesel's hair as she sat on her lap, resting in against her mother who she had missed.

Since AJ had been told that her psychosis would occur when she had another baby, she had been put on her meds straight away, requested by the doctor, and was told that it would prevent any episodes from happening. She was still a little frightened, but she knew her medication would help her, and the doctor obviously knew what she was talking about.

"You're so beautiful." Punk whispered, pressing a kiss on Harper's head. She had April's eyes and nose, but also looked a lot like Liesel, who wasn't happy about the lack of attention her father was giving her.

"Oh, baby. Daddy hasn't forgotten about you." AJ smiled whilst looking on at Liesel's petted lip whilst she looked on at her father and baby sister.

"You're still my girl." Punk smiled over to Liesel who smiled and wasted away into her mother who laughed, "I got you a present." Punk announced, putting Harper back down in her bassinet after getting a little hold and hello from her.

"Mommy… fo' you." Liesel smiled, handing her mother the elephant she had picked, watching AJ take it with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetness." AJ smiled, kissing Liesel's head, always melting over her daughter's shy and sensitive ways, turning to her husband who revealed a dozen red roses and a small gift bag, her eyes lighting up but then fading as she realised the roses symbolised a special day she had completely forgotten about.

"Phil… I… I completely forgot to get you something-"

"Are you serious?" Punk looked at her, "You've given me two gorgeous daughters." Punk said, "Nothing can beat that." He said as AJ smiled, taking the gift bag from him as he sat the roses on the cabinet beside her bed.

"Did Liesel get any valentines cards sent to her?" AJ turned to her daughter as Punks smile faded.

"No she did not." Punk said immediately as AJ laughed, always a joy to whined him up and watch his face drop.

AJ opened up the gift bag, so touched by all the thoughtful gifts her husband had got, but when opening the card he had got her at the end, it seemed rather full and lumpy.

"What's in here?" AJ asked as Punk sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her open up the card as papers slid down, along with a shiny key that Liesel got a hold of and picked up.

"What is..." AJ paused as she looked at the papers, and then to the key that Liesel was holding, "A house?" AJ asked with a rising smile, watching as he nodded.

They had been looking for a house, as they knew the four of them couldn't fit in a two bedroom house. They supposed if they couldn't find anything, the girls could share a room, but neither AJ or Punk wanted that. AJ had banged on about a house she loved the entire time span of her pregnancy, and finally managed to get Punk to go see it, and he had to admit, he did love it.

" _The_ house." Punk corrected her.

"I thought we… I thought we didn't have enough." AJ shook her head. She specifically remembered the conversation they had about having too little money for it, because she was around eight months pregnant, hormonal, and crying recklessly about it.

"My Uncle Dennis left a lot in my name." Punk said, "And his will said that he didn't want me to spunk it away on stupid things. He suggested I buy a house, or save it and invest it." Punk said, "So you can thank him, not me."

"So we can move in… whenever?" AJ asked with excitement.

"Well I think we should let Harper settle down first, you need rest too. Me, Sami and Dean will start boxing up things. In a few weeks we can move." He nodded with a smile.

"You hear that, baby?" AJ turned to Liesel who looked up at her, still holding the key, passing it to her mother who took it with a smile, "You're gonna have a new room… a bigger room. And a huge garden to play in." She said.

"Chute?" Liesel asked as her parents laughed in sync. Whenever they took Liesel to the park, she just loved going down the chute, it was all she done. It was frustrating for AJ and Punk, but Liesel was happy, and that's all that mattered.

"I don't know." AJ turned to Punk, "What do you think, dad? Can we get a chute?" She said as Liesel looked up at him with innocent eyes. She knew how to play him, and she wasn't even two yet.

"Only if I can have a go on it." Punk said as Liesel laughed at her father's silly behaviour, taking back that stuffed elephant and playing with it as AJ looked up at Punk.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips softly.

* * *

A month later, in the process of moving into their new home, the Brooks family had been invited out for a friends and family dinner, to celebrate Harper's birth and just to see each other. Now that kids were taking over lives, it was hard for Punk, Dean and Sami to see each other the way they always used to.

The table was long, it had to be to fit all of them in. They were at the back of an Italian restaurant. Punk, AJ and the girls of course, Elise, Dean, Toni and Shay, and also Sami and Paige, who were 'just friends' according to Sami, but Punk and Dean seen right through him.

AJ sat at the end of the table, for access to Harper in her stroller, incase she needed fed or changed, but so far, little Harper was settling in a treat at home. She let her parents sleep, and wasn't a fussy baby at all. They had been blessed.

Liesel was enjoying her very first pizza as she sat beside her father who helped her cut it up in slices for her, stealing a few bits himself as he knew the toddler wouldn't eat the full thing.

The best part about Punks life now, was that his father wasn't even a shadow or a lurking past. He was completely nothing. He never shed one thought about him, and that's what served the old scum bag right. He could have been here, sat at this table with them, father and grandfather of the year, but he just didn't care, therefore Punk and Elise didn't.

"I'll get her." Punk insisted once hearing Harper's cries from her stroller, picking her up and taking her back to his seat to give her the rest of her bottle that she had abandoned earlier. These fatherly skills came second hand nature to him now, and it was bizzare when at first he had no idea how to even hold a baby. He'd come a long way. And he was proud.

"Well I think a toast is in order." Dean admitted as the table's small talk ended, "I think we're on to something really special here. And no matter what happens, the most important thing is the people sitting at this table." He said, "The past is in the past. Here's to what ever scary shit happens next." He said as Elise tapped him under the table at his language, nevertheless leaning into him and kissing his cheek softly.

'I love you' AJ mouthed over to punk with a smile as he fed Harper, Liesel beside enjoying her very first pizza, a memory good enough to remember in all their eyes as she got caught up in the stringy cheese.

'I love you too' Punk mouthed back with a smile.

* * *

 **And that's it for the story. There is more coming soon, but I think I'm going to take a small break to regain new plots and ideas. I hope to see you all again when the sequel is up. Review and let me know what you thought of the story and what you think might happen in the next one. Thanks again! You're all the best.**


End file.
